


The Paper Airplane

by LouisTwinklinson_Styles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Drugs (weed), Execution, Explicit Birth, Forced, Gang, Guns, I haven't read it in over a year, I swear I could have had Zouis smut for a second there, I wrote it 3 years ago, I'm trying to warn against the 'bad' things, Kitten, M/M, Marijuana, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Murder, No Zouis smut tho :/, Pregnant Louis, Sept 2016 is the 2 year finish anniversary, Smut, So give me a break when it comes to things in the fic, THIS IS NOT EDITED (looking for someone to edit a whole book), These tags are from what I can remember, This fic has officially been finished for 2 years (on wattpad), Top Harry, Top Zayn, Ziall smut (1 scene. Maybe 2), and for that I'm sorry, as in 2013-2014, daddy kink (not much), larry - Freeform, there are some missing, zouis are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 53
Words: 119,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisTwinklinson_Styles/pseuds/LouisTwinklinson_Styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has been on wattpad and finished for almost a year. Not sure why I never put it on ao3. </p><p>The Paper Airplane necklace changes peoples' lives. It changes them from nobodies to somebodies. It gives them a dangerous life encompassed by dangerous people. If you get a Paper Airplane necklace, kiss your old life goodbye. </p><p>What will happen when Louis receives one of those very necklaces from the infamous Harry Styles? What will he do when his life changes? Will he be strong enough to keep everything together? Will be he able to save people he never thought of saving? Will Harry be able to keep Louis safe from the life that he dragged him into?</p><p>This is a Dark spin-off. </p><p>(IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO EDIT THIS, PLEASE HIT ME UP).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited

"You need to get out more Louis." Niall mumbled, shoving the tiny frame off of the couch, earning a loud 'Hey!'. "We are going out, so dress like you wanna get fucked." The Irish boy said, standing up from the couch in order to heave Louis off of the floor of their shared flat.

"I don't want to go out Niall! C'mon, let's stay in and watch a movie," Louis pleaded but gave up when he was shoved into his bedroom, the door closing shut behind him.

"Don't you dare come out of there until you're all primped up," Niall's voice was muffled through the wood of the door.

Louis huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't wanna go out," He mumbled to himself as he moved to his closet. "I don't even have any 'wanna get fucked' clothes," Louis moved a few tight fitting club appropriate shirts around, trying to find something that matched his bright red jeans (well, jeggings but Louis would never admit to that) that were clinging to his thighs and bum.

It took the 19 year old almost a half an hour to find something decent to wear. Some really tight red skinny jeans, a little too tight, making the young boy realize this was the last time they were being worn and a white shirt with black stripes, his usual but best attire that he had.

"I need to go shopping." He said to himself, pulling on a pair of converse over his tiny feet, throwing the idea of socks out of the window. Dancing with socks was the exact opposite thing that he wanted to do. 

"Are you ready yet? Oh my god Louis, you're impossible!" Niall called from the other side of the door, knocking impatiently. Louis glared at it for a moment before ignoring it so that he could go do his hair in the bathroom connected to his room. He wasn't going to be rushed into something he really doesn't want to do.

When he was all ready and looking rather ravishing, Louis walked out of his room, following an annoyed Niall out of the flat and into their shared car.

"So, where are we going?" Louis asked, pulling the belt over himself buckling it. Niall looked from the road with a scowl.

"Rumors," The Irish boy said, turning his gaze back to the road, trying to ignore the whines coming from the younger male.

"That's a gay club Niall. I don't want to find someone else. I was just dumped like... like a week ago!" Louis exclaimed, groaning when Niall pulled into the parking lot of the club.

"You are getting yourself laid tonight. I want you to get yourself fucked and don't come home until you do," Niall said sternly, turning the car off and shoving the keys under the seat, not wanting to lose them inside the club. "It's singles night anyway. You'll get in for free," He added, getting out of the car and not waiting for the smaller boy.

"I really hate you right now," Louis called out to Niall, getting out of the car and slinking his way into the club. Louis couldn't lie: he loved this club. It was one of his favorites. He sat down at the bar, ordering a few shots of vodka while watching all the male and females dance to the loud, pounding music. The club was dark with smoke floating around the room. It was packed tonight, well, singles night was always packed. People come to get fucked, to get into a relationship.

Slowly, Louis drank all of his inhibitions away. He forgot his dislike for going out. He forgot what he felt like when he was dumped for another guy. He just forgot everything. However, Louis soon realized that he had to pee, and he stumbled from the bar and through the club to the surprisingly clean toilets. They were usually dingy and dirty. 

Louis hadn't realized that he wasn't the only one in the restroom until he turned to wash his hands and face planted into something hard. Looking up, he realized it was a boy, no, man. He was almost a full head taller than Louis with the most perfect head of curls, his thin lips turned up into a smirk.

"You alone?" The stranger asked in a deep voice, making Louis' cheeks flush and jeans get tighter.

"I-uh, no. No I'm not." He shuddered, turning to quickly wash his hands before turning back around to the stranger.

"Hm, that's a shame." The man said, leaning closer to the tiny frame and lifting a hand to run a finger down Louis' clammy throat, chuckling when Louis' adams apple bobbled as he swallowed.

"What's your name?" Louis asked, taking a tiny step back, his drunk mind slowly clearing up with the slight fear he was beginning to feel.

"Harry. What's yours?" The man asked with a sly grin.

"L-L-Louis," Louis stuttered out before his eyes caught sight of the silver paper airplane necklace around the taller lads neck. "That's a pretty necklace," Louis breathed out, cheeks flushing. Harry looked down at his necklace before looking back at the tiny boy.

"Here. I want you to have it," Harry pulled the chain from around his neck and putting it over Louis'. "It looks good on you," He told him with a smile, turning to leave the restroom.

Louis huffed, turning back to the mirror above the sink and toying with the tiny paper airplane necklace. He left the bathroom a moment later, going out to find Niall. Louis wanted to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning when Louis almost gave Liam, Nialls boyfriend, a heart attack. It wasn't something he particularly did. He woke up with one of the worst hangovers he's had in years. Deciding to take his mothers remedy he went to the kitchen to make himself some Yorkshire tea with an orange slice and honey. Yet as soon as he entered the kitchen shirtless only wearing long pajama pants Liam shouted and dropped the two plates of eggs he was holding making a egg and glassy mess all over the floor.

“What the hell is wrong with you Li?” Louis asked looking down at the delicious smelling eggs wondering if he would be chided for eating them off of the floor. Making sure to pick out the glass shards of course.

“Where in the hell did you get that necklace Louis Tomlinson,” Liams voice broke through the longing look on Louis face to a confused one.

“What in the hell do y-” the younger lad cut off as he looked down and seen a tiny metal paper airplane hanging off of the chain around his neck. “Well fuck me sideways and call be Ben, fuck Liam I don't-Shit, I don't know,” He said lifting a hand to run his finger across the smooth metal of the small pendant. Then it hit him, the strange curly haired lad named Harry in the bathroom.

“What do you mean you don't kn-” Liam was cut off by Louis holding his hand up, using the other to support his weight against the counter.

“Niall made me go to Rumors last night and while I was in the restroom this tall guy named Harry had started talking to me. I told him I liked his necklace and he gave it to me. Li, who cares can I get some Advil or maybe Norco, you know what Norco would be better.” Louis said moving around Liam to make a grab at Nialls strong addictive pain medication off of the counter.

“You are not going to take those when you know Nialls knee, needs it more,” Liam said snatching the pill bottle before Louis could wrap his small fingers around it.

“Aw, c'mon Liam. Those will kick in, in like 5 minutes and Advils ganna take like 15,” Louis said slumping to make himself his tea.

“Take the advil. Do you know why he gave you the necklace?” Liam asked turning to put the pills in the highest cupboard they had making Louis glare as he was too short to reach.

“Like I said before, if you weren't listening Leeyum. He gave it to me because I said I liked it,” Louis chided taking the hot water putting a tea bag into it then grabbed some honey squirting some before searching for some oranges.

“No, no one from the society would just give away one of those necklaces, Louis do you know what that necklace means. Oh my god I'm going faint,” The elder said as Niall walked into the room. “Oh, hey love. Look at what's around Louis fucking neck,” Liam said turning to the sleepy Irish boy, holding his arm out to hold him from stepping into the glassy food mess on the floor.

“Since when do you cuss?” Louis asked at the same time Niall gasped looking at the shiny pendant.

“Where the hell did you get that?” The Irish boy asked making Louis groan and toss his orange to the counter.

“Why does it matter, will someone please tell me?” Louis asked turning to the two. Liam sighed and nodded.

“Make your tea. I'll clean this mess and I'll tell you at the dining table,” Liam said moving to clean up the mess he had dropped. Louis nodded turning to finish his tea. Niall moves around the two to get himself something to eat, not having anything since lunch the day before.

When the tea was made and the mess cleaned up the three boys take their seats at the dining room table.

“Alright, I guess I'm going to start at the beginning, at least with what I know,” Liam said giving Niall a look as he crunches extra loudly in his cereal. “I don't know when the society started, long before we were born that's for sure. It's just-it's like a gang you could say. These people in the society are like top notch, they are respected they get what they want. They are like the kings and queens of everyone who know about them. There is a few branches in the society. You have the dealers, murderers, enforcers and the top class. The top class doesn't do much, they are the people that own clubs, gyms, and things like that. The dealers and murderers are self explanatory and the enforcers are the people that take care of people who aren't paying dealers and such” Liam stopped to let Louis digest this. This is pretty important information. “Alright now how do you know someone is apart of the Society?” Liam asked Louis who shook his head not knowing the answer. “Paper Airplane necklaces. Either silver like you're wearing, black, and gold. They all mean different things. The single Society members wear the silver. When they get into a relationship they give the other person a gold necklace while they exchange for a black. Gold and black means off limits. Now silver are for single society members, and that's where things bring you in. A Society member gives their necklace to people they want. He wants you to be with him,” Liam explained, “And you have no choice,” He added and Louis paled.

“What do you mean I have no choice?” He asked.

Liam chuckled shaking his head and Niall then spoke up in his thick Irish accent.

“When someone is given a silver necklace they are then owned by the owner of the necklace. Society members will see you and know someone has dibs on you and that you are owned. Your society member is NOT wearing his necklace as you have it on. It's very easy for members of the society to know who you belong to because it's very rare for one to give their necklaces away,” The Irish lad said pushing his bowl away.

Liam spoke next, “When your member sees you and decides they want you they will take you to their home and you will live with them. You will become theirs and your life will be changed. You are now their trophy,” He said leaning back.

Louis had tears in his eyes and he watched the two boys that sat across from him.

“I'll go to the police,” Louis said grabbing out his phone.

“There isn't a point. They already know about all of this, even they won't dare getting in the way of the society” Liam said pushing away from the table. “It's a honor to be chosen from a member Louis. It's scary and no one wants it but if you are chosen take what you can from it,” He added leaving the room leaving a sorry looking Niall and a silently crying Louis.


	3. Chapter 3

It was safe to say that Louis was scared. He didn't want to go out and let anyone see the necklace around his neck. Some would ask why he didn't just take it off and go out but he was scared that Harry would get mad if he saw him without it. He didn't want to make someone from the society mad, he didn't want anything bad to happen to him or his friends that he's come to love. He didn't know what the society was capable off and the stories Liam told him scared the living shit out of him.

“Lou can you please go to the grocery store for me?” Liam called from the kitchen to the tiny boy watching Chopped on the television.

“I'm never leaving this house again Li!” Louis called back picking up the remote to turn the channel up. The person he was rooting for was making a risky dish and could get chopped for it.

“Louis William Tomlinson go get me some fucking eggs and milk or you aren't eating dinner!” Liam yelled as he looked inside of the pot of meat he had cooking. Meat and dumplings couldn't be made without eggs and none of the boys wanted to eat without drinking some milk.

“Give me some money!” Louis called getting off of the couch with a grunt. He sighed lifting a hand to finger at the paper airplane as it swung around with his movement. The tiny lad went and changed into a pair of black shorts that were just a tad to short. You see Louis loved his legs he really did. He loved wearing skinny jeans but he more loved wearing slutty short shorts. Pulling on a white v-neck he searched around for his converse he hasn't worn since he was given a necklace a week before. When he was all dressed he looked at himself in the mirror, having shaved the night before his legs looked heavenly. But the necklace around his neck glinted in the light shining through the window making him wince. He hated it but he didn't want to take it off, when he said it was pretty he really meant it.

“Are you going to wait until the food burns!” Niall yelled from the kitchen as he stood next to the fuming Liam.

Louis huffed going to the kitchen to snatch the money he needed for the food he was going to buy. “You guys are lucky I love you” He grumbled walking out of the flat they shared. Pulling out his phone he shoved his headphone into his ears so he could listen to some Usher. He hummed as he walked to the store 3 blocked away from the house. The bar that he meet Harry at was only 3 blocks down the street from the store he was going too.

He eyed the large bar as he turned into the small supermarket going in the direction he knows the food he needs is. He realized what Liam meant as soon as he went to the check-out. The groceries were ringed up but as soon as the worker looked at him he caught look of his necklace. The worker bagged the food and smiled.

“No charge,” He said and Louis raised a brow lifting his wallet.

“I have money, this is like 5 dollars. It's not that much let me pay,” Louis said and the worker shook his head looking around Louis at the empty store.

“It's fine, it's on me,” He said and Louis raised a brow but took the groceries and left the store. He almost shit his pants when he saw someone leaning against a very expensive looking car.

“Harry?” Louis asked looking over the dangerous boy. Harry wasn't wearing a necklace, Louis noticed, and he mental sighed. That's another thing Liam was right about.

Harry did want him.

“Hi Louis. How is your morning?” Harry asked pushing off of the car taking a few strides from the car to the smaller frame.

“W-what are y-?” Louis asked as Harry reached into the back pocket of his shorts pulling out his phone. “Wha-give me my phone back!” Louis cried reaching up to try to get his small phone back. Harry chuckled holding it up typing onto the screen. When he was done he handed the phone back to the tiny boy. “The hell did you do to my phone?” Louis asked moving the screen around to see if Harry had messed with something.

“Gave myself your number,” Harry said turning from Louis to get into the car making it purr as it turned on.

Louis was left speechless and he froze for a moment. “Who in the hell does he think he is?” Louis asked himself turning with a shake of his head. The walk back home scared Louis. There was a small boxing club on the walk back and it had just closed letting many huge men out of the doors just as Louis was going to pass. Louis blood ran cold as he seen the silver and black airplane necklaces around most of the men's necks. They eminently noticed the silver one around his.

It seemed as if all of the men knew who had given him the necklace as they turned their head just as Harry walked of the club. Harry looked Louis up and down as if he hadn't just seen him.

“He's nice,” a tall darker skin man said leaning against the clubs wall. Most of the men took that as permission to look up and down Louis body. How the smaller boy hated his dumb idea to wear his smallest sluttiest shorts and tightest top.

“He is isn't he, why don't you give my friends here a full around look,” Harry told Louis lifting a hand spinning his index finger in a circle. Louis blanched but the look

Harry gave him made him spin giving all the men a good look at his bum, thighs, back, and tiny tummy. There was some small whistles and quiet cat-calls and Louis blushed a bright red.

This isn't what he thought would happen when he went out. But this was also the exact reason why he didn't want to leave the house.

“When are you going to take him home?” The Darker skinned guy said from beside Harry.

“Zayn, why do you need to know?” Harry asked moving to step forward and take Louis tiny hand pulling him away from the group of men who eyed him hungrily.

“Oh I don't know. You decided to give your necklace away, that's a big thing,” Zayn said turning to lock the front of the club and with that the small gang of guys depleted as they left to do what they did.

“I don't want to see you talking to any of the society unless it's Zayn or I,” Harry said pushing Louis forward on the sidewalk with a large hand on the small of his back.

Louis walked fast only looking back to see Harry get into his shiny black car.

“I'm going to die” the small boy whispered with a shake of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis told Niall and Liam all about the encounter with Harry and told him all about the men and how Harry made Louis show off his body to the men. Niall had been mad and wanted to go out and find Harry. Knowing the temper of Niall, Louis only told Liam about him having Harrys number and vise-verse.

Liam had told Louis to delete the number or change his. He wouldn't though, he actually wanted to know what Harry was going to do. Harry had given him his necklace and there must have been something on the taller lads mind so he might as well figure it out.

So the next thing thing that Louis did was program Harrys number into his phone. Liam didn't like the idea but Louis did for the most part.

It wasn't more than a week later when Louis got a text from Harry. He and Niall were walking past the boxing club on their way to the store. Louis phone buzzed in the back pocket of his skinny jeans and he pulled it out opening the text ignoring who it was from.

Seen you walk in front of Golden Gloves, mind coming in and saying hi?- Harry

Louis turned a little bit looking at all the boxing clubs when he saw the club. He chewed his bottom lip and lifted a hand to finger at the necklace around his neck. Niall stopped realizing Louis did and groaned.

“Why are you standing there and not moving?” He asked and Louis jumped a bit startled at his voice. He lifted his phone so the Irish lad could read the text. Niall nodded and pushed the phone away. “Then go,” He said turning back to the store. Louis chewed his bottom lip before turning and walking into the club.

It was packed with people who wore paper airplane necklaces. Louis frowned lifting his phone to text Harry back.

Where are you?-Louis

Go to the back doors and ask for me-Harry

Louis frowned. If Harry was in the back then how did he know that Louis walked back the club? Walking through the throng of people Louis started to get a little scared. A lot of the people were watching him, and some of them looked like they just wanted to eat him. He walked past a ring with two huge men on the inside fighting. This wasn't really something Louis wanted to be around.

Waving a hand in front of his face as a man blew smoke in it he came to the back. He looked around and found a black door with a large man standing to the side. When he neared the door the man stepped to the side blocking his way.

“What do you want?” The man asked in a deep voice and Louis shrunk back a little bit.

“I-I'm looking for Harry,” He said. The man looked taken back but then noticed the necklace around the smaller boys neck. He stood to the side and opened the door letting it swing open. The inside of the room was thick with smoke and laughing men. When Louis walked into the room all eyes were on him. He froze and looked around quickly for Harry, not seeing his mop of curls anywhere.

“Ye looking for Harry?” A small man said eying Louis up. Louis nodded holding his phone tight to his chest like it was his life support. “Then come around back 'ere,” The man said taking Louis tiny hand in his moving quickly through the crowd who started talking again. They made it to the back of the room and the man opened another door letting Louis into another smaller room.

Harry was there with Zayn sitting on a small leather couch. There was a T.V. On the wall showing a football game and there were women on a few polls around the room dancing in almost no clothes. It was darker in here, making Louis squint to see everything.

“You made it,” Harry said taking a hit of a joint between his fingers before passing it to Zayn. Harry patted his lap motioning for Louis to sit down. The smaller boy shook his head looking for somewhere else to sit but finding nowhere.

“Sit,” Zayn said shifting forward on the couch so he could see Louis better. Louis moved forward and tentatively set himself down on Harry's lap. The larger lad wrapped his arm around Louis waist pulling his back flush against his own hard chest.

“So how have you been princess?” Harry asked and Louis parted his lips to chide him for calling him such a name when he caught site of Zayn again. He looked so scary with his tattoos all over his arms and up his neck. He dropped the princess quickly.

“I-I've been at home,” Louis asked and Harry chuckled. Zayn leaned back again in his seat handing the joint back to Harry who took it taking a long drag.

“I think I'll give you another week before you come share my home,” Harry said and Louis almost jumped off the mans leg. He didn't want to leave home yet! Zayn snorted and turned the volume on the T.V. up.

“Just another week?” Louis asked and Harry gave him a cold look.

“Yes, another week,” He said taking a hit from the joint, “I gave you long enough. I could have had you a week ago,” Harry said passing the joint back to Zayn. Zayn it and Louis frowned turning from the boys to look at the movie screen watching the game playing on it.

When the game was done Louis yawned nearly asleep. Harry shifted and Louis slumped back into his chest to tired to do anything more. It must have been really late, that game lasted forever, Louis having came when it had first started.

The noises from the club had quieted down only to a few murmurs.

"You should get him home," Zayn mumbled to Harry who shrugged.

"I don't know where he lives," Harry said shifting again under Louis weight.

"Well-" Zayn started but cut off as the door opened letting a small blond in.

"Is Louis ready to come home?" The boy asked in a thick Irish accent making Harry raise his brow.

"And you are?" Harry asked moving to wrap his arms tightly around Louis waist.

"His friend. Is he ready to go home?" Niall asked again looking over the side of the couch at the now sleeping Louis in Harrys arms. "Yes, he's ready," Niall said moving forward after another male walked into the room. He was taller than Niall and short buzzed hair.

They lifted Louis out of Harry's arms and the other male walked out carrying Louis leaving Niall behind.

"Don't hurt him," Niall said turning leaving the room giving Zayn a look over before he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis woke up the next day feeling really groggy. He looked around his room with a frown, he didn't remember getting himself home. Really, the last thing he remembers is being in Harry arms. He climbed out of bed and pulled new clean clothes on before walking out and into the kitchen where he heard mumbling.

Liam and Niall were there seemingly in a deep conversation. They looked up hearing the patter of Louis feet on the tile.

“How did I get home?” Louis asked and Liam flushed before pushing Niall forward a little bit. Louis gave them a weird look before pouring some hot water from a pot and grabbing a tea bag.

“I-uh, you see. We worry about you Lou, you know that?” Niall asked and Louis gave them another look before nodding. “Yeah, well, er, we kinda put a tracking thing in your phone so we know where you are at all times, because we like, we don't want you to like, you know get kidnapped or anything,” Niall said wringing his fingers together.

“I would yell at you both,” Louis started dunking his tea bag into the water a few times. “But I'm kinda glad that you brought me home, you brought me home right?” He asked and both boys nodded, “Alright so because you brought me home I'm fine with it, but don't use it against me,” He said pulling his phone out when it buzzed.

Dress nice, I'm taking you to breakfast -Harry

Wear what I sent to you -Harry

You have until 9 -Harry

Louis frowned looking at the two males in front of him. He held his phone up so they could read it.

“How does he know where I live?” Louis asked and Liam shrugged.

Niall frowned, “He probably followed us back home or something. A package did come in for you, it's on the dining room table,” He said pointing to said package. 

Louis sighed and put his phone away glancing at the clock. He still had another hour to get ready. “I hope he knows I really don't like breakfasts foods,” Louis said going to the dining room to grab the small box addressed to him. “I'm going to get ready,” Louis called into the kitchen as he walked by on the way to his room. There was no reply but he didn't mind it, they were probably trying to figure out how to hide Louis away in another country or something.

Louis threw the box he had received on his bed and went to take a shower. He cleaned and did his hair in a nice fringe. He didn't dress though, Harry sent him something to wear and he was going to wear it. He walked back into his room naked and sat down on his bed putting the tiny box into his lap. He finds the edge of the tape and peels it back peeking under the lapel.

He nearly chokes on his spit when he sees what's inside. He pulls out a black lace thong. He grabs his phone and calls Harry immediately.

“Styles.”

“I am not wearing this!” Louis whisper yells. There's silence for a moment then a low chuckle.

“Yes you are,” Harry simply says, he mumbles something to someone else and Louis jaw drops.

“No I'm not. I can't put this on Harry!” Louis yells bunching the thong in his hand.

“You will or the Irish one gets a broken bone,” Harry says in a deadly calm voice. Louis back straightens and his lips clamp shut. “Now do you have white shorts?” Harry asks and Louis nods before coughing when he realized Harry couldn't see him.

“Yes. I do,” Louis says in a whisper and stands to go through his drawer to grab them.

“Do you have a white top?” Harry asks and Louis says he does and grabs it. “Get dressed. I'll be there in 10 minutes,” Harry said with a click hanging up the phone.

Louis dresses like a robot, tears welling as he pulled the thong up. He looked at himself in the mirror and a few tears fall then when he realizes why Harry wanted a white outfit; you could see the thong clearly through the shorts.

He cleans his face when Liam knocks on the door then poking his head in.

“Harry is here,” He says and pauses looking Louis over. “Louis, are you wearing a thong?” Liam asks and Louis turns from the mirror to give Louis a small nod. Louis pulls socks and shoes on not giving Liam time to see his red rimmed eyes.

“I'll tell you about it later,” Louis said in a tight voice leaving the room and apartment not returning the goodbye back to Niall. Harry stood in the hallway and as soon as the door closed he pushed Louis against the wall, his arse sticking out. Harry shoved his hand into the back of Louis pants feeling the lace.

Louis was tearing up again and started to struggle. Harry gripped the back of his neck pushing him further into the wall leaning close to growl in Louis ear.

“Shut up, you really don't want them to come out here right now.”

Louis closed his eyes and clenched his hands as Harry felt him up from behind. When Harry was finished he pulled away and pushed Louis down the hall.

“Breakfast time,” The gang member said and Louis nodded crossing his arms over his stomach seemingly trying to cover himself from harry.

Harry brought Louis to his car and made sure he was conformable before climbing into the drivers side. "I'm going to tell you this now. I don't rape," Harry said turning the car on pulling from the curb.

Louis relaxed at that. The only thing he really thought about that was he wouldn't rape but he would molest someone.

“I want you to realize something Louis. You're mine now. You can't do anything without someone knowing about it. Someone is always watching you. When you live in my house you will abide by my rules. I am a man of pleasure,” Harry said turning his head a little to look at Louis before back to the road, “You won't go long being a virgin. I have my ways of getting what I want,” Harry said and the rest of the drive was silent.

They come to a very large, very expensive looking restaurant and Harry stops the car. “Zayn works here,” he says and gets out of the car moving around to let Louis out also.

“Please don't embarrass him,” Harry adds as he wraps an arm around Louis waist leading him toward the entrance. A hostess greets them politely.

“Do you have a reservation?” She asks eyeing Harry up and down until she sees the arm around Louis waist and the necklace around Louis throat.

“Yes, for Styles,” Harry tells her and she nods grabbing two menus walking through the restaurant bringing them to the back. She seats them and calls for Zayn who walks through a door wearing a black uniform.

The hostess leaves and Zayn cocks his hips against the table looking Louis over.

“What to drink?” Zayn asks pulling a pad of paper out of the front of his apron.

“Wine,” Harry says before Louis can mutter a word.

“What do you mean wine, Harry it's-” Louis cut off my Zayn slapping him hard against the back of his head making his vision fade before coming back. Zayn leaves the table after slapping a slip of paper on the table in front of Louis. It was a note

I'll text you from here on out. Tell you about all the things you need to know about Harry and about what we do -Z


	6. Chapter 6

Louis was uncomfortable all the while at the breakfast. Harry had ordered for him, making Louis cringe. He hated eggs and that's what Harry had gotten for him. 

“Why can't I order for myself?” he asked and Harry gave him a look over the rim of his wine glass, he sipped some, before putting the glass down.

“Because, there are many eyes on us tonight Louis. I wasn't thought to be the man that ever gave his necklace away. Yet, here you are wearing it. I have a lot of people watching me,” Harry told Louis with a bored stare. Louis huffed and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What if I just bombed this whole thing with you? Like just walk out?” Louis asked and Harry chuckled but didn't say anything as Zayn walked from the kitchen, using his hip to open the door, and set their plates down on the table. Zayn and Harry shared a few whispers before Zayn went back into the kitchen.

“Then I'm sure they'd beat you,” Harry started and Louis eyes went wide.

“What do you mean?”

“That as soon as you walked out of this restaurant they would probably beat you and yell at me,” Harry said picking his fork up to start eating.

Louis left it at that and looked down at his plate looking for something that he could eat. He grabbed jelly, deciding that toast wasn't that bad.

“You are going to start working here in a week,” Harry mumbled when he finished his pile of eggs. Louis almost choked on the piece of toast in his mouth.

“What do you mean I'm going to be working here in a week, Harry!” He said looking around at the restaurant.

“You will be working with Zayn, at his side. You will work when he works. While you are working i'll be working,” Harry said and Louis shook his head, brushed the bread crumbs off of his hands and stood out of his chair.

“I need a breather, I'm going outside for a moment. I'll be back,” He said and Harry gave him a look telling him to sit back down. “I'll be back,” Louis said again and turned from the table, leaving the restaurant. The hostess watched him as he left.

The sun was now almost at high mast in the sky, almost noon. Louis went and sat on the very front of Harrys car. He rubbed his bare thighs and looked down at his crotch, he could see the black of the thong under the white material.

“You know you shouldn't be out here,” A voice startled Louis and he stood from the car, turning to look at the tall male.

“What do you mean? I just needed some air,” Louis defended himself and the man took a step forward, his featured hardening. The man was tall, like, almost a whole foot taller than Louis. There was a creak of a door and a moment later a hand on Louis elbow.

He swung around to see who was touching him but the hand held fast.

“He's fine, I'm with him Grimmy,” The voice behind Louis recognizable as Zayn said. Grimmy looked Louis over before reaching forward pulling on the collar of Louis shirt. Zayns hand tensed making Louis nervous. Grimmy pulled the necklace Harry gave Louis from inside of his shirt before turning to go back inside the restaurant.

“You really shouldn't be out here Louis. When you go out with Harry you need to stay by him at all times, there will always be people watching him until he get's a black necklace and you get a gold,” Zayn said leading Louis back into the restaurant, “Those men will kill you if you don't,” Zayn added just as they got back to the table.

Louis sat down and gave Harry a small smile. The curly haired boy watched him for a moment before he continued eating.

“You're stupid sometimes,” Harry commented and Louis gave him a drone look before eating the eggs. They would have been really good to someone who liked them but he didn't.

“I'm taking you home after this,” Harry said taking a sip of his wine, “but I want you to pack for a few days to stay at my home. Three. Then I'll let you go back home for a few days to finish packing then you'll permanently be at my home. Zayn lives with me,” Harry said eating a piece of his bacon afterward.

Louis gave Harry a baffled look, “What in the hell?” He asked and Harry leaned back in his seat. Zayn came out of the kitchen, taking the plates off of the table.

“I could tell you to pack all up right now and that you'll never see your friends again. After your little walk out I was told that you were to stay with me a little sooner,” Harry said and put money onto the table standing. Louis did the same, fixed his clothing, and followed Harry out of the restaurant and into his car.

The ride home was silent and when they got there Louis almost didn't want to get out of the car.

“I want to meet your friends,” harry said and Louis snapped his head over to look at him before shaking his head.

“No, you stay away from them,” he said getting out of the car, he didn't make it far before he was yanked back by his elbow, his front pulled to Harrys. His jaw was taken between Harry's fingers and he was jerked up so he was standing on his tippy toes.

“You don't say no to me. Don't say it again. I will bust your lip next time you do,” Harry said and Louis swallowed and nodded as much as he could with the tight grip on his jaw. He was almost sure that Harry's fingers were going to bruise him.

Harry let him go and pushed him around and forward, toward the door of the apartment. Louis opened it, kicking off his shoes at the entrance, and walked in. He made sure that Harry took his shoes off and closed the door.

“Hey Louis, yo-” Niall started, walking into the living room but he stopped talking when he caught sight of Harry, “Liam!” Niall called and a few moments Liam was in the room also.

Harry stepped closer to Louis and put his hand on the small of his back.

“Hi, I'm Harry Styles,” Harry greeted.


	7. Chapter 7

Niall and Liam were frozen there for a while and Harry nor Louis made a move to change it. They were going to wait out the reactions of the two. Harry didn't want to make Louis friends to mad, though he didn't really care what they thought or not, they knew how this thing worked. Harry knew it. Louis didn't want his friends to do anything stupid and make Harry do anything to hurt them so he let them sink in the fact that Harry was there in their home.

After a long pregnant pause Niall stepped forward and held out his hand. Harry took it with a shake, “I'm Niall. This is my boyfriend, Liam,” Niall introduced and Liam stepped forward then to shake Harry's hand also. Louis fiddled with the hem of his shirt before clearing his throat.

“I'm going to go to Harrys house for a few days. Then I'm coming back here for a few more, then I'm moving in with Harry,” Louis told his friends. Niall didn't say anything but his shoulders sagged. Liam sighed and ran his hands down his face.

“Can we at least know where you're going to be at?” Liam asked and Harry pinched Louis skin on the back of his hip when he was going to answer with 'yes'. Louis looked up at Harry who shook his head and Louis looked back at his friends and shook his own.

“No, you can't. I'll visit though, I promise!” Louis said and moved forward to wrap his arms around Nialls shoulders. Niall looked really close to tears. He and Louis has known each other for going on 5 years now and he best friend was going to get taken away.

“Ganna call every day right?” Niall asked and Louis nodded pulling back. The two watched each other for a moment; Louis was the first to burst into tears.

“Look what you're doing. Just because you want him you're tearing him away from where he wants to be,” Liam whisper hissed at Harry who gave him a bored glare.

“I've given him my necklace already, there isn't any taking it back. He'll be killed,” Harry told him and stepped forward to put his hand on Louis back, “Let's get your clothes packed, we have to go,” Harry said and Louis turned to look at him while wiping at his tear streaked cheeks. Niall gave Louis a kiss on the cheek and Liam patted him on his back.

Louis rushed forward and gave Liam a hug. Harry mumbled something under his breath as the two pulled away. Harry moved Louis around the apartment until he came across his room.

“Pack,” Was all the gang member said. Louis did so. It took a while because Harry wanted only certain things packed and there was a lot of clothes that Louis wanted to bring but Harry didn't. They argued a little bit and Louis won after a while on what clothes he was going to wear around the house. Harry didn't want Zayn to see Louis all slutted up all the time.

When Louis was done they left the house with another tear filled goodbye. It was close to 5 in the afternoon and Harry had to go pick Zayn up from work. Zayn had a car but it was in the shop at the moment and Harry had to drive him around. Zayn didn't really go anywhere anyway unless it was with Harry.

Louis sat in the front seat until they came up to the restraunt, then he was moved to the back so the two members could talk under their breaths in the front. They drove for a half an hour before Harry stopped the car. They were in a whole other town, when Louis asked why Zayn simply answered, “So people we don't want to find us doesn't”. That was the end of that short conversation.

The town they were in was very posh and well cleaned. Men walked around in suits and women were in dresses. The streets and sidewalks held no trash and all the cars were very fancy. Louis felt out of place. They walked through the lobby of the apartment complex Harry and Zayn lived in and took the elevator to the 100th floor, 40 away from the top.

It was amazing.

“Wow, you guys really live here?” Louis asked when he walked past the door. There was a small walk in hallway when you first enter, a small closet to the right for your coat and shoes. Just past the hallway was a very large living room with floor to ceiling walls facing the city. The furniture was white and black, a fireplace along the right wall. There was a door in the corner. To the left was an open kitchen with white counters and black cabinets. Everything was very clean.

Zayn pushed past Louis and through the door to the right. Harry took Louis by his elbow and pulled him through the same door. It was a longish hallway with a door on the far wall and two on either side. It was very closed in and dark, only small lights hanging on the walls.

“That door is the guest bathroom,” Harry said pointing to the far door, “That door is Zayns,” He points to the door on the left, “And the last one is ours,” He points to the one on the right, pulling Louis to it and into the room.

It was a cozy room. The far wall was made of bricks and had a built in fireplace. The left wall was a large mirror and the right wall held the bed, the foot pointing to the mirror. The bed had goldish cream blankets and pillows and was a four poster. There was a door in the corner of the left wall and the wall that held the walk in door. “That's my personal bathroom,” Harry said and moved to sit on the bed. A dresser was in the corner of the mirror wall and the brick wall, tall long and black. “I've cleaned out a few drawers for you, The whole right side,” Harry said and Louis nodded. He got 8 drawers to himself. He soon realized as he was putting the clothes away that he really only had 6, he couldn't see high enough to use the top two. When his clothes were all put away Louis turned to look at Harry.

“What do you want for dinner. We're ordering in tonight, I have to get food,” Harry said and Louis frowned to himself.

“Chinese?” He asked and Harry nodded.

“I'll ask Zayn what he wants and then i'll order. Please make yourself at home,” Harry begged and left the room leaving Louis standing there.


	8. Chapter 8

All three boys sat at the white island in the kitchen when the food came. Zayn had ordered Indian food and ate that like it was the last meal he was going to ever get. Harry had given Louis a few boxes of meat and rice for him to eat. He said that the leftovers were for lunch the next day. Louis was going to stay home while Harry left for a while and Zayn was at work.

Louis couldn't go to work with Zayn until he was to be trained. Harry had work he had to do and it didn't take Louis long to realize what rank Harry was. An enforcer. Zayn was a dealer. The two explained a little bit about their personal lives so Louis wouldn't be scared if he found drugs around the house or anything. They called the two the duo, Zayn did the dealing and if he didn't get his money he would send his best friend out to beat the shit out of you. That's how it went.

“We don't take work home. I very rarely take drugs home here. It's illegal and there is some things even members of the society can't do without getting in trouble with the cops. Harry has a lot of people who hate him Louis. If you go out with him do not ever leave his side. You stay with him or me,” Zayn warned and Louis stopped eating, not having the appetite to do so anymore.

Harry stood from the table and took care of his empty boxes and left the kitchen. Louis stood to go with him but Zayn stopped him with a tap of the granite with his nail.

“I'm not done talking to you Louis,” He said and Louis nodded picking up his chopsticks. He may not have felt like eating but that didn't mean he wasn't hungry, “I know you have a hell of a lot of questions and Harry isn't going to answer any of them. Ask me now you you'll never get the answer,” Zayn said picking up a piece of chicken, eating it.

“Why did he give me the necklace?” Louis asked looking down at the airplane hanging under his collar bones.

Zayn chuckled picking up his own necklace in his hand before dropping it, “You only get three chances with things like the necklace. You only have three tries to give it out and stay with the person. If the person you've chose or you're the person chosen and the other dies you have two more chances at love. If you've given your necklace out three times and all three people have died then you get your necklace stripped and you're only left with a chain,” Zayn said. Louis frowned and shook his head.

“That's not right. I haven't heard of that before,” He told Zayn who nodded.

“That's the one thing the society keeps within the members. It's one of the only things sadistic about this thing we live in,” Zayn said and gave Louis a small smile, “I have one more chance,” He added and put his food down, “After so long the society wants people to find a lover, someone to open and expand the population. Harry has been single since he got into the society and they were going to kill him unless he found someone. You were the first that caught his eye and you were the chosen one. You indirectly saved his life,” Zayn said and stood up, “But don't hold that against him, he's a strong man but he needs someone,” Zayn added and left the room leaving his food sitting on the counter.

Louis sat there for a while and just took it all in.

Zayn has had two lovers die. Either he was chosen into the society like Louis had and his lover died or he had chosen two people who have died. Harry killed people on a daily bases because they don't have money but are addicted. Harry was going to be killed unless he found someone to call his and that was now Louis. Louis would be killed if someone who hated Harry found out about him. Wow.


	9. Chapter 9

It was only 7 at night when Louis decided that he was done eating. He took care of his food and made sure that Zayn’s was put up and cleaned off the counter. Harry didn’t leave much of anything behind. Surely nothing that he could make into a meal the next day.

Louis stood in the kitchen for a while, not knowing what to do. He knew that he had to sleep with Harry tonight, well… Not in that sense. Louis wasn't going to do that for a LONG time. Louis was the type of person that wants the love. He wants to make love, he doesn't just do the shag and go. He may dress like he loves one night stands but no, he didn’t do them.

Sighing he left the kitchen and took his time walking through the living room. There weren't many things lying around that told much about the lives of the two residents. Louis was going to change that. He was going to make this place look as homey as he could get it. He was living here now, well, until he was able to go back home to Liam and Niall and pack the rest of his things, but even after that he would be living here.

He spins in a slow circle looking around the room but was startled to a stop when his phone goes off in his pocket. I’m bringing sexy back, yeah! Louis sighs and takes his phone out with a shake of his head. Niall thought it was nice a while back to change Louis ringtone for his mom to Sexy back by Justin Timberlake.

“Hello ma!” Louis said as he answered his phone, he sat down on the large fluffy couch, sitting on his feet under him.

“Hey baby. How are you?” She asked, Louis could hear his younger twin sisters making a fuss about going to bed so early, “Sorry about them love, their grounded,” She told him and there was a moments silence before a huff.

“Well, I’m fine. I-uh, I need to tell you something,” Louis said, there was a cry on the other end of the line before silence again.

“What is it baby?” His mother asked. Her tone went from happy but tired to curious and scared. Louis didn’t tell his mom things and when he did he told her right away and never waited to tell her. Especially not this long.

“So I went out with Niall-“ He was cut off by her grumbling something “-and I went to the bathroom and I-mom I got a paper airplane necklace,” Louis said and held his breath for a moment, the simple act of telling his mom something like that making him out of breath.

“You got a paper airplane from someone from the Society?” She asked and Louis nodded before coughing when he realized that she couldn’t see him.

“Yeah,” He said breathlessly.

“How long ago?”

“Long enough for him to take me on a date and for him to tell me that I’m to move in with him. I’m in his living room right now,” Louis told her and she took a deep breath.

“I’m sure this is scary for you. Louis hunny, I have to go. Your sisters are acting up, I’ll call you tomorrow or this week sometime,” His mom said and he sighed but said his goodbye before he hung up the phone.

The house was silent and Louis was tired.

He stood from the couch and went to the room that he was going to be sharing with Harry. He didn't knock but walked right in; he instantly wished he hadn't.

Harry stood in the middle of the room naked. He had been rubbing a towel through his wet hair but when Louis walked in he froze. He didn't move for a moment until Louis whirled around facing from his naked body, “Oh my god Harry get dressed!” Louis exclaimed and Harry laughed grabbing the briefs off of the foot of the bed he had set out for himself.

“You’re lucky I’m being a nice person. I sleep naked,” Harry said and Louis flushed from his ears to toes.

“You can’t say something like that Harry.” Louis grumbled peeking over his shoulder to see if Harry was decent and when he was Louis turned and went to the drawers where he had his things.

“I’m not wearing a shirt, that’s a bit too much for me. I’ll wear briefs,” Harry said and Louis grunted before sighing.

“Why does it feel like its winter in here?” He asked and Harry chuckled going to the thermostat.

“Because it’s 55 in here,” {F} Harry said poking a few things on the touch screen. Louis turned slowly to look at Harry.

“Why in the fucking hell is it that cold in here?” He asked. It was nice and toasty in the room just a few hours ago.

“Because I hate being hot when I sleep. If you don’t like it put some more clothes on, are you coming to bed now or are you taking a shower first?” Harry asked and Louis frowned looking down at himself.

“Shower,” He said and grabbed himself a pair if thin pajama pants and a larger t-shirt. He was half way across the room when he realized that he forgot his underwear. He went back and grabbed some boxers.

“Don’t take to long, you’re going to wake me up when you get back and I don’t want to be up to late,” harry said. He had to work the next day and he didn’t need to be tired, once awake it was hard for him to fall back asleep.

Louis sighed before going into the bathroom, at first he was taken aback. The bathroom was different from the house. Well, not that different. You could tell the owner of the bathroom had money. There was a floor to ceiling glass shower and next to it was a large bathtub that was shaped as a triangle as it was in the corner.

The toilet wasn’t anything huge but the sink was amazing, instead of a harsh stream of water it was like a waterfall. The tile was a shiny black and silver, the walls a gold and silver.

“What kind of bathroom is this?” Louis yelled to Harry and he heard a chuckle from the other side of the door.

“A bathroom fit for a king,” was the response he got back.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey get up!” Zayn whisper yelled at 4 in the morning the next day. He was trying to wake Harry up without disturbing Louis. Louis was lying on the right side of the bed all curled up and Harry was on the left side splayed out.

Harry mumbled something but did wake up. He slumped out of his bed and started to get ready. Zayn left the room. Louis did wake up when Harry was moving around the room, not really being as quiet as he would have been if he had been completely awake. 

“What are you doing?” Louis mumbled into his pillow as he turned over to get more comfortable. Harry hadn't turned on the light but was using the flashlight on his phone.

“Getting ready to go out for the day. I'll be back around noon to make sure you're alright and fed and then I'll leave again at 1 and wont be back until 6ish. Zayn will get home around 5 today,” Harry said and Louis nodded into the pillow, “Don't leave the house,” Harry said as he grabbed the clothes he was going to wear that day and went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

Louis sighed and turned over onto his back, “Should I wake up?!” he called to Harry. There was a pause then a mumbled no. Louis sighed again and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Harry had been on the other side of the bed during the night but he had provided Louis with much needed warmth and without him Louis was freezing.

He pulled the blanket from Harry's side and rolled himself into a burrito and fell back to sleep.

*~*~*~*

It was 10 when Louis woke up, untangling himself from the blanket. At first he was confused as to why the house was silent and harry wasn't next to him but he remembered. They had jobs to do.

He laid in the bed for a while staring at the ceiling before his stomach growled. He whines and flops his body all over the place, he didn't want to get up but his stomach did.

He rolled out of the bed hissing as his feet come into contact with the cold floor. He pulled on sweatpants and a off the shoulder hoodie padding out of Harrys room. He hummed in delight when the rest of the place was warmed toasty. He goes to the kitchen and goes through the fridge and cupboards. He couldn't cook worth shit so he decided that he couldn't burn cereal so that was the best bet for his morning.

After eating he took a short hot shower and redressed in the clothes he originally put on, “Why is it so cold?” He asked himself and peeked out of the window in the living room of the flat. It shouldn't be this cold as it was only September. Seeing it was bright outside Louis frowned and turned to search for a thermostat.

When he found it he vowed to murder Harry when he got home. It was 55 degrees in the god damned place.

“Ima gut him, ima tear him into a thousand pieces,” He mumbled to himself turning it up to 75. {F}.

Harry was due to be back in a half an hour and Louis didn't know what to do until then. He really wasn't in the mood to watch any T.V. At the moment and the flat was sparkly and clean. He sighed and dropped himself on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

“What am I doing with my life?” He asked himself and lifted a hand to trace things into the air. He wasn't doing anything. He had went to College for a few years but decided it wasn't for him and dropped. He didn't have a job or his own money, only getting the checks his father paid him every month, and he just wasn't doing anything with his life.

He sat up on the couch and pulled his knees to his chest and set his chin on his crossed arms. He really really didn't want to be here, he wanted to go home and be with Liam and Niall. He wanted to just live the life he was living. There was a scratching sound then the door of the flat opened and Louis peeked his head from the couch to look.

It was Harry and he held a few paper bags and a little box with holes in it.

“What's that?” Louis asked, moving on his knees to peer over the back of the couch at the box making little noises.

“Food,” Harry said and Louis huffed picking up a pillow and throwing it at the large man.

“I mean in the box,” Louis said and Harry looked down at the brown thing.

“Oh, I got you a kitten,” He said and tossed the box at Louis who scrambled to catch it with a screech.

“What the hell Harry! You can't just go throwing kittens,” Louis exclaimed opened the box to pull the tiny Siberian kitten. It made a tiny pathetic mew and curled into his chest shaking. He was grey and white with black stripes going from his nose to back. He had the most precious blue eyes.

“I got some Thai food,” Harry said from behind Louis.

“I'm going to na-” Louis cut off and lifted the kittens hind leg “-name him FluffyKins,” Louis said petting the kittens semi long fur.

Harry sighed and moved around the couch to sit down, “When Zayn gets out of work have him go with you to the store to get him a collar and all the things a cat needs,” Harry said looking at the tiny fluff ball. He knew Louis would like it, just something drew him to the kitten when he seen it.

"Alright,” Louis said and Harry sighed leaning over to pet the kittens tiny ear. “He's small like you,” Harry said and Louis huffed tucking the kitten into his chest some more.

“Don't be mean to him, you're ganna hurt his ego,” Louis said and stood from the couch to walk into the kitchen. He sat the purring kitten into his lap and waited for Harry to put the food onto plates. "I don't know much about you,” Louis started a conversation and picked up some rice with a fork, eating it. He fed some to Fluffy also.

“What do you want to know?” Harry asked seemingly tense now.

"How old are you?” Louis asked and Harry shook his head eating some meat.

“24, how old are you Louis?” He asked and Louis bit his bottom lip before shrugging.

“20,” was all he said, Harry was a whole 4 years older than him.

“When's your birthday?” Harry asked and Louis smiled softly.

“December 24th. When's yours?” He asked and Harry ate another piece of meat before answering.

“February 1st,” He told Louis who nodded giving Fluffy some meat, he ate it quickly, almost choking, “Education level?”

“3 years of college, you?”

“Masters degree. Are you a virgin?” Harry asked and Louis choked on his meat looking at him with a sharp look.

“You don't ask people that Harry!” Louis asked and Harry gave him a drone look, “I will not answer that,” He said flushing a bright red.

“Then you are, have you kissed someone before?” He asked and that's when Louis looked a bit down. He had been with someone before he met Harry, that someone dumped Louis. Why? Because Louis wouldn't put out or even give him a kiss.

“No,” Louis said simply and ended the conversation by standing from the stood and leaving the kitchen going into Harrys room. He set Fluffy onto the bed and lied down snuggling under the blankets. This whole thing with Harry had made him forget the past relationship but all the memories flooded back to the day they broke up.

*~*~*~*

Louis didn't move until Zayn got home. Fluffy had curled into Louis stomach under the blankets and Louis stayed still trying not to wake him up. Harry had left earlier than he was supposed to after Louis went into the room.

“Louis?” Zayn called when he walked into the warm house. He was glad there was someone home to warm it after Harry turned the air conditioner on to 50 or something. He turned the heat off and opened the windows in the main of the flat before searching around for Louis.

He found the tiny boy curled under the blankets in Harrys room. Zayn sat on the edge of the bed and ran his down down Louis arm trying to wake him if he was asleep or let him know that Zayn was there if he was awake.

Louis shifted and turned to look at Zayn with red puffy eyes.

“What's wrong?” Zayn asked and Louis shrugged moving onto his back so he could better face the older male. Fluffy meowed from under the blanket and slowly crawled out, he blinked at Zayn for a moment before padding up onto Louis chest lying down.

“Nothing, how was work?” Louis asked putting a front up, he didn't want Zayn to know that he kinda freaked out over nothing.

“Uh, it was fine. I was told to go out with you to get Fluffy some things, are you up to it?” Zayn asked and Louis looked down at the tiny kitten then nodded.

“Yeah, let me get dressed though,” He said and stood from the bed, putting Fluffy on one of the large pillows. Zayn left the room to leave Louis some privacy to change.

Searching through the drawers he had his clothes in he finally comes up with some grey skinny jeans that would were skinny enough to show the line of Louis underwear. He sure as hell couldn't wear briefs or anything with jeans this tight, he had to wear whitey tighties. He put on a black v-neck shirt and decided that he needed socks today, it was hot sweating in his shoes were the worst.

When his hair was done and he was happy with how he looked he kissed the sleeping kitten before leaving the room. He kept the door open just a tiny bit to let Fluffy out into the flat if he wanted. 

Zayn was sitting on the couch watching the news when Louis came out.

“Ready?” Louis asked and Zayn looked over the couch and nodded.

“Yeah, let's go,” He said and stood from the couch walking through the front door.

*~*~*~*

“I am not getting my cat a fucking black litter box,” Louis sternly said as Zayn was putting it unto the cart. The older lad pouted but put it back going for the white one, “White will look nasty, Zayn c'mon dude. Grab the blue one,” Louis said and Zayn did as he was told.

“We have cat food, litter, a box, getting the bowls made, a collar, a flea collar, toys, shampoo and conditioner, anything else we need?” Zayn asked pointing at all the things as he listed them off. Louis stared at the basket for a moment looking at all the things.

“We got dry food Zayn we need to get him wet food. Dry food is only for when were gone and can't be home to feed him,” Louis said pushing the heavy cart through another isle. He looked at all the types of wet cat foods before picking out fishy ones. He grabbed some chicken and beef.

“You're going to spoil him,” Zayn said standing back playing with a little bell that connects to the flea collar.

“He deserves to be spoiled,” Louis said picking out one more can, “Alright, I think the bowls will be ready so we can check out and go,” Louis said and Zayn nodded tossing the collar back in the cart.

The bowls were for FluffyKins food and water. They had a painter put the kittens name and put designs all over it. Even put the words food and water at the bottom of the respected bowl. 

When they were all checked out and the things in the car Louis stopped and froze. He hadn't noticed before but there was a baby store next to the animal store. There were little footy pajamas, cribs, an old fashion pram, and pictures of babies.

Louis closed the door that he had opened and walked across the sidewalk to the front of the store. He looked at the tiny clothes with awe.

“What's wrong Louis?” Zayn asked coming behind him looking at the babies.

“I want to have a baby Zayn,” Louis said and Zayn frowned at the term Louis used before looking back at the store.

“What do you mean you want to have a baby, like adopt?” Zayn asked and Louis laughed with a shake of his head, “Then what do you mean?”

“How old are you Zayn?” Louis asked and Zayn frowned.

“25, why does it matter?”

“You weren't old enough to remember then, There was something that went around with mothers who were pregnant 20 years ago. The sickness killed a lot of the mothers and their babies. The scary thing was that mothers that got the sickness were the mothers that held baby boys,” Louis started and turned to walk into the store.

“Yeah I heard something about that as I grew up. Something about the boys grew a uterus and things like that. There are like only 300 of the boys who lived through the sickness. Even less that got pregnant, what is this about Louis?”

Louis hummed and walked to the little baby boy section, running his fingers over the soft fabric of the babies clothes.

“Well first things first, I'm 20. I was born December 24th,” Louis said and it took Zayn to put one and two together.

“Y-you were one of them?” Zayn asked and Louis gave him a drone look.

“Look at me Zayn. You can obviously tell my body fought against turning into a fucking girl. These hips? This ass? This fucking thick fat,” Louis said and Zayn sighed.

“You have to tell Harry,” Zayn said rubbing his hands over his face.

“No,” Louis said and Zayn gave him a look.

“You can't have sex with him and not tell him,” Zayn growled.

“Who says I'm having sex with him. I'm 20 and I've never kissed anyone. I think I can wait a few more years,” Louis snapped turning to walk out of the store. Zayn followed closely behind, not wanting to lose the tiny boy. Louis got into the car so Zayn did the same.

“If you don't tell him I will,” Zayn said and Louis didn't say anything. Just crossed his arms and ignored him, “He's even home right now, probably wondering where we are,” Zayn said and just then Louis phone starting ringing. He ignored it.

Then it was Zayns phone.

Zayn answered it, exchanged a few words. Louis ignored him until the end of the conversation.

“Louis has something important to tell you when we get home,” He told Harry and Louis glared daggers at him, “Hmm, I know. Alright were around the corner see you in a minuet,” Zayn said and hung up the phone.

“I'm not telling him,” Louis said and Zayn chuckled.

“Then I will and he'll be pissed,” He told Louis who frowned looking out the window at the pretty large complex where he would be living permanently in a week. He got out and grabbed what he could of FluffyKins things.

He and Zayn got into the elevator and walked into the flat without saying a word. Harry helped Louis with the heavy load he was carrying. Once everything was on the counter and FluffyKins was in Louis hands Harry stopped.

“What do you have to tell me?” He asked and Louis ignored him. Zayn groaned and sat down in one of the bar chairs.

“He doesn't want to tell you, I don't know why,” Zayn said and Harry sighed.

“Will you tell me?” Harry asked Zayn who nodded.

Zayn stayed silent for a moment, giving Louis the chance to say it but when the tiny lad didn't Zayn sighed and turned to Harry.

“He can get pregnant. You remember that sickness that went around with pregnant mothers 20 years ago?” Zayn asked and Harry was silent for a moment. The room was tense and in a split second Louis was screaming, the cat was hissing, and Zayn was yelling.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry snatched Fluffy from Louis arms and threw him onto the couch making the cat hiss. He then wound his arm back and sent his hand at Louis as hard as he could. A loud smacking noise sounded through the house. Louis screamed in pain and fell to the hard floor gasping in pain. Zayn was yelling at Harry to calm down and the cat was hissing continuously from the couch.

Louis stayed on the floor a moment before looking up at Harry as he stood up.

“What the fuck Harry?” Zayn yelled and Louis spit the blood from his mouth. When Harry hit him the inside of his cheek drug against his teeth. Harry looked down at the blood ignoring Zayn and gave Louis a dirty look.

“Why didn't you fucking tell me yourself?” Harry asked and Louis laughed showing his bloodied teeth, his cheek was bleeding steadily.

“Why the fuck would I? What would that have changed?” Louis asked and Harry in turned laughed.

“I wouldn't have given you the fucking necklace,” Harry said and Louis face dropped. He stood there frozen in this spot and the room went silent other than Harry, Zayn, and Louis panting. Zayn watched Louis, watched as he shut down then get angry.

Louis ripped the necklace from around his neck and threw it at Harry and started to walk away. Tears filled his eyes as he walked past Harry and he started screaming again when Harry wrapped his large hand around Louis thin upper arm.

“Let go of me!” He screamed trying to wrench himself out of the tight grasp.

“No, where not done,” Harry said and Louis turned and sent his hand flying landing a solid slap on Harrys cheek.

“Let me go,” Louis said calmer but Harry was having none of it. He brought his hand back and this time he didn't slap Louis, no he punched him as hard as he could. Louis eye immediately blackened and the skin over his cheekbone split.

Louis felt to the floor from Harrys grip with a cry of pain, he lifted his hand to his face and when he seen the blood on his fingers he made a mad dash across the house into Zayns bedroom. He turned a full 360 and started running to the bathroom just as the door opened to the room. He slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it. A moment later there was banging and arguing from the other side of the door.

Louis fumbled in his pockets for his phone and broke down when he didn't find it. He fell to the floor on his knees in a sobbing mess. He buried his face into his hands and cried for all his worth. What did he get himself into? Why did it hurt to hear that Harry wouldn't have given him the necklace if he would have known.

There was grunts and shouts from the other side of the door and Louis figured that the two males were fighting.

Undressing Louis turned to look around the bathroom, it was much like Harrys but different colours. Red, black, and white. He caught site of himself in the mirror next to the large bath and let out a choked sob. Naked he looked horrid. His face was the worst, busted bleeding eye, bloody lips and teeth, hand mark on his cheek, hand mark on his upper arm.

Louis turned half his body from the mirror to look back at the door then turned to fill up the bathtub. He felt nasty. He felt as if he was nasty for being able to get pregnant. Not even someone who chose him to save his own life wanted him anymore.

Louis sat down in the deep bathtub and pulled his knees to his chest, watching as the water filled to his chest. He turned the water off and looked around the bathroom. The light hurt his eyes so he stood from the tub and got out turning the light off. The room was utterly black other than the small rectangle window showing a light beam to the water of the bathtub.

Louis got back into the hot water and ran his fingers through the red of the blood that dripped off of his face.

There was silence out in Zayns room and Louis sighed and cupped some water and splashed it over his face, he huffed and grabbed some soap scrubbing at the cut on his cheek with a hiss. Rinsing his face off Louis looked at the door when there was a soft knock.

“It's me Louis, Zayn,” Zayn said from the other side of the door, pressing his bruised cheek to the wood, “Let me in,” He whispered and Louis stood from the bath to open the door. Zayn stood there and looked up and down Louis naked wet frame.

“What happened to you?” Louis asked lifting a tiny hand to Zayns bruised face and busted lip. Zayn nuzzled into Louis palm with a cat like purr.

“Got in a fight with Harry. He's gone right now, called out,” Zayn said and stepped into the bathroom making Louis drop his hand to his side and turn to watch him. Zayn pulled open a drawer and took out some candles and a lighter and lit them on the counter, seeing as Louis obviously didn't want the lights on.

“Let me clean you up,” Louis said and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist. Zayn turned from the mirror above the sink and shook his head.

“I don't need it,” He whispered and moved forward to slip his fingers under the towel at Louis hips. He tugged softly and the fabric came away from it's tie and slipped to the floor. Louis stood there, waiting for Zayn to do something, anything.

Zayn moved around Louis to close and lock the door again. Moving back to Louis he wrapped his arms around Louis waist, “I'm sorry for telling him,” Zayn said settling his chin on Louis shoulder.

“You couldn't know that he would do something like that,” Louis said and Zayn nodded burring his face into the back of Louis neck.

“What would he do if he walked in right now?” Louis asked and Zayn laughed softly, giving Louis goosebumps when his warm breath tickled Louis skin.

“Kill me,” Zayn whispered and Louis nodded and stepped from Zayns arms.

“Then I don't think we should do that then,” Louis warned and stepped back into the still hot bathtub.

“How would he find out?” Zayn asked as he moved to sit on the lip of the bathtub. Louis shook his head and turned to look up at Zayn with a small smile.

“I wouldn't want to risk it,” He said softly and turned with a gasp when the bathroom door swung open, making a soft thud ring through the quiet room as it bumped against the wall.

“Risk what? Finding out you're being a whore?” Harry asked as he walked into the room, turning the harsh over head light on. Louis cringed away snapping his eyes shut so he could get used to the sudden light.

“What are you doing here Harry?” Zayn asked and Louis grabbed onto the tan mans arm with a hush.

“I'm here to take Louis to Stallin, he's waiting in the living room,” Harry said and Zayn went rigid. Louis looked from both boys back and forth slowly getting scared.

“Why?” Zayn asked standing from the tub and out of Louis reach.

“He called me, I guess someone over heard your conversation with Louis in front of a baby store,” Harry said and Louis looked down at the water and his legs. He needed to shave soon, he was getting short hairs, “They reported back to Stallin and questions were running around. They sent someone here to collect me for the talk but heard the noise of us fighting and decided to call me out,” Harry added turning to Louis, “Come on” Harry said and Louis nodded getting out of the tub after pulling the plug to drain it.

Zayn couldn't stop Louis from going. Stallin was the big man, the boss man. Stallin was the man that you didn't want to mess with unless you wanted a bullet through the head. Harry grabbed onto Louis upper arm fitting his hand over the bruise and pulled the naked lad out of the room. Louis wrapped his arms as much as he could around his upper body as Harry pulled him into the living room.

It was dark outside now, being close to 10 at night.

There was a small man sitting in the middle of the couch. He was grey and looked around 50. He wore a grey suit. There were two body guard looking men standing on either side of him behind the couch.

“Is this him?” Stallin asked. Harry nodded and made Louis stand in front of the man. His hair was dripping and his body was flushed and glistened in the pale light from the small lamps in the room.

“He's nice,” Stallin commented and stood from the couch rounding behind Louis. He put his hand on Louis back between his shoulder blades and pushed him down so he was bent forward. Stallin spread Louis cheeks making him flush before backing away letting Louis stand straight again.

“Can he stay?” Harry asked, seemingly almost scared. His voice shook.

“Only if he's pregnant in the next year,” Stalling said and Louis blanched and turned to Harry who gave him a hard look, “What do you say Louis. Getting pregnant by Harold here,” Stallin said moving to stand in front of the now shaking Louis. The temp seemed to have dropped in the house at the mans gaze. He went to shake his head but Stallin held a hand up silencing him, “I mean it would save me three bullets.” He said giving Louis a hard waiting look.

“Three?” Louis just as Zayn walked into the room.

“Yes, three. One for young Harold, Zayn, and you my love,” Stallin said turning to motion Zayn into the room.

“Be lucky Louis Tomlinson that I am being nice and only giving you the task to get pregnant by Harry and not Zayn. Be lucky I'm going to let you keep the child and I will not put it into the life of the society. Of course it will wear a necklace but this child will not deal drug or wield a weapon unless you choose,” Stalling said and turned to Harry with a small smile.

“I'm sure you wont disappoint,” Stalling said before turning and walking out of the flat.

Louis stood frozen before turning to Harry.

“I'm not getting pregnant,” He said defiantly and Harry laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

“Are you that selfish?” He asked and Zayn made a noise from the other side of the room moving forward to wrap a silk robe around Louis shoulders.

“What if he doesn't want a child Harry. He's 20. He's a virgin, he's obviously taking all methods of protection he can get."

“I will not get killed because Louis doesn't want to put out,” Harry growled and Louis stamped his little foot. FluffyKins ran from under the couch and pounced on the foot with a playful hiss.

Louis bent and picked him up, rubbing under his chin.

“I will not get pregnant or let you into my pants until I tell you that I love you,” Louis said and Harry looked seemingly shocked.

“What did you say?”

“I will only 'put out' as you say if I fall in love with you,” Louis said and Zayn grunted moving across the room to the kitchen.

“Good luck with that one,” He said and Harry gave him a glare, “It seems Harold that you have about 9 months to make Louis fall in love with you,” Zayn added grabbing himself a glass of water to drink.

“9 months, I have a year,” Harry said and Louis huffed as he was being talked about as if he wasn't there.

“9 months because, you have to knock him up. You wont do it the first time you have sex with him,” Zayn said and Louis blanched.

“I'm going to sleep,” the tiny boy said and Harry went to follow him but Zayn stopped him.

“I want to talk to you Harry.”

Louis went into the room and dressed in sweats and a large t-shirt, going commando as he went to sleep. FluffyKins curled up behind Louis head on the pillow and the two fell asleep

*~*~*~*

“What was all of that Harry?” Zayn asks as he sips his water. The taller lad sighed and sat down at one of the chairs.

“I over reacted,” Harry said. During the fight Harry had gotten a black eye and a few bruises.

“Oh really now? You slapped the living fuck out of Louis then punched him,” Zayn reminded and Harry groaned banging his head down on the counter, then groaned louder as it gave him a migraine.

“I'm so stupid, how am I supposed to make him fall in love with me now?” He asked turning his head to look at Zayn with a pleading look. Even with what they've been through that day they still were the best of friends.

“He obviously needs you to be a gentlemen. For you to swoon him. You can't be hard and-and just abusive!” Zayn said throwing his free hand up in the air, “He's hard headed as we've seen today but he's soft. He melted under my touch in the bathroom Harry. I caressed him and he loved it,” Zayn stopped when Harrys features became hard.

“I-Harry you need to hold him like a baby bird throughout this. Even when he's yours Harry you cannot drag him into the life that we live. He's 20 and he's been in caring arms his whole life,” Zayn said. He was talking out of his ass trying to make Harry believe him, “Get to know Liam and Niall. Ask them what he's like. I don't know other than what I've figured out,” Zayn said and left the kitchen to go to bed.

Harry sighed and buried his face in his hands. He caught sight of Louis phone on the counter and grabbed it. He was going to call Niall and Liam and talk to them. Try to get them to help him.

He scrolled through Louis contacts until he came to Nialls name, Nialler<3\. He clicked the call button before he could back out and held the phone to his ear. There was three rings before,

“Louis! Haven't heard from you in a few days, bud!” Niall thick Irish accent drawled.

“Niall it's me Harry. Louis asleep,” Harry said. There was silence, then mumbling.

“What'cha callin' me for Harry?” Niall questioned and Harry sighed deeply rolling his head back.

“I'm in trouble. I kinda blew up on Louis in the wrong way. I found out he could get pregnant and I didn't take the news very good,” Harry explained.

“What did you do to him?” Niall demanded in a hard tone.

“I-It doesn't matter Niall. Um, someone heard about what Louis could do and went to my boss. He wants Louis pregnant in a year,” Harry said running a finger over the designs in the counter top.

“And what does Louis think about that, I'm sure he doesn't like it,” Niall said and there was more mumbling before silence, Niall waiting for Harrys reply.

“He doesn't, he says that he wont have sex with me until he falls in love with me,”

“That sounds like Louis,”

“Yeah but the problem is that my boss will, god Niall, he will kill me, Louis, and Zayn if Louis isn't pregnant in a year,” Harry said and Niall choked on something, probably air, “Can you help me Niall, please tell me you can help me,” Harry pleaded.

“The only think I can tell you Harry is be careful. He just went through a break up like a month ago. He's. He's hard Harry. I trust you to not hurt him, if you do so help me,” Niall threatened.

“I wont,” Harry said and moved the phone to his other ear.

“Alright, I have to go,” Niall said and Harry nodded though he knew the Irish lad couldn't see him.

“Bye,” Harry said before hanging up. He set the phone down on the counter and looked around the kitchen. He stood and decided that 4am comes sooner that need be and that he needed some sleep. Can't kill people while you're tired.

He was surprised to find Louis in his bed and not in Zayns room but rubbed it off on the boy being tired. He undressed and pulled some boxers on then climbed into the bed. Louis has laid in the middle of the bed so Harry had almost no choice but to touch him while he got comfortable, his whole left side was touching Louis.

He wanted to touch the younger boy but he didn't want to get yelled at by him for touching him, especially while he was asleep. Harry watched Louis sleep for a while before deciding that 5 hours wasn't enough sleep so he needed to go to sleep right then.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Louis was left alone the next day again, this time not being woke by Harry in the wee hours of morning. He set up FluffyKins things and fed the sleepy cat. He knelt by the eating fur ball and ran a finger down his back, petting him.

“Now you know that you have to use the litter right?” Louis asked and the kitten looked up at him before eating another piece of shredded beef, “You're an asshole, but wanna like...cuddle up with some T.V.?” Louis asked and Fluffy gave him another look.

“I give up on you,” Louis said and kissed the kittens ear before standing to make himself something to eat. It was noon and he has eaten nothing. There was a note on the fridge telling Louis that Harry was going to be coming in a half hour late that day and Zayn had taken up overtime at work, working until 7. “That's nice,” Louis commented and opened the door looking inside.

“We need to get some food in this house, pronto,” Louis mumbled just as the door opened to the flat. He turned and gave Harry a small smile when he walked in. “We need to go shopping,” He told the tall lad and turned back to the almost empty fridge, “I'm hungry and there isn't anything to eat,” Louis pouted. Harry held up brown bags and Chinese was written in big words.

“I've eaten Chinese yesterday, are you trying to make me fat?” Louis questioned holding up a accusing finger and Harry only shook his head with a little smile.

Harry could tell what Louis was doing, he would do the same when he was a kid, try to act like it never happened. Louis face was still multi-colours and looked worse than the day before but it didn't cover of the beauty that Harry fell for when he chose Louis.

“Just big with my baby,” Harry said and Louis froze before turning back to the fridge to grab out milk.

“I'm not having a baby Harry, I'm 20. I'm not ready,” Louis said and Harry nodded walking behind the tiny frame wrapping his arms around him, settling his hands on his hips.

Louis didn't move but he wasn't calm in Harrys grip either. He looked down at the mans large hands and he knew what they could do.

“I'm sorry Louis. I was stupid. I over reacted and I promise i'll get better,” Harry said and Louis looked to the tile instead of the mans hands.

“You said that you wished you didn't give me the necklace,” Louis said and there was a moments pause before Harry moved back, Louis heart shuddered. What if Harry really meant it?

“I didn't mean that. I had the necklace fixed, you, uh, you snapped the chain,” Harry said and Louis looked up as Harry lifted his hands moving the necklace into place around Louis neck before clasping it, “Please never take it off again,” Harry begged and Louis nodded lifting a hand to finger at the familiar weight of the paper airplane.

“I need to go, I came early but that means I need to leave early. Eat please and when I get home around 3 today we'll go shopping,” Harry said and Louis nodded again. He didn't turn when Harry left the kitchen or when the front door of the flat closed and locked.

He did turn when FluffyKins nuzzled as his toes and he picked the kitten up.

“I don't know fluffy,” Louis said and kissed the kitten on his ear again and grabbed the take out and sat down in the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

When Harry got home, Louis was watching reruns of The Walking Dead. Harry toed off his shoes at the door and said, “I'm going to shower and then we can go to the store together.” Louis nodded but kept his eyes glued to the T.V. screen, absentmindedly petting Fluffy's soft head. As Harry exited the room, Louis watched him cautiously through the corner of his eye. He knew he couldn't get out of this life, but, at the very least, he wanted to be able to have a home where he could feel safe.

While Louis pondered what his life had now become, Harry quickly showered, washing the lingering blood off of his skin. He dressed in easy clothes, just a sweatshirt and pants. Louis was waiting at the door for him when he went back into the living room.

“What's the rush?” He asked, but Louis shrugged, opening the door and walking ahead of Harry.

“I haven't been outside in, like, two days.” Louis explained. He didn't want to continue losing his golden tan. He'll have you know that he spends many hours getting his skin to look as perfect as it does.

Harry shook his head and kept close to Louis as the tiny boy damn near sprinted to his car. He locked the doors with his key chain so Louis couldn't get in. When Louis tried to open the door, he failed, and Harry just laughed at him. The tiny boy turned and pointed an accusing finger at him.

“Unlock the doors Harry or else I'll break the window.” Louis threatened with a pout on his face and arms crossed against his chest, but Harry just laughed harder, bending over as he clutched his aching sides. When he had calmed himself down enough, Harry unlocked the doors, watching Louis wrench the door open and get in.

*~*~*~*~*

The store was almost completely empty when they arrived as only a few people were perusing in the isles. The workers kept away from Harry and Louis as soon as they saw the silver necklace adorning Louis' neck. Harry got a cart for the two of them and began down the first aisle. They quickly developed a system of Harry pushing the cart as Louis threw stuff into it.

“What kinds of food does Zayn like?” Louis asked Harry but all he got in response was a shrug. After a few moments, Harry finally have an answer though it wasn't very specific.

“Anything,” Harry said in regards to Zayn's preferences. Louis gave him a glare as he started putting steaks and other types of meat into the cart.

“That doesn't help me at all.” Louis replied as he looked over some ribs, wondering if he would have the time to make them. Deciding that he did, Louis grabbed a package of ribs and made a mental list of all the herbs and sauces he would need to make them perfectly. Throughout their perusal of the store, neither Louis nor Harry noticed the mysterious man that had been trailing them throughout the store.

“Do you like peppers?” Louis asked Harry, grabbing yellow, green, and red ones without waiting for a reply. He honestly didn't really care at all for Harrys reply. Louis wanted stir-fry and peppers were needed, end of story.

“Yeah,” was the taller lads simple response. Louis just shook his head at the short and thoughtless answers he'd been getting out of Harry.

He continued to grab food, slowly filling their cart. They needed a lot of food in the house as they were three hungry boys. Also, the pantry and refrigerator shelves were barren of anything edible. It seemed as though Zayn and Harry lived off of fast food. How did they keep so fit with the way they did eating that nasty shit all the time?

Louis sighed and grabbed a few more things before turning back to the cart. He shuffled through the things in the cart, making sure that he had all that he needed for meals and had other necessities such as milk, butter, eggs, and bread. When he was satisfied, he gave Harry a small smile and a thumbs up. Harry lifted his hand for a high five, but Louis instinctively jerked back and raised his hands to shield himself. When he felt no pain, he peeked at Harry. Harry had a hard look on his face and his eyes had become icy and cold.

“Let's go,” He said and Louis lowered his head to look at the floor as they walked to the check out.

The man trailing behind the two took in Louis' submissive behavior and wrote it down in a tiny black flip notebook. He made a few notes about Harry's reaction as well before turning to leave the store. He had all that he needed.

*~*~*~*~*

When they arrived back at Harry's flat, Harry carried in the vast majority of the groceries, leaving Louis with just the featherlight paper towels to carry in. They put down the groceries in the kitchen, covering all of the countertop space. Harry left Louis alone to organize the kitchen the way he wanted to and to cook dinner for the three of them.

Louis put the ingredients that he needed for the stir fry by the stove and put the rest of the groceries away. He searched through the cabinets with the pots and pans for a wok. Once he found it, he plugged it in and got out the vegetable oil.

Louis cut up pieces of a sirloin and some onions to add to the now sizzling hot wok. He then cut up peppers, carrots, and cabbage to add to the wok. After about 5 minutes went by, Louis added some broccoli, seasonings, and sauces to the stir fry. After that, he lowered the heat so it was just simmering.

In a large pot, Louis brought water to a boil and added rice to the water. Once the rice was cooked thoroughly, he checked and made sure that the stir fry was ready as well. Louis checked the clock on the oven and saw that Zayn would be home in just a few minutes. He put a spoonful of rice on three plates along with generous helpings of stir fry.

Just as he was setting the plates at each of boys' spots at the circular kitchen table, the front door opened to reveal Zayn walking in and cursing loudly. Louis’ brows furrowed at the commotion, and he went to go see what was wrong. Zayn was leaning against the wall in the short entry hallway. His arms were crossed over his chest and not a second later there was banging at the door. Louis jumped like a scared kitten, startled by the sudden loud noise.

Zayn looked his way before promptly reaching over and locking the door. “How are you Louis?” Zayn asked and walked past Louis and into the kitchen where he smelled the food.

“Who is banging on the door Zayn?” Harry asked, walking through the door that led to the hallway of the rooms. Louis turned to give Zayn a stern look, daring him not to answer.

“Just some stupid idiot that decided he wanted more than what I had.” Zayn said. Harry sighed before shaking his head in displeasure, making his wild curls bounce all over the place.

"So you led him to our home?" The taller lad asked in disbelief, making it seem like the stupidest thing he could have done. Louis murmured something about stupid assholes and motioned for them to sit down. They began to eat the slowly cooling food once the knocking finally stopped.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Zayn asked. Harry gave him a glaring look before forking some of Louis' rice and meat into his mouth. He chewed for a moment and moved his tongue around in his mouth to taste it all, judging Louis' cooking abilities.

Louis stood there with his teeth biting into his lower lip, watching Harry's face nervously. Zayn cleared his throat and punched Harry in the shoulder. "How can something smell so good yet taste bad. Give the boy a break," He hinted and motioned to Louis almost pale face.

Harry snorted and nodded to Louis, lifting another fork full after he swallowed. “This is really good." He told the youngest lad who let out a breath of air he didn’t know he was holding.

"Thank you," Louis thanked him, letting out a sigh of relief. Niall and Liam didn’t allow Louis into the kitchen after the one time where he had burned some noodles, and the fire department had to come because he'd dropped the burning noodles onto a dish rag and started a fire in the kitchen. Louis really was a decent cook when he wanted to be. When he had time to concentrate and with Niall starving all the time, it felt as though he was on an episode of ‘chopped’ because of all the cooking that he'd end up doing.

“So how was your day Louis?” Zayn questioned as he helped himself to a second serving of some rice and sauce. Louis shook his head from side to side.

“It was fine. Nothing really happened. It was incredibly uneventful.” Louis answered honestly and started to eat his own food. There was a rule that he had made for himself. The people you cook for always get the first bite.

Fluffykins sprinted into the room with a hiss and tried to climb up Louis leg. At first, the short boy didn’t know what had frightened the kitten. However, after he saw the tiny little piece of paper stuck to his back paw, he let out a laugh. The kitten had gotten stuck and scared.

He bent down, as he hadn’t sat at the table yet, and took hold of Fluffy's tiny paw so that he could pull the paper off. Fluffy sniffed Louis' hand once the paper was gone and licked it. Louis patted him fondly on the head and turned back to his food.

“Your cat is stupid.” Harry commented, earning an unhappily glare from Louis.

“He is not! You would be scared too if you got something the size of you stuck to your foot.” Louis defended his kitten and looked down at the tiny form of Fluffy who was drinking some water out of his bowl. “Why do you have to be so mean?” Louis asked, looking back to Harry and pointing his fork at him.

Zayn didn’t say a single word throughout their small argument. He thought that things like that would help with their relationship. He didn’t want to do anything to stop them from getting together romantically, both for his sake and their's.

"You were the one that got FluffyKins for me!" Louis screeched across the table.

"Well maybe I'll just take him back then." Harry threatened Louis.

"No! Please don't!" Losing FluffyKins would make his time spent alone in the flat even worse.

"Good. I just need to make sure you know your place." Harry said before continuing to eat.

"Know my place?" Louis exclaimed in disbelief, throwing his fork down angrily.

After a few curse words were exchange and some food was thrown they settled down into an uneasy silence. There was an authoritative knock at the door that eventually broke the pregnant silence. All three boys looked down the hall that lead to the door. No one said a word as Zayn rose up from his seat and moved down the hall to look through the peep hole. Pulling away, Zayn made a motion for Louis to leave the room and for Harry to join him.

Both boys did as they were told. Harry did so because he didn’t want to get Zayn in trouble. If there was the bad kind of trouble on the other side of the door, the glock in the back of his jeans would be very helpful. Louis did as he was told because if the person on the other side of that door was enough to make Zayn nervous then Louis didn’t want to meet him.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis had locked himself in Harry's room and waited for any telltale noises that would inform him of what was happening. Of course, Louis couldn’t hear anything outside of the room because there were two 6 inch thick wooden doors separating him from the two gang members.

He sat down on Harry's bed and lied back, thinking about what could possibly be going on in the other room. Someone could be hurting Harry and Zayn right now. He sighed and sat up to look at the door before groaning and falling back again. As much as he didn’t want to go out there, Louis still wanted to know what was going on. He hated being ignorant to things that are going on around him. It made him rather uneasy. Curiosity might have killed the cat, but Louis certainly didn't think that saying applied to him as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry glanced out the peep hole and into the hallway. He gave Zayn an impatient look before saying, “Why is he here?” Harry stepped back so he could open the door half way. He didn’t want to give the man on the other side of the door enough room to get into his flat without his permission. Harry had Louis in the other room, so he didn’t want to take any chances.

“Zayn, Harry.” The man said with a large and somewhat goofy smile.

“Grimmy.” Zayn greeted, and Harry nodded in recognition. Nick Grimshaw was an old friend of the boys from a few years back. They were actually quite close, even being referred to as the ‘Three Musketeers’ for a while. That was until Nick decided that he wanted to rape a member's wife and kill the child who caught them. He was sentenced to death but disappeared before it could be pulled through.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked but got no answer. Instead, Grimmy started pushing his way into the flat but stopped when Harrys arm flew out to block his path.

“What, you aren’t going to let me in?” Grimmy asked in disbelief, but Harry just laughed with a shake of his head.

“No." He simply said. Zayn turned to put his hand on Grimmys chest in order to slowly push him back out into the hallway.

“Why not? You’ve let me in before!” Grimmy exclaimed and threw his hands up. It was then that there was a soft ‘Harry’ heard from inside the living room behind the two flat owners. Grimmy perked up at the delicate voice and peeked around Harrys large frame to see Louis tiny one. “Oh.” Grimmy said, elongating the 'o' as he puzzle pieces were being put together in his head.

"Louis, go." Harry said sternly while Zayn cursed underneath his breath. Louis looked with wide eyes between the two men he knew and the stranger.

“Who’s that?” Louis asked curiously and Grimmy nodded energetically, pushing through Zayn and Harry with a surprising force that he hadn't made use of before. He held out one of his hands for Louis' petite hand to take. Louis looked hesitantly at the foreign hand after receiving a stern look from Harry.

“I’m Grimmy, Zayn and Harry's old frie-,” Grimmy paused mid-greeting and looked from Louis' neck to Zayn and Harry's. It took him a moment to connect what had happened, “Harry!” He said in mock shock.

“Oh my god,” Zayn said under his breath and closed the door. He then walked past Harry and into the kitchen. Grimmy was in the flat now, and there was no way that they were going to get him to leave without, quite literally, picking him up.

Harry sighed and shook his head, leaning against the wall while watching the two males. He wasn’t going to let Louis out of his sight while Grimmy was here. There was no way that he trusted the rapist to be around his Louis.

“What?” Louis asked and Grimmy turned back to Louis with the face of Auro when he realized that Renesmee was not a vampire child: utter awe.

“So. Harry gave you his necklace,” Grimmy said and Louis narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“And what does that have to do with anything?” Louis asked. Harry pushed away from the wall so that he could step next to Louis and hold his hand.

“Nothing. It does not have to do with anything,” Harry said sternly before pulling louis from Grimmy's creepy gaze and into the kitchen. They hadn’t finished dinner when Grimmy knocked, and Harry wanted Louis to eat.

“Aww, don’t ruin our fun Haz." Grimmy whined as he followed the two. Zayn looked up from his dinner when the three walked in and he picked up his plate and left the room, but not before grabbing some more food.

Fluffy dashed into the kitchen and attacked Grimmy's shoes. Louis laughed and bent in front of the tall male to pick up the tiny hissing kitten.

“Looks good from this angle.” Grimmy said and Harry grunted as Louis snapped up into a standing position with flushed cheeks.

“That’s-ugh.” He said and turned away with his mewling kitten.

“Eat some more Louis,” Harry said and Louis put his kitten down so that he could sit down where his food was. He normally would have argued with Harry about how he was giving commands to him like that, but he was still hungry and Harry gave him an excuse to eat in front of the unwanted guest.

Grimmy hummed and walked around the kitchen. He opened the fridge, freezer, and cabinets, exploring every nook and cranny. “There’s food in here,” He said. Harry sighed for about the 100th time that day and sat down next to Louis. He moved his thighs apart so that his and Louis were touching, causing Louis to stop eating for a moment and to look up at him.

Harry gave him a small smile, and Louis returned it before he took back to eating. Grimmy kept looking around the kitchen, eating whatever piqued his fancy as he went.

“So what are you doing here?” Harry asked and Grimmy turned from the fridge. He had a cookie shoved into his mouth, causing him to refrain from replying right away. He chewed and swallowed quickly before plopping down at the table with the other two males.

“I was just passing by and decided that i would visit my two best buddies.” Grimmy said and Harry gave him an impatient look as he took a piece of broccoli off of Louis' plate for himself. Louis poked the offending hand with his fork and looked at Harry with a feigned angry look.

“I’m still hungry too,” mumbled the taller lad as he rubbed the red marks on the back of his hand.

“You guys are the cutest couple,” Grimmy said with a happy sigh, leaning his head on his hands and watching the two.

“Not a couple,” Louis said at the same time as Harry mumbled something that sounded quite a lot like ‘I fish’.

“Oh? If not a couple, then why are you wearing Harrys necklace?” Grimmy asked, pointing his question towards Louis and shutting up Harry's reply with a flick of his finger.

“Circumstances arose and I received the necklace,” Louis said. He was sure that Harry didn’t want Grimmy to know anything about what had been going on with the main boss or anything like that. Louis was also sure that Harry didn’t want Grimmy to know anything about how he could get pregnant.

“Is that it?” Grimmy said, and Louis nodded looking a bit sheepish. He hated lying to people because he wasn’t very good at it. Louis could tell that Grimmy knew he was lying about it.

“That’s it.” Harry aggressively remarked and stood out of his chair to point to the door. “I would like you to leave." Louis looked down at his food so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact with Grimmy who was looking at him with a cold look.

“How old are you?” Grimmy asked and Louis swallowed hard.

“20,” Louis said softly and Harry settled his hand on his shoulder.

“Say nothing more. It’s time for you to go Grimmers,” Harry said and Grimmy seemed to be doing some quick math in his head.

“When’s your birthday?” He asked but Louis shook his head, not wanting to answer. 

“It doesn’t matter.”

“If it doesn’t matter, then why wont you tell me?” Grimmy asked and that’s when Zayn walked back into the room.

“I think that Harry told you it was time to go Grimmy,” Zayn said, and Louis started to faintly shake when Harry tightened his grip on his shoulder. It wasn’t out of fear of Harry, but instead for the way that Grimmy was looking at him.

“It’s in December isn’t it?” Grimmy asked and Louis didn’t have time to answer before the man grew a cheshire cat grin. “Ohh, i see what’s going on here.” The man said and stood from his spot. “Be careful Harry. You know what would happen to the boy if people were to find out." Grimmy warned before walking to the door.

“If you say anything Grimmy and he gets hurt, I won't hesitate to kill you.” Harry threatened. Grimmy just gave him a sly smile.

“I wouldn’t dare.” He said with mock hurt and walked out of the flat before Harry could say anything more. Harry moved from behind Louis and started out of the flat but stopped when a chair scraped.

“Where are you going?” Louis asked and Harry turned to him with a small smile.

“To get rid of him,” He said and pointed at Zayn before walking out of the flat. Louis went to follow him, but Zayn grabbed him by the waist.

“Stay here,” He said and Louis didn’t move. He stared at the door and screamed in utter fear when he heard the gunshot.


	14. Chapter 14

There were a few moments of silence before Zayn pulled away from Louis who had dropped down to the floor in utter disbelief. Louis didn’t cry for the stranger, he didn’t know him long enough to shed any tears. There was some silence for a few more moments before another gun shot rang out, making Louis shoot up and dash to the door before Zayn could try to stop him.

He wrenched the door open and ran down the hall, looking for the two men. Zayn was following closely behind him. There was no point in stopping the young lad when he wanted to know what the hell had happened himself. They got down the stairs and almost to the door leading out of the apartment complex when Louis' blood ran cold.

Standing there was Grimmy with a black Glock 17. The gun's barrel was pointed directly at Louis. The younger lad looked from Nick, who was holding his bloody side, to Harry who laid on the floor unmoving. There was a click behind Louis' head and a hand holding a Glock 22 appeared over his shoulder, pointing at Grimmy.

“Drop the gun or I’ll shoot you dead right here,” Zayn said and placed his free hand on Louis' lower back. The shorter man didn’t move, his eyes glued on Harry's unmoving body. His ears were ringing, and he went numb in his fingers. Louis was staring at Harry's chest for movement, silently pleading for it to move.

“Shoot me and I'll kill him,” Grimmy said and flicked the barrel of his gun at Louis to prove his point.

“Is he dead?” Louis whispered and dropped down to his knees by Harry. Zayn stepped forward, next to Louis, and Grimmy lowered his gun to keep it pointed at Louis skull.

“If he’s not, he will be,” Grimmy said and Louis jerked as another gunshot rang through the hallway. Then, there was another, another, and another. Zayn fell back, and Grimmy laughed before there was a final shot. It was one shot that jerked Louis out of his slow stuper. Grimmy's brains and skull were splattered all over the wall and Louis' face as well. Louis' right ear was ringing, and he couldn’t hear out of it.

“Get them to the doc,” a deep gruff voice said as a large man moved around Grimmy's fallen body. Louis looked behind himself and at Zayn who was leaning against the wall, pain written all over his face. He had been shot twice in his arm, once in his leg, and once in his upper shoulder. Seeing that Zayn was alright, Louis crawled towards Harry just as the man from before was checking his neck for a pulse.

“Is he alive?” Louis asked and pulled his fingers in Harrys hair, lifting his head so he could set it in his lap. “Please tell me he’s alive,” He said calmly. He was so far in shock that he couldn’t even cry, or notice that the tears were already running down his face. The tears and blood were smeared on his cheeks, so the man wiped his cheeks clean.

“Yes. You're his?” He asked, and Louis looked up at him with a small smile.

“Yeah, I am.” Louis replied and reflexively gripped onto Harry's shirt when a women came in to pick him up and take him away.

“Let him go kid. He needs immediate medical attention.” She said sternly. Louis only let go when he saw the airplane necklace adorning her throat. Zayn was lifted and carried out alongside Harry.

“Can I go with them?” Louis asked and the man shook his head. Louis frowned then went to stand and do so anyway.

“Listen kid, where they’re going is no place for a boy like you,” The man said and grabbed Louis arm, making the younger man jerk away. 

"Don’t touch me! Let me go with them!” He cried out suddenly, and that’s when the whole thing hit him like a train. His chest tightened from the crushing weight of everything. Louis screamed out, falling back down in pain. It felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest as he watched Harry being put into a black car and taken away from him. The tears blinded Louis, and he wiped angrily at his eyes so that he could see the car for as long as he possibly could.

The older man bit his bottom lip as he watched Louis just crumble and break down. He didn’t know what to do. It’s not very often when people are brought into the society without them knowing that something like this was going to happen. It was plainly obvious that Louis wasn’t ready for something like this.

“Is there someone I can call to come and take care of you?” The man asked and knelt down by Louis. He knew something was wrong then when Louis stopped breathing for a moment and his face turned a light shade of blue. Louis was having a panic attack. His body didn’t know what to do and was rejecting the idea. Louis was unintentionally suffocating himself.

Louis fell forward onto his hands as he tried to breath and not throw up. His right ear wouldn’t stop ringing, and his vision was blurring out. Louis' hands and feet were numb, and his nose started to bleed.

“I need a medic!” The man yelled as an ambulance pulled into the lot. He picked Louis up and threw him over his shoulder as he ran out of the apartment building to the paramedics. Someone must have called the cops, hearing the gun shots that had disrupted the silence.

Paramedics were quick to come to the man and take Louis.

*~*~*~*~*

“How is he doing?” Zayn asked, looking over the side of Louis' hospital bed. Zayn had been just fine after the shots to his right arm and leg had been removed and stitched up. They were wrapped up with a special ointment, and he had a bit of a limp. Despite those setbacks, Zayn was fine. Harry had been shot in his side and had to undergo surgery. He was still with the society's top medics.

“His vital signs are perfect. He’s deaf in his right ear and may be prone to asthma attacks.” A female doctor said, reading off a clipboard. “He had a panic attack, and his body didn’t like it. Being in shock messed his mind up enough at the moment that his body stopped functioning,” She added and walked around Louis with a syringe. She lifted the tiny plastic IV tape off of his hand and injected a milky white substance into it.

“When will he wake up?” Zayn asked, but the doctor shook her head and sighed. She then threw the needle into a box.

“When his body is ready for it,” She said. Louis had been unconscious for 5 days. Harry had been in recovery for 4 as it took 20 hours for his surgery to be completed. The doctors and specialists weren’t letting him out for another week or so. Until he could stand and lift his arms over his head with minimal pain, there was no chance that Harry would be released. The pain wasn’t going to be 100% gone in only a week and a half of healing, but they didn’t want him to risk making it worse.

Zayn had been filled in on what had happened after he’d been shot. He was in too much pain to be able to register what had been going on around him to remember much of anything.

A few men and women from the society had come because they were ordered to take Louis from Harry. They only brought as many people as they did because they were sure that they, Zayn and Harry, were going to put up one hell of a fight. But when Louis claimed himself as Harry's, the society decided that they didn’t need to take him. It was made obvious that Louis wanted to be there enough to let Harry put claim on him. It was also evident in how Louis acted when they were taking Harry away from him.

“I couldn’t take him like that afterwards,” The man, Cory, had told Zayn, “He was broken when they tried to take Harry. That’s how his body almost killed itself.” Cory had added.


	15. Chapter 15

“I’m tired of waiting for him to wake up,” Niall said softly, turning to Liam with wide, sad eyes.

They stood on the side of Louis' bed watching the tiny boy take weak and shallow breaths. He’s been ‘asleep’ for around a week now. It had been an awful week for those who loved Louis. The kind nurse told them that Louis was due to finally wake up any moment now. His heart was beating faster and his brain's activity was increasing. Zayn was standing in the hallway, keeping watch for anyone who wanted to get into the room without permission. No more harm would come to the small boy on his watch.

Niall and Liam had gone to see Harry a few hours before, and the tall man was just as scared as they were. He wanted to get out of the uncomfortable hospital bed so badly. The nurse even indulged him and told him if he could get up and walk, then he could leave. Harry had made it four steps before he fell back into the nurse's arms in excruciating pain. Harry had been held in the Societies hospital but when he got back to his senses after his surgery he demanded to be put into the same hospital as Louis.

They did as he asked and Harry was roomed just down the hall.

“He’ll wake up soon. Now, it’s getting late Niall. Do you think we should go home and get some sleep?” Liam asked, and Niall glanced at his tired and drawn out face before nodding just as tiredly.

“I wish we could see him more though.” Niall said, and Liam nodded, rubbing his hand up and down Niall's hunched over back soothingly.

“Well, Harry said he was going to come and stay with us again for a few days so he that he could finish packing everything.” Liam told Niall who just shrugged exhaustedly. A few days just wasn’t enough when he was going to be gone forever afterwards.

“Do you think Harry is going to take care of him?” Niall asked, worried about Louis. Liam nodded, hoping for the best.

“He better.” He replied.

~

The next day is was the day when Louis finally woke up. He was alone in the hospital room for a few moments and it took him a few minutes to get his bearings. He relaxed into the bed when he realized that this was a normal hospital, not some gang one that he’d seen before in movies.

It took him another few moments to remember all that had happened before. When he did, Louis started panicking. The heart monitor he was connected to started beeping, and the door opened not a second later to reveal Zayn's alert face. Louis calmed down a fraction at the familiar face, but his heart was still beating fast with the thought of what had happened to Harry.

“Where is Harry?” Louis asked, and a nurse quickly walked into the room and started pushing buttons in the monitor to shut it up. Before Zayn could answer Louis, the nurse started talking.

“How are you feeling love?” She asked, and Louis' face scrunched up with discomfort. He was feeling fine, but this tubular object in his nose was irritating him greatly.

“What’s this?” He asked, lifting his dainty hand to touch the clear tube. Louis was surprised to find that his limbs felt incredibly heavy.

“Oh. That was your feeding tube. Here, let me take it out, dear.” She said gently and untaped the tube from his cheek, slowly pulled it from his nose, making Louis gag at the feeling. Even with her going as gently as she could, Louis cringed at the slipperiness of the tubing.

“Do you have a headache or anything that you can feel that hurts?” The nurse asked in evaluating him, and Louis shook his head before frowning once again.

“Why am I here?” He asked, and the nurse looked to Zayn before looking back at Louis again.

“I'll let your friend here explain it.” She said and checked his vital signs. The nurse made sure that Louis was perfectly fine before walking out of the room.

“You’re deaf in your right ear.” That was the first thing that Zayn told Louis. Louis scrunched his nose in a rather cute fashion and raised a hand to his ear, rubbing at it gently. When he heard nothing, Louis sighed and dropped his hand.

“Just my luck.” He told himself. Nothing had been going his way recently. First, he had received the necklace, and now he found out he was deaf. What was going to come next?

“Harry is doing just fine. He was taken for surgery a week ago, but he’s fine now.” Zayn said, and Louis nodded as he let out a breath of relief. Harry was okay, so there was nothing more for him to worry about. “He’s awake and has been on edge since he was told that you were in a coma.” Zayn said, and Louis' eyes bugged out of his head.

“What do you mean a coma!” He shouted and tried to get out of the bed, only to be pushed back by Zayn's strong arms. He couldn't believe that he'd been in a coma. Louis knew that Harry must have been worried out of his mind.

“You’ve been in a coma for a week, but it’s going to be okay. The nurse told us that what you went through before you knocked out had put your body and mind into shock.” Zayn explained, and Louis slumped back into white sheets on the bed.

"Can I-" Louis got out, before clearing his throat. Then, he croaked out. "Water, please."

"Oh, sure!" Zayn said, grabbing the plastic hospital cup from the table against the wall. "Here you go."

Louis gratefully took a huge gulp of the water, relishing the relief it brought to his throat. "Thank you, Zayn. I, um, was just wondering if I could see Harry. I'd like to see him. It'd make things seem more real."

"I'll ask the nurse if she can get a wheelchair for you." Zayn said. "Then, I'll wheel you to Harry's room."

"Thanks Zayn." Louis said with a soft smile.

In just a few minutes, Zayn had returned with a nurse and a wheelchair.

"I'm going to sit you up, sweetie." The nurse said, grabbing the controller. After the bed had Louis sitting upright, Zayn and the nurse picked him up and moved him into the wheelchair.

"Thanks. I've got it from here." Zayn said, thanking the nurse.

"Alright. If you need anything, just ask for Susan." The nurse said before leaving Louis' room.

Zayn wheeled Louis into Harry's room and by his bed, where he was sleeping soundly. Louis grabbed Harry's hand with both of his before turning to Zayn. "Could you leave me alone with him for a bit?"

"Sure." Zayn said, a smile forming on his face.

"Thanks." Louis said softly, turning back to Harry. Once Zayn had shut the door, Louis kept one hand holding Harry's and used the other to brush his fingers through Harry's curls that were now laying across his forehead. Louis leaned in towards Harry, whispering softly, "You’re okay.”


	16. Chapter 16

Louis wanted to stay with Harry until he woke up, but Harry's nurse had trouble getting around his wheelchair, so he was sent back into his room. Louis was to stay admitted to the hospital for one more night before he was let go, and then he could stay in Harry’s room for as long as visiting hours permitted.

 

Zayn left the door of Louis' room to watch Harry for a while and actually wait for him to wake up. He wanted to tell Harry the news about Louis being awake now.

 

Niall and Liam visited Louis after he called them when he was told by Zayn that they had came to visit. Their talk was tear filled and full of old memories.

 

“Harry said you can come stay with us when you get out of the hospital for a few days." Niall said excitedly, and Louis slowly nodded. His heart rate sped up, and the heart monitor told on him.

 

“What’s wrong Louis?” Liam asked, but Louis just shook his head, picking at the little lint balls stuck to the blanket that was laid over his lap. He himself really didn’t know what was wrong. The thought of being away from Harry for so long, even a few days, just put him on edge, especially with Harry being hurt.

 

“I don’t know. It's nothing really. I, um, I’m hungry. Do you think you guys can get me some Taco Bell or something?” Louis asked, and Niall's face turned into one of ecstacy.

 

“You know what, I’ll go there right now.” Niall said and left the room, mumbling about what he wanted to get. Liam gave him an impatient look as he left and then turned to Louis.

 

“Seriously, what’s wrong? Do you not want to come home?” Liam asked, and Louis let out a deep sigh. The problem wasn’t that he didn’t want to go home. It was that he didn’t want to leave Harry behind.

 

“I do!” He said quickly, raising a hand to his face. Louis picked at the skin on his chapped bottom lip as he stared at the blanket. How was he going to tell his friends that he wanted to stay with Harry? Niall was going to take personal offence to it, and Liam was going to put on a brave face about it like he always did even though he didn't approve.

 

“Then what is it?” Liam asked, and Louis sighed, dropping his hands to his lap when his lip started bleeding. Louis scanned over Liam for a moment, taking in the tall man's attire. Liam wore a pair of jeans and a white crew neck t-shirt. Louis couldn’t see his shirt very well from where he was on his bed.

 

“I don’t want to leave Harry behind.” Louis quickly said, almost slurring the words together. Liam didn’t say anything for a moment. He just watched Louis, making the tiny boy grow nervous.

 

Liam honestly knew this was going to happen. Louis was a sucker for anyone that would give him enough attention, and most of Harry’s was on him. There was a lot of attention on Louis now that he was a part of the society, and Harry only had a year or so to get Louis pregnant. There wasn’t a doubt in Liam's mind that Louis was going to fall for the dangerous man.

 

“If you don’t come with us when you get out of the hospital Lou, then you won't ever be allowed back.” Liam said in a slow drawl, making sure that Louis heard every word that he said.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Do you like him Louis?” Liam asked, and Louis was stunned. What did he mean by ‘like’?

 

“I, Liam, what in the hell are you on about?” Louis asked angrily, and Liam snorted, throwing his hands forward to motion to Louis.

 

“What am I on about?” Liam cried out and then he laughed. “You’re in the fucking hospital because you put yourself in a coma from what happened to him!” Liam yelled, and Louis slumped back into the pillows and shook his head. As much as he didn’t want it to be true, Liam was right and he knew it.

 

“Niall and I will pack the rest of your stuff. I’m sure your little gang member will be able to get someone out there to pick up your things.” Liam said and left the room. That was Louis' dismissal that he wasn’t allowed to go back to his friends' home. He was officially kicked out.

 

Niall walked in a few minutes later, looking as white as a ghost. He put Louis' food onto the bed at his feet and leaned against the chair there.

 

“You’re leaving us? Like, for good?” Niall asked and Louis looked at him with a shake of his head.

 

“I could never leave you Ni,” he said and opened his arms for a hug. The tiny irish lad moved forward and made sure to be careful of Louis' tubes and wires as he wrapped his arms around Louis' neck. “I’m just not coming back to the house to visit. I'm going to stay here with Harry and then go to the flat with him.” Louis said, and Niall sniffled in his ear. Louis rubbed his hands up and down Niall's back while humming some stupid tune from twilight.

 

“Then when are we going to see you?” Niall asked, and Louis shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. I guess we'll see each other when we call each other and make little dates to go on. I’m sure Harry wouldn’t mind TOO much if I went and hung out with you guys every once in a while.” Louis said, and Niall pulled back giving him a smile, despite his teary eyes.

 

Niall held up a hand with his pinky sticking out. “Pinky promise?” He asked, and Louis chuckled and hooked his pinky with Niall's.

 

There was a knock at the door, and Niall pulled back as Zayn walked in. The two boys stared at each other and Louis watched silently. The room was now awkwardly quiet, and Louis couldn’t place his finger on the reason why. Zayn and Niall didn’t talk to each other that he knew of, so why would the air be tense as it was?

 

Zayn lifted his hand to his necklace, and Louis' eyes went wide. It took Niall a second to understand what was going on, but when he did, his face went as white as a sheet. Zayn wanted to give Niall his necklace. It was last necklace he could give away. If Niall was to die, Zayn would be stripped of his Paper Airplane on his necklace and his status as a member of the Society.

 

This necklace around Zayn's throat was his last chance at love with anyone.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Louis threatened, but it fell on deaf ears (get it ahhahahha). Zayn lifted the necklace from his neck, took a step forward, but Niall took a step back and shook his head. “Zayn don’t you dare give that necklace to him! He’s with Liam. He has a life with someone who cares a lot about him, so don’t you dare put that necklace around his throat.”

 

“D-don’t.” Niall begged, but it was done. Zayn followed Niall back to the wall where Niall couldn’t escape and slipped the necklace over his head and onto his neck. Niall cried out and started hitting Zayn's chest with his little fists. Tears streamed down Niall's cheeks, and Zayn just took the outburst.

 

Louis' heart grew heavy as he watched Niall breakdown in front of him. He looked like someone had just killed his mother. Louis tried to get out of the bed, but the nurses had hooked him back up to all the machines around his bed so he couldn’t go anywhere.

 

Hearing the noise, Liam rushed back into the room. He looked around, and when he saw Niall, he rushed to the boy and pulled him back into his chest to stop him from hitting the gang member. Niall was sobbing, his tiny body just shaking with grief. Louis' bottom lip wobbled, and tears filled his eyes before spilling over onto his cheeks.

 

It took Liam a minute to figure out just what was going on. It was the cold metal against this chest that made him push Niall back. Niall stumbled only to be caught by Zayn's strong hands on his waist. He didn’t do anything at the touch because of the way Liam looked at him. It was the way Liam looked at the necklace. The end of their 4 year relationship was hanging around Niall's neck. Liam turned to look at Zayn and then to Louis with a look of murder. 

 

Niall was begging Liam to listen and pawed at his arm to make him stop as Liam started for the door. However, there wasn’t any listening going on. No, Liam's heart was shattered, and he couldn’t take looking at Niall with that necklace around his neck.

 

“Why did you do that?!” Niall screamed as he turned back around when the door closed and Liam disappeared. “You ruined my life!” Niall shouted at the unresponsive Zayn. Louis couldn’t do anything but sit there in the bed, watching as it all played out. He was watching as Zayn looked down at Niall.

 

“You have 4 days to have your things packed.”


	17. Chapter 17

Niall was crying softly into Louis' warm embrace when a small nurse walked into the room. Niall sniffled and turned from Louis' arms to look over at her.

 

“There’s a young man here that wants a visit from-” She looked down at a piece of paper in her hand “-Louis Tomlinson. Er, the young man was-” she cuts off again to look at the paper “-A Harry Styles." She said, and Louis looked down at Niall who looked right back at Louis.

 

“You go. Go see him. I'll be fine,” Niall said and pulled away from Louis' lap to sit in the plastic chair on the side of the bed. Zayn left the room a while back and went home to make room for Niall at the flat.

 

“I don’t have too. I can wait until tomorrow,” Louis said, but Niall shook his head, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

 

“No, there’s a few things you guys have to talk about, I’m sure of it. Harry's been worried about you. Go see him,” Niall said in a soft voice, and Louis watched him for a moment before nodding hesitantly.

 

“I won't be gone for long,” He said. The nurse nodded to herself and started unhooking Louis from all of the machines and IVs that kept him contained to the bed. She left to grab a wheelchair, and Louis sat down gingerly into it when she came back. It was a short walk down the hallway to Harry's room, and Louis was nervous. He wanted to see Harry really badly, but he didn’t know what was going to happen when he did. 

 

The nurse didn’t waste time walking down the hall, pushing Louis into Harry's room and putting the chair next to Harry’s bed. Louis had his hands folded in his lap, and he was watching the way his fingers tangled together.

 

“Are you alright Louis?” Harry asked, and Louis slowly looked up. Harry had been sat up, and the bed was folded so Harry wouldn’t be uncomfortable. The older man was pale, looking different from his normal tan. His hair was a mess, and his green eyes looked tired.

 

“I’m fine, Harry. I should be asking you the same question.” Louis said and looked toward the door of the room, making sure the nurse had left. When he saw no one, he stood from the wheelchair and sat at the end of the bed by Harry's feet.

 

“I’ve had a week to heal. I’ve got a few more weeks to go before I’ll be back to normal. I feel a lot better than when I first woke up from surgery.” Harry said, and Louis nodded, pulling his knees up to his chest.

 

“Did you hear about what Zayn did?” Louis asked, and Harry sighed and nodded. Louis looked to him while he played with a string on his hospital gown.

 

“I did. I’m sorry, Louis. Zayn won't tell me why he did it, just that ‘it would make everyone's lives easier.’” Harry said, quoting Zayn. Louis shook his head and looked at Harry. The man was shirtless but had a white bandage wrapped around his midsection.

 

“He just ruined Niall and Liam's life together.” Louis said, and Harry held his arms open.

 

“Come give me a hug Louis.” He said, and Louis frowned and shook his head.

 

“I’ll hurt you.” Louis replied, and Harry waved his hands in dismissal of the statement.

 

“I’m hurt on my left side. Come lay on my right.” Harry said softly, beckoning Louis to come closer.

 

"Are you sure?" Louis asked, still worried about causing Harry more pain.

 

"I'm sure, babe." Harry replied.

 

"Alright." Louis said and crawled farther up Harry's bed. He carefully laid down on Harry's right side, pressing his chest against Harry's side and gingerly placing his left arm across the bandage free part of Harry's torso.

 

"Everything will work out. You'll see." Harry said, trying to free Louis of his worries.

 

"But how?" Louis asked. "Zayn tore Niall and Liam apart."

 

"I trust Zayn. He wouldn't do this on a whim, especially since this is his last chance at love." Harry said, brushing his fingers through Louis' fringe.

 

"So, he must feel something for Niall. I don't think it'll be easy for Niall to return feelings right now. He probably feels betrayed by Zayn for getting between Liam and him." Louis told Harry.

 

"You should have a talk with Niall. Try to explain to him the seriousness of Zayn giving him his necklace." Harry said.

 

"I'll do my best. I just feel so badly for Liam. He just lost both of us. We're his best friends. When he noticed that Zayn put his necklace on Niall, Liam just got so angry. It was unlike him to act the way that he did. I'm just worried about him right now." Louis said, peering up to Harry from where his head was on Harry's chest. 

 

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I don't want you to be stressing out about all of this." Harry said. He didn't want Louis to literally make himself sick from worrying.

 

"I'll try not to, but it's hard to do." Louis said softly.

 

"I understand. Right now, you are my priority. From now on, you'll always be my priority. I worry about you, you know." Harry said.

 

"Oh, um, I-I'm f-flattered." Louis stuttered out, his cheeks flushing a soft pink.

 

"I'm sorry I won't be around much right now. The doctors said that I won't be discharged for a week. Zayn will be coming to pick you up soon. I want you to go help Niall get moved into the flat." Harry said to Louis.

 

"Okay. That's probably a good idea. I don't want Niall to be a crying mess the whole time." Louis replied.

 

"Um, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but Louis is ready to be discharged." Zayn said from the doorway. He was holding a bag full of Louis' belongings. It looked like the only thing left to do was sign off on the discharge paperwork.

 

"That's fine." Harry said to Zayn before turning his attention back to Louis. "Go on, then. Come back and visit me. I don't want to be lonely all week long."

 

"I will." Louis said while getting up from Harry's hospital bed.

 

"You better." Harry said teasingly and grabbed Louis' hand.

 

"I promise that I will come everyday." Louis said as he tried to pull away. Instead, Harry just pulled him closer until their faces were just a few mere inches apart. Louis could feel Harry's warm breath on his face and let his eyes flutter closed. Then, he could feel the softness of Harry's lips against his own. It was just a simple kiss, not sloppy or open mouthed. Louis felt some roughness from Harry's lips being chapped during his stay at the hospital. When they pulled apart, Louis felt giddy but shy. His cheeks felt hot as he looked into Harry's eyes, seeing them sparkle with happiness.

 

"I, uh, I'll see you tomorrow." Louis mumbled before heading to the doorway.

 

"See you later, Harry." Zayn said as he waved bye to Harry and walked down the hallway with Louis trailing closely behind him.

 

When Louis was walking side by side with Zayn, he said, "I'm still mad at you."

 

"What's done is done. I know what I'm doing." Zayn said.

 

"I hope you do." Louis simply replied.

 

"So, what was that I saw back there?" Zayn said, lightly teasing.

 

"Shut up! I know you're just trying to change the subject." Louis said, but Zayn knew that what he'd said had worked from the bright red flush of Louis' cheeks.

 

"Okay, think whatever you want to think, but I know what I saw." Louis stayed silent after Zayn said that. The sound of their feet against the floor and the beeping of machines around them were the only things heard as they made their way to the nurse station.

 

Louis' nurse recognized him immediately and brought his chart to him. She said with a happy smile, "It looks like you're all ready to go then. I just need you to sign off on these discharge papers, and you can be on your way."

 

Louis signed the papers and mumbled a thank you before heading towards the elevators with Zayn.

 

"Niall is waiting for us in the car." Zayn said, breaking the silence between them.

 

"talk to him privately back at the flat." Louis told Zayn.

 

"I don't think so." Zayn said. "I don't want you ruining my chances."

 

"That's the opposite of what I'll be doing. I might not like what you've done, but I don't want you to have given your necklace away for the last time to someone who could never love you. I'll make him understand." Louis explained.

 

"Oh. In that case, I'll make sure that you can right away." Zayn said. "We can carry up his boxes, and you can help him settle in. I'll just order food and watch the tv."

 

"That's a good idea." Louis said as the elevator doors opened. "If you want to get to Niall's heart, food is a great way to do so. His favorite is Nando's." 

 

"Okay, so I'll leave you two in that flat and go get Nando's for dinner." Zayn said as they walked into the parking lot.

 

****

 

The ride home felt uncomfortable to Louis. He didn't think that talking to Niall or Zayn while they were together would have benefited anyone at the moment. He had to wait until they got home, so that he could have a talk with Niall. Maybe Niall would start to warm up to Zayn.

 

Like they discussed earlier, Zayn helped carry in Niall's boxes to the flat and into Zayn's room before leaving the two boys alone. Surprisingly, Niall was the first to break the silence.

 

"This just feels like an awful nightmare. I just keep feeling like I will just wake up and everything will go back to how it was." Niall said, sitting down in the edge of Zayn's bed.

 

"I know how hard this is. It's different for you, though. The fact that Zayn gave you his necklace is a big deal. It's his final chance to find love. If he doesn't, it's the end of him and the Society." Louis told Niall.

 

"Why me? I just don't understand. I know Liam is heartbroken now. It also hurt me when he rejected me after noticing the necklace." Niall said as his eyes teared up.

 

"Oh, Niall." Louis said softly, sitting down beside him and hugging him tightly. "I know it hurts, but it will only feel better if you can accept what has happened. I know he might not seem like it, but I'm sure that Zayn has a big heart."

 

"I don't think I want to find out." Niall said. "I was happy before all of this happened. Harry ruined everything by taking you in the first place.

 

"That's not true!" Louis said before falling silent. It was hard to believe that he'd just defended the man that had stripped his life away. However, he could feel how their kiss earlier had changed a lot.

 

"You're defending him? Have you gone mad!" Niall exclaimed.

 

"Just give them a chance. That's all I'm asking you to do. I think they'll surprise you." Louis said, stroking Niall's back to calm him.

 

"I'm not making any promises, but I'll try to do that." Niall said. Louis hugged Niall tightly, knowing how scared he must be.

 

"I'm so proud of you, Niall. This is far from easy and is quite scary. I'll be here for you through it all." Louis said.

 

"I wouldn't be able to do it without you." Niall mumbled into Louis' shoulder.

 

"So, what do you say about unpacking?" Louis said with a soft smile.

 

****

 

Unpacking was not much fun for Louis or Niall. Fortunately, Zayn had cleared some space for Niall to put his clothes. It broke Louis' heart to see Niall pull out items that reminded him of his memories with Liam.

 

It wasn't long before Zayn returned with four large bags full of Nando's chicken. He wasn't sure what was Niall's favorite, so he just got a wide assortment. Both Niall and Louis were hungry from unpacking and more than happy when they saw the food. Niall actually smiled when he saw the Nando's logo on the side of the bags. He was even happier when Zayn pulled all of the food out of the bags and sat it on the table. Niall grabbed some peri chips and a double-breasted chicken wrap.

 

"Thanks, Zayn." Louis said gratefully. "You've brought us back a feast."

 

Zayn shrugged. "I just wasn't sure what you two would want."

 

They all dug in, feeling as though they'd never eaten before. Louis was glad that all three of them were able to keep up some light conversation. Niall and Zayn were able to talk to each other, even if they didn't say much.

 

Before they knew it, it had gotten awfully late. Louis excused himself and went into his bedroom. He knew that he had to leave Niall and Zayn alone, so they could talk. Louis stripped down to his boxers but felt chilly. He knew the bed would be cold without Harry's body to keep him warm. He padded across the room to the closet, choosing a large baby blue jumper that belonged to Harry. Louis pulled it over his head and found that he rather liked the way it reached down his thighs and enveloped his hands. He got into bed and pulled the covers around himself, trying to sleep alone for the first time in a while.


	18. Chapter 18

Louis awoke to yelling the next day and quickly jumped out of bed and out of his room. He looked around, trying to find out where the angry shouting was coming from and soon realized it was from the front of the flat. He walked down the bedroom hall and opened the door leading to the living room. Niall was shouting at Zayn from the front of the couch. Zayn looked about ready to pull his hair out as he yelled back from the back of the couch. Apparently, it was unlikely that Niall and Zayn had gotten along well after Louis had gone to bed the night before.

“What are you guys arguing about?” Louis asked and Niall swung around to look at Louis.

"Look, you’ve fucking woken him up you cunt!” Niall yelled, and Zayn looked at him in disbelief. All of the yelling so early in the morning was quite offensive to Louis' ears. He'd much rather wake up to the sound of birds singing than Niall screeching.

“I wasn’t the one who started yelling first!” He cried out and kicked the bottom of the couch in his frustration. Louis' eyes scrunched as he assessed the scene. Niall wasn’t visibly hurt, and neither was Zayn. The flat was clean, and there wasn’t anything broken. Fluffy ran from under the couch and pounced on Louis foot. The tiny boy bent down and picked up the growing kitten.

“What are you guys arguing about?” Louis asked again, lifting a fist to rub at an eye while trying to wake up enough to calm the situation. Niall threw his hands up into the air with a strangled groan.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He asked, and Louis raised his brows, looking around again before shaking his head, “My hair is fucking purple, Louis!” Niall screamed, pointing to his hair. Louis frowned and moved forward to get a better look at Niall's blonde hair. Except, his hair wasn’t blond anymore. It was in fact purple. The lilac shade actually looked rather nice on Niall.

“How’d ya manage that?” Louis asked curiously, and Niall thrusted his hands at Zayn with a pained look.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask him!” Niall huffed. His cheeks were bright red, openly displaying his displeasure and anger towards his hair and Zayn.

So, Louis did just that. He turned to Zayn and motioned to Niall. Zayn ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. It was obvious that Zayn didn't like the blame that was being thrown onto him.

“I don’t know Louis. I was sleeping when he came out and started screaming at me. I didn’t move from the bed last night. You can look at my credit card statements to prove that I haven’t withdrawn money or bought anything other than the Nandos in a week,” Zayn said, and Louis frowned, turning to Niall. Unless, Zayn already had purple hair dye or had someone buy it for him, he couldn't have been the one to give Niall purple hair. If Zayn didn’t do it, then who did?

Louis turned to Niall, kissed him on the cheek, and patted his shoulder. “It doesn’t look bad love. I don’t know who did it, but you’re fine.” Louis said, trying to make Niall feel better about the situation. Louis moved to go into the kitchen to start on breakfast but stubbed his toe on the wooden foot of the couch. He cursed and dropped Fluffy onto the floor.

“This couch so doesn’t belong there.” Louis said sassily, pointing at the leather couch that must have been moved to obstruct people walking to the kitchen. It didn’t look like it was moved at all, but there were indents in the carpet where the little couch pegs were before, so the couch had been moved about 4 inches to the right. The indents were proof that the couch had been freshly moved.

“When was the couch moved and who in the hell moved the couch?” Niall asked, still very easily agitated by any little thing. Zayn shook his head again, quickly raising his hands as a sign of himself surrendering just in case Niall thought it was him. Niall waved him off and helped Louis move the couch back into its proper position.

“Let’s get you fed, Louis. Harry texted a while ago, asking when you were coming to visit him.” Zayn said. Louis felt something akin to excitement, but Niall groaned.

“You can’t leave me here with this lunatic!” Niall complained, and Louis shook his head and walked into the kitchen. Maybe leaving them alone while he went into the hospital would be a good thing. It might give them time to bond and work everything all out.

“Hey, Zayn? When do you think I’ll start working at the restaurant?” Louis asked as Zayn walked into the kitchen, grabbing some clean gauze. He had to change the wrapping on his bullet wounds so that they would heal properly and avoid infection.

“I don’t know. I would say when you want, but I’m sure Harry doesn’t want you leaving the house until he’s up and ready to be able to make sure that you’re alright,” Zayn said as he took off his shirt and untaped the old gauze.

Niall came into the room a moment later and saw Zayn struggling to get the gauze onto the wound properly. Louis wasn’t paying any attention to Zayn's struggle, too busy reading the directions on a box of pancake mix. Niall watched Zayn struggle for a moment before sighing, “Let me help you.” He said, and Zayn looked up and gave him a grateful smile. Louis looked up from reading the directions on the box and watched Niall place the gauze and ointment over the wounds and tape them up. Louis didn’t say anything, knowing that if he did, Niall would reject everything that had just happened, whether it was innocent or not. Louis didn't want to lose any progress that the two boys might have made.

“I don’t know how to make this. Who wants eggs?” Louis asked, putting the box back into the cupboard and taking out a carton of 2 dozen eggs.

“I do!” Niall exclaimed, raising a hand. Zayn also agreed to the breakfast option as he pulled his shirt back on.

~

When everyone was happy and full, they all decided to quickly shower and get dressed. Louis felt bad for Niall as he saw his lilac head disappear into Zayn's bathroom. Maybe he'd be able to get out some of the dye during his shower. At the very least, Louis hoped that it might lighten up which would also lighten Niall's mood quite a lot.

Louis showered quickly, eager to be able to see Harry soon. He pulled on a comfortable pair of jeans and a band shirt before heading into the living room to wait for Niall and Zayn. He turned on the tv and started to watch a cooking show. It didn't take long for Fluffy to find his lap. Louis stroked Fluffy's soft fur, watching as the clocked ticked away and lost his time with Harry.

As he suspected, Niall spent a very long time in the shower. He was trying his best to make his hair at least look like a presentable color. After he had showered, Niall quickly got dressed and waited with Louis in the living room with Zayn.

After Zayn was ready as well, Zayn, Niall, and Louis rode out to the hospital. Louis was going to be able to visit Harry for a few hours, and Zayn was going to take him home soon after lunchtime. As much as Louis wanted to stay with Harry, the whole visiting hour times made that impossible. It was just something Zayn and Harry had talked about last night.

Throughout the car ride, Louis couldn't help but wonder what had transpired in the flat earlier. Niall had woken up with purple hair, and someone had to have moved the couch. Not knowing who was causing these changes and why made Louis feel very uneasy. How could someone have dyed Niall's hair without him knowing? Something was just not right.

Louis wasn't give much time to ponder his thoughts as they were drawing near to the hospital. The hospital slowly pulled into view, and Louis played with a loose string on his jeans. He really didn’t like having to be in a hospital when he himself wasn’t hurt. It put him on edge that someone he cared about was in the care of complete strangers who could be neglecting him. The car pulled to a stop, and Louis looked over at Zayn who was driving.

“What time do I have to be out?” Louis asked and Zayn gave him an apologetic smile.

“2:30,” He said, and Louis looked at the dashboard, getting the current time so he could mentally calculate how many hours he had to spend with Harry. He sighed when he realized that he only had 2 and a half hours. It was not enough for Louis, but he was sure he could convince Harry to let him come again later in the day for a few more hours. Really, he didn't think it would be much trouble at all.


	19. Chapter 19

Louis went to the front desk to get a visitor's pass, and then asked them for Harry's room number out of respect and to make it look like he wasn’t stalking Harry or something. It turned out that it was a good thing that Louis asked because Harry was moved into a different room in the other side of the hospital from where he was roomed before. It was a much shorter walk for Louis, so he was alright with it.

The registration nurse handed Louis a hall map of the hospital and pointed him in the right direction. During the walk to Harry's room, Louis thought he was going to die. This was going to be the first time that he was going to see Harry after the kiss the day before. What was he going to say? Were they going to pretend it didn’t happen? That might hurt me more Louis thought as he knocked on the big wooden door to Harry's room. There was a mumble, and Louis pushed the door open slowly, peeking his head inside.

“Louis, you’re here!” Harry said when their eyes connected. Louis smiled and with a nod, he walked into the room. This hospital room was more homey, and Harry didn’t have a bajillion wires and tubes hooked up to him.

“I’m here!” Louis said, lifting his hands with a smile. He closed the door and walked around the room, looking at all the things, “How was your night?” He asked, and Harry sighed.

“I got a sponge bath,” He said, and Louis scrunched his nose, all the freaking out over the kiss was for nothing. Harry was acting like it didn’t happen, well at least for now.

“Why?” Louis asked, and Harry shook his head and looked to his right out the window, “We-” Louis was cut off by the loud ring of his cellphone. He’s only used it about twice since Harry had him move in, and he almost forgot he even had it. He looked at who was calling before bringing it to his ear as he answered, “Hey, Niall. What’s up?” Louis asked.

“Did you leave the oven on?” Was the first thing Louis heard before there was a loud crash and ‘oh for god sakes Niall’.

“Er, no. I didn’t use the oven this morning.” Louis said, and Harry tilted his head, now watching him instead of the birds outside.

There was scuffling on the other end of the line and a loud sigh, “That wasn’t me,” Niall said, and Louis heard Zayn talking about conditioner.

“Well, something freaky is going on,” Niall said, and Louis decided that Harry would like to hear what Niall was going to say, so he put his phone on speaker.

“What?” Louis asked, and Harry leaned forward as much as he could on the bed.

“Well, the oven was on when we got here, and Zayn just slipped on conditioner on the bathroom floor. I have no fucking clue what’s happening. My hair was dyed, the couch was moved, the oven was on, and conditioner was on the floor,” Niall said, listing all the things that had happened in that day.

“Was the alarm on?” Harry asked, and Louis relayed the question to Niall who in turn asked Zayn.

“Zayn said that it hasn’t been on for a week,” Niall said over the speaker, and Louis turned to Harry for anything else.

“Have him turn the alarm on,” Harry said, and they relayed the information to Zayn again.

“Alright, I’ll see you when you come pick me up. Be safe,” Louis said, and he turned to Harry when he hung up the phone.

“There’s been strange things going on in the flat,” Harry said and slumped back into his pillows, “Someone must be getting into the flat.” He added, and Louis nodded before sitting down on one of the plastic chairs by Harry's bed.

“Yeah, I guess that could be a good explanation as to what’s going on,” Louis said, and Harry nodded, looking around the room for a moment, seemingly lost in thought.

“We’ll get the locks changed and the system looked at to make sure this doesn’t happen again. In the meantime Louis, I have a gun in a box under the bed. I had it put into your name for a concealed carry a week ago. I want you to sleep with that under your pillow until I’m home,” Harry said, giving Louis a stern look.

“You put a fucking gun in my name,” Louis mumbled to himself and leaned back in the plastic chair. He lifted a dainty hand and fiddled with the paper airplane necklace around his neck.“When do you get another necklace?” Louis asked, and Harry looked him over with a shrug.

“I have to give you a gold necklace soon. Then, I’ll get a black one,” Harry said, and Louis frowned. Liam told him something a while back about necklace colours.

“We aren’t in a relationship,” Louis finally said, and Harry gave him an unamused look. Liam had told Louis that once members of the society were officially in a relationship, the one with a silver necklace will get a gold one and the other will get a black necklace.

“Mine as well be,” He said, and Louis shifted in his seat and looked down at his silver necklace.

“Can I keep this one?” He asked softly and brought his hands down to his thighs, rubbing them. It was cold in the hospital.

“Whatever you want,” Harry said, and Louis looked up at him with a frown.

“When can I go to work with Zayn at the restaurant?” He asked, and Harry watched him for a moment before looking up at the ceiling.

“I don’t know. I don’t want you out and about until I’m out there,” Harry said, and Louis groaned, stamping his little feet against the ground in frustration.

“When are they going to let you out?” Louis asked, and Harry shrugged.

“I don’t know. When I’m better.” Harry said in an indifferent tone. Louis glared at him, and then stood from his chair.

“Well, I’m going to ask a nurse or something,” He said, and Harry gave him a bored look as he walked out of the room in search for the nurse's station on the floor. They should know. Louis didn’t want to ask a doctor that wouldn’t know. That would be weird.

It took him a few minutes before he gave up and went back to Harry’s room. God must be on his side because there was a nurse there checking Harry’s vitals. Louis sat down and let her do her job and watched as she checked under the bandages on Harry’s left side. She hummed in approval and wrote some things down on a little note pad she had in her pocket.

“You are healing very quickly Mr. Styles. I’d say that you would be safe to leave within the week,” She said, moving to the foot of Harry’s bed. She looked over the paperwork there and nodded to herself, “Maybe within the next few days. You aren’t completely healed but they’ll give you an x-ray today and an ultrasound to see how you’re doing on the inside. If you’re fine there, I don’t see why you couldn’t leave,” She said sweetly, and Louis thanked her as she left the room, checking things off of her little notepad.

“Did you hear that Harry?” Louis asked excitedly, and Harry gave him a big dimply smile and held his arms open for a hug. Louis' movements stuttered as he looked for the best way to lean over the bed and hug him without hurting him. He found the best position and moved forward, hugging Harry as best as he could without being able to wrap his arms around him completely.

“You know, they still might have you on bed rest,” Louis said, and Harry snorted, patting his back. Louis pulled away and sat back down in his chair.

“I won't stay in a bed,” Harry said, and Louis nodded to himself because, no, Harry wouldn’t.

They stayed silent for a moment, watching each other. Harry was thinking about how beautiful Louis was and how he wished he could give him everything he ever wanted. Louis was thinking about how sorry he was that all of this happened to Harry and how he wished he could give him the best attention and love?

“Kiss me,” Harry said, and Louis eyes widened, and he shook his head quickly, making his feathery hair move into his face. He brushed it back, and Harry frowned, “Why not?” He asked, and Louis blushed down to his toes.

“I, god harry, I don’t know. I can’t kiss you. This is moving too fast. I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage of you while you’re hurt. There are too many things on my mind lately to be worrying about our relationship or whatever the fuck this is!” Louis exclaimed, throwing his hands up and then letting them plop down on his lap. Harry watched him again for another few moments before he quickly reached out of the bed, snatching Louis' hand. He pulled Louis' tiny fame standing and half onto the bed, wrapping his hand around the nape of Louis' neck and pulling him forward.

“You can’t let me kiss you once and then tell me no more. That’s being a fucking tease,” Harry said and connected their lips again. Louis whimpered deep in his throat and went plaint under Harry’s hands. Louis had one knee on the bed and his other foot was on it’s tippy toes on the floor. His right hand had tangled itself in Harry’s hair, and his left hand rested on his hip.

Their lips moved together messily, and Louis tried to pull back when Harry’s tongue snaked out and licked his bottom lip.

“Don’t pull away from me,” Harry mumbled into his lips and harshly bit Louis bottom lip, making the tiny boy cry out, lips parting. Harry’s tongue shot past his lips, and Louis moaned, moving further up the bed, now straddling Harry's lap. It seemed like Harry knew that Louis internally wanted this and was slowly tearing down all of his walls to get it out. They kissed messily and both jerked in surprise when Louis' phone rang again. Louis pulled away from Harry slowly as if he was savoring the kiss, a small trail of spit connecting their lips before it snapped.

Louis licked his lips as he shifted his bum upward to grab the vibrating phone in his back pocket. He answered it without looking at the caller i.d. He kept his eyes on Harry's who was watching back. They were both breaking deeply, trying to calm their fast beating hearts. Louis put his phone on speaker, not wanting or having the energy to lift his phone to his ear.

“Hey Lou, we’re on our way. Be outside in 10 minutes,” Niall said through the speaker.

“It hasn’t been two and a half hours!” Louis said, breaking eye contact with Harry to look down at his phone. However, instead of two and a half hours, he’d been in the hospital for 3. “How did time fly like that?” Louis asked softly, and Harry chuckled from underneath him, making Louis glare at him.

“It’s been three hours Louis. We're almost there. See you in a few,” Niall said and hung up, making Louis stare at his phone.

“Well fuck,” He said, and Harry pulled him forward again to give him a quick kiss. It wasn’t as quick as the day before. It was a lingering lip touch that made Louis tingle.

“Come tomorrow,” Harry said, and Louis nodded, shifting to move from the bed without hurting Harry. When he was standing, he laughed softly.

“I’ll come tomorrow and with real food for you,” Louis said, and Harry nodded happily. Louis gave him a tiny wave and walked from the room and through the hospital to the front of the building. The leaves on the trees were slowly changing colour with the impending feeling of fall. Louis smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around his midsection.


	20. Chapter 20

When Zayn pulled up, Louis got into the car, rubbing his bare arms as he tried to get them warm again. It wasn’t too cold outside, but standing outside in the cold air for more than a few minutes got to you. Zayn parked the car instead of pulling away, and Louis frowned, leaning forward to the driver seat.

“Watcha doin’?” He asked, and Niall handed over a small bag to Zayn who took it.

“Harry wants something. I’m bringing it to him,” Zayn said, and Louis huffed as he got out of the car.

“Harry wanted an ipad to play around with while he's on bed rest,” Niall said as soon as the driver door closed. Louis smiled and leaned through the middle of the two front seats and kissed Niall's cheek.

“How were you while I was gone?” Louis asked, and Niall turned to him with a shrug.

“It was fine. Nothing happened. We ate lunch not too long ago. We were going to stop by taco bell or somewhere else for you,” Niall said, and Louis nodded, moving back into the back seat. It was a great thing the leather seats were heated. Louis didn’t know how he was going to manage being cold. He really hated the cold.

It was a few minutes before Zayn came back. When he sat down, Louis kicked the back of his seat like a child. That went on until Zayn drove through the taco bell drive through, asking Louis what he wanted to eat. Louis ordered 30 dollars worth of food, and Zayn glanced back at him as he pulled out his wallet to pay.

“I’m telling Harry he owes me 30 bucks,” Zayn said, and Louis shrugged, taking the bags of food with a gleeful smile. Fuck everything but his food right now.

The drive back to the flat was quick, and all three boys checked it to make sure there wasn’t anymore weird things. When everything was in the clear, Louis plopped down on the couch with what was left of his taco bell he hadn’t eaten on the car ride. Niall made some tea and sat down next to Louis with his legs crossed under his bum.

“Harry said a package is coming tomorrow in your name Louis. He doesn’t want you to open it until you get to the hospital,” Zayn said, walking into the room while holding his phone close to his face as he read the text aloud.

“It’s in my name, so I'll open it if I want,” Louis said, and Zayn nodded, walking from the room and typing away furiously on his smartphone. Niall watched Zayn leave, and then looked down at his steaming cup of tea.

“I miss Liam,” Niall mumbled, lifting his tea cup to take a small sip, wincing as the tea burnt his tongue.

“I know you do Ni, but you’re here now. You might as well as well lavish in it,” Louis said, and Niall gave him an unamused look that Louis rubbed off.

“He said it’s in his name. Bring it with you when you go to see him,” Zayn said, and Louis looked over the back of the couch at him with a frown.

“Tell him I’m going to look,” Louis said, and Zayn nodded and went back to typing.

“Do you know what’s being ordered?” Niall asked, and Louis shook his head.

“No, but I’m going to find out,” Louis said, and Niall laughed as Zayn walked back into the room with a grimace on his face.

“He said if you-” He was cut off by Louis.

“Tell him that I won't bring it to the hospital. If he wants me to bring it to the hospital, then I’ll look. If not, then I’ll put it into the closet and leave it be until he gets home,” Louis said, and Zayn nodded once again and walked out of the room.

“So how are you and Harry doing?” Niall asked, wiggling his eyebrows and causing Louis to flush and turn away to pick at the drawstrings on his pants.

“We aren't,” He simply said, and Niall gave him an ‘I don’t believe you’ look. Louis ignored it, sending them into a comfortable silence.

“Have you kissed him?” Niall asked and Louis looked up at him, blushing furiously. He nodded, not trusting his voice and not wanting to rant about it, “Did you like it?” Niall added, and Louis nodded again taking a sip of tea, from Niall's cup.

"What about you and Zayn?" Louis asked in an attempt to draw the attention away from Harry and himself.

"No! You know that I didn't want this. I could still be with Liam right now if it wasn't for Zayn." Niall said, nearly spitting out his tea when he heard the question.

"So, you really think there is no chance of anything happening between the two of you?" Louis asked.

"Definitely not. Zayn will realize that he's given his necklace to the wrong person, and I'll be right back with Liam in our flat. There's no way I'd ever even consider being with Zayn." Niall replied, his cheeks turning red from frustration.

The slamming shut of the front door brought Niall and Louis out of their conversation. The only person that it could have been was Zayn. Zayn must have heard everything, and Louis felt quite sad for him. Despite his knowledge of Liam and Niall's previous relationship, Louis couldn't help it that he wanted Zayn and Niall to find love for each other.

"Niall!" Louis reprimanded him. "That was a bit harsh, even taking your situation into consideration. This is Zayn's last chance at a relationship. If he doesn't succeed with you, he's out of the gang. I don't know the specifics, but I think that no one gets kicked out of the gang and lives to tell their story."

"I don't care! Don't you realize what this means for me? You're just like them now!" Niall yelled.

"You don't know anything!" Louis yelled back before storming into his room. After slamming the door shut, Louis crashed face first into the bed. He took in a deep breath that was filled with Harry's musky scent even though he'd been in the hospital for some time now.

Louis felt angry towards Niall but knew that most of his words were said without much thought put into them at all. He couldn't help but worry about what Zayn was doing after hearing Niall's words. Louis just wished for Harry to come back and for things to go back to normal.

Louis turned his head and spotted his phone on the bedside table, he frowned and patted his back pocket where he swore his phone was, but he only patted his bum and not his phone. Louis huffed and reached to grab his phone, he brought it to life and tapped in his lock code, there was a kik message.

Harry- Hey, let me know when you get this.

Louis frowned and clicked the profile picture to go to Harry’s kik profile. There was a picture of Harry as his profile and his username was his first name and year he was born. (Picture of Harry’s kik is on the right!). Louis went back to the message Harry sent and reread it. It made sense that Harry would kik him and not text him. Harry didn't have a phone but the hospital there was wifi.

Louis- Prove it’s you.

He simply sent, he’s never seen the picture of Harry that he used as his profile picture. The message was read a moment later and Louis buried the side of his face into the pillow that smelt like Harry. He loved it, he really did. 

Harry- You want to keep my necklace.

Harry sent back and Louis put his phone to sleep, a furious blush on his cheeks.


	21. Chapter 21

Louis woke up the next morning to the sight of his phone's screen shining brightly. He groaned before rolling over to reach across to his bedside table. Squinting his eyes, Louis adjusted to the brightness before checking his notifications. He had a new kik message from Harry.

Harry - Are you awake, babe?

A small smile crept onto Louis' face as he saw the term of endearment tagged onto the end of the message. He felt stupid for feeling so happy all of a sudden, but he just couldn't help it.

Louis - I am now :)

Harry - The hospital food for breakfast tasted like shit. I'll take you out for something good when I come home.

Louis balked at that. Did Harry really just infer that they'd be going on a date?

Louis - That sounds great. I love going out to eat.

Harry - I know the perfect little place for the two of us. I'll even get us a private room ;)

Louis felt shivers run up his spine. His imagination ran wild when he thought of all the things Harry could do to him in a public place like the restaurant.

Louis - What's it called?

Harry - It's a surprise but I know you'll love it

Louis - How are you so sure? You don’t even know my favorite food!

Louis giggled, turning a little while waiting for Harry to finish typing back his reply.

Harry - You love Shrimp.

Louis - How did you know? ;)

Louis watched his screen anxiously for a reply and worried when he didn't receive one quickly. Harry was always quick in replying. Louis tried to think that Harry might just be busy getting checked by the nurse, but that thought stopped comforting him after an hour had passed by and there was no reply. Maybe someone had gone to finish Harry off. That thought had Louis jumping out of bed and slipping into a pair of sweatpants and one of Harry's large sweaters.

He stumbled over the bottoms of the sweatpants as he made his way through the living room and into the kitchen. No one else in the flat seemed to be awake, so Louis started on breakfast. He thought that he'd give Harry a little more time and use breakfast as a distraction. He whipped some eggs and milk together before pouring them into a pan to make scrambled eggs. Louis put some bacon on the griddle before popping a few pieces of bread into the toaster. It wasn't long before the food was finished, and Niall was sitting at the table.

Louis set out plates for both of them and took a seat. He pushed his eggs around his plate before taking a bite. It was hard for him to find his appetite when he was worried about Harry. Niall quickly caught onto the fact that Louis was worried about something. Despite their feud the night before, Niall knew better than to keep ignoring Louis. Anyways, Niall had always had a hard time keeping his mouth shut.

"What's wrong Louis?" Niall asked.

"Nothing," Louis replied quietly as he continued to stare down at his plate.

"C'mon, I know when something is bothering you, and there is definitely something bothering you right now." Niall said, reaching for one of Louis' hands and squeezing it in an attempt to comfort him.

"You'll think it's stupid," Louis replied.

"No, I won't." Niall said. Louis shot him an uncertain look. "Okay, I promise that I won't laugh or anything."

"Alright," Louis said. "Harry and I were talking using kik, and he hasn't replied in over an hour. I'm worried."

"He's probably just busy," Niall said.

"With what? He's in the hospital. There isn't much he could be doing right now." Louis said miserably.

"He's probably getting checked by the nurse or something," Niall explained.

"It doesn't take that long. What if something went wrong, and he had to go into surgery again? What if the people who attacked Harry in the first place decided to send someone to finish him off? I can't help it. I'm scared," Louis sobbed.

Zayn walked into the kitchen and was scratching his stomach. When he took in the sight of Louis’ tears, he started walking backwards. He wasn’t ever very good with tears, and Louis was surely gushing them out. Niall turned in his seat, hearing Zayn's footsteps retreating and gave the gang member a dark look.

“You get back in here and help me,” Niall said, and Zayn sighed, walking back into the kitchen and patting Louis on the back.

“What’s up?” He asked, and Louis told Zayn what he had told Niall. Zayn chuckled pulling his phone from his loose pajama bottoms and opened up a kik from Harry. “He’s getting his release papers right now. We have to go pick him up in a few minutes,” Zayn said, and Louis' eyes widened before darkening. How dare Harry tell Zayn and not him!

“When are we leaving?” Louis asked, turning to take care of his plates from his breakfast. He wanted to get there as soon as he could, so he could chew Harry out.

“He said in a few minutes” Niall said, turning from the counter to start getting ready. Louis glared at his back and walked to his and Harry’s room. He changed quickly into white shorts and a black tank top with a see through white long sleeve shirt overtop. It may be getting cold out with the fall air, but Louis was going to make Harry jealous. Bastard didn’t tell Louis about getting out but told Zayn. What kind of shit was that?

Louis walked into the living room to put on his shoes. Niall was standing patiently by the door, and Zayn came in a moment later, slipping his wallet into his back pocket.

“Ready to go?” Zayn asked, and Louis nodded, putting his silent phone into his back pocket. Harry still hasn’t kiked him, and he was out for blood now.

“I’m going to kill him,” Louis mumbled, walking out the door behind Niall and turning to watch Zayn lock the door of the flat.

“Sure you are,” Niall retorted, and Louis glared at him. Zayn walked past the two of them, and they followed quietly.

The drive to the hospital was quick. Louis was still mad when they got there and instantly went straight to Harry’s room, snapping his fingers in irritation on the long elevator ride. Zayn and Niall were just behind him, stuck taking another elevator. Harry’s door was open, and Louis charged in, doing a quick scan over as he was looking for Harry. When he spotted the tall male standing and pushing things into a small bag, he rushed forward and started punching his back.

“Why did you scare me like that!” Louis shouted, and Harry shied away from his punches, turning to grip into Louis' flying wrists.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked and Louis stopped for a moment before glaring at him.

“What the hell? How can you ask that?! What do you mean?” Louis repeated incredulously and started struggling against Harry’s grip, trying to get out in order to keep hitting him.

“You didn’t message him back. Also, you told me and not him that you were being discharged,” Zayn said as he walked into the room. Louis paused at Zayn's words and then looked at Harry with a ‘yeah, what he said,’ look. Harry sighed, lowering Louis' hands to his sides letting go.

“I told Zayn because he would tell you, and I had to get ready before I could message you,” Harry said, and Louis threw his hands up in exasperation.

“You were just packing your stuff right now. Why couldn’t send me a quick kik saying, oh I don’t know, i’m not dying, I'm getting out?” Louis asked, and just Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

“I didn’t think about it,” he said, turning to continue packing his things. Louis face dropped, and his whole persona deflated. Harry didn’t think about telling him that he was getting out? Didn’t he think that giving Louis information was important? Did Harry even care about him at all?

“Oh,” He softly murmured, moving back and away from the packing gang member. “Are you almost ready then? I want to go home,” He said a little louder, turning from Harry to walk out of the room. Niall followed closely behind him, and Louis turned to him with tears welling up in his eyes.

“You know he didn’t mean it,” Niall said, and Louis shook his head sadly.

“He meant it, or he would at least apologized. If he didn't, then he would have at least realized that he did something wrong. I was worried sick about him!” Louis said, voice weakly cracking at the end. Niall moved forward, wrapping Louis in his arms. The doctors and people milling about didn’t cast them more than a quick and forgotten glance as they went about their day.

 

“You two done?” Harry asked them as he walked out of the room. Zayn followed closely behind him and closing the door. A nurse said goodbye to them as she took Harry's chart to the nurse station in order to announce his discharge to the cleaning personnel.

Louis glared over Niall’s shoulder and pulled out of his arms before walking down the hallway toward the elevators. Niall turned to glare at Harry, shaking his head disdainfully.

“I wouldn’t talk to him for a while unless it’s an apology,” Niall told Harry. Louis turned in the middle of the hallway to point at Harry, his eyes watery.

“And I’m not going out with you,” He said, making Harry sigh and shake his head.

“You’re overreacting!” Harry almost shouted, making Louis eyes widen, a tear falling.

“Fuck you,” He growled, stabbing the elevator button on the wall, trying to make it hurry, “You’re sleeping on the fucking cough tonight. I don’t give a shit that you’re hurt,” Louis added when the bell rang and the doors opened. Harry motioned for Zayn and Niall to stay behind, and he got onto the elevator, covering the buttons so Louis couldn’t make the doors open again. Harry crowded Louis into the elevator corner, making the tiny boy look down.

“You will calm yourself down. Do not make me put you into this hospital,” Harry threatened, and Louis quickly lifted his head to look at Harry.

“Are you seriously threatening me?”

“I sure am. Keep fucking up Louis, and you'll see. I can be very mean,” Harry said, and Louis rolled his eyes, turning his head away from Harry. The gang member's hand flew up, making Louis visibly wince to grab tightly at his jaw, “I didn’t mean to hit you before, but don’t think I won't give you a few bruises,” Harry said, and Louis shook as he was most definitely scared now. He had forgotten how scary Harry could be. He had forgotten that his man in front of him had killed people.

“I’m sorry,” Louis said softly, and Harry shook his head, moving Louis' jaw to the right so he could have room close to his ear.

“When we get home, you’re taking a shower and cooking for Niall, Zayn, and me. Then, you’re going to go into my room and stay there for the rest of the day,” Harry said, and Louis parted his lips once again to argue. It was still early in the day, and he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Now, Harry was telling him to cook and not eat.

“I-Harr-,” He was cut off by a harsh, bruising pinch to his thigh and the ding of the elevator opening. Harry let go of Louis bruised jaw to grab his discarded tiny bag, moving through the doors. Louis followed after him with his head down, scared of making him anymore mad.

Louis and Harry waited silently by the elevators for Zayn and Niall. When they arrived, they shared a quick glance at the tension filled silence. Shrugging his shoulders, Zayn led the other three boys to where he parked the car in the parking garage. He got into the driver's seat while Harry was in the passenger's seat and Niall and Louis were sitting in the back.

Zayn started up the car and the radio before pulling out of the hospital parking garage. He hoped that the music would dissolve some of the tension. At the very least, it would mask the awkward atmosphere in the car. Zayn knew the Harry must have said something to silence Louis like this.

The car ride back to the flat continued with just the music playing as everyone else remained silent. Niall managed to work some quiet, one worded responses from Louis. Harry was even less successful with Harry as he'd rested his head against the window as he 'took a quick nap.'

Once they got home, Harry got out abruptly and grasped Louis' wrist into a painful grip. Louis could feel tears well up, and his vision blurred due to the tears. However, Louis refused to let even one fall. Taking a deep breath, he let Harry drag him by his wrist up to the flat. Harry headed straight for their room and slammed the door shut. Letting go of Louis' wrist, Harry went to rest on his bed but froze when he saw a familiar document on his bed. That document belonged in the locked drawer of his desk. When he realized that Louis must have read it, Harry saw red. He spun around and slapped Louis forcefully across the cheek without further ado.

Louis let out a whimper as he slammed his side against the wall and crumpled to the floor. Clutching his sore cheek, Louis asked, "What was that for?"

"Don't act coy. You know very well what you did," Harry said as he shook the document in his hand for Louis to see.

"I-I don't understand," Louis stuttered out trying to get a look at the tiny words on the paper. Harry snatched the paper back and went to the drawer it was supposed to be in, putting it back in and closing it.

“I don’t know how you got into this drawer but Louis, if I see you near it I’ll break your fingers,” Harry said turning back to Louis who curled back in fear.


	22. Chapter 22

Louis sat alone in Harry's bedroom. He had awoken earlier to an empty house, an empty bed. Niall left a note in the kitchen that explained that they had left earlier. Now, all Louis could do was sit on the bed and rest against the pillows, trying to position himself in a way that wouldn't hurt. He was glad that he hadn't added the words that were on the tip of his tongue last night when he realized what Harry was accusing him of. Harry wouldn't have believed him, and all Louis would receive would come in the form of Harry's fist.

Last night, Harry had kicked Louis out of their room to make dinner for everyone but himself. Louis tried his best to make an edible dinner for the other three boys, but he didn't know much about making great dinners. Somehow, he'd managed to burn the rolls he'd put in the oven, despite his constant surveillance.

When he served dinner, it would have been silent if the forks didn't hit the plates. Louis had no plate of his own to eat from. He sat in his place with his eyes locked on the table. The only time he moved was when Harry ordered him to put more food on his plate. His stomach growled loudly, gaining him a sympathetic look from Niall. Harry simply ignored it.

Louis went to bed hungry on one side of the bed while Harry snored on the opposite side. It was hard for him to sleep while his stomach felt like it was eating itself. Louis wanted to just get up and go to the kitchen to find something quick to eat. However, the fear of Harry catching him had Louis lying unmoving on the bed. Eventually, sleep did come, but it wasn't without waking up every few hours from pain in his stomach.

So, it wasn't surprising when Louis woke up alone that his first instinct was to race to the kitchen and eat everything in sight. Louis spotted the note first and read it. Taking it as a sign that the coast was clear, Louis indulged himself on this huge container of honey flavored Greek yogurt. Once he felt somewhat satisfied, Louis got started on making a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich on an English muffin. His mouth watered hungrily while the smell of bacon wafted through the air. He kept his self control, though, because he knew the reward would be in his breakfast sandwich. Needless to say, Louis was right.

After that, he had gone back to bed and slept for a bit. Louis had woken up and hadn't moved. That brought him to his current situation of complete boredom. He rolled over and went to grab his phone, but he heard the faint click of the front door being unlocked. He pushed his phone under his blanket and snuggled into the blankets. Louis was going to pretend to be asleep.

It started to worry Louis when he didn't recognize the footsteps. Throughout his stay at Harry's flat, he'd come to recognize each of the other boy's footsteps on the different flooring of each room. So far, Louis could tell the whomever the person was, he or she was in the living room. It didn't strike Louis as much until he realized that the person in the flat now was likely the person who had been sneaking in and messing things up in the flat.

Louis didn't dare to move as he heard the footsteps creep closer and closer. The duvet hid his face from the doorway and gave a sense of security to Louis. It was funny, really. Something as childish as hiding from monsters under his blankets as a child was giving him the same security it had then right now.

The door knob turned and the person walked in. From the heavier footsteps and the smell of cologne, Louis knew that it was most likely a male. He couldn't help himself from trembling slightly. Whatever the man was capable of definitely scared Louis.

The footsteps came closer and closer before stopping by the side of the bed. Louis clenched his eyes shut as the duvet was pulled away from his face. He mustered up a sliver of courage and opened his eyes.

It was Liam. Louis was quite surprised. Was Liam really the one sneaking in and messing around with the flat? Louis couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of relief. This was Liam. Liam wouldn't hurt him, so he had no worries.

"Liam." Louis said softly before adding with a smile, "I've missed you."

"That's funny. I don't think you have," Liam replied in a strangely cold and detached voice. Louis scrunched his eyes in confusion. Liam was nice and always willing to help. Sure, he could be quite playful when didn't, but Liam never acted like this.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked.

"You haven't bothered sending me even a text since you left. A phone call every now and then would have been nice. Both of you are gone now. I have nothing," Liam said.

"I can't help it. Things around here have been really crazy recently. I'm sorry Liam," Louis said and rested his hand gently on Liam's.

Liam immediately pulled away with anger evident as it contorted his face. "If you weren't such a whore, all of this never would have happened!"

"I'm not!" Louis yelled back. "Get out."

"Oh, I'm not done with you. You'll pay for your mistakes, trust me." Liam said with a devilish grin.

"Liam, this isn't like you. You need to calm down." Louis said in a steady voice that masked how he was feeling inside.

"That's an interesting thing for you to say. I don't think you could know a thing about what I am and what I'm not. Do you want to know why?" Liam asked.

Louis could do nothing more than stare and nod slowly in reply.

"I never told you and Niall the truth about who I am and what I'm capable of. And guess what else? You'll never know," Liam spat out.

"Please.." Louis didn't know what else to say at this point. Liam was absolutely fuming. His face was red and his knuckles were white from clenching his hands into fists.

"No. You shut up now and take what I'm going to give you." Liam said before getting on the bed.

Louis' face lost all of its color when he realized what situation he was in. This was it. There was no way out. Liam was going to rape him.

\--------

Harry cursed as his phone went off while he was in a meeting with some other gang members. He was surprised to see that it was Louis calling. It seemed unusual that Louis would want to talk to him after how he'd treated Louis the day before. Maybe leaving Louis home alone was a bad idea, especially since the issue of someone breaking in hadn't been solved yet.

Harry stood up and said, "Sorry, I've got to take this."

The other men nodded, and Harry walked out into the hallway before accepting the call.

“Hello?” He asked, waiting for Louis' voice. All that came was rustling and a shrill screech.

“Why are you doing this Liam, please stop!” Louis sounded weak and scared as he whimpered.

Harry immediately tensed. What was Louis doing with Liam and what was Liam doing to Louis?

"If you want to act like a whore, I'll treat you like a whore," Liam spat out. The voices were becoming tinny, and Harry was fuming with rage.

Harry stormed out of the gang building and into his car without explaining his need to leave. Leaving in a rush wasn't an uncommon thing for a gang member. Harry kept his phone on speaker phone as he weaved through traffic. Louis' cries and whimpers for help spurred on Harry's anger. When the smacking sound of skin met Harry's ears, he saw red. How dare Liam slap Louis! Louis was his and only his. No one else could treat him the way Harry did.

Harry parked his car askew but took no heed to that issue as a more pressing matter was only a few flights of stair above him. He bounded up the stairs, skipping up to four at a time in an effort to reach Louis more quickly. Harry stormed through his front door and rushed to Louis' aide. The hurried movements were causing Harry acute pain in his side, but the rush of adrenaline he was feeling helped dampen the pain.

He did a quick search of the front of the apartment but quickly realized where they were by the loud shrill scream of his name in a plead for help from Louis. He sprinted down the hallway to his room, slamming the door open. He froze for a moment, taking in the scene ahead of him. Liam was on his knees behind Louis, his hard cock aimed for Louis' naked arse. The tiny boy was struggling against his captor, trying to get out of Liam's vise grip on his hips. Harry surged forward and ripped Liam off of the bed and into the floor where he climbed on top of him, throwing punches as quickly as he could.

~~~

Louis gripped onto the headboard and tried to pull out of Liam's bruising grip, hoping that his phone call to Harry went through. He just hoped to god that Harry wasn’t still mad at him, or at least mad enough that he didn’t come despite Louis' nearly constant pleas for help. .

There was the bang of the front door opening, and Louis sagged in relief before Liam shifted him back, pushing the head of his blunt cock against Louis' dry hole. Louis couldn't lose his virginity like this. He'd dreamt of the romantic dinner and date that would precede the first time he would make love. So, Louis knew there was only one person who could help him at this point. 

“Harry!” Louis screamed, clawing at the pillows as he tried to pull out of Liam's tight grip. He was sure to have bruises on his wrists, hips, and even face at this point. Liam had officially left more hurtful marks on Louis' body than Harry ever had.

The door swung open with a loud clap as the door handle hit the wall. Louis looked to see who had entered, tears streaming down his pale cheeks before he sobbed in relief at the sight of Harry's furious figure. Liam didn’t bother looking up at Harry as he started pushing himself inside of Louis, but he was quickly torn away from the small boy.

Louis could only watch as blood splattered from Liam's lips and as his eye started splitting. Liam tried to put up a fight but couldn’t do anything against Harry’s rage. Harry was going go beat Liam to death, and Louis got even more scared, more scared than he ever been in his life.

“Harry, stop!” Louis cried out as he shield his naked form with sheets from the bed. He didn’t dare move, didn’t dare make Harry turn his rage from Liam onto himself. Harry didn’t stop, just progressed things further as he pulled a black glock from his jeans and pointed it at Liam's head, right between his eyes. “Please Harry. Don’t do it,” Louis begged, crawling out of the large bed with a sheet pulled taught across his body and held in his tightly gripped fist. Liam didn’t move, knocked out by Harry's brutal punches.

“He was going to hurt you,” Harry growled turning to look at Louis, “He was going to take something from you that you could never get back,” Harry added, lowering the gun and turning to look at Louis more clearly, “Did he touch you?” Harry asked in an even more serious tone of voice.

Louis was taken aback by the question and leaned back onto the heels of his feet. He was on his knees, and he felt now that even the floor couldn’t support him. Louis, for a moment, couldn’t fathom what made Harry ask the question. Then, it dawned on him. He’d never been touched by another man, and Harry obviously wanted to be the first. He swallowed the lump in his throat, looking down at the man who used to be one of his best friends. Louis looked at the man that one of his closest friend loved. He could lie to Harry and tell him no, that Liam didn’t grip his jaw tight enough to break and that Liam didn’t shove his hands down Louis' bottoms and grope him. That would be a blatant lie.

“Answer me Louis, did he touch you? Did he take away my chance?” Harry asked, looking almost worn and broken. Louis whimpered and scooted back away from Harry and onto the bed. It took him another moment to answer, but when he did, it was a weak, small nod.

The change in Harry was immediate. The look of something akin to sadness morphed into a cold gaze. Without hesitating for a moment more, Harry pushed the barrel of his gun against Liam's head and pulled the trigger.


	23. Chapter 23

Louis didn’t know what to do with himself. He was curled up, naked, on the couch in the living room. Well, he had the sheet from earlier wrapped around his shrinking frame, but it didn’t do much to shield Louis from the sorry looks he received from the gang’s cleaning men walking in and out of the flat. Liam’s body was removed first. Then, the men started to clean off the blood from the carpet and walls. Harry texted Zayn to let him know what had happened and to keep the blond Irishman away from the flat.

“We’re done,” A skinny man told Harry, who nodded in reply. They talked discretely before Harry handed over a wad of cash. The cleaning men left the flat, and Harry moved around the couch to stand in front of Louis.

“C’mere,” Harry said, and Louis glanced up at him and shook his head. Harry sighed, moving forward and making Louis shrink back into the cushions of the couch, “Louis, please do not be difficult right now,” Harry said, and Louis’ bottom lip trembled.

“You killed him Harry,” Louis said, lifting a hand out of the large sheet to wipe at his watery eyes. He had cried enough for his dead best friend.

“He touched you. What did you want me to do?” Harry asked, and Louis shook his head before pulling the sheet more tightly around his body.

“It’s not like he succeeded in raping me Harry,” Louis said, pulling his tiny hand back under the sheet. Liam had been so close to taking the last thing Louis had to himself. It gave him goosebumps just thinking about it.

“And if he had?” Harry asked, and Louis shrugged.

 

“Then there’s something else you couldn’t take from me,” Louis mumbled, and Harry reeled back.

“What in the hell do you mean, take from you?” Harry asked, and Louis didn’t answer. He didn’t know what he meant by that. Harry didn’t, in fact, take anything from him. Well, just his life, freedom, fertility. Everything Louis had was in Harry’s hands. Louis’ life was Harry’s responsibility now, and if he’s not careful, Louis can get killed. Louis’ freedom was all tied to Harry’s emotions. If Harry was angry, Louis wasn’t doing anything fun anytime soon. If Harry was happy, then Louis did as he pleased. Louis’ fertility was what Louis hated the most. It was something that Harry had all control over. If Harry wanted Louis to be pregnant, he could easily make it happen. If he wanted Louis to never have children, he could make that happen as well.

So no, Harry didn’t take anything from Louis other than everything.

Fluffy padded into the room, glared at Harry, and jumped onto Louis lap. He sniffed around and snuck his way into Louis’ sheet, curling up on his thick thigh.

“It’s late, and we need to rest for tomorrow. Stalling has decided that he wants to see us again,” Harry said, and Louis’ blood ran cold. Stalling was the main boss of the society. He had came by once before, perhaps only a few months prior, to talk to Harry and Louis about Louis getting pregnant. Louis was to get pregnant in one year from when Stalling met Louis, and it had been a few months, 6 to be exact.

(Me: Alright, i read through the fic and did the math and it’s been like 12 days. Sooo, me being me, i ask you to let this time jump slide!). (Erin: Also, perhaps the time in the hospital for harry could be exaggerated a bit because surgeries like his would take a quite a bit of recovery in the hospital.)

“Why does he want to see us?” Louis asked, pulling the sheet around himself even more tightly.

“It’s been six months since he’s last seen you. He wants to know if you’re pregnant or not. He also heard about Liam’s death and wants to talk to me about it. Now please, Louis, let’s go to bed. Zayn is keeping Niall out of the flat until tomorrow, so we can come up with a way to tell him about Liam,” Harry said, and Louis shook his head before looking down at the white of the sheet around his body. There were a few red blood splatters on it, but he didn’t mind. Was he really getting numb to the feeling of death that seemed to follow Harry?

“Niall won’t take it well. He’ll break down. He’s going to need me, but I can’t be there for him Harry,” Louis said, his bottom lip trembling with the onslaught of impending tears.

“He’ll have Zayn, just like you have me Louis,” Harry said, and Louis shook his head again.

“I don’t have you. You hurt me too much for me to see you as safe,” Louis said, and Harry went rigid.

“Even after what I did for you, you don’t believe I’m here for you?” Harry asked incredulously as he referred to what he had done to Liam in order to protect Louis.

“There’s nothing but death surrounding you, Harry. Don’t think I haven’t seen the bloodied clothes in the hamper or the dried blood around the drain in the bathroom,” Louis scolded, pushing back the tears.

“That’s my job Louis,” Harry growled, moving forward to pull Louis off the couch so that he could stand. He didn’t hurt Louis while doing so and made sure to be extra careful not to grab Louis too tightly. “That’s what I’m going to be doing for the rest of my life. That’s what I’m going to be doing so I can provide for the family we will have one day,” Harry said, and Louis looked down at the carpet until his eyes met his feet.

“I don’t want to bring a baby into a world like this,” Louis said, and Harry pulled him to his chest, holding him tightly, as if he was shielding him from the cruel world that surrounded them.

“I wouldn’t want to bring a baby like this either Louis, but we only have six months before we’re killed because of it. I know you said you wouldn’t have sex with me until you loved me, and I respect that. I may have said things that contradicted that, but I will never hurt you in such a way,” Harry said, and Louis sagged against Harry with tears in his eyes. He cried into Harry's chest, holding the sheet tightly to his chest, “I just want to let you know that I truly do love you,” Harry said, and Louis froze, tears still falling down his cheeks and soaking Harry’s shirt.

“You can’t love me,” Louis said, and Harry pulled back and bent down a little to be eye level with Louis.

“I love you,” He said firmly, and Louis broke out in sobs again. Harry may have physically hurt him, but Louis couldn’t lie to himself. He loved Harry. He just wasn’t ready to say it. Louis wanted to make sure that he wasn’t going to dig himself a grave by saying those three words.

“I’ve got the necklaces, the two that show we’re in a relationship,” Harry said, and Louis calmed down from crying. He was feeling exhausted from how his day had turned out.

“Can we put them on?” He asked and Harry nodded, pulling back from Louis to go quickly retrieve them.

“We’ll put up this silver one,” Harry said when he’d return, and Louis nodded before pulling the necklace off of his neck. His throat felt thick as he did so. It was the first time since he’s met Harry that the silver necklace hadn’t been a safe weight against his throat.

“With me putting this necklace on you, Louis, I promise to never hurt you again. I love you,” Harry said, pulling Louis’ gold necklace out of the ornate box. The paper airplane was smaller than the silver one, but it was meant to be that way. It represented a more simple but true love. Harry moved around Louis to clasp it around his throat, making Louis sigh lovingly at the familiar weight.

Louis didn’t give any promises as he clasped Harry’s black necklace around his throat, just kissed Harry’s clothed shoulder when he was done.

“Come on now,” Harry said in a surprisingly gentle voice. “You need to eat something.”

Louis nodded in agreement as Harry led him into the kitchen with a firm, warm hand on his shoulder. Harry then surprised Louis for what seemed like the millionth time that day when he led Louis to a chair and gestured for him to sit down. Despite what had happened to him, Louis still thought Harry would make him cook dinner. Louis watched Harry’s back as he pulled out peppers of varying colors, a bottle of fajita sauce, and a chicken breast. He watched in amazement as Harry made dinner for the two of them. It all felt so domestic and right. Harry had hurt him before, but that all seemed to be so long ago as Louis watched Harry at the stove and heard him humming softly. The scene truly seemed more appropriate in the house of a loving couple than that of a gang member. Maybe that thought was the one that made Louis’ insides feel warm and that soft smile draw itself across his face.

Louis didn’t need to think of their relationship in terms of what the gang wanted. He knew he’d be happier ignoring that aspect of their relationship. Louis also knew that his natural curiosity would make that nearly impossible, but he still wanted to pretend that, in this moment, he and Harry were just a normal couple, enjoying a romantic dinner at home.


	24. Chapter 24

It seemed like they thought they were safe now, for their door was locked but the alarm was off. A tall, thin, man put away his thin tools and turned the doorknob that he'd picked the lock of, walking into the quiet dark house. He didn’t have to worry about being very quiet because Zayn's absence was his safeguard. He was safe.

He turned the coffee maker on before reaching his hand under the back of his shirt to pull out a heavy black gun.

He paced from room to room, looking for potential ways that he could frighten little Louis to death and make Harry more than a little paranoid. The gun would certainly do it's job, but he felt like a little extra touch was needed.

His thoughts led him to Harry and Louis' room. Anything he did in their room would definitely help him achieve a better reaction. His eyes glanced over the neatly made bed and spotted a small bedside table. He jiggled the weight of the gun in his hands as he pondered what he would do.

 

He laid the heavy gun down on the bedside table of Harry and Louis' room. Before leaving the room, he quickly wrote a quick note on the notepad sitting on the bedside table. He grinned as he imagine Harry and Louis' reactions to note only his gun but his words as well. The gun was loaded, well, not really. There was one bullet, intended for no one, but Harry and Louis didn’t know that.

Be careful, you are not safe yet.

~~~

“When is Stalling supposed to be here?” Louis asked, walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Harry had taken care of the gun he'd found and hid the note.

“In an hour. Are you done with the bathroom?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded, slowly moving to the dresser to pull out some clothes to wear. When he first met Stalling, he had been nude, and he wasn’t going to make the same mistake again. Harry went into the bathroom, leaving Louis alone to get dressed.

Louis dressed in tight black jeans and a grey v-neck top. The necklace around his neck contrasted nicely with the shirt, showing off that he was a part of the society and he was taken. Louis looked at the carpet where Liam had been killed and swallowed hard. He already missed him. However, he knew now that Liam was a danger, though not to what extent.

Niall had texted Louis overnight, telling Louis that Zayn was taking him out of state for a week to try to get them to bond. Louis almost told Niall about Liam, but he couldn’t do that to his best friend. He couldn't tell him that the man he loved was a r*apist and that he was killed. Harry grilled that into Louis' head before they went to bed the night before. Liam was a r*apist though he wasn’t able to go through with the act. If Harry hadn’t been there in time, Louis would have been r*aped.

Louis took a deep breath and walked out of the room and into the living room, clicking his tongue a few times against the roof of his mouth. Fluffy padded lazily over to him and licked his ankle.

“Are you hungry FluffyKins?” Louis asked and bent down to pick up the quickly growing kitten. The tiny fluff ball wasn’t tiny anymore. Instead, he was more of a medium sized cat, nearly fully grown. Louis carried the growing kitten to the kitchen and set him down at his empty food bowl. He pulled out a can of wet cat food and poured the fishy smelling clumps into the food bowl.

When Louis was done feeding his cat, he started to make himself and Harry something to eat but paused as he was getting out the eggs, the coffee maker was on, burning water in the pot. Louis reached to flip the switch off then continued to make the breakfast. It was like he was a robot as he just went through the motions in an unfeeling way. He hadn’t been able to get all of his emotions out from the past few days yet. Louis still had bruises on his pale skin from where Harry struck him and Liam gripped him too tightly. Harry promised not to hit him again, but he’s done all that before.

Harry walked into the kitchen just as Louis pushed some fluffy scrambled eggs onto two plates.

“Thanks,” The gang member said, pulling his plate towards himself and picking up the fork as he sat down at the table.

“I’m scared,” Louis said, putting his hands on the counter and leaning against it.

“I’m scared too,” Harry said, making Louis chew his bottom lip. It wasn’t a good thing if Harry was scared as well. That meant that everything was out of their hands. Louis let out a soft, shuddery breath before sitting down to eat his breakfast. He wasn’t hungry anymore, but he knew that he needed to eat if he didn’t want to pass out or do something else of the sort when Stalling got there.

"What do you think he wants to talk to us about?” Louis asked, and Harry shrugged, pushing his eggs around his plate instead of eating them.

“I don’t know. He’ll probably want to talk about you and the pregnancy. Maybe Liam and what was my motive was for killing him. To get rid of a body and shut the cops up is a huge hassle,” Harry said, and Louis shrank back into his seat. He didn’t like the sound of this meeting. Louis had a bad feeling settling in his gut.

They ate the rest of their meal in an uneasy silence, filled with their nervous energy. Louis was cleaning their plates when there was a loud knock at the front door. He jumped, startled by the noise, and turned to watch Harry disappear into the small hallway as he walked to the front door to unlock it and let a waiting Stalling in. Louis turned the tap water off and dried his hands off, walking barefooted into the living room as Stalling and three men walked in. Louis watched as Stalling sat down at the couch in the living room and the men stood silently at his sides. Harry stood back and motioned for Louis to stand by his own side. Louis did as Harry wanted him to do and walked with Harry to stand in front of Stalling.

Louis was panicking on the inside, his heart beating frantically and his stomach churning uncomfortably. Harry kept a tight grip on Louis hip. It wasn’t meant to hurt Louis, but instead, it was an action to make sure he knew that he was safe with Harry.

“How are you Louis?” Stalling asked, ignoring Harry who bowed his chin reverently.

“I-I’m fine,” Louis stuttered out, and Stalling nodded to himself before leaning back further into the couch so he could lift his left leg to rest his ankle on his right knee.

“Are you?” Stalling inquired, and Louis swallowed thickly as he nodded. He was fine. He wasn’t broken, he wasn’t on his death bed, he wasn’t super happy, so he was just fine. “How has Harry been treating you?” Stalling asked and Louis tensed. Should he lie?

“Tell him the truth,” Harry said, looking Stalling in the eye.

“He’s been treating me as he thinks he should,” Louis said, and Stalling narrowed his eyes.

“Is that how you think you should be treated?” The man asked, and Louis nodded without hesitation. Stalling watched Louis for a long moment before turning to address Harry, “How far have you two gone?” He asked and Harry looked down at Louis then to the boss.

“We’ve kissed and we’ve exchanged necklaces,” Harry said, and Louis subconsciously lifted his hand to play with the necklace around his neck.

“No sex?” Stalling asked, and Louis looked down at the carpet under his feet as his cheeks flushed red. The way Stalling asked the question made Louis feel as if he was a bad person for not putting out yet.

“No sir,” Harry replied, and Louis looked to Stalling when the man shifted, putting his hands into his lap.

“That’s not good, now is it Louis?” He asked, and Louis looked up at Harry before looking back to the man.

“No,” He said softly, removing his hand from around the necklace at his throat to wring it with his other.

“Well, I came in here with a dilemma for myself,” Stalling started, seemingly happy about said dilemma, “I came in here thinking, if they have had sex, then I’ll give them the 6 months more they deserve, but if they have not then I’ll cut off 3 months off of their dead line,” Stalling finished, and Louis blood ran cold.

“Y-You can’t do that!” He exclaimed, and Harry quickly turned Louis around so his face was in Harry’s chest. Harry held Louis tight, as he struggled to get free so he could continue to yell at Stalling.

“3 months, no more. I expect him to be pregnant the next time I see him,” Stalling said to Harry, and Harry nodded sharply, shifting to pick Louis up so he could carry him from the room. Louis was screaming at Stalling from Harry’s chest as tears streamed down his face. His face felt hot and his legs weak. Louis couldn’t do this. He really couldn’t do this. How was he going to be able to handle having three months less than he originally thought to get pregnant?

Harry lied Louis down on their bed and struggled to subdue Louis as he was thrashing out and screaming. It took Harry a moment to finally let Louis fight himself to exhaustion and to lie limply on the bed. He was still crying, his bruised face flushed red and wet.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, leaning down to kiss Louis softly on his trembling lips, making Louis whimper. “I’ll be back. Let me finish the meeting with him. When he leaves, I’ll come lie down with you,” Harry said, and Louis silently watched him. When Harry realized he wasn’t going to get a response, he left the room. He locked the hallway door, making sure Louis couldn’t sneak out and make more trouble for Harry.

Stalling was sitting patiently and upon seeing Louis he smiled standing up.

“You’re doing well with him Harry. I don’t think it’ll be very hard to get him pregnant,” Stalling said, and Harry nodded mechanically. “So what’s this about a murder here?” Stalling asked, sitting back down.

“Liam, an old friend of Louis, came by. He tried to r*ape Louis, so I killed him,” Harry said nonchalantly, and Stalling nodded and bent to pick up Fluffy. The cat watched him with wide eyes.

“Only for an attempted r*ape?” Stalling asked, and Harry nodded, watching his movements with the cat closely, Louis wouldn’t be able to handle a dead cat as well as a dead friend.

“You love him don’t you?” Stalling went on, and Harry sighed, looking from Stalling and the kitten to out the window. It was snowing now, but it didn't distract Stalling from Harry's lack of an answer. Harry’s silence gave Stalling the answer he wanted.

“You and Louis will be relocated once he is pregnant. There are people who want you dead Harry, and I cannot have something go wrong with Louis and his pregnancy,” Stalling said, and Harry looked back at him with a confused look.

“Where will Zayn and his new boy go?” Harry asked, and Stalling shrugged.

“I have yet to talk to Zayn about giving his necklace away and to recap him on the meaning. When I speak to him, I will be thinking about having him move with you,” Stalling said, and Harry nodded, turning from Stalling to walk into the kitchen. Stalling stood up from his seat to follow Harry, his men following closely behind them.

“I do not want to kill you or your boy Harry,” Stalling said, leaning closely behind Harry as he poured himself some orange juice from the fridge. Harry didn’t say anything. He didn’t move a muscle.

“I plan on proposing to him,” Harry said, and Stalling leaned back in shock.

“Oh?”

“Yes, he’ll more likely be ready for sex and a child if we are married. Please give us an extra month. Please give me time,” Harry begged without turning to look at Stalling, tears welling in his eyes. He didn’t want his boss to see him crying. He didn’t want his boss to know that his best enforcer was whipped over some young boy. Stalling already knew that Louis was Harry’s weakness, but he didn't’ need to know to what extent.

“I’ll think about it. Do not take your time Harry Styles. I am an impatient man. E-mail me when you propose, and let me know when the wedding will be. I want to attend. You know what? I’ll give you 4 months, but you must be married three months from today, your honeymoon three months from tomorrow. That gives you a solid one month to knock that boy up Harry Styles, so manage your time wisely,” Stalling said with a wink before turning around to leave the flat.

Harry let out a short breath and rubbed at his wet eyes. He couldn’t cry, he just couldn’t. He had to be strong for Louis. Louis couldn’t handle it, and Harry had to be there for him.

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself and left the kitchen and his drink behind to go and comfort Louis. He would tell Louis that there was a month extension, but not what was wrapped with it. Harry wouldn’t propose until the time was right. Hopefully, the time was sooner rather than later.


	25. Chapter 25

“Zayn and Niall are on their way back,” Harry said while he lifted his phone above his face, squinting at the screen. Louis hummed and slid his upper body off of Harry’s torso and climbed out of the bed.

“How far away are they?” Louis asked, looking at the floor as he gathered the dirty clothes from the week. He hasn’t done any cleaning, and it was useless to ask Harry to do so.

“They should have landed at the airport just now, so they'll be here in about 2 or so hours if the traffic isn't too bad,” Harry said, and Louis nodded absentmindedly before going to work in an effort to clean the floor off. The lavish room didn’t look right when it was dirtied.

“We haven’t done much around the house,” Louis said, and Harry grunted in response, turning over to lie on his stomach. He still wanted to sleep. “I’ll make brunch. I expect you to be showered by then,” Louis said pointedly.

He and Harry have been alone in the flat for a week now. They have become much more domestic, but with Niall and Zayn coming home, they had to get things going again. They had to get motivated to do things again.

To Louis, everything was alright. He had a small worry in the back of his mind about his need to get pregnant for their safety. He also had a heavy heart about Liam dying and knew that things were going to get worse after he told Niall.

From Harry's point of view, everything wasn’t aright. In fact, things were far from being so. He had a few huge weights on his shoulders in regards to his upcoming proposal to Louis, getting married, and getting Louis pregnant. It didn't help that they were under a time constraint either. Harry didn’t care much about the death of Louis' friend, Liam, but he would have to express care when he would have to take care of Louis all over again after he told Niall. He had to worry about that gun that was left on his bedside table. There haven’t been any more incidents around the flat with things being moved and turned on or off, but the unease still resided.

Louis called to Harry, reminding him that he needed a shower before lunch and fed Fluffy. He then started making BLT’s for lunch. It was breakfasty but still lunchy. While cutting the tomatoes, Louis smiled when he heard the sound of the shower turning on as proof of Harry actually showering.

It wasn't long before Louis had two pristinely cut BLT sandwiches sitting at the two set places on the table. The noisy stream of water in the shower had ceased to make any noise a few minutes earlier, so Louis was quietly awaiting Harry's arrival for brunch to ensue.

Of course, life decided to be hard on Louis as Harry seemed to have forgone wearing a shirt. Louis was met with the sight of Harry's slightly damp torso and unruly hair. He caught sight of Harry's raised eyebrows and upturned lips before looking away as his cheeks grew hot.

"This smells good," Harry said as he took his place at the head of the table.

Louis said a soft thank you as he waited anxiously for Harry to take his first bite. He was nervous to see Harry's reaction but was greatly relieved as Harry eagerly took a second bite immediately after he took his first bite. Then, Louis happily began to eat his sandwich as well.

After their brunch, Harry received a call that had him speaking in a hushed tone behind their bedroom doors. Louis couldn't deny his curiosity, but he held back his desire to investigate the call. Instead, Louis went around the house and did all the mundane cleaning that he could. He needed some way to pass the time before Zayn and Niall's arrival back home.

Harry entered the living room with tension wrinkling above his brow. He let out a heavy sigh as he fell back against the couch. While dusting off some of the furniture, Louis watched as Harry turned on the TV and fidgeted on the couch. Harry beckoned for Louis to join him on the couch, and Louis happily set the duster down on a side table to do so.

“What was that call about?” Louis asked softly as he cuddled into Harry’s side. If anyone asked, Louis would quickly tell them that it was just for warmth as the flat was at its usual near freezing level. Harry never seemed affected by the cold like Louis was.

Harry sighed again before explaining. “I have to get back to work tonight. The orders come directly from Stalling. Zayn has to come with me as well,” He said making Louis frown and move from his side.

“You’re going to leave me and Niall here?” He asked, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. Goosebumps had arisen with the news.

“You guys are big boys. You can handle it,” Harry said, and Louis looked down at his lap.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been away from you,” Louis said morosely. It really hadn’t been that long, but going from not seeing Harry at all to seeing him for 24 hours a day for just over a week was a change that he was glad for. Now, everything would be going back to how it was in the beginning, and Louis wished it wouldn't. Harry leaned towards Louis and pulled him into his side, rubbing his arm in comfort.

“You’ll be fine. They’re just night shifts right now, so I’ll be here all day with you. I’ll be here when you go to sleep, and I’ll be here when you make breakfast,” Harry said, and Louis didn’t say anything. He hated himself for the tight feeling in his chest, the feeling of himself about to cry. He hated that he was so deep into whatever this was that he didn’t want to be away from Harry. Louis didn't want to be away from the man who had abused him. Louis felt sad at the thought of Harry not being there with him.

"You'll have to give Niall the news about Liam after Zayn and I leave," Harry told Louis. "I think that would be best."

Louis nodded timidly. He checked the time on his phone and balked when he noticed how the time had passed so quickly. Niall and Zayn would be arriving in any minute.

“What time do you have to go?” Louis asked and Harry looked at his watch, “Not for a long time. You’ll be asleep by time we, me and Zayn, go.” Harry said and Louis huffed, nodding. On the bright side, at least Harry and Zayn would be here to help with Niall’s impending break down. There was a click behind them, and Louis turned to watch Niall burst through the door, swing the door open and cracking the handle against the wall.

“Careful,” Zayn mumbled, walking behind the busy Irish boy as he ran to Louis and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. Louis hugged Niall back as tightly as he could as Zayn and Harry bumped fists. When Niall pulled away, his stomach growled, and Louis poked it playfully.

“That was loud, when was the last time you ate?” He asked, and Niall shrugged, looking to Zayn for the answer.

“An hour ago,” The black haired man said, already moving down the hall with large bags from the trip.

“Oh, well.” Louis said, and Harry leaned forward, allowing his hand to come down to settle on Louis' thigh.

“I know we only ate lunch a few ago, but would you be against going to a restaurant?” Harry asked Louis, making the tiny boy blush. “We can go to the restaurant Zayn works part time at and have you meet the owner to talk about you working there soon,” Harry said, and Louis eyes brightened. As much as he hated working, he was dying for something to busy himself with. Niall got up from the couch and went to go get dressed, knowing that Louis was going to say yes.

 

“After dinner, we can tell him,” Zayn mumbled before walking back into the living room with his clothes changed. Louis deflated and looked down at his hands in his lap. He was dreading the moment he had to tell the happy Irish boy of the fate that had befallen Liam. .

 

“Yeah, um. Zayn,” Harry said, motioning for the man to go closer so they could talk in hushed voices. Louis stood up and left the room to get changed for the dinner as well.

*~*

Harry gave Zayn a sad smile, “He doesn’t really want to tell Niall without us being there,” He said, and Zayn shrugged his strong shoulders.

“We’ll be there but not the whole time,” He said and sat down on the couch next to Harry, stretching his arm across the back.

“You have to talk to Stalling later on,” Harry said, and Zayn nodded as already knew of this information an e-mail a few days ago. “I have to meet with him tomorrow actually,” He said, and Harry nodded. “Also, what’s this about a proposal?” Zayn asked, and Harry flushed red.

“Yeah, I told Stalling that I was going to propose to Louis,” Harry informed Zayn and turned to look at the door leading to the bedrooms. “I want to get the ring for him while we are out for work tonight,” He added, and Zayn nodded before standing up from his position on the couch when Niall walked into the living room.

“You might want to get dressed mate,” The short Irish boy said, buttoning his button down shirt. Zayn chuckled and went to fix Niall's collar.

“You don’t have to get dressed like you’re going to a wedding,” Zayn said, and Niall stuck out his bottom lip.

“I know, but I don’t have anything else to wear,” Niall said, and Zayn hummed to himself while looking Niall over when he was done fixing the shirt.

“We’ll have to change that,” Zayn said, and Harry stood from the couch, padding his way to the bedroom in order to change his clothes. Louis was standing at the foot of the large bed and facing away from Harry. The site of Louis bouncing up and down, trying to force his large arse into some tight jeans, made Harry want to cancel the dinner date. He felt so especially now that he had seen the tiny black string around Louis' hips and between his cheeks. The damned boy was wearing a thong.

“Need some help?” He asked, and Louis turned to look over his shoulder, his cheeks flushing into a deep red color.

"I-I can manage," Louis stuttered out. He hurriedly tried to get his jeans on all the way to conceal himself, but he only ended up losing his balance and crashing onto the floor.

Harry tried not to laugh, he honestly did, but he couldn’t stop the quiet noise from escaping his tightly pressed lips.

He moved forward and helped Louis back up so he could stand. "I think it would help if you unbuttoned your pants before trying to put them on,” Harry mumbled, and Louis flushed. Harry trailed his fingers down Louis' sides and over the front of his thighs to the button on his pants. Louis was a bright red, and Harry chuckled in his ear, getting the button undone. Louis went to finish dressing, but Harry didn’t let him go. He simply grabbed onto the top of Louis' pants and pulled them on the rest of the way, pinching the thick of Louis' arse cheek when he finished.

“I hope you know what you do to me,” Harry mumbled, pulling Louis back to his chest and letting him feel the semi that he had in his pants.

“I know well enough,” Louis murmured and moved away from Harry, leaving the man cold.

“I’m not trying to pressure you into anything.” Harry reminded Louis, and the small man turned with a hint of a smile on his lips.

“I know that. I know what we have to do to live, and I know the time limit. I’ll be ready sooner or later, just not now,” He whispered, and Harry moved forward to wrap Louis in his arms tightly, trying to hold him together before he fell apart again.

“Let’s talk about this later,” He mumbled into Louis' hair, the younger man huffing while trying not to cry. “Louis if we were to move, where would you want to move to?” Harry asked, and Louis peeked up from his chest and shrugged.

“I don’t know. Depends, is there a money limit?” He asked, and Harry shook his head. No, money wasn’t a problem for them. They had more than enough with work and with the money that Harry gets from his work in the gang. “Why do you ask?” Louis asked, and Harry shrugged.

“I want to move. I want to get out of this city. We’ll still have to do the bidding of the Society, but we won't be here. We can live somewhere new and fresh to raise our imminent family.” Harry said, and Louis seemed to think about it. “Niall and Zayn could live next door to us, so they can stay close,” Harry added, and Louis nodded.

“Alright, let’s move. When would we do so?” He asked, and Harry thought for a moment. He wanted to move soon after their wedding. Harry thought that they could go to their honeymoon before going to their new home.

“Let’s worry about that later.” He said, and Louis nodded before pulling back to finish getting dressed. They still had a dinner date to go on with Zayn and Niall.

“Can you feed fluffy?” Louis asked, digging through the closet for a shirt to wear as his jeans hugging his thighs and arse.

“Yeah.” Harry left the bedroom to do as Louis asked and then returned to change for the dinner himself.

Louis was pulling on his jacket as Harry entered their room. Harry was enthralled by how good Louis looked. He was only wearing a simple, dark grey sweater with a light blue jean jacket, but Louis still managed to be the most attractive person Harry had ever seen in his life. Louis caught Harry's gaze in the mirror and turned to face him.

"Do I look alright?" Louis asked Harry bashfully. His eyes wouldn't meet Harry's as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"You look perfect, baby." Harry said with a smile, truly pleased that Louis was trying to look good for him.

"Thanks," Louis met Harry's soft gaze as he replied. "What are you gonna wear?"

"I don't know yet. How about you help me out with that?" Harry asked as he walked towards his closet.

"Okay," Louis said softly. He walked up to Harry's side and peered into the closet.

"Go ahead," Harry told Louis as he gestured to his closet.

Louis stepped forward and perused all of the options. He looked back and appraised Harry's current attire.

"Leave on the black jeans. We can just switch your top." Louis said as he turned back to face the clothing. Harry quite enjoyed the view he was receiving. He quickly lifted his gaze when Louis spun around on his heels with a white scoop neck in one hand and a leather jacket in the other.

"Hmm," Harry put on a pensive look and watched as Louis' face displayed his nerves. "That looks good."

"Really?" Louis' face lit up from the praise.

"Yep," Harry said as he pulled off his top. When he reached for the white scoop neck, he was glad to see Louis' cheeks full of color. He quickly pulled the shirt over his head, ruffled his hair for effect, and shrugged on his leather jacket.

Louis was waiting patiently for Harry, just day dreaming in his own little world when Harry grabbed his hand and led them out of their room. He let Harry link their fingers together as they met Niall and Zayn at their home's door. A smile onto crept Louis' face unconsciously as he realized that it was his and Harry's first date together. Something about that statement made Louis feel warm inside. First, Harry was talking about moving away, and now they were going out for a nice dinner. Louis couldn't help but hope that this would be the beginning of a better, happier life.


	26. Chapter 26

"Louis, this is Mr. Parker. Mr. Parker, this is Louis Tomlinson,” Harry introduced the two and gave Louis a soft nudge forward to shake the burly man's hand.

“Please, call me Ben,” The man said with a smile, and Louis nodded, saying his name softly and then shaking the man's hand with two pumps.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Louis said politely, and Ben chuckled, giving Harry a large smile.

“I like this boy already. When can he start working?” He asked, and Louis flushed pink before moving to sit down next to Niall while Harry and the man spoke. Zayn was pointing at things to Niall about what foods were better than others. Niall didn’t eat Italian food very often, so he was thankful for the pointers.

It was just a moment later when Harry sat down and handed Louis a menu. Louis almost snorted his brain out when he read the menu. The first time Harry had brought Louis to the restaurant, he had ordered for him.

“I don’t know what to eat,” Louis said, and Harry looked at the menu before pointing to some pasta dish. It was an extravagant ravioli dish. Louis nodded to himself, and a waiter walked up to set a basket of bread sticks down.

“Hello, my name is Will, and I will be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?” He asked, pulling out his pad of paper and a pen.

“Can we get some Henriot, Brut Souverain Magnum?” Harry asked, and the man looked him over before nodding.

“4 glasses?” He asked, and Harry in turn looked the man over.

“The bottle,” He said, and the waiter snorted before walking off. Zayn hummed to himself and folded his menu back up.

“He’s new,” The black haired man said, tipping the 4 wine glasses over so the champagne could be poured into them. “He doesn’t know of the Society yet,” He added and Harry nodded, setting a large palm onto Louis' upper thigh.

“Harry, that Champagne was 150 dollars,” Louis whispered to Harry as he leaned in towards him. Harry simply shrugged as he knew very well that they could afford it.

The waiter came back with an uncorked green bottle with a golden foil wrapped around the neck. He set it on the table, not bothering to pour any glasses.

“What can I get you to eat?” He asked, and Louis looked down at his menu when Harry started ordering for them both. Zayn did the same with Niall. The waiter left, and Zayn pulled out his cellphone and began typing. Louis reached over Harry and grabbed the wine bottle, pouring the contents into the glasses.

"That waiter his rude. Not knowing of the the Society is no excuse for that sort of behavior. You shouldn't have to pour the champagne. That's his job," Harry told Louis as he finished pouring.

"It's okay, Harry. I really don't mind," Louis said as he tried to appease Harry.

"Well, I do!" Harry replied with a dark glean in his eyes.

"I-I” Louis said as he looked down at his lap and slotted his fingers together.

"I just want us to have a nice dinner," Harry said softly as he stroked Louis' leg gently. Louis looked up at Harry and met his worried expression with a soft smile.

"I don't think many things could ruin this," Louis said, reaching down to curl his fingers with Harry's. Zayn and Niall talked amongst themselves until a cheerful and tanned waitress came up while carrying their food in her right hand. She set it on a nearby table and started to distribute it.

“Hello, I’m Amy. I’ll be your waitress for the rest of your night. Is there anything else I can get for you?” She asked, and the four boys all shook their heads, picking up their silverware to eat. She did a mental check of what they were eating and left to take care of another table.

Louis began to eat his food and had to try hard to suppress the moan that was trying to surface. He was going to get so fat from working here, he could just tell. Louis moved his foot and hooked his ankle with Harry’s, a small smile playing at his lips. This dinner was nice and probably the last nice thing that was going to happen for a while, for Louis had to tell Niall about his ex-lover's death. How would Niall take it? He seemed like he was over Liam and now onto Zayn, but you never knew with the irish boy. His emotions were easy to hide from Louis.

All four boys were quite full once they'd finished their meals. They skipped out on dessert, and Harry paid the bill for all four boys. Unfortunately, it was time for Harry and Zayn to go to work, so they dropped Niall and Louis off before heading to meet Stalling at headquarters to receive their direct orders.

Harry felt uncomfortable once he was on the receiving end of Stalling's gaze, but he didn't let it show. What sort of right hand man would he be if he was too intimidated by his boss to even maintain composure?

Not a good one, that's for sure. Stalling sifted through a cabinet of manila folders until a sadistic smile stretched across his face. He closed the cabinet and sat down in his leather chair. Stalling opened the manila folder before setting it on the table for Harry and Zayn to see.

"This here is Daniel Tomlinson." Stalling said as he pointed to a picture of a man who was wizened beyond his years. He had dark bags under his eyes and wrinkles around his mouth that gave him a permanent frown. Harry was wary of the surname Tomlinson that the man had. The man could be related to Louis. The last thing Harry needed to do right now would be to kill another one of Louis' loved ones.

It seemed like Zayn knew what Harry was thinking because he spoke up. “You don’t have to tell him.”

"Daniel is related to Louis," Stalling said. "Zayn is right. There's no harm in not telling him."

"He'll know that I did it," Harry said adamantly. "He can always tell."

"His grandfather's cocaine addiction will come as a surprise to Louis," Stalling began, "There are a number of other gangs that would want to kill him."

"We can easily convince Louis that it was another gang. He'll be too grief stricken to think everything through properly," Zayn surmised.

“Then, what when he calms down? What happens when he does get to think it through? The first day I go back to work, his grandfather dies?” Harry shook his head, knowing that the current plan would never work.

"I already know how we're going to prevent Louis from getting suspicious in the first place," Stalling said with a smirk. "You two need to plant evidence that another gang carried out the murder. I've been searching for ways to get the Spanish King Gang out of my hair for months, and finally I have a plan."

"How is this going to work?" Harry inquired, sitting on the edge of his seat tensely. This was dangerous. If the kings realized that they did there could be an all out war on their hands.

"I've obtained a gun from a shoot out we had earlier this week with them," Stalling said as he procured the gun from his small desk safe. It was sealed in a plastic bag to protect the fingerprints. "It belongs to El Rey, the gang leader. As he fled, he lost his gun. One of my henchman saw this occur and retrieved it for me."

"This could work," Zayn said from his reclined position in his chair.

"I understand," Harry said as he accepted the gun in the plastic bag. He couldn't say no to Stalling's request anyway. Zayn stood up beside him as they received the address and time they were to carry out the orders they had received. Harry led the way as they needed to hurry to be on time. He could only hope that Louis wouldn't find out the truth.

*~*

Meanwhile, Louis was waiting for the kettle to boil. He was nervous about talking to Niall about Liam's demise, so he thought a cup of tea might calm his nerves as well as Niall's. The kettles started whistling, so Louis quickly poured out two cups of tea with shaky hands.

Louis carried the two cups into the living room and set them down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Niall sat up from his reclined position and grabbed the cup of tea. Louis' eyes widened when Niall quickly spat out his first sip.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked as he took Niall's cup and set it on the table.

"I've known you for years, and you haven't made my tea improperly since the first time I told you how I liked it. So, why did you mess up this time? What's going on?" Niall asked with worry reflected in his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong!" Louis insisted. "I'm just glad you're back."

"Did Harry do something to you while I was away?" Niall asked seriously.

"Of course not!" Louis exclaimed with shocked, wide eyes.

"Of course not? I just want to let you know that I definitely wouldn't put anything past him," Niall said, "I don't trust him, and I don't know how you could either."

"Stop making me feel bad. I know what I'm doing," Louis said, getting frustrated quickly.

"Then, explain to me why you won't tell me what's going on" Niall countered.

"Fine! You know what? I will tell you?" Louis shouted. "Liam is dead!"

"W-what?" Niall said with a pale face. "Harry did it, didn't he?"

"Um, he did," Louis said softly, and Niall stood up from the couch and threw his hands up.

“And you’re still with him!” He shouted, and Louis cringed away, pulling his knees to his chest. Niall wasn’t as sad as he thought he’d be. Instead, Niall was mad with anger coursing through his veins. .

“Of course I’m still with him,” Louis mumbled, and Niall picked up his tea cup and threw it at Louis. The glass didn’t break, but it did give Louis a sharp bruise on his cheekbone and a tea soaked body. Louis took it, knowing that getting mad at Niall wouldn't help anything.

“He killed Liam!” Niall said, and Louis shrugged.

“He deserved it,” Louis whispered, watching Niall for his close reaction. He didn’t get the reaction that he expected. Louis expected Niall to blow up and refuse the words Louis had said, but he just stopped and looked at Louis.

“What do you mean he deserved it?” Niall asked softly, almost caving in on himself.

“He uh-I was alone home. It was when Harry was mad. It was when Harry had just gotten out of the hospital. Er,-” Louis sighed, looking down at his wet tea stained shirt and sniffling. He didn’t want to cry. He didn’t want to make this all about himself when it was Niall’s love that had been killed, “-He tried to rape me, Harry came home just in time.” He finished, lifting a hand to wipe at the imminent tears.

“No,” Niall whispered, moving forward to snatch Louis off of the couch to wrap him in a tight hug. “No no no no, Louis no,” He moaned in pain. Louis tried as hard as he could to not cry, but Niall's reaction tore it out of him. He sobbed into his best friend's shoulder, his own shaking with his sobs. “He didn’t go through with it?” Niall asked to make sure, and Louis shook his head.

“No, Harry came,” He said, and Niall pulled back to wipe at Louis' cheeks.

“Okay. So, you’re okay?” He asked, and Louis nodded.

“I’m sorry,” He told Niall, and the irish man shook his head, giving Louis a long kiss on his forehead.

“Don’t be sorry. I can’t say that I’m happy that he’s dead. I’m heartbroken, but I can never forgive him for doing something like that to you. I can only imagine what you would be like if he was able to go through with it,” Niall explained.

“Can we go to bed? I’d like to go to sleep,” Louis said, looking at a large clock hanging on the wall. It was almost 10 at night, and he felt as if the time was a lot closer to midnight.

“Yeah, take a shower. Get some sleep,” Niall said, leaving Louis in the middle of the living room while he went to his and Zayn’s room. Louis wasn’t standing there for long when he heard Niall crying. Not soft crying either. They were broken sobs.

Louis sighed and went back into his and Harry’s bedroom, closing the door so Niall’s cries were gone. He left Niall alone to have time for his grieving, knowing that was what Niall needed.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry shoved a heavy black gun into the back of his pants and took a white paper from his semi-boss, Max. It held the names of the people Harry had to collect money from. He and Zayn had taken care of Louis' grandfather, killing him quickly in his bed while he slept. Harry thanked Max and looked over the paper. The paper contained the names, the last places they were seen, and the amount of money each person owed. Harry normally wouldn’t need such information, but with him being gone with his injury and with Louis, he was pretty far behind. Zayn had already been given his list of drops and had been gone for a moment now.

Harry had just walked out the front doors of the headquarters when his phone rang, and he almost didn’t answer it, being on the job, but it was Louis' name showing brightly on the screen.

“Is something wrong?” He asked, answering the phone and lifting his phone to his ear.

“No, not really,” Louis whispered, and Harry sighed, going to his car. The first hit wasn’t far.

“Then, what’s wrong love. It's 2 am. You should be sleeping,” Harry told him, starting his car with a soft purr.

“I don’t know. Niall hasn’t stopped crying since I told him. He doesn’t-he isn’t-too mad about it because of what Liam did, but he’s heart broken. I think you should have one-on-one time with him, just to let him know your side of it,” Louis explained, and Harry hummed, turning down a dark street.

“When?” He asked, and Louis huffed.

“I don’t know, tomorrow maybe?” He asked, and Harry shrugged to himself.

“Alright. After Zayn and I get some sleep, I’ll go out with him to eat or something like that,” Harry said, and Louis sighed softly.

“Okay, when are you going to get home?” He asked, and Harry stopped the car in front of a dingy apartment.

“I have a list of 8 people to get money from. Then, Zayn and I need to do something really quickly. It takes me about a half an hour per person, so at a max, 6 in the morning,” Harry said, and Louis clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

“Okay, I’ll let you get to work. Be careful,” Louis whispered softly, almost to the point where Harry couldn’t hear him.

“Alright, get some sleep.” Harry said before hanging up. He hated saying goodbyes over the phone.

They always turned awkward too quickly for him. The something he had to do was get Louis engagement ring. He already had it ordered, but he just needed to pick the ring up. However, the shop was a bit out of town, so it would take some time to drive there.

Soon, Harry saw a dilapidated apartment building come into view. In the parking lot, a skinny man was waiting. He had all the attributes of the usual drug users. Harry was glad to see that the man had an envelope in hand. He liked when everything when cleanly, and he didn't have to use his gun.

Harry pulled into a parking spot and got out to approach the man. He made sure his gun was in view, so the man wouldn't try anything.

"Is it all there?" Harry asked when he accepted the envelope from the man.

"It is," the man said as his hands were shaking. The tremors of his addiction were seen most obviously in his hands.

“Don’t make me have to come back here,” Harry said with an intimidating stare. 

"D-don't worry. You won't have to," the man said in fear.

"Alright, get out of here," Harry said as the man quickly scrambled to get back inside of his apartment. He always made sure not to turn his back. Avoiding a bullet in his back was always Harry's priority when he went on these drug runs.

Harry wrote the man's name down on the envelope when he got back into his car. He would need to count the money later, for he had no time to do so now. Harry needed to get to his next stop quickly. Fortunately, it was at another apartment building down the road. Most of the customers that came to the Society tended to live in the same general vicinity. The addicts did what they had to in order to obtain their next fix. Cocaine was the most common reason why Harry had to go on these runs. It was highly addictive, and the Society's mix was the best but far from cheap.

Harry felt uneasy as he pulled into the next parking lot. The next person wasn't waiting in the lot like he was supposed to be. This typically only meant one thing. This person didn't have the money. Harry exited his car and entered the apartment building. He walked up the stairs until he reached the fourth floor. Room 423 was his destination.

When Harry reached the door, he rested his right hand on his gun as he knocked on the door. He heard scuffling on the other side of the door until the door cracked open. A door chain was fastened to keep Harry from pushing farther in.

“What do you want?” A gruff man asked. His face was scarred from his earlier years of acne. A large scar ran across his forehead, leaving him with a grotesque appearance.

“It’s time,” Harry said, “Stalling gave you plenty of time, so where is the money?”

The man’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of Harry’s paper airplane necklace. “Just a moment.”

Harry watched from the crack in the doorway as the man retreated to a small study table. He pulled his gun out and attached the silencer when he took in the man’s nervous behavior. Sure enough, Harry caught sight of a gun inside of the desk’s open drawer. As the man grabbed the gun and hid it in his pocket, Harry raised the barrel of the gun and pointed it at the man. The man turned and caught sight of the gun Harry was wielding. When he saw the look of terror fill the man’s eyes, Harry pulled the trigger. It was a clean shot between the eyes, leaving the man’s dead weight on the floor.

Harry reached his hand through the crack but couldn’t reach the door chain. He stepped away from the door and kicked it open, breaking the chain off of the door. Harry approached the desk and peered inside. Before rifling through the various items, Harry pulled on a pair of latex gloves. The last thing he wanted to do was leave behind fingerprints for the police to find. Harry rummaged through the items until his hand bumped something on the top of the drawer. He bent down to look at what he’d hit and found a stack of bills taped to the top of the drawer. Harry pulled the money off of the top of the drawer and quickly counted it. There were only $500 worth of bills, but it would be better than bringing back nothing to Stalling. Harry quickly searched the rest of the apartment for other items that would make up the remainder of the man’s debt.

Underneath a broken floorboard, Harry found a box full of jewelry. It was quite obviously stolen as the man had no other reason for owning women’s jewelry. A diamond ring brought Harry’s thoughts back to his later task of obtaining Louis’ ring. Determined to get home a little more quickly, Harry grabbed the box and stack of bills and left.

*~*~*

“Do you think that Louis will like the ring?” Harry asked Zayn. They were on the way to the shop where they were to pick up the band.

“I’m sure he will love it. Quit fretting,” Zayn mumbled while typing on his phone. 

“Who do you even talk to on your phone?” Harry asked, stopping at a red light and pulling out his phone just in case Louis was awake. Harry was going to get home in just under an hour and hoped Louis was able to get some sleep.

“Everyone,” Zayn replied, and Harry rolled his eyes.

“I’ve just realized. I haven’t gotten a picture of Louis on my phone,” Harry said while frowning. Louis didn’t even have a contact picture. How could Harry forget to have something like that for Louis?

“I don’t know why not, and the light is green,” Zayn informed him, and Harry looked up quickly to check before putting his phone to the side.

“I hope he likes the ring,” Harry said, and Zayn punched his shoulder, making him swerve slightly.

“You’ve spent 34 thousand on that ring. He better like it,” Zayn said, mumbling something about Louis being spoilt.

“He is not spoilt. What have I bought for him?” Harry asked, and Zayn shrugged.

“I don’t know your business,” He said, and Harry sighed as he turned down the street to the shop. 

“This is the first thing I’ve officially bought him other than that fucking cat,” Harry told him, and Zayn gave him an unimpressed look.

“You need to get over your hate for FluffyKins. If you weren’t an asshole, the cat might actually like you,” Zayn told him, and Harry shook his head and patted the steering wheel.

“I am nice to him. I mean, he has food in his bowl,” Harry replied and Zayn laughed.

“The first thing you did to the cat was throw him,” Zayn said, reenacting the moment by throwing his hand forward, “I think you’ve thrown him twice actually,” Zayn said, putting his phone away when Harry parked the car. “How is this place even open. It’s 5 am,” Zayn added with a long hard yawn. They weren’t used to the late hours as of late.

“They’re open for us,” Harry said, getting out of the car and locking it when Zayn closed his door.

They entered the shop and were immediately greeted by a man with a thick French accent. The store was renowned for their delicate, precise designs and top of the line materials and craftsmen.

"Harry, it is so good to see you. Step right this way. I believe you'll find everything to be in order," the man said as he gestured for Harry and Zayn to follow him to the counter.

"It's nice to see you too, Henri," Harry said in a surprisingly amiable tone considering his exhaustion and heavy conscience from the deeds he had done that night.

"It is nice to see you as well. I need to step into the back room to procure your ring," Henri told them.

"That's fine," Harry said, and Henri disappeared into the back room.

"Wow, look at these watches!" Zayn said as he peered through the glass case. Harry looked in and saw one particular watch that Zayn couldn't seem to take his eyes off of.

"I'm sure Henri would give you a discount on that one," Harry said as he pointed to the watch that held Zayn's gaze. At his name, Henri returned from the back room with a white felt box.

“Here it is,” He said, holding the box out to Harry and waiting for him to look at it.

“Holy shit, Harry. Look at it,” Zayn said as Harry did, the silver band and diamonds gleaming.

The design was very intricate and complex. A larger diamond was held and framed by many tinier ones. It wasn’t overly feminine but not too masculine either. Harry, however, knew that it was the perfect ring for Louis. he couldn't wait to see Louis' hand adorned by the sparkling diamonds.

“So did you want that watch? I’ll give you a grand off,” Henri said, turning his attention to Zayn. The man tore his eyes away from the ring to look at the watch.

“Yeah, I’ll take it,” He murmured, turning back to look at the ring. It was absolutely breathtaking. Henri put the watch in a box and took the silver credit card from Zayn’s hand to pay for it. He didn’t voice the price as Zayn already knew what he was paying.

Harry closed the ring box, happy with the product, and shoved it into his pocket. He’d already paid and was ready to go home.

*~*~*

When Harry and Zayn got home, they were exhausted. They didn’t know how much longer they could stay awake, but they needed to eat something. It had been a long while since they had last eaten.

Zayn was making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while Harry heated up some leftover dinner from the before they left for work. There was a sneeze from the entryway and both men looked up to find a sleepy Louis standing there, swaying back and forth.

“Hey Lou, why aren’t you sleeping?” Harry asked, moving from his spot at the microwave to wrap his arms around the half asleep boy. Louis snuggled into his chest, heaving a deep breath.

“I was sleeping, but I heard you were home and came to see you,” Louis explained, lifting a tiny hand to his mouth as he yawned.

“Well you should head back to bed. You are really under dressed,” Harry murmured. Louis was indeed. He was just in a pair of white silk boxer-like sleepwear shorts. 

“Come with me?” Louis asked, lifting his head to look at Harry, and the taller man paused, lifting a hand to run his thumb across Louis' cheekbone.

“Why are you bruised?” Harry's voice was low and almost angry. Louis look taken back before lifting his own hand to his face. He laughed softly and shook his head.

“Niall was angry. It was while I was telling him about Liam’s death,” Louis explained, pulling Harry forward for a soft, lip brushing kiss to shut his oncoming words. “It’s fine. Don’t get mad. He was angry,” Louis said, and Harry sighed nuzzling his nose into Louis' cheek.

“Next time, I want you to hurt him back,” Harry said, and Louis nodded.

“Alright,” He simply said, and Harry pulled away to take out his slowly cooling food from the microwave.

“I’ll eat and then come to lie with you in bed. Go lie down,” Harry said, and Louis sighed before leaving the kitchen with slow, soft steps. Fluffy was prancing behind him, flicking his tail at Harry like a cat middle finger.

“Fucking cat,” Harry told Zayn who laughed, choking on his sandwich.

*~*~*

“Louis!” Zayn shouted from his room, and the tiny boy looked up from his silent phone. He didn’t move for a moment but shot up when Zayn called his name again.

“What?” He asked, walking down the hallway to the open doorway of Zayn's room. The man was sitting cross legged in the middle of his bed.

“Have you ever done drugs Louis?” Zayn asked, playing with a little plastic baggy. Louis shrugged, lifting the hem of the large hoodie on his thighs. “Is that a yes or no?” Zayn asked, and Louis shook his head. It was a most definite no.

“I haven’t done anything but drink before,” Louis informed him, and Zayn nodded to himself while thinking for a moment.

“Can you grab me a lighter from the top drawer of my dresser?” He asked, and Louis did as he was told. He handed Zayn the black bic lighter. “You’re going to smoke with me. It's just some weed, and it isn’t addictive,” Zayn told Louis, patting the bed in front of his crossed legs.

“I-What’s it like?” Louis asked, moving to climb into the bed, being careful how he crossed his legs. He was only wearing one of Harry’s large sweatshirts and a pair of white panties. Zayn didn’t need to see under the sweatshirt.

“I think it’s pretty good,” Zayn said, pulling a wooden lap table and set it on his lap. There was a pile of green bitter smelling herbs on it, and Zayn pulled it apart so he could lay the pieces in a brown paper to make a blunt. “You’re going to be fine. I’m sure Harry wouldn’t mind seeing you loosen up a bit after being so tense for so long.” Zayn told Louis while lifting the blunt to his lips, licking it so he could seal it closed.

“What kind of weed is that?” Louis asked, and Zayn looked at it and then shrugged.

“Loud. It’s not the strongest in the world, but, with you being a newbie, you’ll be set.” Zayn informed and grabbed the lighter, holding it to the side of the blunt and drying the spit adhesive. When it was dry and smokable, Zayn lit the end and took a large hit, chest heaving with his coughing, before handing it to Louis.

“Don’t hit it like you would with a cigarette. You need to hit this with your throat. Don’t hold it in your mouth. Just inhale it.” Zayn said, and Louis did as he was told. His throat tingled, and he coughed hard, his chest getting tight with the odd intrusion. “Lift your arms above your head.” Zayn said, taking the blunt back to hit it again.

Louis did as he was told and breathing became easier. His head was already beginning to fuzz, and his mouth got sticky.

“That tastes weird,” Louis commented, and Zayn laughed.

“It does doesn’t it. You’re soo getting cotton mouth,” Zayn said, hitting the blunt twice before handing it back to Louis. This went back and forth until the blunt was short enough to burn the sides of their fingers.

“I’m so fucking high,” Louis said, flopping back and looking at the weird swirl of colors on the ceiling. Zayn laughed and shifted to lie down next to Louis.

“What do you see?” He asked, and Louis bumped him with his elbow.

“Colors, you?” He replied, and Zayn was quiet for a moment.

“Shapes,” He said. They laid there in relative silence for an interminable amount of time. Everything was moving so slowly for Louis for quite awhile. Louis finally sat up when he heard the sound of the front door opening.

“Oh shit. Do you think that’s Harry and Niall?” He asked. Moments later, he was answered by Niall coming into the room. His nose was scrunched up with the smell locked into it.

“They’re in here!” The Irishman called, and Louis scrambled off of the bed and out of the room, in search of Harry.

“Haaarry!” He yelled enthusiastically when he saw the tall man, throwing his arms around his neck and giving him a large sloppy kiss. Harry frowned, and pulled Louis off of himself while moving him back.

“You’re high,” He said, and Louis nodded enthusiastically.

“As a kite!” He replied, and Harry shook his head.

“I’m going to kill Zayn,” Harry said, and Louis flushed a deep red. He reached around Harry and pulled the gun out of the back of his pants.

“You aren’t killing anyone,” He declared, holding the gun by the barrel, pointing the butt at Harry who chuckled as he pulled it from Louis' fingers with ease.

“Careful love. That gun has killed many people,” Harry said, and Louis looked at it in awe.

“How many?” He asked, and Harry shrugged as he put it back into his pants.

“Many,” He said, looking past Louis as Zayn walked into the room with Niall trailing behind him

“Zayn had some loud,” Louis said, and Harry nodded. He could smell it easily. “And I have something for you too!” Louis said, and Harry looked down at him with a raised brow.

“And what is that?” He asked, and Zayn chuckled, moving from the living room to the kitchen. The munchies suck dick.

“You have to wait for it,” Louis said, and Harry laughed, turning to give Niall a small smile.

“Sorry about the high Zayn. He's even more...mellow,” He said, and Niall laughed, patting him on the back. He then went to the kitchen to talk to Zayn. When Harry turned back to Louis, he frowned. The little man had disappeared. Music began playing from Harry’s room, and Niall broke out into Loud laughter.

“Oh shit. I haven’t heard that song in years. Louis used to dance. He was on a team and everything. This song is one of his favorites, but he hasn’t played it in about 5 years. He stopped dancing, but Zayn brought it out again,” Niall explained, turning to look at Zayn who was currently stuffing his face.

“Louis danced?” Harry asked, and Niall nodded.

“He can do almost everything too. Louis can belly dance, strip, break dance, and fucking ballet too,” Niall said, and Harry nodded to himself as he moved to go into his room. The song from before ended and started replaying. It was Waka Flocka Flame- No Hands (CRNKN Remix). Harry’s heard it playing in clubs before. He shouldered his bedroom door open and what waited for him made Harry weak in the knees.

“Holy shit,” He whispered to himself. Louis was standing at the foot of their bed in only white panties, moving his hips rhythmically to the bass of the song.

Louis bit his bottom lip and looked at Harry with sultry eyes from beneath his lashes. Harry was lured in by Louis' eyes and walked in a stupor towards Louis. His hands found Louis' rolling hips and pulled Louis closer to him.

“You like that?” Louis asked, pushing his hips back to softly grind on Harry. His skin was soft, freshly lotioned, and smelt like strawberries.

“Yeah,” Harry told him breathlessly as he leaned down to kiss at Louis' shoulder and up his neck, leaving a trail of soft wetness that he blew at, making Louis shiver with goosebumps forming. The breakdown of the song played, and the bass shaking the speakers in the wall Louis ground back on Harry as hard as he could without it being painful and bent his upper body lowly to shake his arse filthily, clapping down on Harry with the clap of the song. “Fuck Louis, you can’t do this to me,” Harry said, and Louis laughed to himself. He stood straight and wrapped his arms back around Harry’s neck, moving himself and turning his hips in circles. Harry grabbed him, rolling his own into Louis’

“I can do as I please, and you won't stop me,” Louis told him, turning on the spot to wrap a leg around Harry's hip as his hands returned to their spot around Harry's neck so he could grind their hardons together. He let out a soft, breathy moan that had Harry lifting him and tossing him onto the bed as the song changed to Lolly by Maejor Ali. “I love this song. It's one of my favorites,” Louis said, lifting up to kiss Harry hungrily.

“I’m sure it is,” Harry grumbled to himself, leaning back to look at the tiny, slick boy beneath himself. “So fucking beautiful,” He said to himself as he dove down to lick and suck at Louis' neck and collar bones, slowly moving down to toy with his hardening nipples. 

Harry slid his hands down Louis' torso before reaching Louis' white panties. He toyed with the top of the panties, drawing out a whine from Louis. Harry nipped at Louis' throat as he continued to tease him.

"Please, Harry, do something!" Louis begged as he writhed beneath Harry. Harry pulled back to look at Louis' flushed face before diving in for a rough kiss. He gave in to Louis' pleas and pulled the panties down his tanned thighs and off the rest of his legs. Harry pulled away to get a grip on Louis' hips.

"I'm gonna flip you over," Harry warned him before quickly turning Louis' onto his stomach. He caressed Louis' cheeks and nipped at the top of his thighs. Louis was clean shaven, something that made Harry laugh softly to himself before he licked a long, flat stripe up Louis thigh to the crease where it met his arse.

Harry trailed his index finger up until he met Louis' hole. The puckered flesh twitched under Harry's touch as Louis let out a moan. He brought his other hand up and pulled apart Louis' cheeks. Harry leaned forward and let his hot breath tease Louis. Louis was quivering with expectation and pushed his bum up as he whined for Harry to do something.

“Please, god, please Daddy,” Louis said, slapping his hands over his parted lips at the slip.

"What do you want baby?" Harry asked without missing a beat. He was pleasantly surprised by Louis' little slip up.

"Your mouth Daddy, god please,” Louis begged.

"I'll give you what you want if you're a good boy for me," Harry said as he used his thumb to play with Louis' hole.

"I will! I promise that I will," Louis said breathlessly.

"Well, you were a bad boy for smoking with Zayn. I didn't give you permission," Harry said as he chastised Louis with a light slap to his rim.

Louis let out a little squeak when Harry's hot tongue started to lap at his hole. He tried to push back into Harry's face, but Harry had a tight grip on his hips.

“God! Please daddy, more,” Louis begged, and Harry hummed, pushing his tongue into Louis as far as he could get it, adding a finger a moment later. The stimulation was making the tiny boy underneath him moan loudly and shove his hips back. “Feels so good,” Louis whimpered. He would have probably cummed by now, but he was edging as if he had a cock ring on from being high.

“Taste so good,” Harry said, leaning back to look at Louis' sloppy wet hole. He just loved it. Harry pushed his finger into Louis as far as he could get it, searching for the boy's prostate. He then added another finger alongside when he couldn’t find what he was searching for. However, Harry was persistent and kept looking. It was apparent when he did find it because of two things: one, he could feel the walnut sized bump with his fingers, and two, Louis came hard.

His tiny body shook and he buckled and tightened on Harry’s hand. Cum spurted onto Louis' chest from where he was lying on the bed. Harry himself came in his pants after hearing Louis' little whimper moans, watching his back tighten, and gripping at the bed with his fingers. When they were done, Harry sat back, watching the half asleep boy and then got off the bed to grab a washcloth, only to stop with the sound of a soft and small ‘-arry’.

He turned, and Louis was half lid looking at him with a small pout on his lips.

“Yes love?” He asked and started undressing himself. His cum was drying, and it didn’t feel good.

“Where are you goin’ -arry?” Louis slurred, and Harry chuckled to himself, moving back to the bed and turning Louis onto his back.

“I’m not going anywhere. I need to grab us some towels, so we can clean off and go to sleep,” He said, and Louis watched him for a moment before nodding.

“‘Kay, -urry,” Louis mumbled, and Harry did so, taking extra large steps to get to the bathroom. Louis was asleep when he walked back into the room, but he didn’t mind. The boy was high, and he had just come. It was a surprise that Louis wasn’t instantly asleep. Harry cleaned his love off and then himself. However, he couldn’t go to sleep yet. No, he had to take care of a few last minute things.

Harry threw on a pair of loose boxers and walked out of his bedroom to the living room. Niall and e

“Have fun?” Zayn asked, his high already going down. Harry shook his head and sat down in the loveseat.

“You didn’t have fun?” Niall laughed and elbowed Zayn who gave him a look.

“You got him high too?” Harry asked, and Zayn shrugged.

“Yeah, why not?” He asked, and Harry shook his head again.

“And it’s not that it was bad. I guess it’s a step in the right direction for what Stalling wants,” Harry said, and Zayn nodded. Niall was no longer Niall paying attention as he was enthralled by his favorite cartoon. Spongebob was playing on the T.V. 

“So, what are you doing out here and not in there?” Zayn asked, and Harry sighed, rubbing his hands against his pants.

“No reason. I just need to do a few things,” He said while standing up. He grabbed his coat from the chair in the kitchen, and pulled Louis' ring out of it. Walking back to the bedroom, Harry hid it on the top shelf in his closet. It was the best hiding spot Harry could think of because Louis couldn’t reach it. Harry took care of his gun and clothes. He had the night off, but he had to work tomorrow. Harry almost would rather work at nights if it meant he was home when Louis was awake, but Stalling always got what he wanted.

Harry lay back down in his bed after shedding his boxers, and Louis was instantly glued to his side, snuggled up into him with a loud, sleepy huff. Harry wrapped an arm around him and held his little naked warm body close. Harry could get used to this.


	28. Chapter 28

Louis woke the next morning with the worst taste in his mouth. He scrunched his nose and stretched out with a loud moan, the kinks in his back being pulled free. Louis turned to look out of the window and then to the clock on the bedside table. He was surprised to see it was nearly 11 in the morning. Louis rubbed his hands up and down over his face and sat up. It was time to get up if he wanted to see Harry off to work at noon. Louis yawned and scooted himself out of bed, and his reaction was instantaneous, “Harry!” He cried. He wasn’t scared, hurt, or anything of that sort, but he was naked.

“What’s wrong?” The man asked as soon as he was in the room, looking Louis over for any injuries.

“Why am I naked?” The tiny boy asked, ignoring the question and eyes on his body.

“You don’t remember?” Harry asked, and Louis bit his lip, thinking to the day before. It took him a long moment, but it did come back. He flushed a deep red when he remembered all of the details. “Yeah, you remember,” Harry said, pulling Louis close to his chest.

“You could have had sex with me,” Louis said, and Harry shook his head, leaning back to look at the tiny form in his arms.

“No, you weren’t completely here in the head.” Harry told him, pulling back completely. “Take a shower and come join us for breakfast,” Harry said, giving Louis a small, tentative kiss on the lips which Louis gladly accepted. “I love you and I won't do anything you don’t want me too,” Harry told Louis in a soft whisper, and the boy nodded but didn’t say anything back. Louis hasn't told Harry he’s loved him yet. He hasn't been ready but he know he’s close. It's becoming harder to keep it down.

Harry left the room to finish cooking, and Louis took a quick shower, dressing in briefs, black jeans, and a black t-shirt. All the boys were in the kitchen, chatting amongst themselves when Louis walked in. Niall wiggled his eyebrows at Louis, and Zayn lightly slapped Niall's arm.

“Be nice,” The gang member chided, and Niall laughed.

“How long are you guys working today?” Louis asked, and Harry looked at his watch.

“We’re leaving at noon and won't be back until 8 or 9 tonight.” Harry answered and set a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast down for Louis. Louis thanked him and sat next to Niall. They all ate their breakfast in silence, but it was broken when Zayn and Harry had to leave. Harry kissed Louis goodbye while Zayn just patted Niall on the back. Once they were gone and their cars weren’t in sight, Louis grabbed Niall’s hand.

“Go get dressed. I wanna do something,” He said, and Niall gave him a weird look.

“What do you want to do?” He asked, and Louis huffed, pushing him toward Zayn's room.

“Something. Now, get dressed!” Louis told him, laughing as Niall tried to push back. It took Louis a good 10 minutes to get Niall to do what he wanted. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“You cannot be serious Louis.” Niall mumbled, tugging on Louis' shirt. The tiny boy laughed and nodded, taking Niall’s hand and pulling him into the shop.

“Hello! Welcome to Mos Eisleys! My name is Ben. What can we do for you today?” A thin, 20 something year old man greeted Louis and Niall with a large smile.

“I really am itching for a piercing,” Louis said, and Niall almost swallowed his tongue. Ben gave Niall a side look and then nodded to Louis, pulling out a large book full of demo piercing pictures. Ben caught sight of Louis' necklace and slapped the book shut before Louis could get a good look.

“Is this piercing going to get us in trouble?” Ben asked, and it took Louis a long moment to get what he meant. When he did, he held his hands up and took a step back.

“Oh no! I promise. It’s just that my boyfriend doesn’t know I’m getting it,” Louis explained, and Ben gave Niall a quick look before handing the book to Louis, so he could look at the piercings. Louis looked over it and flipped through the pages slowly, looking at all the options he had.

“Louis, seriously! You cannot be seriously going through with this!” Niall cried as Louis started looking at one picture with hard eyes. He wanted it.

“I am going through with this. I’m thinking about a tongue piercing or a belly button piercing. Which should I get Niall?” Louis asked, turning to Niall and sticking his tongue out while lifting his shirt to show off his bare belly.

“Fuck it, get both if you please, but Louis think this over!” Niall begged, and Louis turned back to Ben with a large grin.

“You heard him. Let’s get both!” Louis exclaimed, and Ben smiled largely, clapping his hands together once. 

Ben motioned Louis up a set of spiral metal stairs to an upper loft, Niall trudging behind.

“Don’t be such a sour puss,” Louis told Niall as Ben led them to a small, closed off room. There were small cubicles all around, some with a quick buzzing noise, as people were getting tattoos.

“I’ll tell Felix that you’re here. He’ll be piercing you,” Ben said, and Louis sat down on a long hospital bed looking table. There were pictures of people’s piercings all over the walls, a mirror to Louis right, and a seat for Niall just at his feet. A wall was filled with many thin pull out boxes that held needles, rings, and everything else a piercer would need to do the deed.

“Hi. My name is Felix,” A thin short man said, holding his hand to Louis as he walked into the cubicle. Louis shook it enthusiastically, but Niall gave him a short look.

“Don’t mind him. He's an asshole,” Louis said, watching as Felix sat down and pulled on green gloves.

“So what do you want to get pierced today?” Felix asked, flicking some white blonde hair out of his green eyes. Louis grinned, looking at Niall who just looked back blankly. He was over this already.

“I want to get my tongue and belly button pierced,” Louis said with a grin, and Felix nodded to himself, standing up to go over to the wall of little boxes. He pulled out a pair of clamps, two needles, a barbell and a belly ring. They were standard silver. A few other things were added to the mix, and Felix sat back down next to Louis.

“Well, I’m going to do your tongue first. This is the one that you have to be very careful about. Eating will hurt for a few days, kissing will be out of the question, and talking will be slurred. Do not, whatever you do, eat noodles. It may seem like the best thing to eat, but they can wrap around your bar,” Felix said, holding up a silver bar with two balls at the ends. He then stuck it and the belly ring into a little cup of liquid to clean. “You need to brush your tongue after every meal and mouthwash after cigarettes or anything smokey,” Niall snorted, and Louis kicked him with his foot. “Turn toward me and stick your tongue out,” Felix then said, picking up a dry towelette. Felix rubbed at his tongue and then handed him some mouth wash. “Rinse,” He said, and Louis did as he was told. “Alright, stick your tongue out again,” He said.

Louis looked at Niall as he did so. Felix dried Louis' tongue off and then marked where he was going to pierce with a washable marker. Louis looked in the mirror when motioned to and nodded. He was okay with the placement. Felix grabbed a clamp with a rubber band on it, and he clipped it to Louis' tongue who whimpered in pain.

“Some say the clamp hurts more than the piercing,” Felix mumbled, moving Louis tongue up and down with the clamp to make sure that he had it centered for the needle. “Now when I tell you I want you to take a deep breath in and let it out quickly,” Felix said, turning to pick up a thick hollow needle. He positioned the needle at the top of Louis' tongue, rechecked the clamp, and then told Louis to breath. Louis did as he was told, and as he huffed out a breath, Felix pushed the needle through his tongue. Tears pricked in Louis' eyes, and he moaned in pain.

“Hurts, doesn’t it? You asshole,” Niall told him, and Louis swung his arm back and smacked Niall on his forehead. “Aw what did you do that for!” The Irish man cried out, and Louis chuckled, not noticing as Felix positioned the piercing with the needle and pushing it through.

“I just have to get the ball on, and then your done,” Felix said, rolling a little silver ball between his index and thumb finger, trying to find the hole. When he did, he unclamped Louis tongue and used surgical pliers to hold the piercing still so he could screw Louis' piercing together. “Done,” He said and let Louis take his tongue back.

“I- hur’s,” Louis slurred making Niall laugh.

“You’re fucked,” He said, and Louis glared at him. The piercing felt weird in his mouth, the large bar just in the middle.

“You’re going to swell. That's why the bar is so big,” Felix explained and started to dispose of Louis' used needle and mess. He handed Louis some more mouthwash, “It’s going to burn, but rinse,” He said, and Louis did as he was told, his face scrunching up in pain. He spit it out back into the cup and Felix threw it away.

“You still want the belly?” Niall asked, and Louis nodded, moving his tongue around to get used to the feeling of the bar.

Felix nodded to himself and motioned for Louis to lay down, “Pull your shirt up to your chest,” He said, and Louis did as he was told. Felix took a paper towel and shoved part of it quickly down Louis' pants, so he would have it when Louis bled. “I’m not going to lie, this one is going to hurt more,” The piercer said, picking up his marker again, marking Louis. He handed Louis a hand held mirror to see where it was, asking if it was okay. It was, of course, Louis not knowing either way.

Felix clipped Louis stomach, checked for precision, and then grabbed the needle. “Do the breathing thing I told you to do before. Breath in then out quickly,” He told Louis who nodded. When Louis did as he was supposed to, the needle was pushed, with some difficulty, through Louis' skin. He let out a pathetic whimper and lifted a hand to wipe at his tears. His belly did hurt.

“Ow,” He mumbled, looking down at his red skin. Felix quickly finished the process and cleaned Louis off when he was done.

“That went by quickly. You’re all done. The stomach piercing, you need to be careful with how your stomach is touched. Don’t sleep on your stomach and be conscious of what shirts you’re wearing.” Felix told him, handing him little pamphlets about the piercings and how to take care of them. “Pick up some salt water on your way out to clean your stomach,” Felix said, and Louis hopped off of the table, Niall there to make sure he could stand. Louis didn’t say anything to Felix’s orders. He couldn’t as his tongue was too swelled up.

“Thank you,” Niall said for him, and they walked back down to the front of the shop. Louis paid for the piercings with a card Harry left for him awhile back. He hoped Harry didn’t look at his bank statement before he came home. Louis wanted these piercings to be a surprise.

Niall had to drive them home because Louis was too stuck on looking at his raw pierced belly.

“I’m going to stab you in the face,” Niall told him, glancing over to see that he was being glared at. “Oh no, don’t get all pissy on me. You are the one who spent over a hundred dollars on piercings,” Niall retorted, and Louis huffed.

“It was only so much because I can go back later and get 5 pieces of new jewelry later,” Louis replied, but his tongue was still swollen, his words coming out chopped and slurred.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, excuses,” Niall scoffed and sent an air kiss Louis' way. They were home in no time, Louis keeping a protective hand on his belly to make sure his shirt didn’t rub on it too much. Chafing wouldn't help at all.

“Do you think Harry will like it?” Louis slurred, and Niall shrugged, pulling off his coat. It was getting cold outside, snow bound to fall any day now.

“I don’t know. I have no idea how he views piercings. He doesn’t have any,” Niall told him, toeing off his shoes.

“That’s because it would be dangerous to have while he’s working,” Louis told him, going to the fridge to grab the milk. He was going to make pudding.

“Eh, still. I think you should have asked him first,” Niall replied, sitting down at the counter to watch Louis rip paper packets of powdery chocolate pudding mix.

“If he doesn’t like them and really wants me to take them out, I will,” Louis told him, slurping to swallow spit that was accumulating in his mouth. It hurt to move his tongue around, and he felt like a dog. Louis poured the powder into a bowl and added milk, stirring it around slowly.

“What time are they getting home?” Niall asked, looking at the clock above the oven. Louis looked too, finding that it was only 2 in the afternoon.

“8 or 9 probably,” Louis told him and continued to stir, trying to get all the clumps out. When he was done, he put it into the fridge to cool down and thicken.

“What should we do until then?” Niall asked, and Louis thought for a moment before snapping his fingers when an idea came to him.

“What's a better way to kill, like, 6 hours than getting high?” Louis asked, moving around the counter and through the living room to get to Zayn's room.

“He doesn’t have weed in his room,” Niall told Louis as he started to search through the myriad of drawers.

“There was a hella lot of weed there yesterday. He must have stashed it somewhere. Niall help me look, would ya?” Louis spat and started to go through Zayn's bedside table. “It has to be here som-found it!” Louis yelled, holding a half full baggie for Niall to see.

“I don’t know how to roll, and that’s all Zayn has,” Niall said, picking up a pack of rolling papers from the drawer.

“Then, let’s go buy a bowl,” Louis told him and shoved the weed into his back pocket, walking out of the bedroom. His phone rang, and he jumped to grab it off of the couch where he forgot it.

“Yellow,” Louis answered, laughing lightly at his own joke.

“Hey Lou, how are you?” Harry asked, sounding tired. Louis hummed, looking at Niall who was putting his shoes on.

“I’m fine,” Louis told him but his ‘n’ in fine slurred, and he covered his mouth.

“Is something wrong?” Harry asked, and Louis shook his head before realizing Harry couldn’t see him.

“Er, nyo. I’m just tired is all.” Louis said, and Harry sighed.

“Alright, get some rest. Zayn and I will probably be home by 7,” Harry told him, and Louis fist pumped the air.

“Okay, see you then,” He said and hung up before Harry could say bye.

“You are so caught. He caught you, didn’t he? You can hardly talk. If he didn’t catch you from that call, I’m going to kill him,” Niall said, and Louis broke out into loud laughter.

“Shut up, you cunt. Let's go get a bowl,” Louis said, pulling on his shoes and coat.

*~*~*

“Do you know what you’re buying?” Niall asked, and Louis shook his head. They were in a shop that sells everything you need for weed but tells you it’s for ‘tobacco use only’. 

“No, but I want a pretty one,” Louis told him, and Niall groaned, looking at all the pretty bowls in the case before them. None were really all that expensive, and for that, Louis was grateful. He didn’t want to spend to much of Harry’s money on something for illegal usage, despite the way the money was acquired in the first place.

“Oh my god! Louis, look at this one,” Niall said, and Louis did, stopping in his tracks. It was a very clean clear glass bowl with a white octopus on it with blue little spots. Louis was in love with it as soon as he set his eyes upon it.

“We have to get it. Let’s get it,” Louis said energetically and waved for a worker. “Can we get the one with the octopus on it?” Louis asked, and the worker looked at it and nodded.

“Sure, one?” He asked, grabbing a box on a wall with the same code as the one on a paper next to the show bowl.

“Yeah, just one,” Louis said and took the box from the worker.

“Checking out?” The man said, and Louis nodded, walking with him to a cash register. The worker scanned the bowl and took Louis' credit card to pay for it.

“Do you think Harry is going to be mad?” Louis asked, and Niall shrugged.

“I don’t think he’ll be mad. The one that’s going to be mad is going to be Zayn because we’re going to be smoking his weed,” Niall told him, and Louis nodded, taking the box from the worker and shoving the receipt into the bag.

“Let’s go home and have some fun,” Louis slurred, and Niall laughed. He loved that Louis couldn’t talk properly.

“You’re a wanker,” Louis mumbled, walking to the car.

Bowl to the right

*~*~*

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Niall asked Louis who was packing weed into the translucent bowl. Louis looked back down at his phone, then to Niall and nodded his head. He was playing a youtube video of how to pack a bowl and honestly, it was not rocket science. Push the weed into the spoon and light it, magical. “Is this going to affect your tongue?” Niall asked, and Louis gave him a bored look.

“Not if I use mouthwash when we’re done,” Louis said, slurping his spit to swallow it.

“That’s like really gross dude,” Niall said with a scrunched up face, and Louis glared at him, picking up a lighter that came with the bowl.

“Alright, here goes nothing,” Louis told Niall and lifted the bowl to his lips before lighting the weed and taking a large hit. Niall broke into loud laughter as Louis coughed hard, turning a bit red.

“Put your arms up,” Niall told Louis, remembering what Zayn told him about the coughing the day before. Putting your arms up was the best solution.

“Coughing makes the high better,” Someone said from the entry of the bedroom. Louis swung his heavy head in surprise to see who it was and sagged into his abrupt laughter. It was Zayn and Harry standing closely behind him.

“Oh! Hi!” Louis exclaimed, and Harry shook his head, letting out a chuckle while moving into the room.

“He’s probably already high, I had Genesis in that baggie,” Zayn ,said and Harry sighed deeply, pulling Louis from Zayn's bed as Niall took a deep hit, coughing much like Louis did. When he was done, Niall moved the smoking bowl to the side, so he wouldn’t spill any of the hot ash and weed onto the bed. Avoiding a fire was a high priority.

“Whatcha doin’ home so early?” Louis asked as Harry pulled him across the bedroom hall and into their own room.

“Zayn and i got done with our rounds early. Louis, what is wrong with your mouth?” Harry asked, bending low to look at Louis' lips. He didn’t miss the slur and lisp in Louis' words.

“Nuffin,” Louis said, covering his mouth with his tiny hands. Harry sighed in exasperation.

“Show me baby,” Harry coaxed and, with the little pet name, Louis' lips parted, letting Harry peer into his mouth. “Are you serious?” Harry asked, lifting a hand to pinch the tip of Louis'' tongue to pull it from his lips.

“I ‘ot a ‘ier-ing” Louis mumbled around his tongue as Harry took in the sight of Louis' swollen tongue with a shinny silver bar sticking through the middle.

“What made you think that this was a good idea?” Harry asked, and Louis shrugged while directing his gaze to floor.

“I wa’ed to ‘upr-e you” Louis said, telling harry that he wanted to surprise him. 

“This is one hell of a surprise. Go wash your mouth out so it doesn't get infected,” Harry told him, letting go of Louis moist tongue.

“There’s another!” Louis said and lifted his shirt from his belly, showing Harry his bright red belly button with a little silver half hoop sticking out from it.

“Oh my god, Louis Tomlinson, two piercings?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded enthusiastically.

“Yesh,” He confirmed, and Harry shook his head with a small smile, patting Louis' arse.

“Go clean your mouth out,” He told the high little minx who giggled, moving away and into the clean bathroom.

There was then a knock at the door, and Harry opened it, finding Zayn standing there with a shy Niall behind him.

“Did you realize what he let Louis do yet?” He asked, and Niall shrank back more to avoid Harry's gaze. Harry nodded, turning to peek into the bathroom to make sure Louis was not drowning himself in the toilet or something.

“Yeah, I saw the piercings. Let him be. You know how Louis is. Niall couldn’t have stopped him even if he had tried,” Harry said, and Niall sagged in relief that he wasn’t going to be yelled at.

“What’s Louis doing?” Zayn asked, peeking his head into the room and looking through into the bathroom at Louis who was standing half naked and brushing the cat with his toothpaste covered toothbrush.


	29. Chapter 29

Shortly after Harry had saved the cat from Louis’ toothbrush, he retrieved a clean one and practically had to pin a squirming Louis to the counter in order to clean the boy’s tongue.

“I cleaned it already,” Louis declared once Harry had released him.

“Well now it’s extra clean,” Harry sighed. “Now go get pajamas on and head to bed or something.”

“It’s only 8pm!” Louis whined.

“Bed,” Harry said firmly. “I’ve got to clean your mess up.” With that, Fluffy meowed from inside the bathtub.

Louis sulked off towards the bedroom, leaving Harry to groan and look at the toothpaste covered cat. He wasn’t particularly fond of the creature, but he had to admit that it did look pretty miserable with its long fur all matted with blue toothpaste.

Yet, before he even started on the mess of a cat in the bathtub, he slipped after Louis to make sure he’d really headed to bed. If Louis was high enough to try and toothpaste the cat, Harry was slightly concerned for what else Louis might do. However, upon entering the bedroom, he found Louis still half naked but conked out in the center of the bed. His heart fluttered a bit, and he quietly walked forward to cover up the sleeping man.

“How is he bro?” Zayn asked, peeking his head into the dark room.

“Tamed,” Harry chuckled. “He’s cute when he’s asleep.”

“That’s a bit creepy. But, Niall’s out too.”

Harry nodded slowly but then quietly leaned and pressed his lips to Louis’ forehead. He figured Louis wouldn’t mind, “Well, I’ll let him sleep. And then the next time they decide to get high, we keep the cat away from Louis.”

“Speaking of the cat, where is he?” Zayn asked, stepping into the room. Harry glanced at him then motioned for him to follow into the bathroom.

Harry pointed to the feline that was slowly going from miserable to pissed off looking, and he sighed, “There. Any chance you’ll wash it? I’m not looking forward to being clawed to shreds.”

“Oh no. If I touch that death trap, you’re touching it too,” Zayn said lifting his hands in surrender. Fluffy watched them with narrowed eyes and flattened ears, her tail twitching from side to side in irritation. 

“It was your Genises that made Louis decide that this would be a good idea,” Harry huffed. “You’re helping. Now glove up, Malik.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a short 3 weeks later when Harry popped the question, “Let’s go on a date. In fact, let's go on a vacation date,” Harry told Louis who was standing in the shower and washing his hair. The glass doors were closed, so Harry couldn’t see him. As soon as Harry said the word ‘date’,' Louis cried out in pain as he got soap in his eyes.

Unlike Harry, though, Louis didn’t need help washing out his burning eyeball.

“Fucking shit, Harry,” Louis said, rubbing at the irritated skin around his still stinging eye.

“What?” The gang member asked, moving to check inside the shower but was met with a hand to the face when the door opened just a little bit. 

“Let the cold in my shower Harry, and I’ll kill you,” Louis said as menacingly as he could manage before pulling the shower door shut and sticking his middle finger flush against the glass.

“Are you going to answer me then?” Harry asked, and Louis sighed, leaning against the shower wall and looking out at the blur of Harry’s body.

“Where would we go?” Louis asked, and Harry sat down on his counter.

“Wherever you want,” Harry told him, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Wherever?” Louis asked, and Harry hummed a yes. Louis started washing himself again, rubbing his red skin until it was clean. “Do you think we could go to France?” Louis asked and shook his head with how outrageous the request was, kicking himself mentally when Harry didn’t answer. Harry may have said anywhere, but Louis was sure that France was much too expensive. However, France had long been a dream of his.

“Yeah, let’s go to France for a week or something,” Harry said, and Louis turned the shower off.

“You’re serious. Like, we’re going to pack our bags and take a trip to France?” Louis asked, and Harry pulled himself from the counter and grabbed a large, fluffy towel for Louis. He threw it over the top, and Louis quietly thanked him.

“Yeah. I already talked to Stalling about us leaving. He’s giving me more time off, even though he doesn’t want too,” Harry mumbled, watching Louis from the fogged glass of the shower. “He’s excited that we’re going actually. He actually wants us to get away for awhile,” Harry added, and Louis opened the shower door, his towel wrapped tightly around his waist.

“When are we going to go? Harry, can you really afford this?” Louis asked, and Harry moved forward, resting his large hands on Louis' hips.

“Let’s go Monday and come back the following Sunday. Also, it’s not even my money we’re going to be spending. Stalling has given me a 1 million dollar credit card to do as we please with,” Harry said, and Louis closed his eyes, imagining France.

“Alright. It’s settled. Let’s do this,” Louis hummed, and Harry grinned, leaning down to kiss Louis softly.

*~*~*~*

Before Louis knew it, Harry had booked their flights, hotel, and made a secret list of places he wanted to take Louis. He tried his best to get a hold of the list, but Harry kept his surprise hidden. Time flew by as Louis waited anxiously for their vacation. In no time at all, Louis was scrambling to pack his suitcase while Harry had his packed a week in advance. Leave it to Louis to wait till the very last minute to pack. They needed to leave within the next 30 minutes to get through security in time. Louis was out the door with seconds to spare.

Harry and Louis got through security in record time and made it to the terminal with enough time to stop to get candy at a small shop. They boarded soon after making a large purchase. Louis couldn't wait to get his hands on the candy.

Louis was excited to board first with Harry to claim their first class seats. He wasn't used to such luxuries. Louis sat down with Harry in the seat adjacent to his own. The rest of the plane boarded slowly while Harry refused to give Louis the candy. In Louis' opinion, definitely an unusually cruel form of torture.

Once they safely made the departure, Harry relinquished and gave Louis the sweets. Perhaps that wasn't the wisest decision Harry had made in his life. Louis couldn't sit still with all of the sugar running through his veins. Harry's iPad only kept him occupied for a little less than 30 minutes before he grew exceedingly bored. He made a game out of playing with Harry's curls before his sugar high crashed, and he fell into a deep sleep.

Louis awoke to Harry shaking his shoulder. Harry let light shine through the window as he revealed the expanse of land below them. Then, he pointed out of the window and said, "We're nearly in Paris."

"It's beautiful," Louis said as he peeked out to get a better look. Harry turned away and returned to a magazine.

“I cannot believe that we’re actually here.” Louis mumbled, looking out the window of the plane. Harry was sitting next to him, reading up on some gun magazine, but Louis was entranced with the beatific sight before him.

“Believe it because we’ll be landing in no time,” Harry told him, and Louis looked over at him with a large smile.

“Thank you for thinking of this Harry,” Louis told him, and Harry shrugged. He wanted to seem nonchalant about the whole thing, as if it didn’t affect him as much as it did Louis. “What are we going to do first?” Louis asked, and Harry hummed to himself, thinking about an answer as he mentally went over his outline of a very flexible itinerary .

“We’re going to get settled down in the hotel and take a shower. Then, you and I are going out to dinner because it’s going on 5 in the afternoon alre-” Harry was then cut off by Louis.

“5 in the afternoon?” He asked, looking at his phone for the time.

“Time zones, love,” Harry said, and Louis looked at him and laughed.

“Oh shit! Oh my god! We really are in France,” Louis said dreamily, and Harry nodded, moving a hand over to take Louis'.

“Paris, France,” He said into Louis' ear, and Louis gawked. He said he wanted to go to France but not a specific place. Harry would be the asshole to choose Paris of all places.

“Are you shitting me?” Louis asked, and Harry placed a single finger on his lips.

“Stop cursing love. And no,” He said. Louis looked out of the window again, now seeing Paris instead of just France.

“I’m going to kill you. I'm going to chop your body up into a million pieces and eat them so no one finds you,” Louis mumbled to himself, and Harry laughed loudly, leaning to Louis to kiss him no the cheek.

“I’m sure that I'm not going to taste very well, love,” Harry said fondly, and the beeping above alerted them to the imminent voice of the pilot 

“We will be landing soon. Please buckle up and prepare for the landing. It's currently 4:07 pm in Paris. It is partly cloudy this afternoon. The current temperature is a lovely 22 degrees Celsius. Enjoy your time in Paris,” The pilot announced in a mostly monotone voice with a few periods of fake enthusiasm added in. Louis and Harry were the only two on the private plane and never unbuckled from the time they first buckled themselves in.

*~*~*

“This is so surreal. I-Harry,” Louis giggled as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist. “This view is amazing,” Louis told him, and Harry hummed, looking out the large window at the scenery around them.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” He said, and Louis turned to look at him with a soft smile.

“Yeah, should we shower?” He asked, looking past Harry at the clock on the bedside table. It was already 5:30.

“We should. Do want to take it first?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded, moving from Harry’s arms to grab some clothes for their date at a nice and probably fancy restaurant.

“Do you already have where we’re going planned?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded, leaning against the wall and watching Louis with a steady gaze. “Can you tell me?” Louis asked, and Harry shook his head this time.

“It’s not that bad. It’s a nice restaurant, and Stalling recommended it himself,” Harry told him, and Louis nodded, sneakily grabbing a pair of black lacy panties. He wanted to surprise Harry with them later.

The room Harry rented for them was beautiful. Louis loved it. The bed was a california king with white sheets and a black thick comforter, something Louis was glad for because Harry already set the temperature of the room down to 60 fahrenheit. There was a large window showing the best view Louis has seen, the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

The carpet was a light beige and walls a clean white. Harry had certainly decided to splurge on their lodgings. The hotel was in a prime location as it was close to many popular sites.

*~*~*

“Everyone here has an accent,” Louis told Harry who laughed into his breadstick, making the short waiter glare at him. 

“Isn’t that the point?” He asked, and Louis shrugged his petite shoulders as he dipped his own breadstick into the light oil dip before taking a small bite.

“I guess so,” Louis mumbled, looking down at the plate of olive oil and herbs before dipping his stick into it again.

“Do you not like it here?” Harry asked, and Louis instantly denied the statement.

“I do!” He started, and Harry watched him closely. “It’s just that we’re the only ones here with British accents,” Louis started, turning to point at all the non French people. “They’re all American. Makes me feel a little weird that, like, no English people come here,” Louis said, leaning forward to take a light hold of Harry’s resting hand on the table.

“Does it bother you too much?” Harry asked with concern, and Louis shook his head with a deep sigh.

“No, it doesn’t bother me much at all really. It's just enough for me to notice it,” Louis said, and that’s when their waiter came by with their plates of pasta. “Oh, foreign food,” Louis said enthusiastically. Harry laughed again, and they ate. Louis had ordered white spaghetti with meatballs, and Harry got some kind of fancy sounding ravioli dish.

The lights in the restaurant were dark but lovely. Louis liked it. There were many restaurants that he’s been too and the light blinded him and the air conditioning froze him through.

“I love you,” Harry said, and Louis put his fork down, looking at Harry. He knew he loved Harry back, he knew it, and he was scared of it. Louis didn’t want to tell Harry that he loved him because when they first met, Stalling it what the phrase, I love you, that Louis told Harry he would tell him when he was ready for sex.. Louis wasnt ready for all out sex, but he knew he was running out of time with only 2 and a half months to go now.

“I know,” was what Louis told Harry, giving him a soft, small smile. He was indirectly trying to tell Harry that he was sorry for not being able to say it back.

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence, not having much to talk about. Louis almost felt awkward for the first time around Harry in a long time. When the check was brought out, Harry didn’t even look at it before placing his credit card into the little black folder.

“What are we doing next?” Louis asked, and Harry hummed, sipping some more of his wine, and then clicked his tongue.

“We are going to a small bar near here,” He said, and Louis nodded, watching as their waitress handed Harry back his card and check to take home. He shoved them into his pocket and stood up, holding a hand out for Louis to take. The tiny boy did and stood as well, ready to get to the next part of their date.

“What kind of bar is it?” Louis asked and Harry shrugged looking around them at all the people walking around.

“A club-like bar. I googled it,” Harry said, and Louis nodded, holding onto Harry’s hand tightly. He was acting weird, and Louis was getting a little scared.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, and Harry shook his head, looking down at Louis with a small smile.

“Nothing, look it’s right there,” he told Louis, pointing ahead of them to an old building with a line of people in the front.

“That looks more like a club than a bar,” Louis commented, and Harry laughed with a nod.

“It does, doesn’t it?” he asked, walking to the bouncer. The man took a look at Harry and Louis’ necklaces and let them through. The line booed and complained, but Louis didn’t mind. There were good things about the necklace around his throat.

The music was loud, and the bass was hard. It was dark, but disco balls and strobe lights made it almost easy to see. There were people everywhere, and it took them a few minutes to find a place to sit. When they did find a spot, it was at the bar. The bartender had a necklace the colour of Harry’s, and they gave each other knowing looks.

“What do you want to drink?” Harry asked. The bar was made a certain way so the sound waves of the music were sent the other way, and it was quiet in the immediate area. Ah, the wonders of science. 

“Er, Just a screwdriver?” Louis asked, and Harry told the bartender what Louis wanted and then ordered for himself.

“This song really sucks,” Harry said, and Louis laughed hard, turning to look at all the people dancing wildly to it. The song playing was Timber by Kesha.

“I wish I would have dressed bar like,” Louis said, and Harry leaned back to look over him and shook his head. Louis was wearing tight space tights with an off the shoulder loose shirt that could have doubled as a dress. Louis did his research and packed clothes that fit the fad of the city at the time.

“You look amazing, especially with that thong you have on,” Harry commented, and Louis went dark red.

“You know about that?” he asked, and Harry laughed, leaning forward to kiss his cheek and whisper into his ear.

“I was the one to put your clothes away wasn’t I?” He asked, and Louis pulled away with a dumbfounded look. Yeah, Harry was. “I also know that you own many more panties that I’ve bought you,” Harry added thanking the bartender when their drinks were set in front of them.

“How do you know?” Louis asked, taking a refreshing sip of his drink. He knew immediately that the bartender made him a french screw because instead of the american recipe of one part vodka and two parts orange juice it was one part galliano and two parts orange juice.

“Well, for one, you’re wearing a pair right now that I didn’t buy you,” Harry said, and Louis diverted his eyes with a small smile. It was true, Harry didn’t buy the thong he was wearing.

“What did you get to drink?” Louis asked to steer the conversation in a new direction, and Harry looked at his glass and then took a sip of it.

“Rum and pepsi,” He said, and Louis scrunched his nose.

“That’s gross,” He complained, and Harry laughed loudly. The bartender came by again and asked them if they wanted some food and Louis shook his head. Harry told the man no, and he walked away.

“We should dance,” Harry said, and Louis nodded, downing the rest of his strong drink.

“Yeah, this song is good,” he said, and Harry moved off his stool and helped Louis down from his. Harry told the bartender to save their seats, and the man put red plates in front of them. Harry led Louis through the thick crowd of people until they were well buried. The song wasn’t a fast or sexual one. It was Demons by Imagine Dragons, something you bounce along too, but Harry had other ideas. He turned Louis so they were chest to chest and pulled him close by his hips.

“I love you,” he yelled in Louis ear, the music making it hard to hear. Louis slid his hands up Harry’s chest and around his neck and buried his face into Harry’s shoulder. Harry held him close as they swayed to the music with all the other couples. The song was soon over, but Louis wasn’t in the mood to dance anymore. They had only just gotten onto the dance floor, but the song mellowed him out, making him just want to go back to the hotel.

He leaned up, pulling Harry down and nipped his ear to quickly say ‘hotel’ when there was a break in the music. Harry pulled back, looked Louis over, and then nodded. He didn’t have to ask if Louis was sure. The faint tent in the boys pants let him know he really was.

“Let me go pay the tab. Go wait outside,” Harry said, and Louis nodded, moving from his gang member through the crowd. It was hard to get anywhere without his tall man with him, but he was soon out the door into the cool night air. The bouncer looked him over before letting the next person in. Louis stood close to the door, wrapping his arms around his torso to try and keep warm.

There were people walking around, whores getting into cars, and drunk people throwing up. It was so much like the bars where Louis used to live that he felt a sense of DeJa Vu. A few moments later, Harry was walking out the door and another person was allowed in. He slipped some money into the bouncer’s hand and then took Louis’ hand, pulling him down the street toward a waiting taxi.

“Come here baby,” Harry said as soon as he told the driver where to go and pulled Louis into his lap. The tiny boy giggled looking down at him. He was flushed and slightly sweaty, but the date had been a success in his eyes.

Harry pulled him down and their lips connected in a heated kiss. Hands roamed and moans were heard. Louis ground down on Harry’s growing cock, and the man rutted up against his tight clad cheeks. The tights were thin enough to give Louis the sense of being naked.

“God you feel so good,” Louis whispered and leaned to nip at Harry’s throat, and, in turn, his hips were gripped tightly.

“You probably shouldn’t say things like that unless you want me to rip your pants off right here,” Harry warned, ducking his head to bite Louis’ collarbones.

Louis simply grabbed Harry’s shirt in his small fists, continuing to roll his hips down against Harry. Harry was certain the cab wasn’t going to reach the hotel fast enough. But, with some sort of grace, they managed to reach the hotel without either boy cumming in their pants.

Harry all but carried Louis, who was giggling into Harry’s shoulder as he attempted to hide the obvious erection in his tight pants. The moment they were in the lift, Harry had Louis pinned to the wall. He couldn’t give a shit about the camera in the corner as he jabbed at the button to their floor and slid a knee between Louis’ legs, pressing it against the boy’s hardened dick.

Louis whined at that, but then leaned his head against Harry’s shoulder, “I have to admit, the elevator music is kind of a turn-off.”

“Then let me make you forget it,” Harry growled lowly, moving his knee and wrapping his arms around Louis, one under his arm and one around his waist. “Jump.”

Louis suddenly looked confused and hesitant, so Harry scooped him up, making Louis gasp and scramble to grab onto Harry, “I’ll fall.”

“Legs around my waist,” Harry commanded, and then his tone softened as he nosed at Louis’ jaw. “And besides, I’d never drop you.”

But before Harry could position their bodies to grind Louis into oblivion, the lift dinged and the door opened. A couple stood at the door looking slightly scandalized at Harry and Louis’ disheveled states. Louis blinked with wide eyes, “Uh…”

Harry glared at them, however, snapping out, “It’s Paris!”

The larger man carried Louis out, fumbling for the key to their door the entire way down the hall. Louis’ lips weren’t helping Harry’s situation as he left burning kisses all across Harry’s jaw and down towards his throat. When Harry finally did get them in the room, he didn’t bother to turn on the light. He gently dumped Louis onto the giant bed, turned on the bedside lamp, and then crawled up over Louis.

“Oh,” Louis gasped out, and Harry’s hands went straight for Louis’ tights, yanking them down to reveal his blue lace thong that did little to conceal what remained hidden beneath it.

Harry ran his hands across Louis’ torso, stopping to thumb at the thin material over Louis’ crotch. Louis’ lovely pink cock was poking out of the top. Right next to it was a tiny pink bow, and Harry grew even harder in his pants if that were possible, “Look so pretty like this… I’m definitely buying your more of these. I don’t know if I want to take the thong off you.”

Louis bit his lip, and then he was throwing his head back against the pillows as Harry leaned and kissed the tip of his cock, “Please…”

“Please what, baby?” Harry pressed. He wanted Louis to talk to him as he loved it when Louis’ voice was high and whiny.

“Please take it off,” Louis squirmed, his hands sliding down his own torso to try and slip beneath the thin material.

Harry gently seized his hands however, pushing them back up towards Louis’ head, “Now, now… hands on the headboard, baby.”

“Please, daddy!” Louis’ eyes clenched shut, but he did as he was told. “Please take it off… I want to feel you.”

And Harry couldn’t deny Louis when he looked so lovely, so he palmed at Louis a few times through the fabric before he slipped it down Louis’ thighs, “You can take them off now.”

Louis was quick to kick them the rest of the way off, and he craned his neck up for a kiss. Harry smiled at his beautiful boy, leaning to brush their lips together gently. The kiss was different from their previous approaches, but then Harry was grinding his clothed crotch into Louis’ naked one. Louis whined high in his throat, his legs desperately trying to wrap around Harry’s waist.

“Can I have your mouth?” Louis gasped out weakly, and Harry lifted his face from where he’d pushed it into Louis’ neck to find Louis flushed and sweaty, biting his lip nervously.

“Don’t be greedy, love,” Harry scolded gently, and Louis flushed further.

“M’sorry, I just want it,” he whined.

“I’m still in my pants,” Harry replied, grinding down to prove his point.

“Lemme take them off!” Louis gasped, patting at Harry. Harry felt as if Louis was opening completely to him, and he loved it. “Please daddy, wanna make you feel good, too.”

Harry nodded, sitting up, “Take them off for me, baby.”

Louis sat up so quickly that he nearly bumped his head against Harry’s chest, his small hands scrambling to remove Harry’s pants. Harry simply helped Louis strip the clothing from his body, and, in turn, he gently pulled the long shirt from Louis’ body. All that remained were their necklaces, but those were to remain on.

And then before Harry knew it, Louis’ feathery head was between his legs, and Louis' warm mouth was wrapped around the head of his erection. He groaned, his hands flying to seize Louis’ hair so he could gently tug him off. Louis’ lips were red and already swollen, as if Harry had fucked his mouth, and Harry was one hundred percent certain that Louis was going to be the death of him. Louis’ lip trembled a bit, his eyes wide as he whimpered, “Did I do something wrong?”

Harry shook his head instantly, “No baby, you’re great, you didn’t do anything. I would just prefer it if you cum before I do. You’re my first priority.”

Louis blanched at that, and Harry used the distraction to gently push Louis back onto the pillows. He pressed a kiss gently over Louis’ heart, nosed the cold necklace out of the way, and then attached his mouth to Louis’ nipple. Louis’ back arched from the bed as he shrieked out, his hands flying to tangle in Harry’s curls. Harry hummed, tonguing carefully at the nub before switching over to the other.

“Daddy, daddy, oh god-” Louis whined, writhing beneath the larger man.

Harry pulled his mouth off the now swollen nub, pressed a kiss to Louis’ sternum, and then kissed his way down Louis’ tummy, sucking lovebites here and there across the tanned skin. He wanted to suck on Louis’ belly-button ring, but he decided he’d leave it alone for the time being.

“Feel good, baby?” Harry hummed, moving backwards to settle beneath Louis’ legs. “Talk to me, tell me what you want.”

“Mouth,” Louis reminded him with a pant.

“Mhmm, here?” Harry ran a finger down Louis’ dick, making the smaller man buck his hips up desperately. But then he slid his hand lower, pressing a dry finger against Louis’ hole. “Or here?”

“There, there!” Louis nodded frantically.

“You have to be more specific,” Harry tsked. “Tell me exactly what you want, I need details or I won’t do anything.”

Louis whined, his hands moving to scrub at his face in desperation, “I don’t- daddy, please just-”

“Tell me.”

Louis sucked in air with a high whine, but then he was rushing out, “I want you to eat me out because when you did it last time it felt so good and maybe finger me too but not too much because I don’t want to cum, I want… I want you to fuck me, daddy.”

Harry nearly choked on his own saliva then, blinking in shock as he dropped back out of his kneeling position, “I… you want me to fuck you? Are you sure?”

“Yes…” Louis whispered, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“This is big, Lou…” Harry pointed out. “I feel like I’ve only recently gained your full trust and I don’t want to do anything to take that away again, you’re so special to me now and I-”

“I want it,” Louis insisted. “And I trust you. You aren’t forcing anything on me, I’m asking for this.”

Harry examined Louis’ face for any traces of nervousness, but Louis looked almost… enamoured. Enamoured with Harry. And so Harry crawled back up to Louis again, kissing him deeply for a few moments before he grabbed an extra pillow to tuck under Louis’ hips, “On your front or back?”

“Wanna see you, daddy…” Louis said softly.

Harry groaned then, practically hoisting Louis’ lower half in the air so he could slide the pillow under him. He had to climb from the bed to retrieve the lube from their toiletries bag, however, as he knew he wouldn’t want to grab it later when Louis was licked open and begging beneath him.

He tucked the lube against Louis’ side so it wouldn’t roll, and then bit his lip, “Um… I didn’t grab a condom but-”

“S’fine,” Louis whined. “I just want you.”

Harry nodded, and then he scooted further back on the bed so he could lay on his abdomen, his face at the perfect height to bury between Louis’ ass. He started with kissing Louis’ thighs, however, he loved Louis’ thighs, and he had to push at Louis’ legs so the man would spread them better. He could hear Louis’ breath quickening as he brushed a finger over Louis’ puckered rim, and Louis jolted a bit. Harry attached his mouth to Louis’ inner thigh, sucking a bruise into it that had Louis’ legs trembling as he whimpered into his hand.

“Don’t cover your mouth,” Harry said curtly, and then he was delving in between Louis’ cheeks. The moment he licked a large strip across Louis’ hole, Louis’ legs were trying to twitch closed in pleasure. Harry curled his arms around them to hold them open, and then he was sloppily sucking and licking at Louis’ rim.

“Daddy, oh God,” Louis whined, his hips rocking down in attempts to get Harry’s tongue in him.

Harry released one of Louis’ legs so he could slip a finger in Louis, carefully prodding his tongue in as well. He wanted to avoid Louis’ prostate, afraid Louis would cum too soon, so he stuck with simply rubbing at the warm walls inside, trying to stretch Louis as painlessly as possible.

“Is it good baby boy?” Harry pulled his mouth back to ask. “Do you feel good?”

“Yes, daddy, yes,” Louis practically sobbed, and Harry was in awe to see a few tears slip from Louis’ eyes.

“I’m going to give you fingers now instead of my mouth, okay?” Harry responded, but grabbed the lube and squeezed out some of the slippery substance onto Louis’ dick before he put it on his own fingers. “Touch yourself if you have to. But don’t cum, okay?”

Louis didn’t answer, simply thrashed his head to the side as Harry took him into his hand and slicked him up.. Harry drizzled a bit more lube onto his fingers, hesitantly positioning them at Louis’ entrance. He’d already slipped one in alongside his tongue, and he decided he’d go for two this time. He knew for a fact that his dick was not at all small, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt the smaller man.

“Daddy,” Louis keened. “Please…”

“I’ll make you feel good,” Harry murmured, more to soothe himself than to assure Louis that release was coming.

He slipped the two fingers into Louis, watching Louis’ nose scrunch a bit. Louis’ hand drifted towards his cock, and Harry bit his lip as Louis started slowly stroking himself. He figured if Louis was touching himself, then the stretch of Harry’s fingers weren’t exactly feeling pleasurable. But he was determined to make Louis feel good, it was just going to take a lot of prep and a lot of lube.

Harry stuck with the two fingers, sliding in and out of Louis, scissoring carefully until Louis was whining, “Okay,, more I think… um… can you hit my prostate? I won’t cum, daddy, I promise.”

Harry pushed his fingers further into Louis, crooking them a bit and pressing up. He was proud that he could remember exactly where it was from the last time, and he didn’t have to prod around Louis before Louis was gasping out. His hands flew to grab onto the sheets. Judging by the pleased whines escaping Louis with each breath, Harry decided he’d insert a third finger, but only after he’d drizzled a bit more lube onto them.

Louis grunted at that, and Harry softly asked him, “If it hurts we’ll stop. Promise, love, don’t feel like we have to do this now.”

“Want this,” Louis panted in determination. “Want you.”

Harry momentarily took his eyes off of the beautiful boy beneath him, looking over to the large window. The Eiffel Tower twinkled in the distance, but Harry was no longer impressed by it’s beauty. All that mattered was the sweaty and messy haired man sprawled out just for Harry. Harry looked back to Louis, carefully sliding his fingers in and out and making Louis’ eyes clench shut. Whether it was in pain or pleasure, Harry couldn’t be sure, but he leaned, careful of his fingers still inside Louis, to kiss the man’s forehead smooth, “I want you, too. Here, now, tomorrow, for the rest of my life-”

“Harry…” Louis squeaked, his face growing soft. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts then, going back to trying to unravel Louis bit by bit. As he prodded his three fingers up against Louis’ prostate, the man whimpered. “Okay, okay, fuck me now.”

Harry twisted his fingers a few times for good measure, monitoring Louis’ reaction. He still looked a tad uncomfortable, but Harry was pretty sure that no matter how much he prepped Louis, taking a dick up the ass was never going to be pure pleasure. At least not at first.

“If it’s too much, tell me and I’ll eat you out until you cum or something,” Harry told him softly. “Don’t let me hurt you, got it? I don’t ever want to hurt you again… unless of course you want me to, we can experiment all you want after this.”

Louis simply blinked at Harry with damp eyes, and he nodded his head as he fumbled for the lube and offered it to Harry. Harry leaned once more to kiss Louis. He couldn’t seem to stop wanting to kiss Louis. He slicked himself up, and then there in the large hotel room on the white sheets and black comforter, the dark room only lit up by the lamp and the Eiffel Tower out the window, Harry slowly began pressing into Louis for the first time.

Harry tried to keep his head clear despite the pleasure fogging his mind. Louis was so tight and warm and Harry just wanted to push in, but Louis was biting his lip and his brow was scrunched. Ever so gently, Harry pressed Louis’ legs up further towards the boy’s chest in hopes of gaining an easier slide in for the uncomfortable boy.

“Thank you,” Louis croaked. “Can I…?”

Louis’ hand was inching towards his cock, and Harry nodded instantly, “Do what you need to.”

Harry inched in bit by bit as Louis tugged at himself slowly, and then much to his joy, he finally bottomed out. His balls were pressed flush to Louis’ arse, and he was completely enveloped in Louis. It made his mind spin a bit. Louis’ brow was still furrowed, his hand still moving slowly up and down his cock, and Harry didn’t dare move until Louis did.

“Your so big, daddy,” Louis finally whispered out, cracking a smile. “You’ll feel so good when I’m used to it.”

Harry groaned at that, and he couldn’t resist leaning over Louis to kiss him. It caused his dick to shift, however, and Louis grunted out in surprise. Harry was quickly and anxiously responding with, “Sorry, baby, sorry! You already do feel so good, so tight and warm and you’re so beautiful like this.”

Louis simply rolled his hips experimentally, and he whined, “It hurts but I… I think I like it. Good. Good hurt.”

“You move first,” Harry replied, trying to shift as carefully as possible so he could be leaning over Louis rather than kneeling between his legs. He wanted to be able to kiss the man without having to stretch for it. Louis slowly but surely began grinding his hips sinfully down on Harry’s dick, and it was so much better than the simple grinding Louis had been doing in the taxi. “Oh God that’s good, that’s really good, Lou.”

“Yeah,” Louis squeaked. “Feels good, daddy…”

“Does it feel good for you baby?” Harry asked in surprise. Louis was still circling his hips, and he nodded his head quickly.

“Feels so good when I lift up like this,” Louis whimpered, arching his back a bit and then shuddering back down onto the mattress.

“I’m going to…” Harry said slowly, and then he pushed his hips firmly against Louis, hearing Louis’ breath rush out of him. He pulled back in the slightest, and then slowly, so slowly it was almost torture, he pressed back in tight again. He was fairly certain if he bucked his hips upward he’d be brushing Louis’ prostate. Experimentally he shifted his hips, and just like he figured Louis gasped aloud.

“Daddy,” Louis scrambled for Harry’s back. “Again, daddy!”

“Like this, baby?” Harry was barely pulling out, just staying deep inside Louis and rocking his hips.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Louis whimpered, and Harry’s heart fluttered. The moment he was certain would take ages to come was happening. Louis trusted him, he was inside Louis, and Louis liked it.

Harry shifted once more, still weary of hurting Louis, but he wanted to frame Louis’ face between his arms, wanted to kiss the boy who was gazing up at him with hooded eyes and an open mouth. Louis’ thighs slowly wrapped around Harry’s hips, and Harry was absolutely certain he had never been in a moment so great. He was going to cum way sooner than he wanted.

“I might not last long, babe,” Harry panted, peppering Louis’ sweaty face with kisses. Louis was once again rocking his hips, his toes curling and uncurling against the small of Louis’ back.

“Harder,” Louis whined. “Hurts a little b-but… harder!”

Harry obliged, and Louis clung to the larger man for all he was worth, short gaspy whines escaping him as Harry’s shallow thrusts grew more forceful. It was all so much for Harry, and for Louis as well, and Harry might have thrust a bit too hard, but neither of them really cared. Their lips pressed together sloppily, and Harry did more of the kissing as Louis whimpered into Harry’s mouth. The paper airplane necklaces around their throats clinked together with each of their movements. Louis’ hands wrapped tighter around Harry, and he gasped out before Harry felt the smaller man’s dick twitch where it was trapped between their sweaty abdomens.

“Cum,” Harry whispered, feeling his own balls tighten and his hips lose their rhythm.

And Louis did. He came with the most beautiful cry of Harry’s name that the larger man had ever heard. It was that, the feeling of Louis clenching around him, and the feeling of Louis’ cum splattering a bit onto his abdomen that sent him spilling once, twice, three times into the smaller boy’s body as he grunted out a mantra of, “LouisLouisLouis-”

He all but collapsed onto the man, careful not to squish him but covering him with his body entirely as he kissed him lovingly. Louis lazily slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth, and Harry could feel Louis’ tongue ring. Louis was the first to speak, pulling his lips away from Harry’s to press his sweaty forehead to Harry’s shoulder, “I’m leaking and you’re still in me.”

“Right, right,” Harry murmured, pulling his softening cock from Louis. Louis’ own tummy was messy with sweat and cum, and Harry sat up carefully to look at the smaller man.

Louis blushed, “That didn’t help much. Still leaking.”

“We’ll shower again,” Harry murmured. “Maybe. You’re so beautiful, but we need to clean your belly-button ring. I don’t think semen is exactly good for it.”

“Hold me instead,” Louis requested. “We’ll shower later.”

“We’re cleaning you off,” Harry said firmly. “You can stay here, I’ll get a linen.”

Harry hurried to their bags to get a linen for their bodies and cotton swab for Louis’ belly-button ring, and he got them damp with warm water from the bathroom sink before he returned to where Louis was sprawled out naked in the middle of the bed.

“Good news,” Louis replied. “All your cum got on the pillow under my hips instead of on the comforter.”

“That is good,” Harry simply hummed, working quickly to wipe Louis down. He allowed Louis to wipe his own bum clean, but he held Louis still as he carefully swabbed any sweat away from Louis’ piercing.

“Tickles!” he giggled.

Harry chuckled, wiping his own torso off and cleaning his lower regions before he tossed the dirty linen carelessly onto the floor. He flopped next to Louis then, turning the smaller man so he could tuck himself up behind him. Louis snuggled back into Harry’s chest, completely at ease. He wondered slightly how he’d ever been afraid of Harry, unable to see now past the warm and the largeness and the safety Harry brought.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the feeling of Harry’s arm sliding under the pillow beneath his head, and then the arms were once again curling around him. He smiled contentedly, craning his neck back in attempts to look at Harry.

“Louis, you know I love you, right?” Harry asked softly.

“Yeah,” Louis hummed. And he’d say it back eventually, because he was certain that he did love Harry. “You haven’t let me forget.”

There was the sound of something flipping open in front of him, and his eyes flickered to where Harry’s arms were curled around him. In Harry’s hands, hands that were trembling much to Louis’ surprise, was a black box with a gorgeous ring placed in it, one that made Louis’ insides twist. Harry’s lips were at his ear, taking in a shaky breath before he murmured, “Marry me?”

Louis’ heart stopped, and he stiffened in Harry's arms. He was overjoyed that Harry wanted him, but he also felt so scared that he was certain he was going to puke. So instead of responding, he scrambled from Harry’s arms and raced into the bathroom where he slammed and locked the door, dropped to his knees in front of the toilet, and burst into confused tears.


	30. Chapter 30

“Niall you really shouldn't eat that,” Zayn mumbled from the couch, watching as Niall put whipped cream onto his cake.

“What do you mean?” Niall asked, and Zayn scrunched his nose.

“That cake has enough frosting without the cream,” He told the irish man who looked at his plate and then pushed it away.

“Yeah, you’re right,” He said and left the kitchen to sit at Zayn's feet on the couch. “What are we going to do with Louis and Harry gone?” Niall asked, and Zayn shrugged, lifting a hand to toy with his necklace. It was like a yawn, once someone did it, the other did also, and Niall lifted his own hand to fiddle with his. “Why did you give this to me?” He said softly, and Zayn closed his eyes, laying his head back.

“Why did I give it to you?” He asked as if he didn’t hear the clearly spoken words. Niall pulled his legs up to his chest, settling his chin on his knees.

“Yeah, if you would have just left me alone with Li-him, he wouldn’t dead,” Niall said, and Zayn lifted his head to look at him seriously.

“Do you think what I did changed anything? The prick didn’t love you. If he loved you, he would have fought for you. He wouldn’t have pushed you away and left you without another word. He wouldn’t have shunned Louis for wanting to be with Harry if it was all my fault. Liam was an asshole from the beginning, and you know it. Who knows what shit he was feeding you about Louis while he was with Harry and I,” Zayn said, not stopping as Niall sniffed and wiped the tears off of his face. “I see more than you think I do, Niall. Louis' absence was breaking you. I had seen you everyday outside the club until Harry claimed Louis. Then, nothing. I’m sure you wanted to go outside. You love it,” Zayn said, and Niall buried his face into his folded arms.

“That’s not true,” Niall told Zayn but more to himself. He couldn’t deny it. He couldn’t deny anything that Zayn was telling him. If Liam loved him enough, he wouldn’t have walked away because of the necklace. If Liam loved Louis like he said he did, he wouldn’t have told Louis to never come home ever.

“He hurt Louis. What do you think he would have done if Harry hadn’t come home in time? Do you think he was going to stop? He was going to take Louis’ everything,” Zayn said, pulling his feet from Niall to stop them from touching.

“Stop, please,” Niall said and coughed on a sob. “Please, I don’t want to hear it. I know,” Niall begged, lifting his face out of his arms to look at Zayn with a pleading look. “I know all this, but I miss him. He used to- god Zayn,” Niall said and moved from his curled position onto Zayn's lap, curling up and crying into his neck. His tears ran down Zayn's throat and pooled at his collar bones.

Zayn didn’t want to comfort Niall right now. He didn’t want to wrap his arms around him when he was crying over his dead boyfriend. But he couldn’t bring himself not to. He just could not bring himself to not wrap his arms around him tightly and murmur into his hair how it was going to be okay, how Niall had him now.

They sat their for a long while, long enough for Zayn's phone to ring loudly in his pocket and made the now silent Niall jump. Fluffy pulled herself onto the couch and into Niall's lap against Zayn's stomach.

“Zayn speaking,” He answered, and his back straightened at the voice on the line.

“Z-Zayn?” Louis sobbed into the phone, and Niall perked up at his friend's voice.

“Put it on speaker,” He said, and Zayn did as he was told.

“N-no, Zayn don’t. I want to talk to you only,” Louis cried, having heard Niall’s voice. Niall went rigid and got up from the couch, taking the cat with him.

“I’m sorry,” Zayn told him, taking the phone off of speaker, pressing it to his ear. “What’s wrong Louis? Is Harry there?” He asked and stood up only to sit back down with his legs under him.

“I don’t know what to do!” Louis said, and Zayn frowned grabbing his laptop from the table in front of him before opening it. He typed in Louis phone number into a green screen, and a moment later, his location popped up. He typed in Harry’s number and that too popped up with Louis.

“What’s Harry doing?” Zayn asked, and Louis sniffed before coughing hard.

“He’s uh- He’s in the room,” Louis told him, and Zayn frowned.

“Where are you?” He asked.

“In the bathroom.”

“Why are you in there?”

“Because I needed to talk to you.”

“About?”

“Harry asked me to marry him.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?"

“I guess.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Zayn sighed and ran his hands over his face. Harry was scared of something like this happening.

“I want you to go out there Louis and tell him yes. I know you want to. I know you love him. Let him put that ring on your finger. Let him-Louis. It’s okay,” Zayn said, and Louis sighed into the phone.

“Promise?” Louis asked, and Zayn smiled softly, knowing that his best friend was going to be engaged in a few minutes.

“Yeah, I promise,” Zayn told him, and Louis hummed his goodbye and hung up. Zayn pulled his phone from his ear and looked at it.

“Are you crying?” Niall asked, walking back into the room. Zayn glanced up at him and nodded, biting his bottom lip.

“Er, Harry proposed to Louis. He freaked out. It’s okay now. Um, Louis and Harry are probably engaged right now,” Zayn told him, and Niall lifted his hands to his mouth in shock.

“Oh shit, really?” He asked, sitting down on the couch at Zayn's side. “That’s freaking amazing. Holy fucking shit,” Niall said, and Zayn chuckled wiping at his wet cheeks.

“Yeah. I’m proud of them. They’ve been through a lot, with Harry’s temper and all,” Zayn said, and Niall patted his thigh.

“I’m happy for them. Maybe one day that can be us,” Niall told him, and Zayn glanced at him and smiled.

“One day,” he said, and Niall kissed his cheek before standing.

“I’m going to take a shower then go to bed. It’s late,” He said, walking out of the room and leaving Zayn alone in silence.


	31. Chapter 31

Louis almost didn’t want to go back into the bedroom. He was afraid of how Harry was thinking of him now that he had ran away from the man after he proposed, after they had sex.

“I’m such a fucking moron,” Louis groaned and pulled himself up from the floor to look at himself in the large mirror.

“Louis, please come out,” Harry begged from the other side of the door, and Louis looked at it, lifting his hands to wipe at his red, wet face.

“I-give me a minute Harry,” He said, and there was a sigh. “I’ll be out. Please don’t be mad at me,” Louis begged and opened the door, not caring about his appearance anymore.

“Why did you run?” Harry asked, and Louis shook his head, moving forward to bury his face in Harry’s chest.

“I’m sorry. I’m scared,” Louis whispered, and Harry wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“I made you scared. Why is this so scary?” Harry asked, and Louis shook his head looking up at his lover.

“Yes,” He said, and Harry gave him a questioning look before he got it. His eyes went wide, and he bent lower to look straight into Louis eyes.

“Are you telling me that you’re going to get married to me?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded, smiling as if he won the lottery. Harry wrapped him back in a vise like hug, and Louis laughed happily. It was a sudden change in the atmosphere of the room, from steamy, to gloomy, to happy.

“God, we’re getting married?” Louis asked from Harry’s neck, snuggling his body into him, and Harry tightened his arms around his waist like a promise.

“Yeah, we’re getting married,” He said, and pried Louis from his body to grab the white box from the bedside table. He opened it for Louis again, letting him take in the beauty of the ring it held.

“God Harry, look at it,” Louis said, leaning forward to run his thumb over the smooth metal next to the diamonds. “When did you get it?” Louis asked, and Harry tilted his head back a little to think about the answer.

“When Zayn and I first went back to work,” Harry told him, and Louis smiled softly, holding his left hand out. “Tell me you love me,” Harry whispered, and Louis’ lips parted in slight shock. “Don’t tell me it’s hard for you to say Louis Tomlinson. You said before that we wouldn’t have sex until you loved me,” Harry firmly said, and Louis looked down to the carpet.

“I-God Harry, now?” Louis asked, and Harry leaned back, shaking his head. He closed the ring box, and Louis bottom lip trembled while looking at it. “I really do love you,” Louis whispered, and Harry paused, turning to look at the small, naked man in front of him.

“I’ve only ever wanted to hear you say it,” Harry murmured and pulled Louis into another tight hug. This night had been the most eventful night that Harry had had in a long time. He pulled the ring out of it’s box and slipped it onto Louis' ring finger, making him tear up and begin to cry. Harry pulled him close and held him tight, not wanting him to leave again.

“I’m sorry for being a sap,” Louis said, pulling away when he was done with his water works.

“Don’t be. I understand,” Harry told him, and Louis smiled, frowned, and yawned. “You’re tired, shit, let’s get you to bed. We have a full week ahead of us full of adventures,” Harry said, and Louis nodded, moving to pull Harry down by the back of his neck so he could kill his sweet lips.

“Thank you for tonight. I’ve been so scared, thinking about this moment, but you’ve made it all better,” Louis told him, and Harry grinned, nipping at Louis' bottom lip.

“That’s a boost to my ego if you think about it,” Harry joked, and Louis slapped his chest softly with a laugh.

“I’m sure it is, er. You’ll have to call Zayn soon. I kinda talked to him while I was in the bathroom,” Louis told him and shifted to the side so he could slide onto the large bed and curl under the blankets. Harry watched him for a moment, then looked to Louis' left hand that sat on the pillow by his face. The ring fit the young man perfectly, in both size and style.

“I love you,” Harry said, and Louis nodded, giving him a small smile. Harry knew he mentally said it back, but he wasn’t sure if he could get used to not hearing his lover, who loved him back, not tell him that he loved him.

~*~

Their week together in Paris flew by. Louis watched the city grow smaller and smaller from his window in the plain. The city of love was now a place full of beautiful memories for Louis. Louis sighed as he saw the city he made the biggest decision of his life in disappear, but the memories of the city would live on The feeling of Harry's hand in his as they walked down the Pont de l'Archevêche to add a lock to the bridge would forever be imprinted in his mind.

"We've got a lot of planning to do when we get home," Harry said to Louis from his adjacent seat.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Louis groaned. "I think I'll need to sleep for a week before I can be expected to do anything."

"Stalling's already got a great wedding planner for us. All we'll have to do is pick out colors, pick out flowers, and eat cake." Harry said, knowing of Louis' sweet tooth, especially after their week in Paris. Louis begged Harry for gelato every day and always got it. After every dinner, they always ordered decadent desserts as well.

"I'm all up for cake tasting!" Louis said excitedly. "I love cake."

"I never would have guessed," Harry said teasingly and earned a little slap to the arm.

~*~

“Welcome home!” Niall and Zayn shouted as Harry and Louis opened the door to the flat. Louis blushed a deep pink, remembering the call he and Zayn shared.

“Thanks guys, but I really think Louis needs to lie down,” Harry murmured, looking down at the tiny, half asleep man.

“Good thing we haven’t ordered the food yet then,” Niall said, moving forward to help Louis with his bags, and Zayn nodded as he watched Louis pad his way through the flat to his bedroom.

Harry watched after him as well and sighed when he was no longer in sight. Niall followed after his friend. Zayn moved forward to clap Harry on the back. “An engaged man,” He said, and Harry nodded while sporting a wide grin.

“Yeah, a married man,” He told in a dreamy voice as Zayn was looking down at him. They clapped hands before Harry moved his suitcases into the flat. He wasn’t going to put them into his room until Louis awoke from his nap. He didn’t want to disturb him.

“Stalling wants to talk sometime this week,” Zayn told Harry who sighed, rubbing his hands down his suddenly forlorn face.

“Yeah, I figured. He wants to see Louis and the ring,” Harry said. Zayn frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but Niall walked in looking a little pale. Zayn closed his mouth, and the men waited for Niall to say something.

“Er, Louis. He’s uh, he’s getting sick right now,” Niall said unsurely, and Harry frowned, moving around the boy to his shared room with Louis. As Niall said, Louis was in the bathroom hunched over the toilet whilst throwing everything up he had eaten on the plane. It was horrible retching that had Harry wincing. He bent down low, ignoring the putrid smell, and brushed Louis 'hair back from his forehead. 

“Are you okay love?” Harry asked with concern etched into his voice, and Louis leaned back shakily from the toilet. Harry reached forward and flushed it in an effort to diffuse the smell. He also grabbed a rag and wet it with cold water before handing it to Louis to put it on his forehead.

“I don’t know what just happened. I just suddenly felt sick when I lied down,” Louis moaned, rubbing the rag on his face while trying to cool himself down.

“Do you want to take a cool shower?” Harry asked, and Louis thought about it for a moment and then nodded. A bath sounded really nice to his heated skin at the moment. “Do you think we should go to the doctors or something?” Harry questioned, and Louis shook his head no.

“I hate doctors,” Louis grumbled as he pouted, and Harry chuckled while watching as Louis undressed, still a little shaky with his movements. “But that shower sounds good. Could you please turn the water on for me?” He asked, and Harry did so, making sure it was cool but not too cold. He really didn’t need Louis getting really any sicker.

“Will you at least let one of Stalling's nurses look at you?” Harry asked, helping Louis into the shower. The tiny body sighed happily as the cool water rushed over his skin.

“I guess Harry,” He said, getting a little impatient with the questions. He only got a little sic. It's not like it was the end of the world. Really.

“Alright, I’m sorry. Take your shower. I’ll call Stalling about it. He wanted to see you anyways,” Harry turned and left the bathroom, missing the way Louis stiffened at the information of Stalling wanting to see him.

Louis looked around the inside of the shower while trying to figure out why he was feeling like this. He didn’t eat anything bad because, if he had, Harry would be throwing up as well. He couldn’t have gotten sick on the plane ride home because, again, Harry would have gotten sick also.

“Louis?” Niall asked through the bathroom door, and Louis jerked in surprise.

“Yes?” He asked and the door of the bathroom opened. Niall would be able to see him through the textured and tinted glass, but Louis didn’t care. It’s not like he would be looking anyway. 

“You’ve been in here for an hour. Stalling and his nurse is here,” Niall said and Louis sighed, reaching his hand out of the shower. Niall took the hint and gave him a towel.

Louis dried up and put on some loose pajama clothes. It was late in the afternoon and he wasn’t going to be going out again. He walked into the living room wearing one of Harry’s large black shirts and some grey sweatpants. Stalling was sitting on the couch, looking over some files in a manila folder. Harry was sitting next to him pointing out things. Niall was standing by Zayn’s side, watching the nurse who was unwrapping a set of medical tools. Niall saw Louis first and waved at him, making Zayn see him who bumped Harry, making that man look up who in turn made Stalling look up. It was a chain reaction, really.

“Oh Louis! I haven’t seen you in a while. How are you?” Stalling asked with a strange smile on his face, standing up from the couch and moving around it to stand in front of the small man. Louis quickly glanced at Harry and then shrugged his shoulders, tucking his hands under his armpits. “Did you have fun on your getaway with Harry?” Stalling inquired, and Louis nodded while smiling. He didn’t want to appear to be disrespectful to the man who paid their whole way through.

“Yeah, it was great. Thank you,” Louis told him, and Stalling clapped his hands together, turning to Zayn and Niall before looking to Harry.

“I heard about an engagement,” He said, and Louis blushed a deep red when Harry stood from the couch.

“Yes you did. How are you Louis?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged, moving a hand down to his stomach to rub it as it still hadn't quite settled down. He didn’t notice that he used his left hand, but Stalling did.

“Oh, look at that ring!” He said with excitement, scooping a hand down to take Louis' and bring the ring closer to his eyes. “How much did this cost Harry?” Harry shrugged, looking at Louis. He didn’t want to voice the expensive price with Louis standing there. “Do you want to check up with the nurse while I talk to Harry, my dear?” Stalling asked Louis, not waiting for his answer. He pushed the boy into the kitchen, making him sit on the counter while the nurse started asking him questions.

Harry watched from where he stood, making sure that Louis wasn’t uncomfortable. “He hates doctors,” Niall grumbled, and Zayn slapped his arm playfully.

“Shush you, saying it out loud might remind him of that,” He teased, and Louis send them a deathly glare. Fluffy charged from the bedroom hallway and into the kitchen to attack the nurse’s feet. Harry retrieved the angry cat and kissed Louis on the nose as the nurse wrapped a black band around his upper arm to take his blood pressure.

“Can you put this thing in your room or something?” Harry asked Niall, handing him the seething feline. Fluffy calmed in Niall’s smooth hands but watched Harry and the nurse for any threat to his fragile, different smelling, human. Niall didn’t move, however, sensing that the cat wanted to be in the same room as they were in.

“How much was that ring Harry?” Stalling asked, and Harry turned to look at the man. For the first time in a long time, Stalling was in his home without any bodyguards.

“Er,-” Harry glanced at Louis making sure he wasn’t listening. Once Harry was sure that Louis wasn’t, “-34 thousand,” Harry mumbled quietly, making double sure Louis wasn’t listening.

“He’s going to get used to you spending that kind of money on him,” Stalling chastised, and Harry shook his head, turning to watch Louis get checked up. The nurse scolded him about his tongue ring. It was time to change it out for a smaller one. Harry loved Louis' piercings and almost wished that he had gotten more, wanted more.

“He doesn’t know what the ring costs, and I’m going to keep it that way. I don’t buy him much,” Harry said, moving closer to help Louis lie down on the counter like the nurse wanted. Louis seethed at the cold marble touching his now naked back but calmed when Harry gave him a pointed look. The nurse pressed down on Louis' stomach, moving lower and lower. He was about to push her wandering hands away when she withdrew her hands quickly. She turned and looked at Stalling and nodded. Harry was already pulling Louis off of the counter and pushing him behind his back. Zayn had a black pistol pulled out, pointed at the nurse who paled.

“What was that?” Zayn asked the nurse before turning his attention to Stalling who stood there rigidly.

“Your boy over there is pregnant,” Stalling simply stated, holding his hand out to the nurse who walked forward handing him a black, plastic, oval stick. “This right here is a pregnancy test. Instead of urine testing, which wouldn’t work on men, it uses blood. My nurse drew some of Louis blood and put some onto this test. It was positive. She had to be sure, so she checked him. The results have found that he is in fact pregnant,” Stalling explained. Louis' blood ran cold and goosebumps rose on his skin. Pregnant? He was truly pregnant with Harry’s child?

Harry was still too. No one in the flat could say anything. Relief coursed through Zayn, the only one who was truly happy at that moment for Louis' child. Louis being pregnant meant that none of them were going to die. All of them were going to live their lives fully and with longevity. 

“Are you sure?” Louis asked, moving from behind Harry who gripped his waist tightly, trying not to let him get too far just in case Stalling wanted to do something stupid.

“I am sure, but if you want to make double sure, then come to the Society Clinic. I wouldn’t suggest going to a regular clinic for you’re going to be put on the news. Being a pregnant man and all-” Stalling let the statement hang in the air.

“When can we go in?” Louis asked, his hands lowered to cover his stomach where he knew that his baby would be growing.

“Anytime, just please, let me know,” Stalling said, giving Harry a stern look, “You managed to get your boy pregnant. After your wedding, I would like to have a meeting with you, one on one,” He told Harry who nodded, pulling Louis closer to his side. “Find somewhere else to move,” Stalling added as an after thought, and Louis nose scrunched.

“Move? Why?” He questioned, and Stalling sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

“As soon as anyone else knows, gang wise, that you’re pregnant, they’ll try to take you from us. Louis, you’re gold in our world. You’re worth, right now, more than me,” Stalling told him, and Louis frowned, not quite understanding what he meant by ‘worth more’.

“He means that anyone in the Society would risk their lives for you before they do for Stalling. If they had to choose between if you died or if he died, they would choose to kill him. If you both were kidnapped, then they would look for you instead of him,” Zayn explained quietly. Niall was standing there, watching everything, and letting it soak in.

“Oh, oh,” Louis said lifting a hand to his face, covering his open mouth.

"Also, you will need a place where you can raise your family," Stalling added.

"There's so much we need to plan for," Louis said as he turned to face Harry.

“There will be an e-mail and contacts going around about your new status Louis. Please be moved out of this flat within the month,” Stalling left the flat then with the nurse trailing closely behind him with all her supplies in bags.

Harry was the first one to break the silence, “Louis, please go to sleep. Niall, you too,” He said, and Louis looked up at him so quickly that he almost gave himself whiplash.

“What in the hell do you mean go to bed, Harry Styles. Did you not hear the man?” Louis started with a strong flair but ended up whispering the question. His bottom lip trembled, and he looked around the room and at Niall who seemed in a daze, Zayn who was watching him for a reaction, and then to Harry who didn’t move. “I’m pregnant,” Louis said and broke down. He cried, hard and heavy. Harry wrapped his arms around the tiny man and pulled him close to his chest, not caring as the tears got his shirt a bit wet.

“I know love, I need to talk to Zayn, but I’ll be in there soon. I promise we’re going to get through this. Tomorrow we can start looking for a new place for our family,” Harry said, and Louis sniffled, moving away from his fiance and quickly out of the room. Niall followed after him with the softly meowing Fluffy.


	32. Chapter 32

“So you’re really pregnant,” Niall mumbled, making Louis scrunch his nose. He rubbed a hand over his stomach and then lay back on the bed. Niall was sitting cross legged at the pillows. They were in Louis and Harry’s room currently, waiting for their respective partners to come join them for the night.

“I guess so. I’m not one hundred percent sure. They could have been lying to me. We’ll check and know for sure tomorrow at the clinic,” Louis told Niall, turning his head so he could look at the Irishman. Niall shook his head, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

“It’s kinda surreal don’t you think? You only had sex with Harry once, right?” Niall asked bluntly, and Louis ducked his head down as his cheeks flushed.

“We may have done it a few more times,” Louis whispered with a small shrug of his shoulders, and Niall leaned forward to lightly slap his arm.

“Oh my god Louis Tomlinson,” Niall chided with a grin on his face. Louis giggled, rolling over onto his stomach.

“I know, but I am surprised that they can tell so...quickly,” Louis said, scooting up on the bed to lie his head on the pillow in Niall’s lap. The blanket bunched at his hips with his movement, and he flopped like a fish, trying to get it to smooth out. Niall laughed and bent forward to massage Louis' back.

“Oh god, thank you,” Louis half moaned as he arched his back into Niall’s fingers.

“If you are really pregnant, what do you think the gender is?” Niall asked, and Louis shrugged his shoulders, lifting his head a little bit from the pillow.

“It’s too early for me to have some motherly instinct. I don’t know Niall, but I wouldn’t mind a boy.”

“A boy? Why in the hell would you want a boy?” Niall asked, and Louis laughed, lifting himself from Niall’s lap. He sat cross legged, leaning back so he could look at the ceiling of the room. Louis really did love the layout of the room. The bed sat against the left wall, and across from it, on the right wall, sat a large floor to ceiling length mirror. On the stone wall to the left of the bed, there was a large fire place. Some glow in the dark stars adorned the expanse of the ceiling.

“I don’t know. I guess with Harry and me being boys, it should be simpler to raise a boy then a girl. Oh Niall, I know nothing about girls,” Louis huffed, looking at the wall behind Niall’s head.

“You have a lot of little sisters, how do you not know anything?” Niall asked Louis.

"That's different," Louis whined. "I'm their older brother, not their moth-no, father." Niall laughed, pushing Louis' shoulder. The door opened then, making both boys whip their heads to look. Harry came in and flopped down on the bed, and Zayn motioned for Niall to come to him. Niall leaned over Harry’s half asleep frame and kissed Louis on the cheek beforing bouncing toward Zayn who nodded to Louis and closed the door.

“How are you, Harry?” Louis asked, making the gang member lift his head to look at him.

“I should be asking you the same thing. Your life just changed,” Harry murmured and moved forward, making Louis lie back as he climbed onto him. Harry laid his head on Louis' lower stomach, listening to the faint sounds there. “You’re pregnant with my baby,” Harry said in a voice full of awe, and Louis nodded running his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Yeah, I’m pregnant with your baby. Dammit Harry,” Louis said, patting the top of Harry’s head. Harry chuckled, lifting up and moving forward to kiss Louis gently on the lips. “Niall was asking me about genders,” Louis told Harry who chuckled.

“What did you tell him?” He asked softly, and Louis shrugged, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and holding him close on top of him. He loved the weight of Harry on his body.

“I told him that I didn’t know, like, I had no idea about the gender. Then, I told him that I wouldn’t mind having a boy,” Louis whispered, and Harry nodded before sitting up. They were lying down, but they were lying on the bed the wrong way. They shifted and moved until their heads were at the pillows and Louis was curled in Harry’s arms.

“Where do you want to move to?” Harry asked, and Louis sighed, turning a little so he was facing Harry in his arms instead of away.

“I don’t know, but I do know that I want a stone house. I don’t want some little cottage. Can Niall and Zayn live with us?” Louis asked, blinking shyly up at Harry. The older man thought about it for a moment. He wouldn’t mind Zayn and Niall living with them. They could move into a home large enough, and with the money that they make and have saved up, they could afford it. He would have to talk to Zayn about it, ask the man if he would mind living with him and Louis especially after Louis gives birth to their child.

“I’m not sure. We’d have to ask them about it,” Harry said, and Louis let it be.

“Okay, I love you,” Louis told Harry who hummed and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“Yeah, I know. I love you too,” Harry said with a grin, and they went to bed.

*~*

“I really don’t want to go in there,” Louis said, leaning forward so he could look through the windshield at the tall brick building. Harry leaned over the steering wheel a bit to see what Louis was looking at and then shrugged. He’d been in this building a thousand times before. He’d even been in this building to be given an assignment to kill one of Louis' family members.

“It’s not that bad,” He tried to console Louis who just scoffed. The tiny boy had Harry’s hand trapped in his, holding it tightly.

“It looks that bad,” He murmured stubbornly, and Harry laughed leaning over the middle car console to kiss Louis cheek.

“C’mon love,” He said, letting go of Louis' hand to get out of the car. Louis grumbled about multiple ways to kill Harry but did eventually get out of the car. There weren’t many people milling about outside the building.

“Where did Niall and Zayn go? They were gone after I took my shower,” Louis told Harry. He tried not to think back to his shower because, just before that, he was hurling up his lovely breakfast.

“I think they went on a date or something,” Harry told him as they walked up and around the building to get to the front. There were no parking spaces in front of the menacing building.

“At noon?” Louis asked and thanked Harry as the man held the door open for him.

“I don’t know. Niall was talking about some sandwich that he had seen on the T.V. and told Zayn he wanted it. Zayn, being whipped as he is, told him that they could go and get it,” Harry explained, and Louis huffed, looking around the main hall of the building. It was really wide, about as wide as a street.

“This place is way too clean,” Louis mumbled, and Harry chuckled while taking his hand. 

“We have to see Stalling in his office after we see the doctor,” Harry told him, and Louis shivered. He really did not like the man. As they were walking down the many winding hallways, people were staring blatantly at Louis. He nudged Harry with his elbow, making the gang member look also.

“People are staring at me,” Louis told him, and Harry looked around. Everyone who was looking looked away quickly.

“Yeah. Every single member of the Society knows you’re pregnant. Louis, you’re like their-I don’t know, queen or president to them. To me,” Harry added as an after thought and pushed Louis through a large door and into the hospital wing. As soon as the nurse at the desk saw Louis, she scuttled off to find his assigned doctor. 

“Your doctor is doctor Harris. He’s not that bad,” Harry told Louis, and before they could sit down, a door on the other side of the sterile waiting room flew open, banging against the stone wall. There were a few people in the waiting room, but none of them seemed to mind that Louis was being put before them.

“Louis Tomlinson, it’s nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you. And you Harry,” Harris said, motioning for them to walk through the door and follow him to their room. Harris was an average man. He looked a lot like what a high school English teacher would look like and a little cute for being 29. “We had to have a room put together just for you Louis, seeing as you’re not female. We didn’t want to put you in a room with all that scary stuff,” The doctor said, opening a door for Harry and Louis to walk through. There was a blue sticker right in the middle of the door. Louis knew it was so the other doctors knew the room was off limits.

The room was clean and large. There was a very comfortable looking bed for Louis to sit on and cabinets all over the place, no doubt holding things specially made for Louis and his condition. Many machines were along one wall, and they had wheels so the doctor could move them.

Louis sat on the bed he was supposed to sit on, and Harry sat in a chair next to it.

“Alright, you’re here because we think you’re pregnant ,and we want to make sure,” Harris said, and Louis slumped forward. “I’m going to take your blood pressure and temperature. A whole bunch of things. Today is going to be quiet a day for you Louis,” the doctor said, turning to Harry and giving him a once over. “And you need more sleep, my boy,” He said, and Harry glared at him.

Harris went to work checking up on Louis, and as he did, he marked things down on a little neon green plastic clip board. When he was done, Louis was a little flustered at being touched so much. Harris started asking Louis personal questions, and to his embarrassment, he had to ask Harry a few questions about their sex life. When Harris was done, he stood up and wheeled a huge machine over, Louis knew what it was from when his mother was pregnant, an ultrasound machine.

“The easiest and quickest way for me to find out if you’re pregnant is to take a look at this baby for myself,” Harris said, and Louis nodded before lying back on the bed after he scooted into the middle. Harry took his left hand, and Harris started messing with Louis' pants, unbuttoning them and pulling his boxers down some. He felt between Louis’ hips and nodded to himself, making a quick note on his clipboard. “This is going to be cold,” Harris warned, lifting a gel bottle above Louis' stomach and squirting some of the icy liquid onto his skin.

“Shit,” Louis groaned, tilting his head to look at Harry, not watching as Harris got the machine ready to read Louis. The gang member was watching him back with pursed lips.

Louis jumped, startled, when Harris put the ultrasound wand onto him and moved it around to find the baby. Louis didn’t look away from Harry until the doctor hummed in approval.

“Well Louis, you are pregnant. Very much indeed,” Harris said, turning the screen so Harry and Louis could see it. It was a mass of different colours of grey, and Louis found it hard to make much of anything out. But then it hit him, it hit him like a train. His mother had gone through the same thing before, and Louis felt like he was going to throw up.

“Please don’t tell me that is what I think it is,” Louis whispered, and Harry stood up to look closer at the screen, obviously not seeing what Louis did.

“It is! Two little babies in there,” Harris said, lifting a hand to point at both babies and giving them an identity in Harry’s eyes. The tall man slumped back into his seat. He couldn’t believe it. Harry couldn’t believe that he and his little Louis made two babies at once.

“How far along are they?” Harry asked, and Harris looked from the tearing Louis and to the screen again. He did some quick measuring before, looking back at the oddly silent couple.

“A week almost to be exact. As you can see, well, you can’t see much. They’re only little tiny blobs. Usually this right here is a woman's 4th week. But with Louis not having to go through ovulation that first week of your sperm, Harry, fighting to get to his eggs is void. They found his egg almost instantly, give or take an hour or so. The second week of the sperm actually registering with the eggs as babies is also void, that happens instantly. The third week took a few days, that’s when women normally realize they’ve missed a period and the 4th week is what you’re at right now. ” Harris explained. Louis was looking at the screen in awe, and Harris gave him the ultrasound wand, letting him move it about to look at his little pea sized babies. 

“Are they identical or fraternal?” Harry asked looking from the doctor at the ultrasound. There was two large black blobs that held a single tiny little grey blob in them. It was Louis who answered,

“Fraternal,” he mumbled, moving the little wand some more, to get another angle.

“Just click the button on the side to take a picture,” Harris told him and turned back to Harry. “We will put him in the books as 1 month pregnant, 4 weeks. His pregnancy should go at normal rate now that he’s out of the way of female stuff,” Harris added taking notes down on his clipboard.

“He’s so tiny,” Harry said looking down at Louis who glared at him then turned back to his babies.

“He’s made for this,” Harris told Harry and stood up to grab some other papers. “I’m prescribing prenatal pills and some other stuff you need,” He said and started to write out different prescriptions.

“When are they due?” Louis asked turning to the doctor who started doing math in his head.

“Actually, they’re due on July 26th,” He told Louis and wrote it down for himself.

“That seems like a long time from now,” Harry murmured, making louis slap his arm.

“It’s a whole month earlier than what it should be so shush it,” Louis said. It was a month earlier, if Louis’ body went at the pace of a normal pregnant womans for the first month then he would be due in August.

“Have you taken pictures?” Harris asked when he was done getting the prescriptions written. Louis looked away from the screen and nodded, holding the wand to him. “I’ll print them out and you guys are free to go. I’d like to see you guys in a month,” Harris told them and Louis nodded taking napkins Harry handed to him to clean off his stomach.

Harris left the room and Harry sighed, looking down at the floor.

“What are you thinking about right now?” Louis asked and Harry looked up at him. His eyes were rimmed red and his lips bitten.

“Um, honestly?” He asked and Louis nodded standing up so he could fix his pants right.

“Yes honestly,” Louis muttered sitting back down on the bed. Gosh, twins. He couldn’t believe it. He was going to have babies in 8 months. He was going to have two babies in 8 months.

“I was thinking about how safe this is for you,” Harry told him and Louis paused looking down at Harry before he started picking at the fabric of his shirt.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked and Harry sighed looking back down at the floor.

“I was, shit Louis, I don’t know,” Harry told Louis making the boy shy away. Harris came back into the room then giving Louis all his prescription papers, the ultrasound pictures, and a note telling them of the date they were to return.

“Alright guys. Have a good day!” Harris said leading them out of the room and back into the waiting room.

“We have to go see Stalling,” Harry told louis grabbing his hand as he lead them through the large building again.

Louis stayed quiet, not wanting to Harry into a worse mood than he already was. The tiny man wasn’t sure about what was making Harry act the way he was now. He was perfectly fine before the doctors appointment and now, he was… closed off.

Stallings office was big like Louis personal medical room. The man wasn’t present at the large oak desk and Harry told Louis to sit down at one of the large chairs while he went looking for him. Louis huffed and did as he was told but pulled out his phone to take a picture of the ultrasound and send it to Niall and Zayn. Niall’s reply was instant with a phone call and Louis beamed before answering.

“Oh my god, please tell me that’s what I think it is!” The Irishman gushed and Louis laughed to himself as he put his pictures back into the little envelope.

“It is. I’m pregnant with twins,” Louis said and there was a noise behind him and he turned in his seat to see what it was. Stalling was standing there with Harry behind him, Louis hung up on the loud Niall and stood up to give Stalling the respect he ‘deserved’. Stalling hummed to himself and moved around Louis so he could sit at his desk, pulling out a large manila envelope. Harry sat down in the seat next to Louis.

“So, twins,” Stalling muttered to himself and opened the sleek black laptop that sat on the desk and started typing on it. Louis pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “Have you started looking for a home yet?” He asked. Louis shook his head and Harry sighed leaning forward in his seat.

“No, we haven’t. We were when we got home,” Louis told him and Stalling closed his laptop.

“What is wrong with you Harry?” The gang leader asked. Harry looked up from the spot he was looking at on the floor and leaned back in his seat.

“I think Louis should abort,” He said quickly. Louis heart stuttered at Harrys harsh words.

“What in the hell are you talking about?” Louis asked and Harry looked out the window to their left, ignoring Louis question. Stalling leaned back on his black seat and Louis watched Harry, stunned.

“Well Harry. What are you talking about?” Stalling asked and Harry looked at him then to Louis before down at the floor again.

“I don’t think Louis can handle it. Being pregnant with twins,” Harry said and Louis scoffed.

“What in the hell do you mean I can’t handle it. Harry my body was made for this,” Louis told him and Harry shrugged looking at Stalling with set eyes.

“He’s too small to carry two babies,” Harry said. Stalling didn’t say a word and neither did Louis. The room was silent for almost 5 minutes before Stalling finally broke it.

“If you were already married then Harry would have full authority under the martial laws of the Society to make you abort Louis,” Stalling started off leaning forward to give Louis the full meaning of his words, “But you are not married so you may keep your children. By the time you are married I’m sure you will be too far along in your pregnancy to legally abort,” Stalling finished and Harry groaned, frustrated.

Louis stood up from his seat and looked down at the curly haired man next to him. He slipped the ring Harry gave him off of his finger and threw it at him. “Fuck you,” was all he said and he turned, leaving the room. Tears were spilling hot down his cheeks as he called Niall back.

“Hey Lou, how ar-” Niall was cut off.

“Come pick me up please.”


	33. Chapter 33

“I’m going to fucking kill him,” Niall was talking to himself again. He was talking to himself on the car ride to get Louis but stopped talking to himself to actually talk to Louis about what was wrong. Zayn looked ready to bash Harry’s face in.

“How about we don’t?” Louis asked from the bed. They were in Niall and Zayns room at the moment. The bath was running for Louis and Zayn was out in the living room screaming at Harry about how stupid he was bringing up abortion to a pregnant person. It was bad luck.

“Why don’t you want him dead?” Niall asked turning to the boy in the middle of his bed. Louis looked up at him and sighed.

“Because I still love him,” Louis groaned and Niall threw his hands into the air.

“What in the living fuck,” he told himself and Louis glared at him. “Your bath is done,” Niall told him going into the bathroom to turn the water off. Louis got off the bed and undressed. Niall didn’t care about the man being naked, they were best friends after all. “You take a bath while I go check on the men out there,” Niall said and Louis did as he was told.

“You’re so fucking stupid, you don’t get it do you!” Zayn shouted and Niall peeked out of the bedroom hall out at the two men were standing close together. 

“Get what? That these fucking things are going to kill him!” Harry screamed back throwing his hand out as if to motion at an invisible Louis.

“He’s fine. Multiples are in his family Harry. Twins are what he’s made for,” Zayn said in an oddly calm voice. Harry sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

“He gave the ring back Zayn,” Harry said when he moved his hands. Niall could see the wet tracks of tears on his cheeks. “I don’t know what i’m going to do. I’m scared for him. I’m petrified that he’s going to get hurt because of the children I got him pregnant with,” Harry told his best friend slumping down onto the couch, now sobbing into his hands. His shoulders were shaking violently and he just looked broken. It made Niall sorry for being so mad at him, but he couldn’t forgive Harry until Louis did.

“Just explain everything to him tomorrow or something. I doubt he wants to see you,” Zayn said sitting down at the seat next to the couch. The fireplace had a small fire going because it was snowing outside again.

“God I’m such a fuckup,” Harry said leaning back. He was done crying, not being used to it. He cleaned his face off with the bottom of his shirt.

“Give me the ring,” Niall said moving out of the hallway, holding his hand out to Harry. The man looked up startled but did as he was told. Niall didn’t give him an explanation but just walked from the living room back into his and Zayn’s room.

Niall grabbed his phone and walked into the bathroom. Louis’ bath water was a faint pink colour and he had fake rose petals floating around. There were candles on the side of the bathtub and the light was off. Niall didn’t know, but Louis was back in the mentality of when Harry first hit him. He had gone into the bathroom and took a bath with candles then. Zayn was his saviour that day.

Niall bent down at the side of the bath and grabbed Louis left hand, massaging the damp skin.

“How are you?” he asked and Louis looked at him with a soft smile.

“Better than I was a few ago,” He told him and Niall nodded. He slipped Louis engagement ring back on his finger. The tiny man looked at his hand then to Niall and gave him a small smile. “Thank you,” He whispered. Niall stood up over Louis and took his phone out.

“Give me permission,” He said and Louis nodded. Niall put his phone over Louis and snapped a picture of the peaceful looking man. His hand was on the side of the bathtub so Harry would see the ring on his finger when he sent him the picture.

Niall left Louis to his bath and went to sit with Harry and Zayn in the living room. Harry was looking at the picture Niall sent him, looking it over. Louis was obviously naked in the bath and if Niall couldn’t lie. Louis looked sexy as fuck. The three of them sat there for the next hour, silent and keeping to themselves. The noise that broke the down mood of the room was of Zayn and Niall’s bedroom door opening and Louis and Harry’s closing.

“Don’t hurt him anymore,” Niall told Harry when the gang member stood up to join his love. Harry didn’t say anything but left the room.


	34. Chapter 34

When Harry slipped into his and Louis’ bedroom, Louis was naked near the closet as he searched for clothes. The older man bit his lip guiltily, and the guilt only worsened as Louis pulled out Harry’s white knit sweater and tugged it on over his smaller frame. He didn’t want to speak for fear that Louis would leave the room, so he simply walked to sit on the bed to watch his fiancé. Louis was still his fiancé, he was thankful he hadn’t ruined that..

Louis wasn’t speaking either, was only standing near the closet still and attempting to adjust the much longer sleeves. The sweater was so large on Louis it went clear to his arse. The younger boy wandered to their dresser where they kept their undergarments, and Louis pulled out a pair of lacy panties. He held them up to examine them, a cute little thoughtful look on Louis’ face. The cuteness of the smaller man quickly began morphing into something of sexiness when Louis slipped the panties on. It felt extremely mocking to Harry that he couldn’t touch. He’d gotten to touch Louis so much back in Paris, but then he had to go and mess everything up.

And of course, Louis wasn’t done. Harry was certain Louis was trying to kill him, he was so angry with Harry that he was going to kill him by teasing. Louis opened another drawer and daintily plucked some grey knit thigh highs from the dresser, and then finally much to Harry’s relief, he closed it and sat on the very edge of the bed to pull them on. Once Louis was dressed, he pulled the jumper up slightly so that his hips and arse were showing, and then he wiggled onto his side on the very edge of the bed. The bedroom light was off, but the lamp on the bedside table on Louis’ side illuminated the room.

Harry built up the courage to speak then, but he kept his voice quiet and soft, “What are you doing?” Louis didn’t answer, so Harry spoke again. “Are you going to bed?”

Louis still didn’t reply, but he leaned over the bed and clicked the lamp off. Harry felt his throat close slightly, and he leaned to pull the blankets up over Louis’ practically nude bum. Louis only kicked them back off again, even though he did find the gesture to be sweet. Harry deserved to look at his half naked bum without being able to touch.

“I’m sorry,” Harry spoke in the darkness, and he laid carefully on the bed closer to Louis. Louis had his back to him, but Harry could only hope that he was listening. “I didn’t… mean it like it probably sounded. I pushed you for a baby in the first place, or… we both were pushed into it I guess. But two? Two babies? That’s…” Louis didn’t answer, but he squirmed a little. Harry was afraid he was going to get up and walk out again, so he continued on quickly. “It would upset me, too. To have you get an- to have you do what I said. I just promised you that I wasn’t going to hurt you again and now look what I’ve gone and done. They say you’re made for it, but how do they know? You’re so small and-”

Louis rolled over then, and Harry stopped speaking abruptly. Harry could make out Louis’ hand resting on his tummy in the darkness, and he swallowed hard. Louis was still quiet, but he held out a hand for Harry. The sense of relief Harry felt then was so immense he felt tears spring to his eyes again. But he’d already cried once earlier and crying wasn’t something he liked to do, and he especially didn’t want to cry in front of Louis. He needed to seem strong, even if he was feeling so, so weak and helpless.

Harry scooted forward to abide Louis’ silent request, carefully and hesitantly pulling Louis close to cuddle him. He could feel Louis’ hand still on his flat tummy, trapped in the space between them, “Are you still angry?” But of course, Louis didn’t answer, so Harry pressed a gentle kiss to Louis’ bath-dampened hair. “I really am sorry.”

He felt Louis pulling back slightly, and he resisted the urge to grab onto Louis and prevent him from leaving, but Louis wasn’t leaving. He leaned and gently kissed Harry, slipping a hand beneath Harry’s shirt to rest on his abs. Harry could feel the cool metal of the engagement ring there apart from Louis’ fingers, and in turn he gently grabbed the hand in his own so he could tangle their fingers together, “Thank you… for putting the ring back on. That scared me a bit when you gave it back to me.” Then, Harry decided he was going to show Louis just how sorry he was, “I need to… I need to apologise more somehow, I want to show you how much I love you. Can I blow you? Or rim you, or-”

Louis pushed Harry away then, and for a few moments Harry thought he was being rejected until Louis was slipping his thumbs beneath his panties and pushing them down to his knees, rolling onto his back and folding his hands patiently across his abdomen.

Harry almost moved in a mad scramble then, crawling down so he could gently pull Louis’ panties the rest of the way off Louis. He considered teasing Louis and putting them back on the boy, but he was trying to apologise, so he figured he should simply give Louis whatever he wanted despite his nature of trying to be in control. However, he wasn’t quite sure what to do first, didn’t want to do something Louis didn’t want. Louis was only just beginning to grow hard. So he remained kneeling awkwardly, but removed Louis’ thigh highs to stroke softly at Louis’ inner thighs better. He learned from Paris that touching the inside of Louis’ thighs could get him hard fairly quickly.

Louis huffed then, reaching gently to take his own half-hard cock into his hand. Harry jumped on that opportunity immediately, “Do you want me to suck you? I’ll suck you off, baby, I-”

Louis released his cock once more, folding his hands over his stomach as he blinked lazily at Harry. Harry moved to his hands and knees between Louis’ thighs, supporting himself with one hand on the outside of Louis’ hip so he could take Louis’ dick in his free hand and lower his head down to suckle on the tip. It was clear then that Louis was trying to act as bored as possible, but as Harry tongued just beneath the head, Louis’ hips lifted off the bed a bit. He was completely hard then, and his hands were stroking at Harry’s hair.

“Do you want more?” Harry asked before taking all of Louis into his mouth. Louis gasped out, and Harry hoped he could maybe pleasure Louis into speaking. He then began doing everything he had learned so far that could make Louis squirm. He scratched lightly at Louis’ thighs as he sucked him, sloppily pushing himself down too far down too fast to make Louis hit the back of his throat, and he choked a little, but then forced himself past it and pulled back off. It was making his jaw ache, the good kind of ache, and he was drooling quite a bit but he figured that the more moist it was the better it would be for Louis.

Louis still hadn’t uttered a peep, but he’d pushed the sweater high up to his chest, and his bottom lip was bitten a pretty pink. His hips rutted up every now and then, and Harry was certain that if Louis tried to fuck his mouth he’d let him. However, Louis suddenly seized Harry’s head between his hands and pulled him off of his cock. He kept Harry between his legs, though, and Harry realised as Louis gently tapped on Harry’s skull that the younger man wanted Harry’s mouth a little bit lower down.

Harry obliged, licking gently at Louis’ balls and nipping at Louis’ thighs as he worked his way down. He had to drop from his hands and knees onto his stomach, his long legs stretched awkwardly off the bed, but then he spread Louis’ legs a bit better by curling his arms beneath them to keep Louis held open. He didn’t mind the awkward position, it gave him the opportunity to rub against the bed. He’d grown hard the second Louis had began to breathe heavily and bite his pretty lips. He nuzzled his face close, reveling in the fact that Louis smelled like fruit. He was fairly certain that Louis was the only person who’s ass smelled like strawberries. Then again, he’d just gotten out of the bath.

He flicked his tongue out testingly, and Louis’ breath hitched. But he didn’t want to just make Louis breathy, he wanted to make Louis whimper and squirm. So without even warming Louis up to the pleasure like he normally did, he dove straight into licking and prodding and sucking as he grinded his own hips against the mattress. Louis writhed, but one hand seized Harry’s’ curls and the other clamped over his own mouth. Harry let go of one of Louis’ legs, the next thing almost seeming like habit. Ever so gently, Harry slipped a finger in alongside his tongue. He figured if Louis didn’t want that he could sit up and push Harry’s hand away, but that was quite the opposite of what Louis did.

The smaller man finally gave a breathy whine, rolling his hips down onto Harry’s finger. Harry chuckled in triumph, and the vibrations from his laughter had Louis crying out and feeling out for Harry, “Two, two!”

Harry grinned largely, “Two fingers, babe?”

Louis didn’t speak again, simply tilted his head back against the pillows, moaning. Harry pulled his finger out so he could carefully wriggle another alongside it, sliding them into Louis’ spit slicked hole. He prodded straight for Louis’ prostate, and Louis’ back arched clear off the bed. Harry was a bit nervous then, because there was babies in Louis. Harry pulled away, softly pressing Louis’ hips back down onto the bed. He saw Louis’ face twist from pleasure to confusion, but he softly asked, “Lube…? If you want, of course, I can just eat you out until you cum or I can fuck you-”

Louis sat up, fumbling for their dresser drawer to find their lube. Harry decided it most likely meant Louis wanted the second option, so he climbed from the bed so Louis wouldn’t have to stretch. He had to strip down himself so that he wouldn’t have to later with lube covered hands, and he palmed at his aching dick. He’d been giving all his attention to Louis, and he was so hard that he was literally throbbing. After retrieving the lube, he slipped back onto the bed between Louis’ legs, but then pursed his lips and attempted to carefully crawl up to kiss Louis. Louis allowed a single closed mouth kiss, but then he turned his head away and cupped Harry’s cheek instead. Still a bit upset, Harry decided.

He retreated back down between Louis’ legs, flicking open the lube cap and drizzling some onto his fingers. Louis was still wearing the large sweater, but Harry rather liked it, so he didn’t suggest that Louis remove it. He traced his slicked up fingers around Louis’ puckered rim, smiling softly at the feeling of Louis’ muscles twitching.

“In,” Louis croaked, and Harry remembered suddenly that he wasn’t supposed to be teasing.

“Sorry, baby…” Harry said softly, slipping two fingers back into Louis. He scissored them carefully, wanting to hurry up and get Louis prepped as fast as possible. In reality, Louis was probably relaxed enough to take Harry without Harry having to use three fingers to stretch him, but he wanted to be as careful as possible with Louis. The smaller man was so incredibly fragile.

Louis’ eyes opened, having once been clenched shut, and flickered down to meet Harry’s. Harry held his gaze as he slid the third finger in, but Louis whined and his eyes fluttered closed again. He thrust his fingers in and out of Louis, crooking them up so that they would barely graze Louis’ prostate. Enough to loosen him up but not enough to make him cum. If his baby wanted to be fucked, then he was going to give him what he wanted..

“Ready?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded desperately. Harry slid his fingers out, smearing the remaining lube over Louis’ fluttering hole. He poured more lube over himself, quickly looking to Louis as he realized something. “Oh. No condom? Because I mean, it’s kind of pointless…”

Louis only groaned impatiently, spreading his legs wider. And okay, Harry was extremely turned on by that. He slicked his dick up, and then huffed as he held a hand out for a pillow. It was always an easier slide if Louis’ hips were propped up by something. Louis chucked Harry’s pillow down at him, and Harry frowned slightly, “But… this’ll get all cummy and lube-y and… it’s my pillow.” Louis crossed his arms, and Harry nodded quickly, “I’ll wash it later then.”

Harry helped Louis lift his hips, and then he lined himself up. He poured a tiny bit more lube on his cock, just for good measure, and then pushed in inch by inch. Louis’ mouth fell open and he lifted his hips to try and meet Harry, grinding down in slow circles. They hadn’t been having sex long, but they’d had it quite a bit, and Harry could tell that Louis was starting to get the hang of what felt good.

He bottomed out, spreading Louis’ legs wider and stretching his hands clear up to push the sweater up past Louis’ belly button, careful not to snag it on Louis’ belly button ring. Sweat was much easier to wash out than cum splatters. Louis gasped however, his eyes flashing open and falling on Harry’s hands. For a brief horrifying moment, Harry was terrified that Louis was afraid Harry was going to hurt him, but then he realized that Louis was simply surprised that Harry was touching his flat tummy. Soon that very tummy wouldn’t be so flat.

Harry sucked in a deep breath, keeping still inside Louis and rubbing a single soft circle against the skin of Louis’ abdomen, “Yeah. You heard Stalling. We’re keeping them, Louis, I’m so sorry I even upset you like I did. I’ll love them. Do love them, um, currently, I think. They’re our babies, after all, my babies and your babies… and nothing you’ve made or helped make could ever be wrong. I’m the wrong one, not you or the babies. And so if anything happens to you I-”

Louis craned a hand out for Harry, his eyes soft. Harry leaned to kiss Harry, the shift making both of them groan. Louis wasn’t speaking to Harry still, but he was at least kissing Harry deeply once more. Harry kept their lips together and his hips pressed close, remaining deep instead of thrusting. He simply grinded his hips against Louis, and Louis whined high and pretty against Harry’s mouth.

“I love you,” Harry told Louis, and Louis still wasn’t talking, but he moved his hands from where they’d been clawing in pleasure at Harry’s back to seize Harry’s face in his hands so he could press their lips together more firmly rather than just panting and moaning into each other’s mouths. Harry was pretty sure it was Louis’ way of telling the older boy that he loved him.

Harry rocked his hips firmer, adjusting his hunched over position so he could get a hand on Louis’ dick. Louis liked to come untouched, however, and he seized Harry’s hand and squeezed it so hard in his own tiny hand that Harry’s larger hand ached a bit. Harry knew it was only because he was so pleased. He’d noticed out of all the times they’d had sex that when Louis was close to cumming he would grab whatever he could in a white knuckled grip, whether it was the sheets, the headboard, or his favourite, Harry’s hair.

“Are you going to cum, baby?” Harry whispered, nudging his nose against Louis’. The boy was clenching sporadically around his dick, and if Louis didn’t cum soon then Harry was definitely going to. “Will you cum for daddy?”

Louis arched his hips up however, a high pitched keening sound choking off in his throat as he shuddered. Harry had to pry his hand away from Louis’ then, desperate to get his hand between them to catch Louis’ cum as he suddenly spilled with a loud cry of Harry’s name, and Harry grunted out, “Fuck, baby…”

He continued to rock into Louis through his writhing orgasm, and Louis breathed out a wrecked, “Daddy…”

And then Harry came with a moan, draping himself awkwardly on Louis while he came. He didn’t want to press roughly on Louis’ stomach, so it was more of their lower halves and their chests pressed together more than anything while he emptied himself inside Louis. They were both covered in sweat and cum, or in Louis’ case sweat, cum, and a hot jumper, and Harry felt a bit guilty that he’d taken away Louis’ strawberry smell. So ever so gently, he slid his way out of the smaller man, slipped his arms beneath Louis so he could pull him into a cradled position, and then made his way to their bathroom.

He placed a sleepy looking Louis on the bathmat so he could strip him out of the jumper and run a bath for him, filling the warm water with strawberry scented bath beads to tint the water pink and make it silky feeling. He helped Louis into it, letting the man sink himself down into the rising water, “Candles, love?” Louis shook his head, though, holding his arms out for Harry. Harry’s nose scrunched, “Smelling like strawberries really isn’t what I do.”

Louis’ mouth mashed into a hard line, and he shrugged, settling back into the water and letting his eyes flutter closed. It seemed that he still wouldn’t speak with Harry, but was willing to cuddle him. So Harry sighed and carefully climbed into the bath behind Louis. He was naked and gross anyway, he’d only have to shower or wipe himself down when Louis was done.

The smaller man sighed in contentment, leaning back against Harry to cuddle close. Harry held Louis close, feeling all of his previously tense muscles start to relax in the water. He was still more than worried about Louis, but Zayn and Niall were right so far. Louis was still fine. He couldn’t worry himself over something that wasn’t yet happening, being part of a gang had taught him that well. His fingers slipped around to idly touch the necklace on Louis’ neck. He was just glad it hadn’t come off along with the engagement ring that was now back in it’s rightful place, tucked gently on Louis’ finger against his second knuckle.

“Let’s wash up and go to bed,” Harry said softly.

Louis allowed Harry to clean him up, and then Harry wrapped him in a fluffy towel while Louis brushed his teeth, and sent him back out into the bedroom while Harry brushed his and dried off better. Harry wandered back into their room, finding Louis in his lacy panties, knee highs, but in a cleaner white knit jumper that was a tiny bit smaller than the first. Harry didn’t mind too much, as the sleeves were just as long and he had a better view of Louis’ bum. He’d pushed anything dirty onto the floor, which left them with a sheet covering the bed, a comforter, and a few decoration pillows as well as Louis’ pillow.

Louis had curled up impossibly small in the middle, and Harry put on boxers before he crawled onto the bed next to Louis. He didn’t cuddle him quite yet, was waiting for Louis’ permission. Instead, he used one of the uncomfortably hard decoration pillows since his own was dirty, and stretched slightly, “Zayn and Niall must assume I’m trying to make things right… they haven’t come to check on us, and we were kind of loud.”

The tiny man didn’t answer, and Harry thought maybe Louis was already asleep. A good shag before bed had proven to knock Louis out fairly quickly each time. Louis’ hand came out to grab Harry’s bicep, however, and he tugged Harry in attempts to get him closer. Harry wiggled closer in confusion, and Louis rolled over so they were spooning with himself as the little spoon, pulling Harry’s arm around his waist before he lifted his head and pushed his pillow closer to Harry.

“Oh,” Harry murmured. “You’re sharing. Thank you, baby.”

Harry carefully lowered his head down and nuzzled into Louis’ back, and Louis sighed, softly whispering, “I do love you.”

“Do you forgive me?” Harry asked hopefully, but Louis didn’t answer. He knew Louis was still awake, though, because Louis squirmed a bit as if he were debating on whether or not he should talk to Harry. Harry figured Louis had felt the need to whisper the affection, but still wasn’t willing to completely talk to Harry. But he was going to take what he could get, he most likely deserved to be given the silent treatment anyway. “I love you, too, Louis baby.”

 

He snuggled Louis closer, and he fell asleep listening to Louis’ breathing evening out.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is unedited, i know there's going to be a name mixup (if it hasn't happened already). 
> 
> I mix up the name Stalling (the doctor) with Stalin (the boss) -if that's how you spell Stalin's name in here, idk anymore-
> 
> So until this gets edited (which I will do one day, unless someone wants to help out ;-;) there's going to be that name mix up until the end of the book (if it hasn't happened already). 
> 
> Please remember this book was written in 2014. As of October 2016 this book will have been completed for 2 years, and it took a year to write.

Louis was gone when Harry woke up, the bed next to him was cold, and there was no note. Niall was eating cereal while watching T.V. on the couch when Harry stumbled out of his room.

“Where’s Louis?” He asked the Irishman who looked up. Fluffy took his chance then to peek his head up and take a large lick from Niall’s bowl.

“Fuckin’ cat,” Niall muttered, moving his bowl away and making Fluffy stretch for more. “Go somewhere else,” He said and threw one of his corn flakes. Fluffy ran after it. “Um, he and Zayn went out to go pick up his prescriptions and buy some baby things,” Niall told Harry, glaring down at the cat before giving his attention to the T.V. again.

“He left to get baby things without me?” Harry asked, feeling hurt. He wanted to be there for things like that.

“They’ll be back soon I think. They’ve been gone for almost an hour now,” Niall said, looking up at him and then back at the T.V.

Harry walked out of the living room and back into his room to grab his phone. He dialled Louis' number but Zayn answered instead, “Hello?”

“Zayn? Where’s Louis?” Harry asked, looking at his phone to make sure he dialled the right number. He had.

“Oh he’s right here,” Zayn said, and Harry heard some mumbling.

“Oh, he’s okay?” Harry asked sitting down at the foot of the bed.

“Yeah, he and I got his medicine and ate at his small coffee shop. Louis likes it there. We’re now getting some diapers and things that the babies will need,” Zayn said, and there was a loud snap noise.

“What was that?” Harry asked. He sounded repetitive with all his questions, but he was mildly worried.

“Louis hit me,” was the only response he got, “Look, I’ve got to go. We’re checking out,” Zayn said and hung up, leaving Harry a little confused by it all. Louis must have still been mad at him. Maybe he was trying to get back at Harry by going out for baby things with Zayn instead of Harry.

When Louis and Zayn got home, Harry almost had a heart attack by what his fiance was wearing. He wore very short jean shorts and a tank top that looked more like a long shirt. Harry couldn’t say that Louis looked bad, in fact, he thought quite the opposite, but he left the house wearing clothes like that with his, Harry’s, best friend. Also, it was almost 20 degrees (F) outside. Louis' pink legs and arms showed that the cold had nipped at him. 

“What are you wearing? It’s way too cold out there,” ” Harry scolded, and Louis looked up at him defiantly. He put his hands on his curvy hips and jutted out his bottom lip some. He didn’t say anything though, just looked at Harry as if he dared him to argue about what he was wearing. Harry gave up before he could start an argument as he felt that he was in no place to do so. Instead, he turned to look at the bags that sat around Louis. “What did you get?” He asked, and Louis waved his hand over the things as if to tell Harry ‘look for yourself’ and then walked into the kitchen to pull out his many pills from a little white paper bag.

Harry knelt down and started going through the bags. Louis and Zayn had bought diapers and wipes, nookies, and bottles. There’s wasn’t much there in terms of variety, but there was a lot in terms of quantity. Louis was stocking up for the twins. At least he wasn’t buying things that Harry would really want to be there for, like cribs or clothes.

“We have to look at homes today Louis,” Harry said, standing back up with the bags in his hands. He would put them under their bed until they moved into a home that had a nursery for them. Louis just nodded and started to put his pills into the cabinet above the sink. Harry sighed and put the baby things away and grabbed his laptop. He wanted Louis to come into the room to look for homes, just a thing for the both of them. 

When he talked to Zayn before, the man had agreed that Louis and Harry would pick the home and he and Niall would move in. Zayn was going to put half down for the home as long as his name was on it as half owner. Louis came into the room not much later and started going through the closet for warmer things to wear. Louis dressed himself in one of Harry’s large knit sweaters and some very high thigh highs before climbing onto the bed next to Harry. It reminded the gang member of what Louis was wearing the night before when they made love. 

Harry pushed the laptop toward Louis with a website pulled up already. 

“I don’t know,” Louis mumbled and pushed the laptop back. Harry sighed in relief as Louis was finally talking.

“This is going to be your house Louis. I want you to pick it. You said you wanted stone, right?” Harry asked and typed the feature in. Stone houses came up right away. They were more expensive than the other houses, but Harry didn’t care. He would get Louis anything he wanted.

“That one's cute,” Louis muttered, and Harry sighed, looking at the one he was pointing to. It was cute but Harry really didn’t like it and he knew Louis didn’t either.

“I don’t want cute. I want the one that you can’t live without,” Harry told him, and Louis sighed, looking over some more. He scrolled down before stopping.

“I like this one,” Louis told him, his eyes a bit brighter. However, he seemed nervous, and Harry understood why when he looked at the price. 13.5 million dollars.

Harry took a deep breath and clicked on the home. There were 5 bedrooms, the perfect size for their new family, 9 full bathrooms and 2 half bathrooms, 3 stories, full basement, even an elevator, and all the property they would buy with it would total to 8.5 acres.

“That’s perfect,” Harry mumbled to himself, and Louis clicked on the pictures that went with the home. There was a large pool in the back and a lot of green space. There was a 4 car garage and extremely large rooms. This home was really worth the money they were asking for.

“Can we get it?” Louis asked, looking at Harry with wide, alive eyes.

“It’s only the second house we’ve looked at,” Harry told him and Louis shrugged, looking back at the pictures.

“It’s perfect,” Louis said, and Harry nodded. It definitely was. He would be paying just under 7 million on his share of the home with Zayn picking up the other. But 7 million was a lot and Harry would have to take a lot of time off of work for Louis during the later part of his pregnancy. The wedding coming up would surely be expensive too.

“We can ask Stalling if he would put some money into it,” Harry told Louis who turned to him in glee. He screamed in happiness and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. They hugged for a moment before Louis jumped up and ran out of the room, yelling for Zayn and Niall to look at the house they were going to be living in. Before everyone could shuttle into the room, Harry’s phone rang, and he went into the bathroom to answer it. It was Stalling.

“Harry,” Was the only word the man said, and Harry's hair was immediately standing on edge.

“Yes?”

“I know I wasn’t supposed to talk to you one on one until after your marriage with Louis,” Stalling started, there was a pause, then a wheeze, “But I’m not sure this can wait. Please bring everyone to my home within the hour,” Stalling finished, hanging up abruptly. Harry stood there, looking at his phone, and then jumped into motion when he heard Niall shout how amazing the house was. He walked out of his bathroom and looked at everyone on his bed, looking at the laptop in the middle. Louis was sitting against the pillows, giggling happily.

“We have to go guys, Stalling wants to see us, all of us,” Harry said, connecting eyes with Zayn who became tense. “Let’s go. We're leaving in 15 minutes,” Harry said, and Louis's countenance became startlingly pale. He was going to throw up and now wasn’t the time. “Fuck,” Harry muttered, pulling Louis into the bathroom and in front of the toilet just in time for the boy to hurl violently. “You’re going to hate me Louis, but I’m going to find you some clothes to wear so you can put them on, and then we need to leave,” He said, leaving Louis at the toilet to find him some pants to put on. He was dressed in Harry’s sweatshirt already, warm enough for the cold weather outside. “Take those socks off,” Harry told him, tossing Louis the pants and then went to change himself.

“Do you know what the rush is?” Zayn asked, walking back into the room and tucking a gun into the back of his pants. Harry shook his head and added his own gun to his pants.

“No, is Niall ready?” Harry asked, looking at the clock on the wall. It was as if time was just flying by. Louis stumbled out of the bathroom, dressed in the pants but looking a bit pale. “I’m sorry love,” Harry told him, grabbing a pair of socks. Louis sat down on the bed, but Harry didn’t let him dress his own feet, pulling them on himself. Niall walked into the room, shoes on and ready to go.

“Get in the car Niall,” Zayn said, walking from the room to put on his own shoes.

“I’m sorry,” Harry told Louis again as he lead him out of their room and helped him put his shoes on. “Please don’t get sick in the car,” he added, and Louis punched him in the arm. It was weak but still took a lot of effort on Louis' part. .

The drive was short, but that was because Harry was driving 30 over the speed limit. “He didn’t tell you anything?” Zayn asked, and Harry shook his head, looking down at his silent phone. He didn’t want to miss Stalling calling if he did choose to call back.

“No, nothing. Just-” Harry stopped talking as he pulled into the long driveway that lead to his boss’s house. Stalling's house was huge. It wasn’t a mansion but it was a close second. The house was made of bright bricks, making it look happier than you would think for a gang’s leader. There were 4 burly men outside at the front door waiting for them, and they led the four throughout the house until they came to a closed wooden door. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder and Zayn grabbed Niall’s hand.

One if the bigger men, looking more like a bear than a man, opened the door and allowed the group to walk into the room. Stalling was sitting at a large oak desk. The room must have been his office. He had an oxygen tube wrapped around his ears and connected to his nose. There was an IV running into his left arm.

“Harry, Zayn, Louis, and Niall. Please, come take a seat,” Stalling said, waving the arm without the IV at the chairs in front of his desk. “I have some very important things to tell you guys,” Stalling added as they got comfortable, Louis sitting next to Harry, Niall next to him, and then Zayn.

“Are you alright?” Niall asked, leaning forward to inspect the man. Stalling eyed him down then shook his head a simple ‘no’.

“I’m not. I have a very serious type of cancer. We’ve been trying to get rid of it, but it’s only gotten worse. I have only a matter of months to live,” Stalling told them, and Harry leaned back in his chair, shocked at the news. Louis clenched the arms of his seat, and Niall just nodded as if he didn’t get the seriousness of the situation. Zayn, on the other hand, was motionless. “And that’s why we’re here today. Harry, there are things I have to tell you, and I want you to forgive me,” Stalling told him, folding his hands together on his desk.

“Go ahead,” Harry said, looking at Louis then back to his boss. 

“Your mother died giving birth to you,” Stalling informed, and Harry nodded, knowing that already. “I was the man that got her pregnant,” Stalling quickly got out, leaning back in his seat and waiting for Harry’s reaction.

“That means you’re his dad?” Louis asked, shifting in his seat. He wasn’t sure if he should be here with something like that being thrown into the air.

“Yes, Louis. I am. I’ve kept it from Harry and everyone else because I didn’t want him to have too many pressures on him in the Society,” Stalling told Louis but looked at Harry as he said so. Harry hadn't said anything, and he didn’t look too pleased with the information.

“So you decide to tell me that you’re my father when you’re practically on your deathbed?” Harry asked in a too calm voice. Louis reached his hand out and took Harry’s white knuckled one in his. “You waited this fucking long to tell me something like that?” He asked, and Stalling nodded, ready to move the conversation on. He didn’t have the time to be fucking around with genetics.

“Yes, but there’s more. Louis, you were given a time length to be pregnant and then a time length to be married,” Stalling said, and Louis turned to Harry in disbelief. He didn’t know his wedding had a time length. “You are pregnant and engaged. There was a reason behind these requests Louis,” Stalling added, making Louis look at him with dark eyes.

“Then, what is it?” Niall asked curiously, earning a pinch from Zayn to be quiet.

“I needed Harry to have a heir of some sorts. When he gets older and would like to retire, I needed a safe way for him to do so. The marriage was so the transition of what I have to tell you next would be smoother,” Stalling told him, and Louis stood up quickly but sat down again, this time with his legs under him. He still held Harry’s hand, but instead of Harry being white knuckled, it was Louis.

“Are you serious?” Louis asked, and Stalling nodded looking down at the papers in front of him.

“I told you that your children do not have to have any ties with this gang, but they should,” Stalling said, lifting a hand to cut Louis'. protest off. “Here, in front of me, is a contract. I have signed it and I would like Harry to do so as well. It is me giving him my position as leader of this gang. He would not obtain my title until I am dead,” Stalling said, and Zayn nearly choked on his spit. Harry went pale, and Louis felt as if he was going to throw up again.

“I-are you sure?” Harry asked, leaning forward. Stalling nodded and picked up the thin paper, holding it out to his only son.

“I’m sure, please sign it.”

 

Harry did so.


	36. Chapter 36

“I can’t handle this,” Louis was hyperventilating. He was dizzy and couldn’t see straight, his breathing ragged but deep.

“Breathe Louis,” Harry said, pulling Louis into his lap and grabbing the paper bag again to hold it at Louis' lips.

Louis puffed from the bag for a while and then pulled away when he had control of his body back. Louis has been hyperventilating on and off for the past hour, and Harry was starting to get slightly worried.

Harry had stayed to talk to Stalling while Louis, Zayn, and Niall were fed in the man's large kitchen. They were all now back in the flat, Louis and Harry in their bed while Niall and Zayn were busying themselves with packing their bedroom. Stalling paid for their new home in full, getting the sale finalized in the two hours they were in his home. They were due to move all their smaller things into the home at the end of the week and their bigger things were to be moved by paid men.

“This is so dangerous,” Louis whispered to Harry who wrapped his arms around the tiny frame tightly. They hadn’t moved from the bed for the past few hours.

Stalling provided Harry a copy of an elongated contract that had all the information of Harry and Louis’ duties when Stalling passed. Harry would have guards around the house at all times, he may work at home instead of the main building, and there would be a fence built around the home and surveillance cameras put up.

Harry would take all responsibilities of the Society. If someone were to break the rules, he was to get rid of them. He had to finalize all marriages and births in the Society and mark them down in paper work. Louis was to be home at all times of his pregnancy after he started to show for the dangers of other gangs knowing he’s second in command. If Harry didn’t know what to do, it was safe and even preferred to ask Louis his opinion.

Louis wanted nothing to do with it. He didn’t want Harry asking him anything about the option to keep someone alive or kill them. He detested the idea of putting himself and Harry in danger, the danger they would be putting their children in once they were born and even before they were born.

Zayn and Niall were allowed to know about what Harry was going through. He was allowed to tell them anything he wanted, but they were both under oath to say nothing outside their property or be sentenced to death...by Harry.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said softly, leaning back against the pillows. Louis now lying on him instead of against him.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the marriage limit?” Louis asked, and Harry sighed, kissing the top of Louis' head.

“I didn’t want you to think that I was only doing it because I had too. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I regret having to bring you into the dangers of my world. It was not fair of me,” Harry whispered, and Louis snuggled into his chest.

“We’re going to live in fear for a long time,” Louis told him, and Harry nodded for they were going to live in fear whether they liked it or not. They were going to be looking over their shoulders, carrying guns, walking with guards, and praying to god that they weren’t killed every day, even in their own home. “This wedding is going to have to wait until the babies are born,” Louis told Harry, lifting his head to look at him.

Harry just smiled and leaned up a little to kiss Louis softly on the lips, “Yeah, I know, but it’s okay,” he told him, and Louis smiled, lying his head back down.

“I think we should be packing,” Louis said, sitting up to look around the unpacked room. Harry sighed, nodding in agreement.

“We should. Do you think we should just move in as soon as we’re packed or wait until the end of the week?” Harry asked. Louis shrugged, shifting to move off of the high set bed.

"I think we should pack up now and move in right away." Louis said. "This might seem silly, but I've been feeling paranoid ever since we had that talk with Stalling. Our home here doesn't seem safe anymore."

"Alright, let's get started then," Harry said as he too moved away from the comfort of their bed. Harry headed over to their closet and pulled a few suitcases down from the overhead shelf. As he pulled them off of the shelf, a gun was also knocked off of the shelf and landed at Louis' feet. The impact of the gun hitting the floor caused it to go off and implant a bullet into the wall. Louis screamed and clutched at his ear, afraid at the sudden noise that assaulted his only hearing ear.

He jumped back away from the black pistol, looking at it in horror, "Harry, that could have hit me! How could you forget that you hid a loaded gun up there?" Louis asked, looking at Harry then to the hole in the wall. He could have just been shot.

"I was in a rush when I hid it and forgot to unload it," Harry said. He stepped towards Louis and put a hand on Louis' shoulder with a look of concern etched across his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Louis spat out as he rubbed his ears and shrugged off Harry's hand, "No thanks to you."

"I'm sorry, okay? I forgot and this happened, but you aren't hurt," Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, this has just been a very stressful day."

"It's okay, well, not really, but I understand. Let's just pack," Louis said as he stepped around Harry to grab a suitcase.

The door clicked open, and Zayn’s head popped through the crack, “I heard a gunshot,” he said, looking around the room for a threat.

"Everything's fine." Louis said as he moved his suitcase closer to his clothes. He playfully pushed Harry's shoulder, which did nothing, and said, "This guy who has more curls than brain cells forgot he hid a gun on the shelf in the closet. When he was getting the suitcases, he knocked the gun off the shelf, and it went off."

"But everything's okay?" Zayn asked.

"Yep," Louis confirmed. "My ear is ringing a bit, but the wall took the bullet," Louis mumbled, rubbing the one ear that could hear things still.

"Thank goodness," Zayn said as he let out a sigh of relief. "I also brought some cardboard boxes for you guys to pack up your other things."

"Thanks Zayn," Louis said and started to take his clothes off of the hangers. He shoved the clothes into his suitcase before heading over to the dresser to grab his underwear and limited amount of socks. He unceremoniously shoved the socks and underwear in and looked up to see Harry giving him an unimpressed look. "What?" Louis asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"You'll never get that all to fit unless you fold your clothes first," Harry said as he gestured to his own very neat suitcase. 

"But that'll take so much time!" Louis whined.

"Louis," Harry said in a warning tone.

"Well, maybe you could do it for me," Louis said with a grin.

"No way. I don't have time for you to be messing around right now," Harry said sternly as he continued folding his own clothing.

"But Harry," Louis said as he took a step closer.

"No." Harry said right away. "Do it yourself."

 

Louis stepped close enough that he could feel Harry's body heat warming him as well. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. When Harry turned around to face Louis, he had to grasp onto Louis' hips to avoid falling over as he hadn't realized their close proximity. In return, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's back. Louis looked up and batted his eyes, knowing that Harry liked the way Louis' eyelashes contrasted with his cheeks. He stood on his tiptoes so his breath hit Harry's skin under his ear hotly. Louis whispered, "But Harry, I'm sure we could come to a compromise."

"Louis, not right now," Harry said as he started to wiggle out of Louis' grasp.

“You wouldn’t want me to strain the babies, would you?” Louis asked, stepping back to pull his shirt up to show Harry his flat tummy.

"No, but you're only 4 and a half weeks along. You aren't an invalid," Harry said.

"I refuse, then. This suitcase will just never get packed. We'll be waiting around here for quite a while," Louis said as he stepped back to give Harry a pointed look while crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"I guess it will. You'll just have to go around our new house naked," Harry said with a smirk.

"That's not fair," Louis protested.

"Oh, but I think it is," Harry said with a grin.

“C’mon Harry, please!” Louis begged, looking back at the messy suitcase. He really did not want to take all his clothes out, fold them, and put them back in. “My feet hurt,” he pouted, holding up one of his feet. It was a bit red and did look like it hurt.

“Well, how about you sit in the middle of the bed, I hand you clothes, you fold, and I put them away,” Harry said waving over the massive bed.

“Yeah?” Louis asked, brightening up a bit. He would still be redoing his clothes but he wouldn’t be doing most of the work.

“Yeah, get comfortable love. There’s a lot of clothes here.” Harry told him and pulled Louis’ suitcase closer to his feet and put it at the foot of the bed to start handing Louis things, one by one. Louis got comfortable and started doing his easy job of folding.

The day went by slowly, the time ticking by like molasses. But, by time it was 10 at night the house was packed. Niall looked like he was ready to pass out, Louis was complaining, Zayn was smoking a cigarette at the window as to not harm Louis’ children, and Harry was typing away at his phone trying to set a time for the moving men. Fluffy was prancing around the packed home, sniffing and licking all the boxes. He didn’t want any other cats getting to his human’s things, oh no, claw time.

“Fluffy, dammit,” Niall cried, kicking his foot out when the cat licked a long sand papery stripe up the side of his leg. The grey cat hissed and ran to Louis who was sitting on the heated floor of the kitchen. The tiny boy started petting his innocent teenage furball.

 

“We’re going to leave at noon tomorrow. The men to move our things are coming at 9, so when we get to the home we just unpack and get settled. Stalling already has some men around the house putting up cameras and fences around the perimeter,” Harry was telling Zayn who nodded, taping up a few open boxes Louis couldn’t bother himself to finish.

“Harry my stomach hurts,” Louis mumbled, lifting his shirt to look at his flat stomach. He lay on the floor and looked again, he couldn’t see even a little pudge of his babies yet.

“What kind of hurt love?” Harry asked, peering at Louis over the side of the counter.

“Like a..fuzzy kind of hurt, I don’t know,” Louis told him, looking up at his man. Harry sighed and looked at Zayn.

“I don’t know what i’m going to do about him throughout the pregnancy, i’m going to go mad,” he whispered, peeking down at the pregnant boy. Zayn laughed, and stacked the boxes on top of each other.

“Harry, I’m tired,” Louis said quietly, standing from the floor to climb onto Harry’s lap like a cat, he wrapped his arms around the gang member’s neck and nuzzled into him. “Can we go to bed?” Louis asked holding a bit tighter.

“Yes love, we can go to bed” Harry told him, holding him around the waist tightly as he stood from the stool, Louis’ legs wrapped around his middle. 

 

“Can I get a DS?” Louis asked peeking over his shoulder to look at Niall who was playing on his own now. Harry looked at Niall’s then nodded.

“Sure, we’ll get it while we’re going to the new house,” Harry told him and Louis nodded, yawning.

“Thanks babe,” He whispered nearly falling asleep on Harry as he walked the short walk to their room.

*~*

“Harry, Niall’s being mean!” Louis cried from the back of the black SUV the man was driving. Harry turned to Zayn who put his hands up in surrender.

“I took care of them last time,” he defended himself, picking up the DS he purchased while they bought Louis’.

“I am not you cunt!” Niall said pushing Louis shoulder, making his Mario get hit by a flying turtle.

“Harry!”

“Louis, if you don’t shut up.” Harry threatened, leaving the actual threat out. Louis clamped his lips shut and shifted further away from Niall, so as not make Harry any more mad.

“I’m sorry,” He mumbled, closing his game, not wanting to play anymore. His chest felt tight and his eyes stung. He sniffled and Niall reached forward to tap at his man’s shoulder.

“Yes?” Zayn asked and Niall pointed at Louis who had tears slowly running down his cheeks. “Fucking shit,” Zayn said tapping Harry’s shoulder, jutting a thumb into the back seat. “Your fiance is crying,” He told the gang member who looked into the rearview mirror.

“I’m going to pull over and go into the second back with him. Can you drive the rest of the way?” Harry asked and pulled over to the side of the road. The black SUV flanking them pulled over also, waiting for them to move again. They were Stalling’s men, making sure that the four were safe. They were currently on a long dirt road and have been for the past 2 hours. They were going to be going over state borders soon and Harry was anxious to get them to their new home.

“Yeah, just take care of him. I think his hormones or something are making his emotions go crazy,” Zayn mumbled, getting out of the car as soon as it was parked.

“Why did we stop?” Louis asked, sitting up from his slouched position. Harry opened his door and pulled Louis out of the SUV, he was a little rough but he wasn’t playing around with Louis’ antics anymore. He closed the black door and crowded Louis against the side of the car.

“You need to calm down Louis. You’ve been given your pills and you’ve taken a nap. I don’t know what’s your problem but if you don’t fix your attitude, I will fix it for you,” Harry said. He didn’t wait for Louis’ wet plea of sorry and pulled him into the other set of back seats behind Niall. “Take a nap,” Harry told Louis lying down and letting the tiny pregnant man get comfortable between him and the back of the seat. Louis hadn’t stopped crying but Harry couldn’t do anything about it.

Zayn started the car again and they were off.


	37. Chapter 37

“How is he doing?” Zayn asked around 4 in the morning the next day. He and Harry were sitting at the large island in the kitchen. The lights above the sink were the only ones on, leaving the room with a light glow. Harry watched the steam trail out of his tea for a moment and then looked to Zayn.

“Good enough I guess,” Harry mumbled, shifting to pick up and sip at his tea. “He doesn’t like the new room. I think it’s because there’s no fireplace,” Harry added, putting his tea back down. “Or there are patio doors to the pool,” Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“Niall likes it here,” Zayn simply said, watching out of the kitchen, through the dining room, and into the hallway that lead, like a small bridge, to a large open living room. The only way into the kitchen was through that hallway or a set of sliding doors that connected the dining room to the side yard where a large garden sat. “He’s pleased so easily,” Zayn added and scooted his stool back so he could bend low and pick up the meowing Fluffy at his feet.

“This pregnancy is changing Louis,” Harry told Zayn, picking up a pen to scribble aimlessly at a small pad of paper.

“It’s the hormones,” Zayn informed him. The two went quiet when they heard the faint yawn from Louis making his way into the dining room, he was barefoot, something Harry told him not to do, and in a pair of short pajama shorts and a large white t-shirt of Harry’s. The stone of the floor was cold with the weather and the fireplaces in the home went out about an hour earlier. It was nippy in the home, and Harry hated that Louis didn’t care about his health.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked, looking sleepily at the two men, his eyes half lidded. Louis played with the tiny ball at the end of his tongue piercing, pushing it through his lips and rolling it from side to side.

“We’re talking, why are you out of bed?” Zayn asked, looking behind Louis as Niall walked into the room wearing one of Zayn’s larger long sleeve shirts. “You too Niall?” Zayn asked, and the Irish man shrugged.

“Louis wasn’t very quiet,” he said, and Louis flushed. The one habit that Louis insisted the small family kept was keeping their bedrooms across from each other. There was a hallway on the second floor that held the 5 bedrooms, and Louis made Niall and Zayn take the bedroom right across from his and Harry’s. Louis wanted to buy furniture for the twins soon, putting it into the room next to his.

“C’mere,” Harry said tiredly, and Louis walked over to him, climbing into his lap.

“I’m sorry,” the tiny boy said, and Harry nodded, rubbing a soothing hand on his boys back.

“Let’s go to bed. I’m tired,” Harry told him, making Louis wrap his limbs around him like a little koala bear. “Goodnight Zayn, Niall,” Harry said and walked past the two who were now mumbling to each other quietly.

“I love you,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, and the man smiled, tightening his arms around Louis.

“I love you too,” he told him quietly, carrying him to their bedroom. 

*~*~*

“There they are,” Harris said, pointing to the screen. Louis had grown a small baby bump in the last 3 weeks. Niall couldn’t stop touching it, and Fluff felt the need to sleep against it at night. Louis looked at the screen in awe as his two little babies were curled up. They weren’t very defined yet, but Louis knew what ultrasounds looked like and how to decipher them.

“Are they healthy?” Harry asked, and Harris nodded, moving the wand around Louis’ stomach some more, trying to get a better picture.

“They are. Perfect weight and size,” Harris told them, and Louis sighed in relief. “With it being December and all, I want you guys to keep very close eye on the temperature of the space these babies are in. Do not be outside for too long unless you’re wearing a heavy coat, and sleep warm but not too warm,” Harris told them, handing Louis the wand like he had at their first visit. The boy then had full roam to look at his babies.

“He’s been taking his pills like he should,” Harry said, and Harris nodded, taking the wand from Louis. Their appointment was ending soon.

“Yes, it looks like it. Well, it was nice seeing you two. I’ll make an appointment for a month from now, when Louis is 12 weeks along,” Harris told them, giving Louis napkins to wipe up his hard, round tummy.

Harry and Louis were silent on the drive home. Harry had been very irritable lately, but Louis knew it wasn’t his fault. It was the people always walking around their home’s fault. They were putting in cameras and things for when Harry took over the gang, but the man was getting very irritated, especially because they were keeping Louis awake at night.

Stalling’s health wasn’t getting better, but it wasn’t getting much worse either. They were giving him a longer time period to live, but they could never be sure. Zayn and Harry were to start working again the next week, but Harry was iffy about leaving Louis alone in he home with just Niall to keep him safe. Harry didn’t trust the workers just yet.

“Harry I’m hungry,” Louis whispered, making the gang member look at him with a frown across his face.

“Are you? When was the last time you ate?” Harry asked, looking at the dash of his car at the time. If he could remember correctly, Louis ate not to long ago, just before their appointment to be exact.

“I don’t know,” Louis mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. He was hungry, no matter how long ago he ate. He was holding two babies, and he had to feed them as well as himself.

“What do you want to eat?” Harry asked, looking at all the buildings around them. This was the center of the town they lived off of, so there were no food places here other than Cafés and Harry didn’t want to eat there.

“Um, Taco Bell?” Louis asked, remembering the time that Niall and Zayn fed him Taco Bell after a visit to Harry in the hospital. He smiled a little and peeked over at his fiance, “I love you,” he murmured, and Harry grinned, looking at Louis again. He held his hand over the middle console, and Louis took it, holding it tightly.

“I love you too, and I’m sorry for being an asshole lately. There’s just a lot of things on my mind,” Harry told him, letting go of Louis’ hand to rub at his thigh. Louis grinned, moving his leg more toward Harry so he didn’t have to stretch.

“Like what?” Louis asked, pointing to a Taco Bell ahead, making sure that Harry had seen it.

“Like me going back to work, and making sure you’re healthy and safe. We’ve heard word that other gangs here in the area already know of my pending status,” Harry told him, turning into the drive of the fast food place. “Do you want to go inside?” he asked, and Louis nodded, already unbuckling his seat belt. He zipped up his unzipped coat and snuggled his tiny hands into the sleeves.

“Keepin’ the babes warm,” Louis told Harry, rubbing over his tummy making Harry want to just grab him and cuddle him to oblivion.

“Yeah, keep our children safe,” Harry told him, parking in a clear parking spot and turning off the car. He leaned over, giving his little minx a kiss. “Let’s go get you some food. I want a taco,” Harry told him, and Louis giggled, getting out of the car. The parking lot wasn’t very busy, but Louis nor Harry was watching for cars. There was a loud honk then a soft thud, then Louis was face first in the snow.

“Shit!” Harry yelled, moving the two steps to Louis, wrenching him up by the coat so he was standing. The tiny boy had tears on his face and his hands were over his pregnant belly. No one would know he was pregnant from the large pillowy coat.

“Oh fuck, is he okay!” a man cried, getting out of his dingy little car. “I am so sorry. I tried to stop but the ice made me slide,” he explained himself, and Harry held his hand up, silencing him.

“He’s pregnant, he fell on his stomach, call an ambulance,” he told him quickly, his voice harsh. He unzipped Louis’ coat, cold be damned, and lifted the man's shirt. “Louis, does anything hurt?” Harry asked, looking over the stretched skin for any marks.

“Y-yeah, Harry!” Louis sobbed, tears now falling down his face.

“Where baby? Put my hands where,” Harry said taking Louis hands in his. Louis put Harry’s fingers just under the swell of the babies.

“He’s bleeding, fuck, hurry,” the man said into his phone, and Harry’s heart stopped. He turned Louis quickly, nearly choking at the sight of the sticky red blood that ran down Louis’ thighs. Harry got on his knees and hugged Louis’ front to him, whimpering into Louis’ baby bump. 

“It’s going to be okay Louis, it’s okay,” Harry told him, not sure if he was lying or not. Their children could be dead. There was a faint wail of an ambulance siren and Harry stood up, taking Louis’ coat off. It was far too cold to be undressed in such weather, but he wanted the paramedics to get to Louis’ stomach as quickly as possible. The man got into his car and moved it just as the van came into the parking lot, three men jumped out of the back and assessed Louis’ situation.

Harry quickly explained to them what happened as a cop car came and parked next to Harry’s car. The man that hit Louis got out of his own and started talking to the cops. He was arrested for possible manslaughter. If Harry and Louis’ children die, the man will go to jail for the rest of his life.

Louis was laid down onto a gurney and Harry got into the ambulance with him, holding his hand tightly. A female paramedic pushed Louis’ shirt up and pushed lightly into his stomach, feeling for internal damage.

“Administer an IV into his left arm,” she told a man sitting next to Harry who reached into a few drawers, pulling out supplies they needed. The ambulance was driving quickly but smoothly to the nearest Society hospital. Harry and Louis’ necklaces told the driver where to go, and also told the paramedics how much this one run meant to their jobs.

“‘Arry,” Louis cried, tilting his head up to look at Harry. His face was red with tears and his stomach was turning a bit red too.

“It’s okay love, it’s okay,” Harry told him, scooting forward to hold Louis’ outstretched hand. “I promise, you and our babies are okay,” Harry promised, squeezing Louis' tiny, shaking hand.

*~*

Louis was taken from Harry as soon as they were inside the hospital. It took three bodyguards to hold the man back from following his hurt lover. Harry called Niall and Zayn and told them what had happened. They would be there shortly.

The wait was agonizing for the soon to be father. Harry didn’t know what was going on, didn’t know if his Louis was safe or if their children were still alive. An officer came to the hospital to take Harry’s statement. Zayn and Niall showed up after he left and sat with Harry, Niall already a blubbering mess.

The three of them sat for an hour before a doctor walked into the room, still in scrubs and elbow length gloves. He was covered in blood. Harry stood up, now much more worried than before.

“How is he?” he asked, looking past the doctor to try and see into the hallway he walked out of.

“He lived, his body started rejecting the twins,” the man said, looking at Harry then to Niall and Zayn.

“The twins?” Zayn asked standing up also, leaving Niall to start crying again.

“They barely lived. Louis’ body was starting to go into labor, trying to get them out. We reversed it. He’s asleep now. What we had to do was put a splint of sorts into Louis. You see the uterus makes this...plug if you say to keep the children inside during the pregnancy until the labor. During labor, this plug starts dissolving. Louis’ was dissolving, but we’ve clipped it. He has to be on bedrest here in the hospital for at least a week to make sure that his..plug, is being remade by his body, ” the doctor said, pulling off his gloves.

“Why are you all bloody then!” Niall yelled, startling everyone in the waiting room. The man gave him a short smile, folding the plastic up.

“Putting the splint in to keep the twins inside Louis meant surgery,” he said and turned from them to walk away.

“Wait,” Harry stopped the man with a strong grip on his upper arm. “Can we see him?” Harry asked, the doctor nodded, leading them through the hallways until they came to a hospital room. Harry walked in quickly, looking at the bed, at his little Louis lying there, sleeping.

“He’s okay,” Zayn soothed Harry, the gang member started crying, getting on his knees at Louis bedside.

“I could have lost him, I could have lost all of them,” Harry sobbed, taking hold of Louis hand and holding it in his two. “I could have lost them forever,” Harry went on. Niall stood there, looking at his pregnant best friend, motionless on the bed. He wiped a few tears and looked at Zayn.

“He’s so strong,” he said softly. Zayn nodded, wrapping an arm around Niall’s shoulders, pulling him close to his side.

“He is strong, more so than we probably will ever know,” Zayn told him, relieved that Louis was okay.


	38. Chapter 38

“‘Arry,” Louis grumbled, trying to turn on his side to snuggle into his man.

“Stay on your back Lou,” Harry murmured, pushing Louis should so he was lying on his back. Louis cracked his eyes open, looking around the room he was in. It was so not the new room that he and Harry had been sleeping in.

“Where am I?” He asked, and then it hit him. What had happened slammed into him all at once, taking his breath away. Louis tried to sit up and look around, but Harry had a firm hold of his shoulders. Louis started crying, his hands on his belly. “Harry, please tell me they’re still there,” Louis begged, looking at the tired looking gang member.

“They’re still there. They’re alive,” Harry told him, running a soothing hand on Louis belly, making him sag back in relief.

“What happened?” Louis asked, and Harry looked at the sleeping Zayn and Niall.

“You started to go into premature labor, your body rejecting the babies after you were hit. They had to reverse the labor and put a stint in you to help hold them in, the babies.” Harry told him, rubbing a finger over Louis’ knuckles. “You have to be here for a week to make sure that you’re remaking the thing that keeps them in,” Harry said, lifting Louis’ hand to his lips, kissing the fingers softly.

“Oh, so I’m okay too?” Louis asked and Harry nodded, giving him a soft slow smile.

“Yeah, you’re okay. The man that hit you was let go, but was fined to cover your medical costs,” Harry told Louis who nodded, looking around the room again. It was smaller but big enough to fit the four people. Niall and Zayn were sitting on the right side of Louis’ bed, sleeping, and Harry was on his left side, not sleeping.

“I’m still hungry,” Louis whispered making Harry laugh.

“Yeah, do you want me to go get you that taco bell you wanted?” Harry asked and Louis nodded his head fast.

“Oh yeah, please?” He asked, and Harry nodded, standing from his chair.

“Anything for you,” Harry told him, moving around Louis’ bed. He pushed Niall and Zayn’s shoulders to wake them up. “Louis’ awake. Keep him company while I go get him something to eat. You two want anything?” Harry asked, and Niall looked around the room, figuring out where he was before nodding. He reached into Zayn's pocket, pulling out a $50 and handing it to Harry.

“Get me two of what Louis’ getting,” Niall told him, pushing Zayn on the shoulder again, trying to wake him up. The raven haired man shoo’d at him with his hands before Louis giggled. Zayn’s head snapped up and he looks at the bed, his eyes going wide with relief seeing Louis finally awake. 

“Uh, hi Louis. How ya feelin’?” Zayn asked, scooting forward in his seat to be closer to the tiny man. Louis smiled, rubbing his hands over his tiny belly. Zayn and Niall couldn’t see it with the thicker hospital blankets, but they knew Louis’ bump was still there.

“I’m fine, kind of uncomfortable,” Louis said, turning a bit so he was on his side, looking at his two friends.

“Do you want me to sit the bed up?” Niall asked, moving to stand up. Louis shook his head, yawning.

“No, that’s fine. Maybe when Harry gets back,” Louis rubbed his nose and sniffled. “I think i’m getting sick,” he pouted and snuggled his face into the thick pillow the nurse brought in for Louis while he was sleeping. “You two should go home tonight and actually sleep in a bed, those chairs can’t be comfortable,” Louis pulled his blankets up to his chin. It was chilly in the room as the air conditioning constantly on.

“Yeah yeah. We will now that we know you’re okay. Zayn was wondering about talking to Stalling to see if you can be moved home but put on bedrest or something,” Niall said, and the man nodded. The door clicked open and a large man walked in wearing scrubs. “Hey, Dr.Mack,” Niall said, lifting a hand. The man gave him a stern look and Niall slumped back into his seat sulking.

“Alright, Louis. Your fiance let me know that you were awake. How are you feeling?” The doctor asked, moving around Louis' large bed to the monitor next to him. He wrote down numbers, and Louis lied back on his back instead of his side.

“I’m feeling fine, a bit hungry, but Harry is going to get me some food,” Louis told him, the doctor nodded and sat down at the foot of Louis' bed as he flipped through a pack of papers.

“We’re going to have to do an ultrasound soon to check up on the babies, and then I’m going to have to take a feel inside of you to make sure the clip is the way it’s supposed to be,” Dr.Mack gave Louis a sorry face and then wrote some things down onto his papers. “We cannot have you standing up until we’re sure that your twins aren’t going to literally fall out.” the man said, and Louis huffed, rubbing his hands over his babies.

“They’re only two months along, and they’re giving me so much grief,” Louis mumbled, and Niall stood up to help Harry as he walked back into the room with bags full of the taco bell. 

“Turns out there’s a Taco Bell here in the hospital,” Harry murmured handing Niall his bag, Zayn his back, and set Louis’ and his own on the chair. 

“He can’t eat the food until after the ultrasound and internal check,” Dr.Mack said pointing to the bag Harry started shuffling through. Harry sighed and slumped back into his seat, pulling out his own taco.

“I’m not leaving for the check,” Harry told the doctor who started to argue the situation but Louis tapped the man on the leg.

“I want him here,” Louis said and the doctor nodded, standing when a nurse burst into the room with the large machine for Louis’ ultrasound. It was wheeled around Louis’ right side and hooked up into the wall. The doctor busied himself with pulling Louis’ blanket down and his gown up without showing his bits to everyone in the room. When his tiny pregnant belly was on show Niall cooed, leaning forward to touch it. Harry slapped him on the back of the head and Zayn glared.

“This is going to be cold,” the female nurse mumbled squirting the gel onto Louis’ stomach. He shivered, not used to it, and watched the screen for his babies. She moved the wand around, trying to find the twins, but took pictures when she did. They were fluttering around in Louis but he couldn’t feel them, not yet at least. “They are doing just fine,” She said clicking another button, two rapid thumps one slower louder one filled the room. “Your baby's heart beats are the faster ones,” the nurse informed Louis and Harry. Niall scooted forward to look at the screen next to his head.

“They’re so tiny,” He told Louis who nodded.

“Yeah, they’re only 2 months old,” Louis told him, shifting as his back was getting a bit stiff.

“C’mon, they’re growing to slow,” Niall muttered and Louis huffed, looking back at the screen. The nurse was soon done, turning off the machine and giving Louis a towel to wipe off with.

“Alright, everyone but Harry needs to get out,” The doctor said, holding the door for the nurse as she wheeled the machine out. Niall and Zayn did as they were told and moved into the hallway. “Louis, I need you to bend your knees and put them as close to your chest as you can get them,” He told the pregnant man, pulling on gloves and squeezing a packet of lube onto his fingers. Harry reached for Louis and took his hand. “My fingers may be cold and this might hurt a bit but it’s mandatory,” Dr.Mack seemed sympathetic with Louis and he moved to Louis’ bottom, he lifted the blanket and moved his hand to Louis, pushing three fingers into him.

“F-Fuck,” Louis squeezed Harry’s fingers as the doctor pushed into him, feeling around. It was a little more than 5 minutes later when Dr.Mack took his hand back and slipped off his gloves.

“The stent is where it’s supposed to be and we shouldn’t be having too many problems with it. You seem to be healing far faster than I first thought, really.” Mack looked at the clipboard, taking a few notes. “If you keep up at this rate you may be able to go home sooner than a week,” He told Louis then patted the worried Harry on the shoulder. “Those babies and this man are very strong. You did well,” the doctor walked out of the room, letting Niall and Zayn back in.

“What did he say?” Zayn asked and Harry handed Louis a napkin to wipe some of the lube off of himself under the blanket.

“That I’m healing quickly,” Louis told him, reaching for his taco bell, “Can you sit me up now Niall?” Louis asked and his best friend jumped at the opportunity to do something helpful.


	39. Chapter 39

“Harry, you know what I really, really, want?” Louis asked, turning so he was looking at his man, texting on his phone. Harry peeked up at Louis and shook his head, lowering his phone.

“No Louis, I don’t,” he told him, leaning forward to rest his face on Louis' bed. Louis ran his fingers through the gang member’s curls, wrapping a few around his fingers and then pulling it free.

“A chalupa,” he said, and Harry chuckled, leaning up to look at his pregnant boy.

“Yeah?” He asked, and Louis nodded. “Want to go get it with me?” He asked, and Louis nodded, holding his hands out for Harry to help him sit up. It was hard to put pressure on his right arm with the I.V. stabbing into him.

“It is time for me to do the walk,” Louis told Harry, scooting forward until his legs hung off the side of the bed. Louis had been in the damned hospital for a whole week, and he didn’t know what to do with himself anymore. The stint fell out a few days earlier, and the doctors told Louis that it was supposed to happen. They checked him out and told Louis that his cervix was the way it was supposed to be.

“We want to keep you here for a few days longer, Louis, just to make sure everything is working the way it’s supposed to and to make sure that your body won't try rejecting the children again. Give it until Friday. I want you to walk for about a half an hour every day until then. I’ll check you on Friday and if everything is still perfect you’ll be ready to leave,” Dr. Mack told Louis. The tiny boy huffed, wiping his lower parts clean of the lube. He really did not like the doctor’s fingers inside of him for it was weird.

“How many chalupas can I get?” Louis asked, and Harry shrugged, pulling Louis' shoes onto his little feet.

“As many as you want love, but you’ve got to eat what you buy,” Harry told him, taking hold of Louis' little hands in his and helping him slip off of the bed. “Your belly hasn’t gotten any bigger,” Harry commented, looking at the little pooch sticking out from Louis’ tighter hospital gown.

“It’s only been a week, love. When we go see the doctor when I’m 12 weeks along, then we’ll see a huge difference. I googled pregnant mommies and Harry-” Louis paused to hold his hands at his belly, about 3 or so inches from his existing bump “-it’d be quite hard to hide them, maybe with a coat but then they might stretch it out,” Louis told Harry, turning so the man could sit the bottom of the gown where he untied it. Louis hated the bottom knot while he was lying down as it hurt his bum.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay indoors a lot, then. I can't risk letting anything happen to you," Harry said as he placed a chaste kiss on Louis' forehead.

"But Harry!" Louis whined. "That's no fun at all."

"You being dead or experimented on isn't fun either," Harry deadpanned before letting his face soften. "Please Louis, I love you."

Louis let out a sigh before letting a small smile grace his face. "I love you too. And I know that you bought this house just for me. I'm sure I'll find a way to keep myself occupied inside."

"There will be a surprise for you in the backyard when you can come home," Harry said to Louis. He didn’t remind the boy that it was Stalling who in fact paid for the house, in full.

Louis' face lit up at the sound of Harry doing something special for him. "Is there any chance that you'll tell me what it is?"

"Nope," Harry said with a grin.

"Not even a little bitty hint?" Louis asked as he gave the cutest smile he could muster.

"Not even your adorable face can make me spill a thing," Harry replied.

"Fine," Louis said, walking toward the door, "let's just go get my chalupas."

Harry smiled, settling his large hand at the base of Louis back, just over his bum. The tiny boy pulled along his I.V. bag, huffing at all the looks he got. Everyone knew the status of Louis and Harry and they were acting like the two were royalty. The walk to Taco Bell was quick but the line started to irritate the pregnant man.

“Do your feet hurt?” Harry asked after the 3rd time Louis huffed, shifting from foot to foot. Louis looked up at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

“No, this line is taking way too long,” he told his lover and Harry looked back at the line. They had been standing there for almost 10 minutes and only a few people got their food.

So Harry took care of the problem, getting Louis his food in under 3 minutes. Not many people were very happy but they really couldn’t argue.

*~*

They returned to Louis' room with a box full of chalupas emitting a smell that seemed so enticing to Louis. Though he hadn't been pregnant for that long, Louis was pretty happy with his cravings. “At least it’s not pickles and mustard,” Louis told Harry, smiling up at him as the man got the sheets on the bed ready for him to sit back down. Harry turned and nodded, kissing Louis softly on the lips and helped him into the bed.

“Yes, that’s a good thing,” he told him, pulling the blankets over Louis’ bare legs. It was chilly in the hospital and Harry hated the thought of Louis getting sick where he was supposed to be getting better.

“Louis!” Niall called, walking into the room. The door banged on the wall and Zayn quietly closed it, huffing.

“This is a hospital Niall. Sick people are around, sleeping,” he told the Irishman but was ignored. Harry walked over, patting Zayn on the back as they watched Niall reach over and hug Louis, stealing one of his 8 chalupas.

“Hey, fucker!” Louis cried, trying to snatch his food back but he couldn’t get out of the bed and Niall scarfed the food down.

“You have like 5 more, you can share,” he told the pregnant man who looked close to tears. Louis looked from Niall to Harry, his bottom lip poked out. “Harry,” Harry’s heart broke at the pathetic mew from the boy and rushed forward to wrap his arms around him, holding Louis as close to his chest as he could get him. “He ate my food!” the tiny man cried, pulling back to point at Niall who looked pained.

“Ah, shit man,” the boy mumbled turning to Zayn, now hurt that he hurt his best friend. There were tears in his blue eyes and Zayn sagged, this was not meant to happen.

“Come here,” he told him, holding his arms out. Niall flung himself into Zayn’s chest, trying not to cry but Louis’ cries were making it hard.

“Alright Lo-” Dr. Mack walked into the room. He stopped and looked at the two men holding their crying partners.

“Came to check on Louis?” Zayn asked over Niall’s head, the doctor nodded, holding his clipboard to his chest.

“I think I should come back later,” he mumbled and Zayn nodded, rubbing Niall’s back.

“Give it about a half an hour and they’ll be back to normal,” Zayn told him and Dr. Mack left, Harry looked up as the door clicked closed.

“Do you want me to get you another chalupa?” Harry asked and Louis shook his head, sniffling.

“It’ll take you to long.”

Harry sighed, pulling back from Louis, grabbing one of his tacos, he unwrapped it and handed it to Louis who nibbled at the crust, licking some of the white sour cream. Harry patted his leg and stood. Niall was calm now, pouting into Zayn’s shirt.

Dr.Mack came back once the half and hour was done and everyone but Harry was escorted out of the room while Louis was checked. Everything, of course, was fine and Louis was allowed to go home. Niall set a little bag of Louis’ clothes on the bed beside his hip.

“Got you some clothes,” Niall told him and Louis nodded, thanking him quietly. When Louis was dressed and the release papers were signed all four were allowed to finally leave.

“He’s knocked out,” Zayn told Harry after bending to look in the back seat. Niall was playing on his DS and Louis was leaning against the window, eyes closed and breathing deeply.

“He didn’t get to rest very while he was there,” Harry replied, turning the radio down to let Louis have more peace.

“He’s getting big,” Zayn watched the trees fly by and Harry made sure to keep on his side of the slippery road.

“Do you know what you’re gonna name ‘em?” Niall asked, scooting forward to peek his head into the front seat.

“Buckle up,” was Zayn’s response and Harry shook his head, turning on the wipers as snow from the trees fell onto the windshield.

“No, not yet. We’re going to wait until we find out the genders,” Harry told him. He turned onto their driveway and Niall shook Louis awake. The pregnant man glared at his friend until he saw his home. He breathed a sigh of relief and soon as the car was parked he was out of it and headed to the front door. Two men stood there and when they saw Louis they stood to the side. Louis watched them warily until Harry lead him forward.

“Just new guards love,” he stated and Louis nodded, opening the door. The house was warm and Louis threw off his jacket, welcoming Fluffy who sprinted down the hall and into his arms. The cat rubbed against Louis neck and face, pawing at his belly and licking his cheeks.

“I’m glad to see you mister,” Louis told the hyper adult cat. Niall walked by, flicking Fluffy’s ear, and kicked off his boots.

“That cat fucking sucks at night without you here,” he said and Louis hugged his kitty tight.

“He’s just fine,” Louis told him and toed off his shoes. Harry went into his and Louis’ bedroom and closed the curtains for the patio door leading to the backyard. The house may be warm but looking at all the cold white snow gave Harry the chills. Louis walked in a moment later and smiled, looking around his bedroom. “I’m kinda starting to like it now.”

“That’s good, do you want to take a nap or something?” Harry asked and Louis shook his head, sighing.

“No, I just really want to take a bath, join me?” Louis turned to his large oak dresser to pull out some afternoon clothes. Niall wasn’t very good at picking comfortable stuff. “Jeans are now out of the question. Anything with a button,” Louis told Harry, turning. He lifted his shirt and unbuttoned the pants, there was a red indent all around him. The pants were just too tight with the twins. Harry smiled and helped Louis out of his clothes, giving him a satin red robe to clothe himself in while the gang member looked through the drawers to find Louis something better to wear.

“Sweatpants?” He asked lifting up a pair of Louis’ white ones. The smaller man looked them over then nodded. He hated when white things had stains and Niall was the last to wear them. “One of my shirts?” Harry asked again bending lower to open one of his drawers. He grabbed an old shirt and handed it to Louis, “Anything else?” He asked once more and Louis nodded, reaching into the top drawer for a pair of boxers.

“I don’t like freeballing while Niall is in the house,” he told Harry and the man laughed, bending to give Louis a small kiss.

“Run the bath love, I’m going to grab myself something to put on,” Louis did as he was told and went to the bathroom. There were see through curtains hanging around the bath held up by a ring hanging from the ceiling. Louis loved them but tied them up for now. He would put them down once Harry had joined him.

“What salts should I put in?” Louis asked, walking across the large bathroom to the door, peeking out at Harry who was shoving a gun into the top drawer of the bedside table.

“I don’t know, whatever you want,” Harry told him, grabbing his chosen clothes off of the foot of the bed and crossed the room to Louis, giving him another kiss.

“I want strawberry then, can you help me shave? It’s been far too long,” Louis asked Harry and the man nodded, deciding to let Louis get away with making him smell fruity. He was just out of the hospital and deserved anything he wanted for the time being.

Harry watched silently as Louis poured some salts into the deep bear claw bathtub. “Do you have any razors here?” Harry asked and Louis turned nodding.

“They’re around here somewhere,” he mumbled moving toward an old vanity style counter, opening and closing drawers. Once he found them Louis took one out and grabbed a woman's shaving cream. “Alright, bath time,” he told Harry, setting his things on the mini table next to the tub. Harry nodded and undressed himself, Louis got into the hot water and sighed happily. It’s been too long since he had a bath.

Harry stepped into the bath behind Louis, slowly sitting down. Once he was all settled Louis leaned back into his chest. “We need to do more things like this,” Harry said and Louis nodded, lifting his head and kissed Harry on the chin.

“Yeah, we do,” Louis watched as Harry’s large hands splayed over his small baby bump. “I wish I could feel them move,” Louis told Harry, poking the hard skin.

“You’ll be able to feel them before I do,” Harry told Louis, kissing the shell of his ear. “Now lets get washed up, remember that surprise I told you about?” Harry asked and Louis turned to look at him with wide eyes.

“Yeah, I didn’t look!” Louis told him bending to grab the shampoo and conditioner, “Wash my hair?” he asked holding the bottles to Harry who took them with a short nod. Louis’ hair was wet and washed and the tiny man took his time cleaning every single one of Harry’s curls. Louis was moved so he could lean against the back of the tub and Harry sat with his back against the faucet, facing Louis.

“Alright, you are getting a bit hairy,” the gang member pulled at some of Louis’ leg hair and the man huffed, poking him the the chest with his toe.

“Don’t make fun of me,” he pouted and Harry laughed, pumping cream onto his palm, rubbing them together.

“Put your foot on my knee,” He said and started rubbing a thick layer of cream onto Louis whole leg once the man did. Louis watched him closely, not wanting to be cut. Once he knew that Harry wasn’t going to hack his leg off Louis started drawing little shapes into the foam on his thigh.

“What do you think the babies are?” Louis asked looking at the concentrating gang member. “I think they’re girls,” Louis poked his belly and Harry nodded, shaving around Louis’ ankles.

“Boys, I think they’re boys,” He told Louis who shrugged. “I wanted to name a boy Leviathan,” Harry started to get Louis’ thigh.

“Leviathan. Why?” Louis asked, watching Harry get the top of his thigh, then shifted to put his other foot on Harry’s other knee. The shaving process started all over again.

“I don’t know, I just like it,” Harry looked up at Louis and nodded.

“You just like it, no meaning behind it?” Louis replied and Harry nodded again. “Well, if I were to have at least one girl I’d want to name her Azlynn,” he said and Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Like the lion from The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged.

“Something like his name, it’s Aslan, his name, but I like the Z sound,” Louis twitched as Harry shaved his inner thigh.

“I get it, I get it,” Harry tapped Louis sack with the side of the razor, “Am I getting this too?” He asked and Louis flushed red.

“If you wanna,” he mumbled and Harry nodded, shifting to let Louis stand up so he could get all through his privates. “You do realize I’ve had many, many, fingers in my arse in the past week and none of them were yours,” Louis told Harry who looked up at him with a frown. The man started shaving around Louis soft cock.

“Yeah, I realize that,” he said and Louis sighed, running his fingers through Harry’s hair. Once Harry was done Louis did the job of shaving his own pits, he could do that without any trouble.

They dried off and got dressed together, no words being said. Harry gave Louis a soft kiss on the lips and took his hand, leading him to the double glass doors facing the back yard. Louis looked closely and found the surprise quickly.

“Harry, you have got to be kidding me!”


	40. Chapter 40

“How in the living hell did you get that built with snow on the ground?” Louis asked, pushing open the door so he could step out onto the small patio. He was pulled back by Harry.

“You could get sick,” the man said closing the door, only letting Louis see the large childs building taking up a lot of their back yard. “And, it took a bit of money to make the men work through the snow and frozen ground. They hated me for asking them to have it finished by time you came home,” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, rubbing his thumbs under Louis’ little bump. “That’s why you stayed at the hospital instead of coming home for bedrest,” Harry finished and Louis nodded.

The small little building looked like castles, there was a slide and stairs and everything Louis could have imagined. That was his babies’ little house to play in when they were old enough. “Gosh Harry, look at it!” Louis motioned to the wooden fixture and the gang member laughed, leaning forward to kiss Louis’ shoulder.

“Yeah, do you like it?” He asked and Louis nodded, turning to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck and bury his face into the man’s chest. Louis’ little bump was making it hard to hug Harry very tightly but that didn’t mean he didn’t try his hardest. “It was hard to get Niall to stay quiet about it so he had to stay home most of the time,” Harry added, and Louis laughed, pulling away to look at it again. He loved it.

“I love it so much. I was also thinking. If we were to have two boys I would want the second to be named Deveraux. For a girl, Azlynn,” Louis mumbled and Harry nodded.

“I like both of them. Do you want to have some hot cocoa then go to bed?” Harry was already moving away from Louis to walk out of the room. He was 100% sure the pregnant man wanted the warm drink.

“Where is Niall and Zayn?” Louis asked, peeking into the two’s room but finding neither of them. Harry shrugged, taking Louis tiny hand in his larger one as they made their way to the kitchen. Niall was sitting at the island eating a yummy looking grilled sandwich and Zayn was pressing another in a panini grill. “That looks good, can I have one?” Louis asked, peering over at Niall’s. Harry got milk out and poured some into a pan, turning the flame on. Niall gave Louis a bite of his sandwich and grinned happily when Louis moaned loud, giving Zayn puppy eyes.

“It’s good isn’t it?” Niall asked, taking another large bite. The sandwich had tomato and parmesan cheese, there was a nice vinaigrette on the bread making it soft on the inside and the grill made it crunchy on the outside.

Zayn started making Louis and Harry their own sandwiches while Harry started stirring powder into the milk, making it chocolatey and good. Louis yawned deeply, tears falling down his cheeks. He wiped them and smacked his lips when Zayn gave up his own for Louis to eat sooner. Harry set a hot mug in front of the pregnant man and Louis was in heaven.

Soon everyone but Niall was sitting down eating their sandwiches, Louis was slowly chewing his, half asleep. Fluffy’s fat self was sitting in Niall’s old chair, curled up and purring. Harry finally called it quits when Louis’ head bobbed as he fell asleep and jerked awake. “Time to go to bed, you can finish your sandwich tomorrow,” he told Louis who pouted and shoved his plate away. Harry took care of it and walked around to help Louis out of the tall stool. They hobbled out of the kitchen leaving Zayn there alone.

*~* Zayn *~*

Once Louis and Harry left Zayn took care of the small mess. Once everything was clean the gang member retired to his own room, pulling off his shirt once the door was closed. Niall was just walking out of the bathroom, naked. The gang member didn’t look away when Niall caught him. They ignored each other and got ready for bed. They weren’t in the mood for anything more than snuggles.

“How are you?” Zayn asked, pulling himself to the middle of the large bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin. Niall sighed, sitting at the edge of the mattress. Zayn scooted over so he could wrap his arms around the irishman's waist. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothings the matter,” Niall told him, shifting so he could lie down next to Zayn. They both only wore boxers, knowing their body heat would make them hot midway through the night.

“You can’t lie to me,” Zayn mumbled, curling himself under Niall’s arm, kissing the man’s ribs then up to his thin lips. Niall kissed him back, keeping tongue away. “Something’s wrong, please tell me,” Zayn begged, pulling Niall close.

“Would it be bad if I said that I was jealous of my best friend?” Niall asked and Zayn chuckled, kissing him again.

“No, there would be nothing wrong with that. You can hang out with him more now. Me and Harry have to be out doing business during the day,” Zayn reached over Niall and flipped off the rooms lights. Zayn and Niall’s room was just as big as Louis and Harry’s but it was styled much differently.

“Harry built the twins a playset,” Niall told Zayn, turning to snuggle into the mans chest. Zayn knew this of course, but he knew Niall just wanted more attention.

“What do you want?” He asked, running his fingers through Niall’s blonde hair.

“Nothing, I’m content.”

“I know you want something, what is it?” Zayn asked and Niall shook his head, snuggling closer into Zayn, darn near putting himself under the man. “C’mon Niall, anything. You can have it,” Zayn wanted his boy to be happy. He ripped him away from his life, his lover, and threw him into his shitty one.

“I want a baby,” Niall whispered, sniffling. Zayn sighed deeply, pulling his arms tight around his boy. “I want a little boy to play with, to take care of, to mother,” Niall started crying, his soft broken sobs breaking Zayn’s heart. He could get Niall a baby. They could adopt or get a surrogate but Zayn wasn’t sure they were ready. All four of them were in enough danger with Harry becoming the gang leader. Zayn would have to talk to Harry about this.

“I’ll talk to Harry, we’ll make it work,” Zayn told Niall. The man still cried, knowing that if they did go through with it, it would take a long time before he finally had his baby.

The couple stayed like that for most of the night.

*~*

“A kid?” Harry asked, making sure that he heard him right.

“Yeah, Niall wants a baby too,” Zayn told him. They were currently driving to Stallings home to do some paper work and make sure that things were in order for the man’s impending death.

“That, wow. Do you think you can handle that?” Harry turned down a long dirt road, the final stretch to their boss’ house.

 

“Yeah, I kinda wanted to ask you if you thought it was good timing or not,” Zayn said and Harry nodded, understanding.

“I mean, by time you actually get the kid everything should be settled. So yeah, find someone who’s pregnant and get your baby,” Harry told Zayn with a large smile, looking at his friend. The raven haired man grinned and nodded, watching the trees as they pass by. He’s going to get Niall what he wanted.

*~* Back to regular *~*

“Louis!” Niall called outside the bathroom door. The small man groaned, looking from the mirror to it.

“What do you want now?” He asked pulling his shirt down over his tiny bump.

“I’m hungry. Do you want chinese?”

Louis sighed and smiled at himself. He loved his best friend. Louis opened the bathroom door and nodded, “Hell yeah,” he said and Niall jumped with a clap.

“Oh yay, what do you want?” He asked moving back calling the nearing chinese restaurant.

“Um, hm.” Louis paused, thinking. “Um, Crab rangoon-” Louis listed off a large list and even had to repeat things because Niall has a short term memory. The two talked amongst themselves on Louis’ bed and soon there was a knock on the bedroom door, one of the smaller, younger, guards was standing there with a lot of bags full of their food. Louis jumped from the bed with a squeal of happiness and took them, moving back to the bed as Niall gave the man cash to pay for the food.

“I’ve already paid,” the boy said and Niall rolled his eyes.

“You paid out of your pocket and you’re not even eating any of it, take the money,” Niall shoved the money into the boys front pocket and pushed him on his way, back to stand guard at the front door. Louis was already shoving chicken into his mouth with chopsticks by the time Niall was sitting down to take his own cardboard boxes.

“So, how have you been doing while I was away?” Louis asked and Niall shrugged, poking his orange chicken with his stick. He picked it up and ate it before answering.

“I, okay. So, I was talking with Zayn about-” Niall cut off, putting his container in the circle of his crossed legs. Louis waited patiently, chewing his own food. “-I want a baby,” Niall quickly gushed and Louis paused, watching his best friend for any indication that he was lying. He swallowed.

“What do you mean you want a baby?” He asked and Niall shrugged, moving back to eat his food.

“Well, I was talking with Zayn about maybe adopting or something. He said he would talk to Harry about if the time was right,” Niall told Louis, shoving some rice and meat into his mouth, licking his lips.

The pregnant man looked down at his little belly then up to Niall. He smiled and reached forward to pat his thigh. “Then I say go for it.”

Niall let out a sigh of relief, he didn’t know what he would do if his best friend didn’t want him to have children. There was talking outside the bedroom door so both boys looked up just in time for Zayn and Harry to walk him. “Oh hey love,” Niall greeted and Louis gave his lover a little wave and a smile. 

“You guys are home early,” Louis commented, looking over his man for any injuries he would have to heal or blood stains he would have to remove.

“Yeah, things went smoothly. What are you guys eating? Smells like chinese,” Zayn said, moving across the room to Niall, looking in his box then grabbing another marked the same. He picked up one of the extra set of chopsticks and planted himself on the bed next to Niall and started eating.

Harry threw his shirt off, it was a long sleeve, and grabbed a short sleeved one. “So what did you guys do today?” he asked pulling the shirt on. Louis held up a finger, chewing. Harry waited and as he did he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his watch. His necklace swung around his neck, glinting in the light, and Harry tucked it into his shirt.

“We didn’t really do anything. I read and Niall watched T.V. When we got hungry Niall ordered food,” Louis motioned to all the boxes on the bed full of steaming chinese. Harry moved to the bed, sitting down next to Louis, and looked over all the different options. He chose some veggies and rice, mixing them up and started eating.

“I can’t wait until this fucking snow melts so we can swim in the pool,” Niall said, looking out the patio doors. The pool was empty but was filled with snow. It was in the ground so it wasn’t melting very much when the sun hit it.

“You’ve got a bit more time Niall. It’s only the end of December,” Louis told him, looking out at as well.

“Which reminds me, your birthday is coming up,” Harry said, picking up his phone. “I have yet to get you something, I will tomorrow,” he added and Zayn nodded, he would too.

“I’ll use your money and get him something off the internet,” Niall told Zayn who nodded, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“I’m going to make it your best birthday yet. Just one more week to go,” Harry said and Louis smiled looking at all the people that were his new family.

“Remember, Christmas too. I need to get all of you something,” Louis told them, mixing around his food before taking another bite.

“Yes, there’s that,” Zayn mumbled through his food, he earned a thigh slap for it.

They all ate in silence then all agreed that it was time for a nap. Louis was asleep before Harry got done with his shower and the man joined him, falling asleep soon after. Niall said awake until his man could join him and they fell asleep together.


	41. Chapter 41

Louis was three days into the 9th week of his pregnancy when his birthday hit. Of course, Louis was the last person in the house awake, and he had a hard time finding everyone. They weren’t in the kitchen, dining room, living room, bedrooms, or bathrooms. When he did find the three, they screamed ‘Happy Birthday Louis!’ They were all in the T.V. room, hiding behind one of the couches.

At first, Louis was confused. His birthday, already?

“How long were you guys hiding there?” Louis asked and Niall plopped himself down on the couch. Harry shrugged and moved in to give Louis a tight hug.

“Not too long. Maybe twenty minutes or so,” he told Louis, and the smaller man turned as Zayn started bringing in presents. There weren’t too many, but Louis knew that was because they had to save some for the next day, Christmas.

“God guys, you didn’t have too,” Louis gushed, moving forward to poke at some of the wrapped presents.

“I like mine, so I hope you do too,” Niall said, standing up to grab Louis one of the squishier presents. Louis smiled, sitting down with the present on his lap. He pulled at the paper and smiled happily when he got a feel of the very soft blanket sitting inside. It felt like silk, but it wasn’t. The blanket was some type of fur.

“Oh this is amazing! Thank you Niall,” Louis said. He had to stand up to let the blanket roll out completely. It was very long and wide, and Louis just loved it. “I’m going to put it on the bed when we’re done here,” Louis promised, and the blonde man beamed happily.

“Alright, so, I didn’t know what to get you,” Zayn defended himself as he pushed a large box to Louis, struggling a little bit. The tiny man laughed and stood to help Zayn. Once the box was near the couch, Louis started tearing at the wrapping paper and stopped when a large piece came off, showing a picture on the box of what was inside. It was a white crib.

“Zayn,” Louis was speechless. He peeled the rest of the paper off and read all the box had to say about the crib. It could morph into a child's bed then into a full size bed as the child grew up.

“I, uh, I have another one in my room. I didn’t think you wanted to open two of the same present. I wanted to get black, but then I thought too many people get black, so I got white,” Zayn was rambling, but Louis didn’t mind. This was an amazing present. Harry smiled, looking over the box as well.

“I didn’t know he got this,” he said, and Louis nodded, opening the top to look inside at all the white wood.

“It’s perfect, thank you Zayn,” Louis moved forward to hug the man tightly. Niall pulled out a bag of chips and started eating them, wanting to see Louis’ reaction to Harry’s present. The gang member was holding a yellow manila folder. Louis frowned at it, and then held out his hand, so he could open it. Harry gave it to him, and Louis pulled out a packet of papers.

“Read the first page because the rest are technicalities,” Harry said, and Louis did as he was told. 

“Is this a receipt to a car?” Louis asked, flipping through a few pages until there was a picture of it for documentation purposes. The car was a 2014 Mazda 6 in a shiny red. “Is this what I think it is?” Louis asked in awe.

Harry nodded, settling one of his large hands on Louis' tiny waist. “Yeah, the car is in the garage if you want to see it. I thought it was the best option for two babies on their way. I also wanted you and Niall to start going out while Zayn and I are at work. I don’t want you stuck at home,” Harry explained to Louis, and he pulled Harry’s hand, moving from the room and all through the house until they came to the door to the garage.

“Open it,” Niall gushed, moving forward to turn the knob and push the door so Louis could see his new car.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis was speechless. The car was perfect. It wouldn’t dwarf him for it wasn’t too big, but it was big enough to hold two car seats and another person in the back.

“Do you like it?” The gang member asked, and Louis nodded, turning from the car to his man. He had tears in his eyes and when he smiled, his eyes crinkled and the tears fell.

“Yes, so much. Thank you guys. This was amazing,” Louis told them, moving to start a huge hug with all of them. They complied and held Louis tightly. “This was the best birthday ever,” Louis said and Niall laughed loudly and vibrantly.

“Yeah, we’re going to go to the movies. Also, we are gonna go out to get something to eat,” he said, and Louis nodded, happy with the simple plans. He couldn’t do much anyway. For one, it was winter, and two, he was pregnant. His birthday plans were pretty limited, and he was glad his friends took that into consideration.

“This all sounds so perfect,” Louis looked down at his little belly. If he wore a tight shirt, then it was guessable that he had two little buns in the oven.

“But it’s still early so you can go change while Zayn makes breakfast. I will bring the cribs into the room and after we eat, we can all can put them together,” Harry told Louis, leaning down to kiss his cheek and lead him back into the house so he could get ready for their day. Niall clapped his hands together and started begging Zayn to help cook but the man wouldn’t let him.

“I do not need you burning anything,” He told the bubbly Irishman who frowned, but then promised he wasn’t going to do anything of the sorts. “You can mix the batter,” Zayn gave up and lead Niall into the kitchen, so they could get started.   
Harry and Louis soon found themselves in front of the closet going through things that would still fit the pregnant man’s hips.

“I’m getting fat,” Louis pouted. Harry was quick to reassure the man that he wasn’t getting fat. He was just pregnant.

“How about this?” He asked, and Louis grabbed the jeans, looking at the size. He figured out a few days before that he was already a full two sizes larger than before. Louis didn’t move very much in weight so he didn’t have a very large range of sizes to choose from.

“It’s a size too small. Harry, look for that black pair we had earlier,” Louis told him, bending to go through a pile of jeans they already sorted through. They had only found one pair of pants that would fit Louis, but they were a neon blue, and the pregnant man hated them. The black pair was a size too small but it was stretchy, so it would have to do. “There it is,” Louis softly said, pulling the jeans out of the pile and throwing them onto the bed. Harry held up two shirts, a larger black one and a smaller black one.

“The small one is gonna show your tummy,” Harry told Louis, looking at it with bright eyes. “Please?” He asked, holding it out. The pregnant man sighed and snatched it from Harry’s hand and threw it on the bed.

“Alright, underwear and socks,” Louis moved from the mess in front of the closet to the dresser where they kept all of their smaller things.

“How about those black panties you’ve never worn?” Harry asked moving behind Louis to pull them out. They weren’t anything special, just black cotton panties.

Louis nodded, and Harry threw them onto the bed. Louis pulled out a pair of black ankle socks and started undressing himself, so he could change. It was then that Niall started pushing one of the two boxed cribs into the room. Louis didn’t mind his friend seeing him naked, and once Harry realized that, he let it fly.

Once Louis was dressed, he started helping Niall open the boxes and pull out pieces. Harry had to do some arguing with Louis about eating breakfast before making the cribs, but soon enough, all the boys were in the kitchen eating their food.   
“This is so good,” Louis complimented Zayn who blushed but nodded. Once they were all done eating, they moved back into the bedroom to start putting together the cribs.

“Maybe before we go to the movies, we can buy paint for the babies room and paint it. Then, we can put the cribs and everything into it,” Niall said, screwing two pieces of wood together. Louis looked at Harry hopefully, but the gang member shook his head.

“Louis can be there for the colour picking, but he can’t be in the room while it’s getting painted,” he told Niall, and Louis flopped down onto his bum, bottom lip pushed out.

“But Harry!”

“No buts Louis, you’re pregnant,” Harry said resolutely.

"Fine," Louis relented, "but only for these two."

Harry watched as Louis rubbed his tummy lovingly and whispered sweet nothings to their two unborn babies.

"Good. I'm glad you understand my rationale," Harry said as he walked up to Louis to embrace him.

Louis grumbled in protest but did nothing more to stop Harry from wrapping him up in his arms. In fact, Louis couldn't help but feel content with Harry hugging him and their babies resting safely between them.

When Harry pulled away, he said with a soft smile, "Go ahead and get ready. We're going paint shopping."

Louis squealed in delight and walked as quickly as he could to their room so he could grab his coat and shoes. They needed to be quick because all of the stores were closing early if they were not already closed.

"Let's go, let's go!" Louis exclaimed as he rushed to the front door with Harry, Niall, and Zayn following behind him. They all piled into Harry's sleek black Range Rover and headed out to the nearest Home Depot to pick up some paint.

Louis led the pack of boys into the store and to the paint section. He perused the colors from the many brands provided and picked up different paint swatches that caught his eye. After narrowing down to 5 favorite paint colors, Louis held them for Niall, Zayn, and Harry to see.

In the end, all three other boys weren't much help as they all chose different colors as their favorites. Harry preferred a soft yellow color. He wanted to paint the room that color and add a border along the top of the walls. Zayn liked a pale green the best and Niall liked an orange hue.

"If I pick yellow, we can add a cute giraffe border along the top. It'd be like a safari theme," Louis said.

"But," Zayn added, "you could also pick green and have a border of panthers and other jungle animals. It'd be like the jungle book!"

"That sounds pretty awesome," Louis commented.

"Hey now!" Niall exclaimed, "There is no denying that orange would be the best. A border of lions and cheetahs along the top would be badass."

"Louis," Harry said as he came up behind the boy. He ducked his head down and made a trail of kisses up Louis' neck before whispering in Louis' ear, "I'm sure you can guess which color you should pick to bring you the most pleasure."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zayn exclaimed. "Who ever said seduction was allowed? That's not fair at all."

"C'mon Louis, pick fairly here." Niall pouted as he held out the orange paint swatch.

"Um, I-I think yellow's the best," Louis managed to get out as Harry nibbled along his ear lobe. Zayn and Niall both threw up their hands with a laugh.   
“This is sooo not fair,” Niall said and Louis shrugged as Harry pulled away with a happy grin on his face. They bought the paint and went back to the house. Louis was sent to go take a hot bath while Zayn and Niall painted. Harry was setting up a reservation at the restaurant they were supposed to be eating at later in the afternoon.

By the time Louis was done with his soaking Harry was walking into the bathroom to help him shave his legs. Louis was in the mood for tights and they didn’t go on very easily with little whiskers tugging at them.   
“Look at my babies,” Harry murmured, leaning to kiss Louis’ tiny tummy. “They’re growing,” he commented, moving back to see Louis belly in full. When he put both of his large hands on Louis’ tummy he could just about cup both of his babies. Louis was pretty big already, his belly sticking out quite far.

“I love you,” Louis said running his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry was kneeling outside of the bathtub and Louis was standing inside.

“I love you too,” Harry murmured, moving forward to kiss the twins again. “9 and a half weeks pregnant,” Harry added and Louis nodded, looking down at his own growing tummy.

“Yeah, many more weeks to go. I’m going to get soo big,” he said and Harry chuckled, standing up to kiss Louis on the lips.

“Yes, so big with my babies. I can’t wait,” he wrapped Louis’ damn body in a towel and got him all dressed to go peek at the progress of the room. He wasn’t allowed to go in or look to long until the paint dried but Harry was sure the little man was going to love it already.


	42. Chapter 42

“This is perfection,” Louis said as he head poked into the painted room. Zayn knew what he was doing with paint, so he got all the corners and trim done while Niall just filled in the blank space.

“Thanks. I’m going to put the giraffes up once the paint is all try and we add a second coat,” Zayn said, spinning around to make sure that nothing was left unpainted.

“It’s going to take a week or so,” Niall said, putting his paint roller down. He clapped his yellow hands together and moved past Louis and into his and Zayn’s room to wash up.

“Alright, enough paint exposure,” Harry murmured, hand on Louis’ hip to pull him back gently.

“Yeah, it’s getting a bit late. I’m going to wash up with Nialler, and we all can go watch that movie and eat,” Zayn said, putting down his paint brush and capping the paint can back up. “Go find the movie that we’ll be watching Lou!” He said, moving out of the babies' room, closing the door, and patting Louis on the shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon Harry,” Louis started pulling Harry’s hand to lead him down the hall and into the living room. There was no T.V. but Harry’s laptop was sitting on the little coffee table. “I’m not sure what kind of movie I want to watch,” Louis murmured, pulling the computer into his lap. Harry sat next to Louis, moving his arm behind the boy on the back of the couch.

*~*~*~*

“Why did you pick ‘We’re the Millers,’ I thought we agreed on something scary!” Niall pouted, walking behind Zayn and next to Louis into the packed movie theater.

“We did no such thing,” Louis said back, holding Harry’s hand tightly. There were many members of the Society milling about in the large waiting area, but there were also many members of another gang. Society members were on high alert around Louis, knowing his status, and Harry. But the other gang was watching the couple with calculating eyes.

“They won't do anything in here. This is a free zone,” Harry said to Louis, then murmured something to Zayn.

“What’s a free zone?” Niall asked, and Louis nodded, watching the people around them, scared.

“Free zones are places around different towns that both gangs can be together without violence. No killings or anything of the sorts happen in places like this,” Zayn explained. They walked up to the ticket booth and bought the 4 tickets they needed for the movie.

*~*~*~*

“Okay, I have to admit, that movie was pretty funny,” Niall laughed, walking out of the theatre, his arm wrapped around Louis’ shoulders. All of the boys had red cheeks and blood shot eyes from crying as they laughed.

“He got his balls bit by a spider!” Zayn chuckled, patting Niall on the back. Niall removed his arm from around Louis and took Zayn’s hand.

“Now that was the best part, at the end, where it was on Youtube,” Harry said and Louis snuggled into his side. They made it to Harry’s car and all piled in. “So, we have reservations at this steakhouse,” Harry told the group, starting the vehicle. Louis hummed, rubbing his tiny hand over his growing tummy.

 

“A nice juicy steak sounds so good right now,” his mouth watered, and Harry laughed, reaching over to pat Louis’ leg. Zayn and Niall were cuddling in the back seat when Louis twisted to see what they were whispering about. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, cooing at the cuteness. 

“Delete that,” Niall said, reaching forward to grab at Louis’ phone. The pregnant man laughed and held it out of his reach. 

“I am not deleting a moment like that!” He laughed as Niall gave up, slumping back to lean against Zayn.

“Well, don’t ho posting it anywhere,” Zayn said, leaning forward to look through the front windshield. “I think you passed the turn,” he commented, tapping Harry on the shoulder. The curly haired male turned, looking but shook his head.

“No, it’s the next light,” he said. Louis looked at the picture he had taken of the two in the backseat.

“Hey Niall, guess what?” He turned, pushing Zayn’s face out of his way. The Irishman perked up, moving forward and effectively pushing Zayn back into his seat. 

“What?” He asked, looking at the picture Louis was showing him. Louis made it bigger, and zoomed in on Niall’s chin.

“That is the biggest pimple I have ever seen,” he commented, and Niall’s hand flew to his face and he looked at Zayn.

“Oh my god,” he was going to officially die.

“It’s photoshop,” Harry commented, turning the car violently to the right as a car slid into their lane. Louis’ eyes widened, and he gripped the dash. 

“What the fuck?” He shouted, looking at the gang member in the driver seat. Harry sent a short glance his way before flicking on his turn signal to turn left. They were at a red light.

“What do you mean, what the fuck, it wasn’t my fault they’re idiots,” Harry deflected, and Niall started mumbling to Zayn about his not-there face pimple.

“I am never getting into a car with you again,” Louis told him, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry laughed, leaning over the middle console to kiss Louis’ flushed cheek.

“I know you are, though. How are you going to get home?” He asked, and Louis twisted in his seat once more looking at Zayn.

“Don’t look at me, I do not have my car out here,” he said, and Louis huffed, rubbing his belly.

“Well, at least steak is involved.”

“Yeah, at least there’s that,” Harry hummed, making the turn when there was a green light. 

*~*~*~*

“That is the juiciest steak I’ve ever seen, Zayn. Do you see that?” Niall asked, poking a fork at Louis’ Steak. There were shrimp and this white sauce draped over it.

“Well you should have ordered it,” Zayn told him, poking at his salad. Niall frowned and picked up his hamburger, dipping it into his ranch before taking a big, juicy bite.

“Well I’d say that that looks just as good,” Louis mumbled, watching the juices from the burger drip down Niall’s chin and onto his shirt.

“Oh that’s gross,” Harry told Niall with a large grin. Louis jabbed his elbow into his side, and Harry coughed, choking on his french fry. “Now what was that for!” He cried looking at Louis who just flashed him a cute little smile.

“I have no idea what you’re on about,” he said, picking up a steak knife and starting to saw away at his medium-rare steak. “This is just too perfect, this shrimp?” He asked, looking at Harry with one stabbed on the end of his fork.

“What about it?” He asked, shoving a few onion rings into his mouth.

“It’s perfe-OH!” He cried, pushing back away from the table to look down at his belly. “I-I think I felt them,” he was in awe, staring down at his bump.

“It’s way too early, look,” Niall was quick as he pulled out his phone and pulled up a baby app.

“Will you get that thing out of my face,” Louis pouted, pushing at the phone, but it fell out of Niall’s hand and into Harry’s glass of soda pop.

“Ar-oh my god, this is impossible. We are all never going out again.” Harry declared, pulling Niall’s dead electronic out of his drink. “What did it feel like?”

“Well, it did feel like bubbles,” Louis mumbled, poking at his steak. He was so sure that he felt his little babies move around, but it could have been gas or something. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders and pulled him in close.

“It will happen, we’ll feel them kick and roll around in there. Sooner or later, they’ll be here, and we’ll be able to watch them move around and learn to crawl and walk. Hear them babble and talk,” Harry told Louis, and the pregnant man looked up at him with a small smile.

“Yeah, I can’t wait,” he said rubbing a small hand over his larger tummy. “This birthday has been awesome guys. I don’t know what I could have done without you...probably go crazy. I don’t know,” Louis wiped at his wet cheeks, happy tears flowing freely.

“What do you mean, I don’t think Harry here could have lived without you!” Zayn joked, but Harry eyed him and shook his head. He was sure that Louis had forgotten, but Harry was going to be killed if he hadn’t given Louis his necklace. He had been running out of time, and Louis was a spur of the moment split decision.

“I can’t wait until we’re able to open our presents,” Niall gushed, putting his sandwich down. Louis narrowed his eyes and reached over the table to hit his friend upside the head.

“This is a moment we’re having here, and you’re talking about your presents?” He scolded and Niall pouted, looking at Zayn. The man laughed, pulling him close much like Harry had done Louis.

“This is too perfect,” the waiter said, walking up with a digital camera. He snapped a picture and then quickly walked away. Louis frowned, and Harry pushed his chair back.

“I’ll be right back. Eat Louis,” He told the pregnant man and then left the table to follow the waiter.

“What’s that all about?” Niall asked, looking up at Zayn who was watching Harry walk away. 

“Pictures. That’s not allowed,” Zayn told them, pointing to Louis’ tummy. “You can be out in public all pregnant and stuff, but if the pictures get around, then people can trail us back to where we live, and we don’t want that.”

“Are you going to eat your soup?” Niall asked, eyeing Louis’ loaded potato soup. The pregnant man looked at it for a long moment and then nodded.

“Yeah, it looks to good not to eat,” he said, picking up a spoon to start eating it. Harry was back a moment later, broken camera in his hand. “Are you going to eat?” Louis asked him, ignoring the looks he shared with Zayn.

“Yeah, um. It's just, I thought I had more fries?” He looked around the table and then stared at Niall. The boy had chipmunk cheeks.

“Ithwathntme,” (It wasn't me) he slurred, a stray french fry falling out of his mouth.

“Oh my god, you didn’t.”

“Niall,” Zayn scolded and the blonde boy started laughing, the food slowly falling out of his mouth. “Oh m-NO,” Zayn screamed when Niall turned to him, his laughing uncontrollable. He spit all the fries from his mouth onto Zayn’s lap, a wet slap sounding. Louis gagged, laughing now too.

“I’m done, this is over. Holy Shit, fucking god Harry!” Louis laughed, hanging off of the man’s arm.

“We’re going to hell.”


	43. Chapter 43

“It’s Christmas, Louis! Oh my god, wake up!” Niall called out, banging on the bedroom door of Harry and Louis’ room. The gang member was the first to wake up due to the loud noise, his arms wrapped around Louis’ swollen middle.

“Will you shut the fuck up!” He yelled after looking at the clock on the bedside table. It was only 4 in the morning, much too early for any right minded person to be awake.

“What’s up?” Louis grumbled, turning to face Harry and snuggling into the man’s bare chest.

“Niall wants us to go open presents,” Harry told him, pulling away from Louis to climb out of their warm bed. He cringed as the colder air in their home hit his bare torso. Stepping towards the door, Harry threw it open grumpily, yelling in pain as Niall’s fist collided with his nose. “Fucking shit!”

“Oh crap, oh my god. It’s bleeding. Zayn!” Niall cried out, running from Harry and into his room and slamming the door shut behind himself.

Harry turned and walked back into the bedroom, watching as Louis slowly sat up, dazed and confused.

“What in the living hell was that?” He asked, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and crawling out. Harry shrugged, moving past Louis and into their bathroom. He grabbed a roll of toilet paper from behind the toilet for his bloody face. “No, don’t you go wasting my toilet paper, you brute,” Louis scolded, taking the roll away from Harry. He gave the man a black washcloth, “Use tepid water. Hot or water will only make it worse.”

“Are you serious?” Harry asked, holding up the little rag. Louis raised a plucked brow, and Harry huffed, going to the sink to blow his nose. He then turned the water on to run the red down the drain. There was a commotion from the bedroom, and Louis peeked his head in. Zayn was pulling a resistant Niall through and into the bathroom. Once the Irishman knew there was no way to get out of the grip and away, he went slack.

“What do you say?” Zayn asked, pointing to Harry who was trying to get the blood to stop dripping from his nose. Niall pouted, looking at Louis and begging him to find a way to get Niall free.

Louis shook his head and sat down on the toilet, the lid down. “No, you hurt my man. You can apologize,” Louis said, motioning to Harry who splashed water on his face, the blood not dripping from his nose anymore.

“Fine.” Niall said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m sorry that I wanted you guys to wake up and come open presents. I’m sorry that Harry opened the door and my knocking ended up hitting him in his face,” Niall turned his nose up, and Louis sighed, setting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

“You are impossible, you know that?” Louis asked, peeking at Niall who had a huge grin plastered on his lips.

“Well at least you guys are awake now, and we can open presents,” Niall said, moving quickly out of Zayn's grip and out of the room.

“You hid his presents right?” Louis asked Harry who nodded. They didn’t want Niall getting into them during the night so the Irishman’s presents were in Harry and Louis’ closet, on the top shelf. Zayn left the bathroom to go find the hyper man, and Harry leaned against the sink counter.

“What did you get him?” Harry asked, looking up to the ceiling, watching as the mini chandelier glinted.

“I got him an-” Louis was cut off by Niall rushing back into the bathroom, holding something in his hands. It seemed like Niall had found their hiding spot.

“An ice cream maker!” He screamed and Louis jutted his thumb to Niall.

“That.”

“Good god,” Harry groaned, pushing from the counter. Louis stood from the toilet, and they followed the hyper Niall back into their bedroom. “It’s like we already have one kid,” Harry told Louis as they took in the mess of wrapping paper on their bed.

“A Playstation 4, oh my god Harry,” Zayn said, moving to stand next to the couple as Niall started fiddling with the cords of his new console. “I didn’t know what to get him,” Zayn mumbled, looking sad. Louis elbow nudged the man with a scowl.

“You got him a fucking baby. You can’t say you didn’t know what he wanted,” Louis scolded. Around midnight, four hours ago, Zayn and Louis were talking about a pregnant mother who needed adoptive parents. She was 7 months along, and no one wanted a baby so soon. Zayn had gotten her number and information, and he was going to be talking to Niall about her.

“That’s a baby. And it wouldn’t even be here for another 2 months,” Zayn said. Louis sighed and watched his best friend mess around with his new game. Harry moved forward to help him before he broke it.

“She’s Irish at least. He’s going to have his own heritage,” Louis told Zayn, and the man nodded, a small smile on his pale lips.

“Yeah, she said the father is also Irish. So, there’s a full breed in her,” Zayn joked, and Louis jabbed his elbow into his side. Zayn laughed, and Louis cracked a small smile. Niall looked up from his playstation and watched them for a moment before going back to trying to plug the plugs into their right slots.

Once Niall’s playstation was all set up and plugged into the T.V. in his room, all four of them made their way into the living room so everyone else could open their presents.

Niall had everyone’s presents stacked under a little glass Christmas tree he bought the week before. They didn’t want to get an actual tree until the babies were born. Niall pushed three wrapped boxes Zayn’s way, and the man sat down, picking up the smallest.

“From Harry,” he read, looking up at his best friend who cheesed. Zayn rolled his eyes with a chuckle and started peeling away at the silver wrapping tape. “Really Harry?” Zayn asked, looking up from his present at his friend, a large smile on his face. He pulled out a little tin can that held many pencils for drawing, something Zayn loved to do. “Thanks man,” he said, patting Harry on the arm when the gang member sat next to him.

Niall handed Zayn the medium sized present, and Louis smiled, sitting down on the floor next to all the presents. “That one's from me,” he said before Zayn could read the little tab on who it was from. Zayn nodded and started tearing away at the paper.

“It’s a baby book,” Niall murmured, moving forward to look at it. Zayn nodded, handing it to Niall. The boy started flipping through the blank pages and quickly lost interest. He didn’t know that he was going to be filling it up soon. Niall quickly pushed his own present into Zayn’s lap and the man started opening it, laughing at the little blanket that it held. It wasn’t a large bed blanket but a smaller one for cuddling on a couch or something. “This is sooo cute!” He said, leaning down to kiss Niall lightly on the lips.

It was Louis' turn next, and he ripped through all his presents like a cat. Speaking of a cat, Fluffy had gotten presents too. Louis pulled out a little box from it’s wrapping and smiled happily at all the little baby booties. “They’re so little,” he gushed, holding them up to Harry. Of course, the man already knew what they looked like. Louis didn’t bother looking but if he had he would have known that it was Harry who bought them. Niall got Louis a shiny new pair of shoes, and Zayn got him a foot massager for when his feet started to swell.

Harry was the last one to go, and Louis got him a little ring to put on one of his fingers. Of course, it was bought with Harry’s money, but he loved it anyway, slipping it onto his middle right finger. Niall got the man a new pair of pajama bottoms, knowing that Harry’s favorite pair to wear around the house were wearing out. Zayn got Harry new tires for his car as the old ones were balding out.

Fluffy was all in his presents though, as he was the one who got the most at 9. Louis got him a new collar, a black one, a little scratching post, and some tags for his new collar. Niall got him new food bowls and a little brush for his fur to help with his shedding problem and a huge sleeping post for the cat to climb on and nap. Harry didn’t want to get Fluffy anything, but when Louis scolded him, he decided that he would buy some cat treats and toys, the best he could do. Zayn also got Fluffy some catnip, making the cat naturally high as soon as he sniffed the mini pillow it was packed in.

“He’s too spoiled. I think we should take it all back,” Harry said, and the cat played around with the catnip pillow, throwing it and running to catch it.

“Oh, don’t be mean,” Louis scolded with a laugh, reaching up to pull Harry down and give him a big smacking kiss. This was their first Christmas, and Louis hoped it was the first of many.

“There’s one more present,” Zayn said, reaching behind the couch to grab a little purple folder. Louis and Harry knew that it held the adoption papers and the information on the women holding the baby, but Niall was confused. Zayn handed him the folder and the Irishman opened it and started reading the papers it held. No one could figure out what Niall was feeling as he read through all the papers for he didn’t smile or frown, but he did have tears falling down his cheeks.

“This is no joke?” He asked after a long moment, putting the folder down to look at Zayn. The man nodded and not a moment later, Niall was in his lap, sobbing. “Thank you!” He cried happily, holding tightly onto his lover.

Louis smiled at the two, looking up at Harry and the man smiled down at him. “Wanna give them some space?” He asked and Louis nodded, standing from his spot on the floor, his right hand on the bottom of his small belly to support it through the movement.

Harry and Louis made their way back to the room to lie down for some much needed sleep. “I’m going to make ham for dinner tonight. I’m giving you mashed potato duty,” Louis told Harry, climbing back into their large fluffy bed. The gang member pulled off his pajama bottoms leaving himself in briefs and joined Louis, kissing him softly on his little nose. 

“Alright. I’m going to add sour cream. Make it all creamy,” Harry said and Louis nodded, blinking sleepily up at him. “You’re getting freckles,” Harry murmured, lifting a hand to trace the little light brown spots on Louis cheekbones and nose.

“Technically i’ve always had them. They’re just darker,” Louis told him, lifting his own hand to rub at his eyes. “I’m going to be 10 weeks pregnant soon,” Louis told Harry, moving his hand down to rub at his enlarging belly. “At this rate i’m going to be huge,” he commented and Harry splayed his large hand next to Louis’ to rub his babies.

“Means they’re healthy,” Harry said and Louis nodded, closing his eyes to try and get some sleep. Harry leaned in and pecked his lips once and Louis smiled. They fell asleep like that. 

 

*~*

“I seriously can’t believe you did it!” Niall said once he was done crying, the shock of it all coming down some. Zayn was looking at the picture of the women in the folder, her large belly on display. “Does she know the gender yet?” He asked and Zayn shook his head, leaning forward to kiss Niall’s jaw lightly.

“No, she doesn’t want to know. Doesn’t want to get attached,” Zayn said and Niall ran his fingers over the picture, over the belly. “We need to paint our own baby room now. Done Louis’, it’s our turn. Gotta buy baby clothes, bottles, diapers, wipes, everything. We only have two months at most,” Zayn told Niall who turned to him, cheeks still pink and a bit damp.

“Gosh, we’ll go tomorrow. Get it all, all of it,” Niall said turning to wrap his arms around Zayn’s neck, holding him in a tight hug. “This is amazing Zaynie. This is everything i’ve always wanted. A little baby!” Niall pulled back to look at the picture again. The woman was beautiful with long brown hair and bright blue eyes.

“I wonder what the father looked like,” Zayn said, pulling Niall into his lap proper.

“I hope he looked like her. She’s gorgeous,” Niall said picking up the picture to get a better look at it. “If it’s a girl I want to name her Aliannah (ali-anna). What do you think?” Niall asked, turning his head to look at Zayn who was staring at the picture.

It took him a moment to respond but when he did it was with a large smile, “Yeah. That’s perfect. And because you picked the girls name it’ll be up to me to pick the boys name. Ganna have to give me a while,” Zayn said and Niall nodded, kissing Zayn on the corner of his mouth.

“Wanna go celebrate? Louis and Harry probably went back to bed,” Niall whispered nuzzling his nose against Zayn’s ear, breathing puffs against his neck.

“Celebrate how?” Zayn asked, thumbs rubbing circles on Niall’s hipbones.

“I don’t care. Maybe, suck your cock then ride you until I can’t anymore?” Niall asked and Zayn let out a breathy moan, leaning close to nip at Niall’s throat, pulling on it to leave behind a faint pink hickey. Niall never liked being on top, loved being covered by Zayn when he was getting pounded into.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s do that. C’mon,” Zayn said pulling from Niall to stand up and pull him up. He lifted Niall by the waist so the boy would wrap his legs around Zayn’s waist.


	44. Chapter 44

New Years went by in a blink of an eye, midnight rolling around and the two couples kissing as the T.V. blared with cheers from London. January wasn’t very eventful except for Zayn’s birthday. Harry got the man new rims for his car, Louis got him an expensive pack of pastels, and Niall got him some new shoes he’s been wanting.

February rolled around and Louis was excited as ever. It was Harry’s birthday on the 1st, and Louis couldn’t wait to give him his presents. It seemed like winter was the time to spend money for it was 3 birthdays and a holiday, but nobody minded it much for it was the only time of the year they were going to spend like this. 

Zayn and Niall were busy doing their own thing a lot, buying for the baby they were going to get mid-february. Zayn had chosen Max for a boy's name much to Niall’s distaste. They had their nursery all set up, and Louis loved it. It took the two a long while to figure out how they were going to paint it, Niall’s orange theme with lions and cheetahs or Zayn’s green theme with jungle animals. They settled on the orange, more gender neutral, and Louis couldn’t keep himself out of the room.

The twins bedroom was finished and had all the furniture in it, but they wouldn’t be there for a while, and it was surreal for Niall and Louis that there was going to be a newborn baby in the nursery in only 3 short weeks.

“I just love it Niall, it’s amazing,” Louis said, sitting and rocking in the pale brown rocking chair. It was made of wood because Niall couldn’t stand sitting in a stuffy chair. Niall was fixing the dark brown and white blankets of the crib, but as Louis spoke, he turned with a large smile.

“Zayn did such a good job with it,” Niall said, looking at the accented wall that was full of orange and brown animals. “You’re getting so pregnant too. Your belly is gorgeous,” Niall said, moving to kneel in front of Louis and put his hands on the 15 week pregnant belly. “They’re getting so big. I wish I could get pregnant like you.”

Louis watched his friend with a soft smile. “You may not be able to get pregnant like me, but at least you’re going to have a little baby soon without having to go through all the things I’m going through,” Louis told him, looking up as the bedroom door opened to reveal Zayn. The raven haired man was holding his phone, reading a text.

“Harry said he’s going to be home soon. He wants you to get ready for your date,” Zayn said, looking up from his phone at Louis and then around the room with dreamy eyes. Zayn loved the room, though he would never say so. It was his art, and he never wanted to gloat.

“I hate that he’s taking me out on his birthday,” Louis said, holding his hand out to Niall. The blonde stood up and helped pull Louis out of the rocker. With Louis’ enlarged belly, he couldn’t bend enough to get himself out of the rocking chair without help.

“He understands. He wants this,” Niall said, and Louis nodded, rubbing his thumb over his engagement ring. There were many things in his life right now that he couldn’t believe were happening. He was engaged, he was pregnant, he was famous in the world of gangs, and his friend was going to have a baby. It was all almost a bit too much, but Louis could take it, for he was going to get through the tough times of too many things going on and just thrive in his new life.

Louis felt the full effects of being pregnant when he left the comfort of his home. All eyes were on him now, for he couldn’t hide the bump under a coat anymore, no matter how large the coat was. Instead of just the bottom of his tummy, between his hips, pooching out, it was now fully rounded at the top also. He was undeniably pregnant, though no one but Stalling, Niall, Zayn, Harry, the doctor, and himself knew that there were twins. People were guessing, from the looks of things online, but Louis wasn’t ever going to confirm it. If the other gangs knew that Louis was pregnant with twins, they would try harder to kill them. Two heirs to the leader position of the gang was much worse than one.

No one, luckily, has tried anything on Louis and for that, he was grateful. He knew it was because Stalling was not dead yet and Harry wasn’t the leader yet, but Louis was biding his time before he was always stuck at home. He wanted to be out as much as he could, so when he was locked away, he would be able to handle it better.

Stalling was doing much worse than before, now having a tube down his throat to help him breath and to feed him, for it was too much energy to chew and swallow. The doctors gave the man a month or so more to live, and Louis felt bad. Harry didn’t seem like he cared that Stalling was his father, as he just wanted the man gone so they could move on with their lives.

The dinner went great, and Louis and Harry had a great laid back day at home just being with each other for the special day. A week later, Louis had to go back to the doctors for an annual monthly check up.

“Well, you are 16 weeks along now, looking amazing.” Harris said, looking over Louis’ stretched tummy. They did a lot of ultrasounds lately to make sure that the babies were alright and that Louis’ insides were staying the way that they should to keep the babies there. Louis was now used to the cold gel Harris used on his belly for the want to pick up the picture.

“They look like actual babies now,” Harry said, leaning closer to look at the screen. Louis laughed but stopped when he saw the two babies shift and kick around.

“Why don’t I feel that?” He asked, and Harris shrugged, taking a few pictures after measuring a few things.

“They’re small and swimming in fluids. You’ll feel them within the next month I’d imagine. Most mothers do,” he said, pulling back to wipe at Louis’ belly. He measured the fundal height (Size of belly) and wrote it down on some papers. “Do you have any concerns or anything of the sorts you’d like to ask?” Harris asked, looking at the two parents, and Louis shook his head. Harry did the same. “Alright. I’ll schedule an appointment for the 9th of March, just the beginning of your 20th week and a month from now. Then we’ll be able to see the genders of your babies,” Harris said with a wink. Louis clapped his hands and let Harry help him to stand up.

“Oh I can’t wait until I know what they are!” Louis said, and Harry nodded, leaning down to kiss him softly.

“One more month. Niall and Zayn’s baby is due in two weeks also,” Harry added, and Louis nodded now even more excited. They were going to find out the gender of Niall and Zayn’s baby and have the baby in the house and soon after find out the gender of their own baby!

“Thank you Dr.Harris. We’ll be seeing you,” Louis said as he took the slip of paper with the doctor appointment down. Harris smiled and nodded, handing Louis his coat from where it was hanging on the back of the door.

*~*~*~*~*

It was 2 in the morning when Niall’s phone started going off, ringing loudly and relentlessly. It was the 18th of February, a week too early for his baby to be born, so he couldn’t imagine what the hassle was. “Zayn,” he mumbled, flopping his hand back to his the man on the side. “Zayn can you answer my phone?” He asked, grabbing his phone from the bedside table to throw it at Zayn.

The phone rang and went silent. It then started ringing again but stopped with a tired, “Hello," from the gang member. Niall was almost asleep when the man shot up into a sitting position, slapping his hand at Niall’s hip. “Alright, we’ll be there in a couple of minutes,” He said, hanging up the phone and jumping out of bed.

“What’s the matter?” Niall asked, sitting up. He rubbed his tired eyes and threw the blanket off of his lap and climbed out of bed. “Zayn?” He asked as a pair of pants were thrown at him.

“Get ready. She’s having the baby!” Zayn cried, pulling on a shirt and rushing out of the room to bang on Harry and Louis’ door. Louis has made it very clear that he wanted to be there, no matter the time, for when Zayn and Niall met their new baby.

“What’s up?” Louis asked, opening the door. He didn’t sound tired, so Niall chalked it up to already being awake with Harry. He quickly got dressed and moved into the bedroom to find Harry helping Louis get some sweatpants on. “You guys go get in the car, we’ll be out in a moment,” Louis told him, peering up to look between the two soon to be parents. Niall took Zayn’s hand and pulled him out of the bedroom and through the house to the garage. He clicked a little button on the wall the the door started to open, showing two guards standing there. Niall shooed them out of the way before getting into the passenger seat of the car. Zayn had the car started and heating for Louis before Niall was even buckled up.

“Zayn,” Niall said, looking down at his shaking hands.

“Yeah?” The man asked, looking over. Seeing the boy shaking, he took one into his own.

“We’re going to have a baby today. A little baby,” Niall said, looking up to look into his lovers eyes. Zayn smiled and nodded, leaning over the middle console to kiss the boys lips.

“We are. Finally,” the gang member whispered as the back door opened, and Louis slipped in. Harry was quickly on the other side and inside. Zayn didn’t wait for them to buckle up before he was putting the car into reverse and backing out of the garage and out onto the street. The hospital was a half an hour away but with the way Zayn was speeding, they made it there in half the time.

“We’re looking for Sandra Marxy?” Zayn asked the receptionist. “She’s having our baby,” he added when she looked from one boy to another. She looked Niall and Zayn up and down before looking through her folder she had. 

“She’s in the delivery room 8. Only the parents will be allowed in,” she said, pointing her finger at Zayn and Niall. Louis looked at the signs plastered to the walls and started quickly walking down the hallway that would take them to the delivery room. When they got there, they were faced with a tall blonde women, someone who looked almost exactly like the women who was giving birth to Zayn and Niall’s babies.

“Oh, you’re here. Please go in,” she said, shooing them into a little washing room to wash their arms, face, and hands. They put on gloves and then were escorted into the room by a short little nurse.

“So, who are you?” Louis asked, peering at the women, looking her up and down.

“I’m Sandra’s mother,” She answered, looking Louis over in return, staring at his belly for a long moment. Louis didn’t have time to put a coat on so he was in sweat pants, converse, and a sweatshirt. “How far along are you?” She asked, moving a bit closer.

“17 and a half weeks,” Louis told her, and she narrowed her blue eyes. “With twins,” he added, and she nodded, her lips parting.

“Oh, that’s just amazing,” she said, and Louis nodded, shifting to sit in one of the hard blue seats they had set around the waiting room. Harry sat next to him, already half asleep again. He cared about the new baby, but he knew that labors could last for a long time, and it was 2 in the morning.

Things were quiet for a while and around 5am is when the door opened again. Louis stood up as quickly as he could, hitting Harry on the arm to wake him up.

Zayn and Niall walked out of the room, a little pink bundle in Niall’s arms. “It’s a girl,” he said, looking up from her to Louis. The man moved forward to pull back the corner of the blanket to take a look at the week early baby. She had dark hair but with blonde running thick in the mother's family, Louis knew that it would lighten up.

“What did you name her?” He asked, taking the feather light baby girl when Niall handed her over.

“Aliannah,” Niall said. 

“Aliannah Yaser Malik,” Zayn said, and Louis looked up at Harry, beaming at the little baby that he held in his arms. Yaser was Zayn’s father’s name, a man who passed away long ago.

“That’s a perfect name,” Harry said, leaning over Louis’ shoulder to take a look at the sleeping baby girl. Louis held her for a little while longer then gave her back to her daddies.

“We’ll be able to leave once they make the birth certificate and we sign it. The mother is also signing papers right now for the state so they have backup and make sure she’s not having second thoughts about giving Aliannah up,” Niall told them, sitting down in one of the blue chairs.

The grandmother of the baby was already gone, into the room to talk to her daughter.

“So she’s allowed to come home today?” Louis asked, sitting down on Niall’s left, Zayn taking the spot on his right.

“Yeah, she’s allowed to come home today. A week early but perfectly healthy,” Zayn said, moving to give Niall a light kiss.

“We got our baby now,” The Irishman said, and Louis nodded along with Zayn and Harry. They got their own baby now.


	45. Chapter 45

Adjusting to parenthood for Niall was the hardest thing he’d ever done. He really should have gone to parenting classes or something before going through with all of this, but he would never regret his daughter.

Aliannah was currently screaming in her crib, rolling her head from side to side. She was too young to make tears, and Niall had to admit, it made it easier on his heart.

“Are you hungry?” He asked her, leaning over the side of the crib to pull the crying baby out. She quieted at his voice and touch but still whimpered and made soft cries. She blinked up at him with foggy blue eyes, and Niall smiled. He was sure that her eyes would stay blue as she grew up, though most babies were born with blue and change as they grow.

“She okay?” Zayn asked, moving into the doorway. He leaned against the frame, and Niall turned, snuggling their baby close to his chest.

“Yeah, I think she’s hungry though,” he said, and the gang member nodded, leaving the room to make the bottle. Niall sat down in the wooden rocker and rocked back and forth, looking over his tiny baby girl. She was swallowed up in her newborn onesie, but she was of a healthy weight and size. Zayn was back after a moment, holding out a warm bottle to Niall.

It’d been a week since they were able to take Aliannah home and the adoption was made final. Her mother could no longer take her back, and Niall was relieved. Louis seemed just a tad bit jealous of the baby for she got all of Niall and Zayn’s attention. Harry was gone a lot now too, at Stalling's home as the man was going off of the deep end in a bad way. Niall tried to spend as much time with Louis as he could, but Aliannah loved to be awake during the nighttime hours, so Niall was asleep a lot during the day time.

“If you have her, I’m going back to bed,” Zayn said, and Niall nodded, leaning his head back in a long yawn.

“Is Harry still here?” He asked, looking at the little clock on the baby's wall. It was 5 am, and Harry tended to leave before Louis woke up.

“I think he just woke up. I heard his phone going off,” Zayn said and Niall nodded, looking down at the tiny girl in his arms, suckling at her milk. “I kinda feel bad for Louis,” Zayn started, moving into the room to sit on the floor, leaning against the wall.

“Yeah. Harry’s always gone, and Louis’ like 4 and a half months pregnant,” Niall said and scrunched his nose, “Well. Not really. You know what? Fuck the months. We’ll go by weeks. He’s 18 and a half weeks pregnant with twins, and he doesn’t have our help anymore and Harry’s always gone. He’s lonely. Do you think we should invite his mom over?” Niall asked, twisting the nipple in Ali’s mouth for she had fallen asleep eating. She woke up again, and and started eating. She was almost done with her bottle.

“I don’t think she’ll come. I actually called her before Louis’ birthday to see if she can come over, but she made some dumb ass excuse about not having the money for gas. I offered it to her, but she’s like..too high and mighty to take it. I don’t think she’ll come now,” Zayn pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them.

“It’s like he doesn’t have any family to help him through any of this. I don’t know when the last time he actually talked to his mom. They used to be really close,” Niall said, pulling the bottle from his daughter's lips, setting it aside. He lifted her half asleep body and layed her on his chest and started patting her back, knowing she had bubbles in her tummy for her little hands were open instead of naturally closed.

“Do you think we should do something for him?” Niall asked, starting to rock the chair once more. He had stopped so Ali wouldn’t choke on her milk.

“What would we do? He’s really pregnant and moody all the time,” Zayn said, standing up to take his daughter once she burped. He placed her back into her crib just in time to hear a crash. Niall was the first one out of the room, moving quickly into Louis and Harry’s.

Louis was standing at the foot of the couple’s bed, tears running down his face, and Harry was standing at his side, a broken lamp at his feet. Harry glanced up at Zayn and Niall once the door opened, threw his hands up, and went into the bathroom. Louis sniffled and wiped his face, a sob ripping free.

“What’s the matter?” Niall asked, moving to Louis, pulling his best friend into a tight hug. Well, tight as he could get with a large pregnant belly in the way.

“I just asked him if he could stay home for one day, but he just, I don’t know!” Louis cried, burying his face into Niall’s shoulder, his hands gripping the fabric of his shirt. Zayn was already in the bathroom, talking quietly with Harry.

“He’s just stressed out baby,” Niall soothed, rubbing his hands up and down Louis’ aching back. There were days that the man couldn’t stand due to the pain in his feet and back.

“I’m stressed out too!”

Niall didn’t say anything, just looked over Louis’ shoulder as the bathroom door opened. Zayn bent to clean the glass from the lamp, and Harry grabbed his wallet and left the room. “Do you want to lie back down? I’ll be with you. At least until Ali wakes up again,” Niall said, and Zayn walked to them, large pieces of glass in his hands.

“I’ll watch her. You stay here with Louis. Get a good rest,” He said leaning forward to kiss Niall lightly on the lips before leaving the room to throw the glass away. The rest would be cleaned up later. Niall directed Louis back to the bed, and they both lay down, Louis being the little spoon while Niall curled his not much bigger body around him.

*~*

Louis was awake within a few hours, hurling into the toilet. His morning sickness was back and he hated it. He rubbed his babies and hummed, rocking his upper half back and forth. Louis was kneeling in front of the toilet trying as hard as he could to not throw up anymore. He started feeling flutters the day before, like the babies were moving around. Louis has yet to feel an actual kick, he hopes Harry is home when he does.

When Louis was sure that he was done throwing up, he stood up, holding the rim of the toilet seat, and made his way to the bathroom sink to brush his teeth. He needed to take a bath, but he also needed Harry to be there to help him get in and out, to shave his legs and pubes for him.

When his mouth was rinsed out, Louis rested his hands against the lip of the counter and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wasting away with these babies. Using his toes, Louis scooted a glass scale closer and stepped on, watching himself as it took his weight.

“I’ve lost 7 pounds,” he said, stepping off of it. He was 18 and a half weeks pregnant and he was losing weight. He had seen the doctor just 2 and a half weeks ago and here he was, 7 pounds lighter.

“It all started once Harry started leaving,” Niall said, leaning against the door frame. Louis looked up at him and shook his head, stepping off of the scale.

“We can’t blame any of this on him. If I was being responsible, I would be able to take care of myself without him having to be here.” Louis said, pushing the scale back into it’s spot. Harry didn’t need to know that he was weighing himself.

“You’ve been getting depressed,” Niall said, and Louis shook his head.

“I wasn't depressed when you got Aliannah. That was a freaking week ago. Niall you can’t get depressed in a week,” Louis groaned, sitting himself down on the little chair that was in the bathroom. Harry put it in there so he could sit with Louis while the man took a bath.

“I’m pretty sure most people can’t get depressed that fast but you can,” Niall said, moving in. He flushed the toilet, put the seat down, and then sat down. “You let your emotions get the most of you and now that you’re pregnant. It’s worse,” he added, and Louis shook his head, lifting a hand to wipe at his wet cheeks. He was crying now and he hated that he had no control over it.

“I love him so much,” Louis sobbed, setting his elbows on his knees and putting his face into his hands. “I’ve gotten so used to him being here so much that he can’t even leave for a few hours without me feeling like shit,” he sniffed and rubbed at his pink nose. The Irishman shook his head, leaning back against the tank of the toilet.

“I-” he paused, “-Harry has been gone for a long time most days. Leaving before you wake up and getting back just as you’re going to bed. He’s only going to be doing this until Stalling dies. The man is in really bad condition,” Niall grabbed an extra roll of toilet paper and tossed it to Louis.

“My back hurts all the time, my feet ache. I can’t even make myself food. He needs to be here and not with some man who says he’s his father,” Louis spat, wiping at his face angrily. Niall looked up as Zayn walked in, holding their quiet daughter in his arms.

“I think you should schedule him an appointment with his doctor,” Niall said, and Zayn glanced at the half crying, half cursing pregnant man.

“I don’t think I can,” Zayn said, leaning down to hand the baby to Niall. Louis looked up at them, quieting down. They were such a happy little family. Zayn was there for Niall and Niall was there for Zayn. They had each other and now they had a little baby girl. Here Louis was, alone most of the time, and disgustingly pregnant.

“What’s going on in here?” Harry asked, moving past Zayn. He looked at the couple then turned his eyes to Louis. “Lou?” he asked, moving to the pregnant man, kneeling in front of him. “What’s the matter?”

Louis shook his head, turning it so Harry couldn’t touch his face. The gang member scrunched his eyebrows, sending a glance over his shoulder as Niall and Zayn left the room.

“I want you home more,” Louis whispered, looking at Harry with his big blue eyes. His eyes lashes were clumped together with the moisture of his tears and his cheeks were rubbed pink. He was gorgeous.

“I’ll be home more. Stalling is on life support now. Um, they’re going to give you and me a week to get our shit together to take his role and then they’re going to do a small ceremony on T.V. for the whole gang to see then they’re going to pull his plug,” Harry said, and Louis lifted his tiny hand with some tissue to rub at his red nose.

“He’s going to die?” He asked and has never felt more horrible in his life. Louis was almost glad that the man was going to be dead. Just so he can have his Harry back.

“Yeah, he’s going to die. But that means our lives are going to get more dangerous. People are going to see him dead and know that I’m the new leader and that you’re my pregnant boy. They’ll do almost anything to kill you and me. You first because they know I’d go crazy. You’re holding my two babies inside of you and they do not want them born,” Harry said, and Louis nodded, rubbing his hands over his growing belly. He was holding Harry’s babies.

“Do the other gangs know where we live?” Louis asked, holding his hands out to Harry so the man could help him stand up. Once he was standing, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle, snuggling his face into his chest.

“Only the people that need to know, know,” Harry told him, hugging him back. “Have you eaten today love?” He asked and Louis shook his head, unaware that it was almost 2 in the afternoon. “Then lets get you something to eat. What are you in the mood for?”

Louis thought for a moment, thinking of all the foods he could eat. “Shrimp,” he said, scrunching his eyes together, trying to figure out what kind he wanted. “Shrimp scampi or something with pasta, I don’t know,” pouting Louis pulled back to look up at Harry.

“Well let’s go to Olive Garden. They have this Shrimp dish with this cheesy pasta, and I think you’d like it,” Harry said, pulling from Louis to take his little hand and bring him back to the bedroom to get changed. Louis changed into a large maroon hoodie and a pair of stretchy tight like pants. Once Louis was all ready to go, Harry led them through the house and to his car for the short drive to the restaurant.

They were seated immediately as the maitre'd saw the paper airplane necklaces. Louis was quick to grab a breadstick, but blushed when his stomach grumbled. Louis gave Harry a shy smile and was returned with a fond smile from Harry. Harry stretched his arm out and held out his hand for Louis to rest his hand on. Louis placed his hand on Harry's and linked their fingers together.

"I'm sorry about the distance there has been between us lately. I'll be here for you more often, I promise," Harry said with big, trusting eyes that Louis wanted to believe.

"I wish," Louis mumbled before taking a bite of his breadstick.

"Please, Louis. Let me prove it to you," Harry begged.

"Just, don't make promises you know you can't keep," Louis said sadly. "There are things you can't control that are going to make this harder."

"I know that it will be worth it, no matter what happens. Please tell me you think so too," Harry implored as he squeezed Louis' hand tightly.

"Of course I do," Louis said fondly as he gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze. "Anything with you will be worth it."

Their moment was broken when a waitress came up and asked them if they were ready to order. Louis ordered the dish that Harry recommended while Harry got a dish with an elaborate name.

The meal was slow and quiet but it was soon over, and Harry paid the bill. They left and were met with a baby's cries when they walked through the front door. Niall was changing Aliannah’s diaper, and she hated the cold wet wipes. Harry’s phone rang as he was taking off his shoes, and he answered it, watching as Louis narrowed his eyes. The pregnant man crossed his arms, watching him but feeling the soreness in his feet he walked away, going to lie down in their bed.

“Please don’t tell me that you have to leave again,” Zayn begged, taking the dirty diaper from Niall’s hands to throw it away. Harry shoved his phone back into his pocket and shook his head.

“No, they were just letting me know that he’s now on oxygen too, to make him breath. He’s not doing it himself anymore,” Harry told him, following the man into the kitchen. The baby’s cries quieted down a moment later, Niall done with the change.

“I can’t believe he’s actually going to die. He’s been our boss all our lives,” Zayn said, sitting down at the island, folding his hands together.

“Yeah. And now I’m going to be the boss. Doing the paperwork. Keeping track of the drugs and money. Putting hitlists on people’s heads. I have two little babies coming into this world Zayn. I’m bringing them into hell,” Harry said and Zayn sighed, nodding.

“Yeah. I have a little girl and I’m going to be your second in hand. I’m scared of all the other gangs trying to harm our family,” Zayn admitted.

“I hope we can handle this. I hope our lovers can handle this,” Harry said, sitting down at the island next to Zayn. The gang members sat there for a long while.

Zayn got up to help Niall with the baby and Harry soon got up to join Louis in bed. He snuggled his fiance and rubbed a soothing hand over his babies.

“We find out their genders in a week and a half,” Louis whispered, putting one of his hands over Harry’s.

“Yeah, just a week and a half,” Harry said.


	46. Chapter 46

“So, 19 weeks?” Niall asked, typing away at his laptop. Louis glanced over the top of his own laptop and nodded.

“Yeah. Yesterday,” he said, and Niall typed in the number.

“It says that the babies are the size of Mango’s-” Niall started, and Louis raised a freshly plucked brow “-And they should be able to hear things.”

Louis nodded, pointing to the large headphones encasing his large belly. He was playing, at the moment, Magic-Rude but he also had Ed Sheeran on the list. Harry walked into the room, kissed Louis on the cheek, and then left through another door. He and Zayn were getting the house ready for lockdown. Stalling was going to be unplugged in 3 days, and the house was going to get locked up for a week afterward. Like, huge metal security walls were going over windows and doors.

“This house is going to turn into the movie ‘The Purge’,” Niall joked and Louis smiled, looking back down at the screen of his laptop. He was also looking at baby things but not how far along his babies were or what they would look like but just...miniscule things that would be nice to have once they were here. Like, a bouncy bed so they could lie down and be bounced and not held all the time.

Niall had a shipment of new things come in the day before. Clothes, clothes, and more clothes. Louis didn’t want to tell him that newborns don’t stay in newborn clothes for more than a few months. By age one, most babies are standing up on their own. Speaking of Aliannah, it was then that she began to cry. She was in a U-shaped pillow, to keep her from rolling off the couch, at Niall’s hip. He peeked down at her, cooed and stuck her nookie into her mouth. She sucked at it, looking up at him with wide eyes. She couldn’t see Niall’s face though, her vision not good enough for more than a foot of distance or so.

“You’re so pregnant, though,” Niall said after being sure that Aliannah wasn’t going to cry anymore. Louis smiled, looking down at his large belly. It suck out pretty far now, looking like a 30 week pregnant belly of a mother with a single child. Louis ran his hand over it, being careful of the headphones, and that’s when he felt it. The kick.

It was so hard that it pushed out Louis' hand, and even Niall saw Louis’ tummy move. Louis’ eyes went wide and he poked his belly this time, getting an immediate response of a hard kick. It didn’t hurt, but it did feel really weird.

“Is that-are they kicking?” Niall asked, leaning as far as he could to get a better look. Louis looked up at him with a large smile.

“Yeah, that’s them kicking.”

“It’s what?” Harry asked, walking into the room with Zayn trailing not far behind. Louis turned to look over the back of the couch, beaming at Harry.

“They moved,” He said, and it took Harry a long moment to understand what Louis was saying but when he did his eyes brightened, and he moved around the couch quickly.

“Do you think you can get them to do it again?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, poking the left side of his belly lightly, just enough for a baby to feel, and there was a kick, his stomach pushing out with the pressure. “Oh my god,” Harry said moving forward to kiss Louis’ large tummy. While Harry and Louis cooed over their babies, Zayn moved across the room to pick up his content daughter.

“Hi baby girl, how you doin’?” He asked her, and she blinked at him, lifting a hand to scratch at his chin. Niall went back to his laptop. “How are you doin’ Ni?” Zayn asked, and the blonde man looked up at him with a small smile.

“I’m fine. Just kinda down about the house going into lockdown,” he said, and Zayn nodded, understanding. Since they got Aliannah Niall has been very attracted to the windows, the sun warming his skin while the snow slowly started melting outside.

“It’s only for a week and we can eat all the take out we want!” Louis gushed, pushing Harrys face back so he could struggle off of the couch. “Speaking of take out, can I get some chinese?” Louis asked, looking between Zayn and Harry. The gang member got off of the floor and rubbed Louis’ back. 

“You can have some chinese. Do you want to order it or go out and eat?” Harry asked, looking from Niall to Zayn. Louis thought for a moment before nodding to himself.

“Out to eat, but only if Zayn and Niall come,” he looked up at Zayn and pouted down at Niall. “Please?” he asked and Aliannah let out a surprised shout when Zayn poked her little foot. Niall looked up at his daughter, watching her fuss for a moment.

“Do you think she can handle being in a restaurant?” He asked Zayn who shrugged, watching her also.

“Probably. If she cries we can give her a bottle. Hopefully she’ll fall asleep before we get there,” Zayn told him, and Louis cheered, clapping his hands.

“It’s settled then. We’re going to chinese,” he gushed and turned to waddle his way out of the living room. “I need to change,” he said and Harry watched him leave.

“He sure is happy,” he mumbled, turning to look at Zayn and Niall. The Irish man stood up, and took his daughter from Zayn.

“I’m going to change her outfit, something bright. A little yellow dress?” He asked Zayn who nodded, not really caring what his daughter wore...for now. Niall left the room too and Harry sat down on the couch.

“Soo...Your dad is going to die,” Zayn said, and Harry sent him a harsh glare.

“Not just my dad but our boss Zayn,” he spat, and Zayn held his hands up in surrender.

“Don’t be all snappy at me,” Zayn said just as Louis walked back into the room, looking between Harry and Zayn. He changed into a pair of loose maternity pants, ones he actually liked, and a large maroon sweatshirt. Zayn was back a moment later too, Aliannah in a little white sundress.

“Does anyone know where her car seat is?” Niall asked, looking around the room in frustration. “It seriously couldn’t have gone that far!” He said, walking out of the room. Aliannah started up at her daddy, her hands patting the dress on her tummy. Zayn groaned, moving past Harry and Louis to go after Niall.

“Help me put my shoes on?” Louis asked, slowly sitting down on the couch. He held out one of his feet, wiggling his toes. Harry grabbed the socks stuck inside the shoes and pulled them on Louis’ slightly swollen feet.

“Not sure if I should let you walk much more,” Harry said, and Louis huffed.

“If my feet hurt enough, you’ll know,” he said, holding his hands out. Harry took them, pulling to help Louis off of the couch. Niall walked in a moment later, typing away at his phone. Zayn wasn’t far behind him, their daughter in her car seat. She sucked roughly at her nookie and looked at all the things around her.

The dinner was alright. They went to a hibachi and got their meals cooked in front of them. Louis was in heaven, rubbing his hand over his belly while he ate. Just at the next table, though, was another gang, eyeing Louis closely. A few were mumbling to each other, and Louis was able to catch some of what they were talking about.

“He wasn’t that big when they saw him at the movies,” a girl said, scooping some rice into her mouth. She was pretty but with her being apart of the other gang, Louis saw her as a sea urchin.

“Yeah. He has to be pregnant with more than one kid,” another girl piped up, looking from her food at Louis to catch his icey ‘fuck with me’ look. She looked down quickly with a ‘shh’.

The rest of the dinner was quiet and the four left before the other gang could, not wanting to be ambushed once they got off of the mutual grounds property.

*~*

“Do I look alright?” Louis asked, turning from the mirror to look at Harry. It was March 14th, the day they would pull Stalling's plug. Louis couldn’t find something to wear, something that would show off his pregnancy but still make him look professional. Louis was the most important person in the gang right now, over Harry, and he did not want to go out there looking like shit.

Harry was pacing when Louis asked and stopped to look the pregnant man over. Louis was wearing maternity tops that were custom made for his belly. It was a simple black v-neck with added length so no underbelly peeked out, and a white see through long sleeved shirt top. It was flowy and dressy, and Harry just loved Louis’ belly under it.

“You look amazing,” Harry told him, moving forward to wrap his arms around Louis’, pulling him in for a long and much needed hug.

“My pants look okay too?” He asked and Harry nodded. They were just made of black tight like material, stretchy.

“Yes, they look just fine.”

Zayn and Niall were still getting ready. They did have a half an hour before they had to leave, but Harry was fretting that they weren’t going to get there on time. The first impression of Harry could not be his tardiness.

The room Stalling was in was very packed with people and cameras. Harry and Louis were positioned on the right side of his bed, Zayn close by, and Stalling's lawyers and doctors on the left side. The Lawyer started giving a speech, talking of Stallings life, reading off his will and much to Louis surprise, all of Stallings money was left to himself and the children. Harry had to squeeze Louis’ hand, warning him not to make a big deal out of it.

The lawyer went on then about the contract Harry signed and what it meant. He made it very clear to the camera that Harry was the new gang Leader. He also made it very clear of Louis’ status and what his pregnancy meant. “All members will protect Louis Tomlinson with their lives.”

*~*

“So he’s dead,” Niall said in the car on the ride back home. Harry was now the official leader, so they had a car in front, behind, and on both sides of the car escorting them home. Louis was snuggled into Harry’s side, falling asleep.

“Yeah. He’s dead and now everyone will be after us and our families,” Zayn said, looking out the window. He didn’t make eye contact with anyone and hasn’t since they left Stalling's home. The house was already in full lockdown when the car pulled up into the driveway. Zayn thanked the driver before getting out, holding his hand out for Aliannah’s car seat. 

Harry helped Louis out of the car and they were all patted down before being allowed entry into the house. They would not be allowed to leave for one week. Guards would stand outside at all times. No one, not even family, was allowed into the home until the one week is over. They were being timed.

Everything was perfectly in sync with Louis’ doctor appointment. In one week, Louis would be midway through his 20th week of pregnancy, and he and Harry will find out the babies' genders. Louis wasn’t sure how they managed to get everything perfectly timed, but he was sure Harry had something to do with it.

“It’s already boring,” Niall said, looking around the living room. They had been inside the house for no more than 10 minutes.

“Well, we have a lot of games and food,” Zayn said. He was sitting on the couch, Aliannah between his feet in her car seat. He reached forward and started to unbuckle the sleeping baby. He wouldn’t take her out though as he didn’t want her to wake up.

“Well, you can be bored out here, but Harry and I are going to take a much needed nap,” Louis told him, leaning into Harry’s side with his eyes half open. He really did need a nap as these babies were sucking everything out of him, especially his weight. He still didn't eat as much as he should, and his weight was showing for it. In the last few days he had lost 2 pounds. 2 pounds in less than a week.

“Just, please. Don’t make too much noise,” Harry begged, already pulling Louis down the hallway that led them from the living room to the main of the house, allowing them to walk down the hallway to their rooms.

Harry helped Louis out of his clothes and onto the bed. He then stripped himself down to his boxers and slid in behind Louis. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and caressed his stomach. Pressing a soft kiss onto Louis' right shoulder, Harry whispered to Louis, "You are so beautiful."

Louis could feel his cheeks flushing lightly but was overwhelmed by the rush of warmth he felt in his chest. It was a feeling he could only describe as love. He brought his hands to rest on Harry's arms and told Harry that he loved him. Louis could feel the press of Harry's smile against his shoulder and snuggled closer to Harry. It wasn't long before Louis fell into a peaceful sleep with the warmth and security of Harry behind him.

*~*

"We just got Aliannah, and we are already putting her life in danger," Zayn said sadly as he watched her sleep quietly.

"You knew about the pros and cons of having her before we adopted her. We aren't abandoning her or Harry and Louis," Niall said firmly as he sat down on the couch next to Zayn.

"I know. It's just, I wish things could be better for her," Zayn said as he rubbed her soft skinned fist.

"I know we will make her life the best. We can do this. Being perfect parents is impossible, but I know we will be the best," Niall said softly.

"You're right," Zayn let out a sigh and drew Niall closer. He placed a chaste kiss on Niall's head as they both watched their baby sleep soundly.


	47. Chapter 47

“Do you know how bored I am?” Louis asked Harry, snuggling his face into the mans chest. Harry laughed, lifting one of his hands to rub at his face.

“How can you be bored?” Harry asked and Louis smiled softly, hiding his face. He really wasn’t bored. How could he be after being rimmed and fucked good. The twins were wriggling about happily, moving Louis’ belly as they moved. Louis was against Harry so Harry could feel them move around also, against his hip.

“Okay, I’m not really bored,” Louis giggled, tracing a few circles on Harry’s chest. He sighed softly, kissing Harry’s dark nipple. “But I am hungry,” he said and Harry nodded to himself. It was close to dinner time. They had been locked up for 5 days now and Louis hated it. It wasn’t that we went outside all the time before the walls came down but he didn’t like the idea that he couldn’t go out even if he wanted too.

“What do you want to eat?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged, moving his hand from harry’s chest to rub at his belly.

“I don’t know. Something simple. Mac and Cheese?” He asked and Harry shifted to move from the bed.

“I can get you macaroni. Do you want to come with me?” Harry looked down at Louis but the smaller man shook his head.

“Nah, I’ll be fine laying right here, waiting for you.”

Harry pulled on a pair of sweatpants and left the room, making sure the door was closed behind himself. Louis wasn’t under the covers and Harry didn’t want Niall or Zayn to get an eye full of his glorious arse. Louis shifted and pushed himself up so he was sitting down instead of lying down and pulled his laptop closer to himself. He opened up youtube and plugged in his headphones. The twins were moving around a lot still and it was starting to hurt his back. Putting his headphones on his belly, Louis started up their Ed Sheeran playlist. They kicked around for a little more but by time the first song was done they were done and probably sleeping.

*~*

“Whatcha doin’?” Zayn asked, walking into the kitchen. Harry glanced over his shoulder at him and smiled.

“Making Louis some macaroni,” he said and Zayn nodded, sitting down at the island.

“I heard Louis,” Zayn said with a laugh and Harry tried to hide his smile.

“Sorry about that. Didn’t wake the baby did I?” Harry asked, glancing at the clock above the stove. It was nearing 10 at night.

“No, not that loud but loud enough for Niall to notice,” Harry shook his head, cheeks pink.

“Louis isn’t going to like that you guys know what we were doing,” Stirring the noodles in the water, Harry scooped one up and bit into it. It was done so he brought the pan to the sink and poured the contents into a strainer. He shook the strainer to make sure the water was all out before putting the noodles back into the pan. “So how is Aliannah?” Harry asked, pouring milk and putting some butter into the noodles. He added cheese then started stirring to melt the cheese.

“She’s doing great. Sleeping longer through the night now, I think it’s because the house is all closed up though,” Zayn told him, grabbing the glass of milk Harry poured for him after he finished melting the cheese down. Harry nodded looking around the kitchen. He was waiting for the mac to cool just a little, Louis had a habit of just shoving things into his mouth and burning his tongue. Both his piercings were removed a while back. 

“How far along is Louis?” Zayn asked.

“20 weeks today,” Harry told him, looking at his watch. He was giving the mac 5 minutes, not wanting to make Louis wait too long.

“Only 2 days until you find out the genders,” Zayn said with a large smile. He was just as excited for Louis as Harry as they were. “What are you hoping for?” He asked and Harry leaned against the counter, rolling his head back to look at the ceiling.

“Boys. I want boys. They’ll be named Leviathan and Devereux. Levi and Dev for short,” Harry said. Zayn sipped some of his milk.

“What if they’re girls?” He asked and Harry shrugged.

“Louis was thinking of Azlynn for one and I can’t recall the other. If they’re one boy and one girl it’ll probably be Azlynn and Devereux,” Harry informed, glancing at his watch again.

“What is taking so long?” Louis asked, waddling into the room. He was leaned back a little, one of his hands under his belly and the other on his lower back. He changed into a large sweatshirt and stretchy pants. It wasn’t that cold outside anymore nor inside but Louis’ body didn’t care.

“Nothing is love, me and Zayn are talking.” Harry told him, turning to grab the pan. Louis struggled to sit at the island and Zayn ended up helping him up. Putting a heat pad down Harry scooted the pan toward Louis. The pregnant man smiled and pulled it closer, grabbing onto the black spoon and scooping a large helping. Harry looked away from Louis and at Zayn before he could witness the messy eating.

“I heard of the names you were thinking about for the babies,” Zayn told Louis, turning to watch him. Harry shook his head, a fond smile plastered on his lips.

“Yeah! Devereux and Leviathan for boys. Azlynn and something else. I haven’t thought of it yet,” Louis told him, showing half of the spoon into his mouth. Zayn nodded, looking at Harry.

*~*

“Alright, this is going to be cold.”

“I know I know. Hurry up!”

“Louis, love. Calm down.”

“Telling me to calm down? You’re the one who’s shaking.” Louis said, motioning to Harry’s shaking hands. Louis held his left one up, to prove his wasn’t shaking. Harry looked at the engagement ring and smiled. He and Louis were going to get married after the babies were born, sometime in the summer. “Shit, that is cold,” Louis said, lowering his hand. They both looked at the screen as the doctor searched around. Their babies were growing so big, obviously babies now.

“Okay, baby A is-” Harris leaned closer to look at the screen, then took measurements “-a boy.” He said and moved on. Louis looked at Harry, eyes wide. They were going to have a baby boy! Harry was nearly in tears. He took one of Louis’ hands, squeezing it lightly between his own.

“Little Devereux right there,” Louis said, looking from the screen to Harry who nodded.

“And baby B is a boy also.” Harris took his measurements and Louis started crying. He was holding two baby boys. He was holding Harry’s baby boys.

“Leviathan,” Harry said and Louis nodded, holding his arms open so Harry could hug him. As Harry pulled away, he kissed Louis’ moist lips before taking the rag from Harris to wipe Louis down. Harris did some paper work while the two gushed at each other, sending texts to Niall and Zayn. Louis almost sent one to his mother but she hadn’t reached out to him since all of this stuff first started happening. He hadn’t even told her he was pregnant.

“Alright. There’s a few things we have to talk about,” Harris said, putting his clipboard down on the table next to Louis. “Weight, for one. Louis’ you’re losing weight instead of gaining. With your body size and the size of these babies we can’t be having that. We need you to now start gaining a pound a week to be healthy. You’ve lost 12 pounds in 4 weeks and that’s not good.” Harris looked from Louis to Harry, watching their reactions. Harry’s was one of disbelief and Louis’ was one of irritation.

“It’s not my fault I’m losing weight. I’m eating alright now,” he spat, looking from Harris to Harry. The gang member didn’t say anything for a long moment but nodded.

“Alright. I’ll make sure he eats full rounded meals.” He said and Louis huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Thank you. I want a check up here in a month. On-” he stopped and looked at the clipboard then the calendar hanging on the wall “-April 18th,” Harris started writing out Louis’ doctor appointment slip. When he was done he handed it to the slightly mad pregnant man then stood up. “Until then,” he said then left.

Louis sighed, looking at the paper before shoving it into the pocket of his stretchy pants. Harry helped Louis off of the bed.

“Two boys. I’m happy,” Louis told Harry, pushing his bad mood away. He wouldn’t let anything sway his good mood right now. He was going to have two baby boys.

“Too bad Stalling couldn’t be alive to know what his grandchildren were going to be,” Harry said. He said nothing more on it and Louis’ didn’t comment.

“You have work at home. Mind if we just stop by McDonalds or something? Get me something to eat so you can work and I can do something else,” Louis said pushing his hand into Harry’s as they walked out of the building. They still had the doctor appointments at the Society building but Louis’ learned to get over it’s menacing look.

After they were allowed out of the house Louis and Harry were both given new cars that were specially built to be bullet proof so they could go out on their own without having to have trillion body guards with them. Louis refused to leave the house with more than one, and that one would be Harry.

The air still had a nip to it but it was warmer, in the 60’s (F) so the snow was almost all the way melted off of the floor. Louis got too hot with a large coat on so he was good just wearing a knit sweatshirt like he was now.

“Yeah, we can get you some food. I’m hungry myself.” Harry got into the front seat of the car and Louis heaved himself into the passenger seat.

“Gosh. They’re so big,” Louis said, rubbing his hands over his large tummy. He was the size of a 32 week pregnant woman, with one baby. “And i’m only 20 weeks along.” He added.

“Yes. You’ll get so much bigger with our babies,” Harry told him, turning on the car and putting it into reverse.

Once they were home Louis fit himself onto his bed, and ate out of the bags of food he had gotten. The T.V. was turned off and the room was quiet. Harry was next to Louis not long later with his paperwork spread around him, things needing to be signed, stamped, read over, vetoed.

Harry had to make sure that money was coming in the way it was supposed to, keep track to those who didn’t pay and those who would. Make folders for workers for drug runs or runs to collect money. He had folders filled with people’s names and pictures who were killed recently and how much money they owed and how much money was looted from the place they lived.

He was swamped but it was something Harry knew he was never going to catch up with. He could only get as far as Stalling had gotten, make sure things were in order and just try and keep up. Make sure everyone had a job and that they were doing their job.

*~*

“So my mum decided she wanted to have her own time with Aliannah so she’s stealing her from us for the weekend.” Zayn said at dinner the next day. Louis was rubbing his belly as he ate, feeling full rather quickly. One of the twins were in the just right position to be pushing on his stomach, making it smaller than normal.

“You have to eat least eat half of your food,” Harry told Louis. Niall glanced at Zayn as Louis threw his fork down.

“I am full. I have no more room in my damn body for anymore fucking food,” Louis pushed back from the table and waddled out of the kitchen. Harry sighed, setting his elbows on the table and putting his face into his hands.   
“I don’t know what to do about him. I need him to gain weight but he’s fighting me at every turn. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong,” Harry told the couple. Niall pushed his green beans around. 

“Well, you’re making it obvious you’re doing it and he hates that. Just be slower with it. Bring up ice cream more or nice snacks. Just don’t push him. If he’s not hungry then he’s not hungry.” Niall said. Harry glanced at him and nodded, pushing his own food away. He stood from the table and took off after Louis.

“Well, when my mum picks up Aliannah I have a surprise for you,” Zayn said with a wink. Niall blushed, pretty sure he already knew what it was. Zayn didn’t hide the fact that he had a new pink vibrator in the top drawer of their dresser. When Niall asked about it before Zayn just changed the subject.


	48. Chapter 48

“I got the boys some clothes,” Louis announced as he walked into the house. Harry had to work on a bunch of stuff and Zayn had to be with him. Niall was taking care of Aliannah so Louis had to go to the store alone, a body guard trailing behind him. Louis just couldn’t stay in the home any longer, the 1 week of being cooped up had started to make him to crazy.

Niall was sitting in the living room, changing Aliannah but Zayn and Harry were nowhere to be seen. “They’re in the office,” Niall told Louis, noticing the mans momentary confusion. Louis nodded and wabbled his way through the house to his and Harry’s room. He set the bag of clothes down then found his way, struggling up a flight of stairs, to the large office space.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Harry asked, looking up from his computer. He had many tabs open, internet, microsoft things, and music playing softly. His desk was a very large white oak masterpiece while Zayns, on the other side of the room facing Harry, was a large stained black desk. The walls were a soft light grey and the bay windows were uncovered by their white curtains. The floors were dark brown hardwood and the bookshelf built into the walls were full of many books, folders, and documents. They were behind the desks so the men only had to swivel in their chairs to grab something. Harry’s desk was on the right and Zayn’s on the left of the room.

“Nothing much. Just got back from the store. I got Dev and Levi some clothes that actually matched their genders,” Louis told him, moving to the nice recliner that Harry added next to his desk. It was so if Louis wanted to join them he had somewhere nice to sit.

The second floor was very open concept in the sense that it only had 2 actual closed off rooms. One for the office space and another for a bathroom. It wasn’t used often because the downstairs was big enough for the two families.

“What did you get them?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged.

“Just some onesies and a few little outfits. Socks and booties,” Zayn smiled and Louis watched Harry. The gang member minimized all his tabs and leaned back in his hair. He looked tired and Louis just couldn’t convince him to go to sleep. Harry would only sleep a few hours at night, on his laptop by time Louis woke up.

The phone in the top right corner of Harry’s desk rang and the man leaned forward, picking it up. Louis was silent, knowing that the phone was for work and if someone was calling it was important. Harry didn’t say anything while the person talked on the line. Zayn stopped working, watching Harry along with Louis. Harry was glued to the phone for almost 10 minutes before saying, “Get rid of them.”

Louis heart fluttered and his stomach tightened. He knew it was Harry’s job to administer the paperwork for those who were to die but it still hurt inside, knowing that Harry was the reason, now, for a lot of death. It sometimes hit Louis, hard, when he was in the bath or lying in bed for a nap. He was engaged to a man who is one of the most important people of a gang. The leader of a gang. The man who’s killed people. Zayn was a man that his best friend was with, a man who dealt with illegal drugs on a daily bases. The cops could come slamming through their front doors any day and just take everything.

“Who was that?” Zayn asked slightly worried. Phone calls don’t usually last that long.

“Hm? Oh, it was Melissa. She was telling me about how a close by gang, Raven, had gotten pretty close to the house. She was worried about us and she’s doubling the security for a while. She asked what I wanted done to the members,” Harry left it at that, going back to his computer. 

Louis’ gaze hit the floor. “Why are they trying so hard. Do you think they’ll ever give up?” He asked. Harry sighed, leaning back in his seat.

“Probably not. The only reason they weren’t going after me when Stalling was live was because they didn’t know who I was. They didn’t know I was his son so there was no reason for them to come after me. But Stalling is dead and i’m now the leader. They know who you are, they know we’re engaged, they know you’re pregnant. They won't stop going after our boys. They are the heirs to become leaders. If they do manage to kill them, they’ll go after Aliannah. She’s next, only because Zayn is my second in command.” Harry explained and Louis leaned back in his seat.

“I hate this,” he said and the gang member shook his head, looking back at his computer.

“I know you do. I do too.”

“Can’t we just..disappear somewhere? To keep us and our babies safe?” 

“We’ll be killed.”

“Louis. We can’t leave. This is one of those gangs were, once you’re in. You’re in for life. If you want to leave, the only way is to do it by death.” Zayn said and Louis turned to look out the window at the play castle Harry got the boys.

“I don’t want to live like this. I don’t want our boys to live like this,” Louis whispered, lifting a hand to wipe at his wet cheeks. He hated that he was crying over this. He should have it all out of his system, he’s been in this life for a really long time already.

“I know,” Harry pushed the keyboard away. “Things will get better. I’m trying to think of someway to talk to the other gangs. Make a pact or something. Give them money or members or something. I don’t know,” he added. Louis shook his head, rubbing at his eyes.

“I didn’t ask for any of this.”

“You didn’t. But you got it. Get over it.”

“How in the living fuck can I get over something like this!” Louis was suddenly out of his seat and in front of Harry. He was red in the face and his chest was heaving.

“You’re going to have to get over it. You live this life now and you will forever. We have to bring up our boys in this life. There’s nothing we can do.” Harry was oddly calm, eyes locked on Louis’. 

“Maybe I should have fucking aborted when you brought it up, not having them at all would be better than getting attached and losing them,” Louis seethed, turning from Harry. He didn’t make it more than a step before his hand was taken and he was being pulled back.

“Don’t you say that. Don’t you talk about killing them,” Harry pulling Louis close, spreading his legs so Louis could stand between them. “I was wrong before and we both know that. These babies are all we have right now,” Harry told him, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Louis’ middle, resting his cheek against Louis’ large belly.

Harry swayed Louis back and forth soothingly, left and right in soft movements. He had just moved Louis’ head out of the way, to the left, when a bullet shot through the window and stuck itself into the wall behind them. Harry gasped, standing in an instant, his eyes wide and panicked. To the best of his ability he curled himself around Louis’ body in attempts to shield the boy as he smashed his hand against a red button on his desk. The house whirred as it started to lock down, sirens screaming loudly and metal crashing down over the windows. Louis still hadn’t had time to register what was happening before Harry was pressing him into his desk chair, “Are you alright?!”

“Fine,” Louis croaked hoarsely

Zayn was out of the room in a moment, running through the house to find Niall and his daughter.

Louis shakily picked up the phone on the desk, pressing 9, and listening for an answer. “We know. We’re there. Do you know where the person is?” A woman's voice sounded from the ear piece. Louis shook his head before realizing she couldn’t see him.

“Back yard somewhere.” He said watching as Harry started pulling on a bullet proof vest and shoving guns into his boots, pants, and holsters. “We’ve locked down,” Louis added and turned his chair so he could watch Harry.

The older man strode forward to Louis, cupping the smaller boy’s face in his hands, “Stay right here, do you hear me? I love you.”

“No!” Louis tried to protest. “You stay too, help is here and-” but Harry simply kissed Louis quiet and strode from the room, pulling the door shut safely behind him. “Harry’s just left,” He said and the women sighed.

“Alright, we’re looking around. You stay safe Louis. Stay in the office. It’s the safest room in the house, Harry is no doubt making you stay there for a reason. Be careful,” Melissa hung up and Louis put the phone back in it’s place.

Zayn was rushing Niall into the room a few moments later, the blonde man holding his baby and a large diaper bag slung over his shoulder. Aliannah’s eyes were wide and she was looking around trying to find the source of her daddies panic.

“What’s going on?” Niall asked, sitting down in Zayn’s chair. He sat Aliannah in his lap, leaning her back against his chest. A moment later the door was opened again and fluffy was tossed into the room. He landed on his feet, whirling around to hiss at the person who threw him.

“Was that Harry?” Louis asked anxiously, starting to stand before Zayn touched his arm.

“Harry is fine, we’ve dealt with this stuff before,” Zayn reminded. “Now, you three stay.”

The dark haired man turned and hurried from the room, locking the door behind him. Louis settled his hands over his tummy, his bottom lip trembling. Niall shifted Aliannah closer, nervously asking the pregnant lad, “Louis, what’s happening right now? Harry ran out back and he was all geared up…”

“He went out back?” Louis whimpered. “Someone… someone shot out the window. Um. They shot at me. At my head.”

“Christ!” Niall gasped. “Are Harry and Zayn going to try to single handedly stop them?!”

“No,” Louis swallowed hard. “Help is coming. I tried to ask Harry to stay here but-”

Niall clutched the baby girl tightly to him, “Of course Harry won’t just sit around after someone tried to take your life. I wouldn’t either if someone tried to hurt somebody I loved. And technically killing you would be killing three things that Harry loves.”

Louis stood carefully to pace, one hand over his mouth and one hand holding his belly, “But what if something happens to him. Or Zayn. Or both.”

“Don’t,” Niall murmured. “We just need to try and stay calm until-”

But they could both hear it through the metal then, a shot ringing out outside. Louis felt his knees grow weak, and he stumbled for the door, “No, no, no-”

“Louis don’t!” Niall exclaimed, shifting Aliannah to his hip and rushing to stop the boy. “Don’t, I’m sure everything is fine maybe they got whoever it was.”

“I’ve almost lost him before in the exact same way,” Louis’ voice trembled. “I just need to see, please let me see.”

Before Niall could pull Louis from the door, there was a quick knocking. Both boys froze, and Niall seemed like he was about to make a run for it with Aliannah, but then Harry’s voice floated through.

“It’s Harry, are you guys alright?”

Louis gave a dry sob, scrambling to unlock the door so he could wrench it open and fling himself into Harry’s arms. Harry hugged him tight, careful of Louis’ tummy between the two of them. His hands stroked at Louis’s hair, and Louis sniffled into his shirt, “A gunshot, we heard a gunshot and I thought something happened.”

“We got him,” Harry soothed. “Everything’s alright now, just calm down love. Keep calm for the babies, you don’t need to stress. We’re going to keep the house in better lock down this time. The metal will stay over the windows because I refuse to chance that again. We’re so incredibly lucky they missed. I don’t know what I would have done if they hadn’t…”

Zayn appeared behind Harry, and Harry led Louis away from the doorway and towards the kitchen to get the crying boy a glass of water, a hand around his waist and a hand splayed protectively across his tummy. With the sobbing pregnant man out of the doorway Zayn could slip through to where Niall was standing in slight shock, cradling Aliannah to him. The baby girl suddenly burst into tears, and Niall looked like he was close to it until Zayn hesitantly hugged the man to his chest, kissing both Aliannah and Niall on the head.

“We’re okay now… everything’s okay.”

*~*

After the slightly terrifying Thursday, things were back to normal, or as normal as they could be on lockdown, by Saturday. Harry and Zayn both didn’t sleep for a few days straight, concerned that another gang member was going to come back for revenge of their lost member, but if the man was sent alone in the first place they figured he hadn’t meant much to them anyway. It was a cruel life, in the gang life. However, they all stayed in the house, and Niall and Zayn rescheduled another visit for Aliannah and Zayn’s mother to the next week, as they weren’t quite ready to let the baby girl out of their immediate reach after the shooting incident.

Harry and Louis had disappeared into their rooms to sleep for the night, and Zayn had just laid Aliannah down for bed as he entered his and Niall’s room and softly shut the door behind them. Niall was sprawled on the mattress, eating grapes from a bowl that rested on his chest.

Zayn crawled onto the large bed next to him, reaching into the bowl so he could grab a grape and place it between his lips. He leaned forward then, offering it to Niall. Niall’s nose scrunched at first, but as Zayn arched a brow Niall giggled and leaned forward to suck the grape into his own mouth.

“That’s different,” he continued to giggle, and Zayn moved the grapes so he could roll onto Niall and kiss him more efficiently.

“Mmm… so Aliannah actually seems to be sleeping soundly. I say we’ve got at least five or six hours before she’s awake again,” Zayn told the blonde lad, stroking over his soft hair.

“I give her four,” Niall sighed. “She likes a good 3am snack.”

Zayn laughed in agreement, leaning down once more to gently nip at Niall’s jaw, “Still… that gives us plenty of time to relax.”

He rolled his hips suggestively against the Irish lads, and Niall squeaked in surprise, “Oh… well I think what you’re insinuating doesn’t really involve relaxing.”

“Oh but it does,” Zayn murmured, sliding down Niall’s body so he can push the lad’s shirt up past his chest. “I can make this very relaxing for you.”

Niall stroked at Zayn’s hair as Zayn kissed softly up Niall’s pale torso, and then Zayn is attaching his lips to Niall’s nipple.

Niall gasped sharply, his back arching up at Zayn’s warm mouth. Zayn’s tongue circled the bud wetly, and Niall fists his hands into Zayn’s hair, “God, Zayn…”

Zayn released him with a sucking sound, leaning and kissing Niall fervently, “Strip while I grab some things.”

Niall did as was told, stripping all clothing from his body until he’s sitting naked and half hard on the bed. Zayn dug around in their top dresser drawer, but then he returned with lube, condom, and the pink vibrator that Niall had previously saw.

“The vibrator?” Niall asked slowly.

“I’m going to open you up with my fingers, and then I’ll let this buzz right up against your prostate until you’re nice and relaxed enough for me to fuck you,” Zayn declared, and Niall swallowed hard. “That is… if you want to.”

“Yes,” Niall croaked, maybe a bit too quickly, but Zayn smirked at his eagerness.

“Against the pillows, handsome boy,” Zayn instructed.

The blonde scrambled up to rest against the pillows, and he placed a pillow down to tuck under his hips as he settled back into a lying position. Zayn nudged his way between the boy’s legs, taking the lad’s cock into his hands and stroking him to complete hardness. Niall bucked his hips up into Zayn’s palm until Zayn’s free hand trapped his hips down.

“Hey…” Niall protested.

“Relax,” Zayn reminded softly.

He spread Niall’s legs slowly, almost torturingly, scooting down the bed so he could lean and suckle gently at Niall’s balls. Niall clamped a hand over his mouth, trying not to cry out at the growing pleasure. He didn’t want to disturb Harry and Louis nor did he wish to wake Aliannah. He did want Zayn’s mouth just a bit lower, and that’s exactly what he got. Zayn’s tongue trailed across Niall’s perineum, making it’s way to the puckered rim of Niall’s hole. He flicked his tongue lightly acrossed it, and Niall jolted at the feeling.

“Please…” he breathed.

Zayn obliged, licking into Niall rapidly rather than teasing. Niall tossed his head back, grabbing onto Zayn’s hair to try and pull the man more firmly against himself. Zayn’s stubble rubbed against the sensitive skin of Niall’s arse, and it was slowly driving him mad as Zayn delved in more efficiently. It was sloppy and wet, and Zayn slid in a single finger alongside his tongue, prodding gently, “Does this feel good?”

“Yes,” Niall moaned out helplessly. “More fingers, please…”

Zayn slipped in his second, silencing and putting his tongue back to work. He hadn’t even touched Niall’s prostate, but the Irish lad was writhing and slurring out a series of obscenities into his palm. Zayn pulled back, deeming Niall stretched enough for the vibrator. Niall whined at the loss of Zayn’s fingers, but then his eyes widened as Zayn picked up the slender pink vibrator, holding the base between two fingers as he applied lube to the body. He kneeled back between Niall’s legs, pressing the tip of the vibrator teasingly to Niall’s entrance. It was when Niall attempted to wiggle down onto the toy that Zayn slipped it all the way in, settling it to it’s appropriate positioning before he twisted the bottom to make the toy buzz to life.

Niall’s back arched almost instantly, and he keened out loudly. Zayn smiled, palming himself through his trousers. The blonde was so lovely sprawled out for him, rocking against the toy, and it made Zayn so incredibly hard, “S’that good?”

“Shit,” Niall whined. “M’already close.”

“No cumming yet,” Zayn tsked.

“Zayn,” Niall begged. “Zayn, please!”

Zayn cooed, stroking the insides of Niall’s trembling thighs and spreading the boy’s legs wider, “Hold on just a little longer… for me?”

“Need to feel you,” Niall continued to plead. “God, so good-”

Zayn was surprise to see a few tears escape Niall’s eyes, and he hadn’t even tried some of the vibrators higher settings. He wanted to be inside the boy when Niall came, however, so he twisted the toy off and eased it out. Niall’s eyes clenched shut, and he squirmed impatiently while Zayn tore open the condom package and rolled a condom down the length of his dick.

“M’gonna fuck you now, hmm?”

“Yes,” Niall groaned. “God yes, please.”

Zayn kissed Niall, probably with a bit more tongue than necessary, before he sat back to align himself up with Niall’s clenching and unclenching entrance. The boy was more than ready, the vibrator having made him desperate for more, and Zayn sank right into Niall’s tight warmth. He moaned deep in his throat, shifting forward to support himself over Niall. Brushing their lips together softly, Zayn rolled his hips experimentally into Niall.

The blonde cried out, his legs coming up to wrap around Zayn’s waist, and he seized Zayn’s head in his hands to frantically kiss the man.

“So fucking good,” Zayn whispered, bucking his hips a bit firmer. Niall rocked down to meet him halfway, far too eager for the drag of Zayn’s dick sliding in and out of him. Together they built a rhythm, groaning and grunting into each other’s mouths until Zayn buried his face into Niall’s neck to pant hot against his throat. Niall raked his nails down Zayn’s back, no doubt leaving bright red marks, and he sucked at where Zayn’s shoulder met his neck to draw blood just beneath the surface of Zayn’s tan skin.

Zayn could feel when Niall was close, the boy trembling where he was pinned beneath Zayn’s body. He quickly shoved a hand between them to tug Niall off, and Niall cried out as he spilled over Zayn’s fingers, digging his nails sharply into Zayn’s shoulder blades. Zayn’s thrusts grew sloppy as he chased his own orgasm, cumming with a grunt and pressing deep into Niall as he spurted several times into the condom.

“Zayn,” Niall breathed as they panted against one another. “Zayn, that was… I just really love you a lot.”

“I love you too…” Zayn replied.

Zayn remained in Niall, kissing languidly until it was too uncomfortable to be inside anymore. He had long since wiped his cum covered hand on a pillow case and tossed it to the floor, and he tied off the condom and got up to drop it in the trash can they’d been using for diapers. Niall seemed half asleep, so Zayn wiped him down softly with a flannel, removed the pillow from under the boy’s hips, and crawled into bed once he was cum and sweat free as well. He tucked them in beneath the blankets, pressing a chaste kiss to Niall’s temple, and drifted off snuggled with the blonde.

When Aliannah began to fuss, audible over the baby monitor, Zayn dressed in pajama bottoms and hurried to retrieve her to let Niall sleep. He rocked her in the kitchen while he prepared a bottle, and was surprised when a sleepy looking Harry stumbled his way in.

“What are you doing up?” he asked.

“Same as you,” Harry sighed. “Feeding my babies. Louis woke up craving peanut butter and jelly… so here I am.”

Zayn chuckled, shaking the fussing baby’s bottle to mix the formula powder. She silenced however when he slipped the nipple of it into her mouth, tilting it and letting her happily start to suck away, “Niall’s exhausted, so I figured I’d take the first Aliannah shift.

“Yeah,” Harry grumbled. “Judging by the noise earlier in the night, one could guess he’d be exhausted.”

Zayn blushed, hurrying from the room to leave Harry to his sandwich making. He crept back into his and Niall’s room, settling on the edge of the bed with Aliannah. As he gazed down at the lovely baby girl in his arms, and looked over at the blonde boy drooling all over his pillow, he decided that even though he hated lockdown as much as the next person, it wasn’t so bad with two of his favorite people to keep him company.


	49. Chapter 49

“I really don’t like how these windows are covered,” Louis sighed, looking at the glass doors leading out to the back pool and yard. They were covered by the lockdown metal, preventing any natural light from giving the house a natural glow. Louis was sitting on his bed, his laptop in front of him. Harry glanced up and shrugged in response to Louis' comment.

“It has to be done. Well, at least until we stop catching people approaching the house. Safety is a priority.” Harry said, typing away at his own laptop. Louis sighed, looking from the metal covered doors and then back down to the baby information he had pulled up on his laptop. .

“Can’t we just simply move?” he asked, and Harry shook his head.

“No, this house cost too much money and we’ve done too much to it to just move. We’re doing too much to it to just move. But, we can maybe build a house?” Harry asked, looking up from his laptop. The idea hit him like a ton of bricks. They could build a house with underground hideouts and places for the family to hide, like in the walls, for any emergencies.

“Build a house?” Louis asked, pulling up his bank account. He shared Harry’s, and the man had a lot of money. It was definitely more than enough to build a house. In fact, Harry could build 30 houses if he wanted too.

“Yeah. We could build one for you and I, and then add a connector to build a separate one for Zayn and Niall.” Harry was rolling ideas through his head. It was perfect in his mind. They could do it, butit would take time. However, with all the connections Harry had, he could pull it off in...6 months...maybe. Probably more like a year to ensure everything is done properly, but it’d be safer and more efficient for the lifestyle the family lived in.

“Well, where would we build it?” Louis asked, opening another tab, ready to look at land for the home.

“I don’t care. Preferably somewhere closer to here,” Harry said, opening an app on his laptop that allows him to do blueprints for homes. He started mapping things out. 

They were both silent for a while, Harry drawing out the house and Louis looking at property. Louis broke the silence about an hour later, “Did you know that the babies are the size of pomegranates?”

Harry looked up from his work to look at Louis’ quickly growing belly. “But you’re much bigger than pomegranates,” he said, and Louis nodded quickly to emphasize his agreement.

“Their amniotic sacs are bigger. I’ll look it up soon to know for sure. The babies have taste buds now. The site I was looking at earlier said to watch what I eat because they may like it after they’re born too. I think fruits are on the menu from now on,” Louis told him with a smile on his face. Harry nodded and looked at the door as there was a knock. Zayn peeked his head in looking at the two with lazy eyes. “What are you two doing?” He asked, and Louis shrugged, pushing his laptop away.

“We were thinking of, I don’t know, building a house.” Harry said with a blasé regard to money, turning his computer toward Zayn so the man could see the main floor layout he’d drawn up.

Zayn was quiet for a moment, looking at the two and the laptop. “Building a house,” he said, leaning against the door jam. “Why? You just bought this house.”

“Because I think we can put like..hideouts in the walls or something. So, like, if anything happens, our families will have somewhere safe to go where they can hide from any danger. We don’t have that here. They can only go into a room and lock the door.” Harry said, turning his laptop a little so he could get a better look at it. “I was thinking of having the island open up at one side and have stairs going down into a room. No one but us will know it’s there!” He was getting excited.

Louis nodded along with Harry and said, “And Harry was thinking of putting a walk through to connect to a house that we’d build for you and Ni. So that way, you guys can have your own home. You can have more babies without there being too many kids to handle running around. Harry and I will have our hands full for a while. We can let you guys lay yours out how you want and make sure that there are safe places for you to go,” Louis said. “I was looking at land a few minutes ago. We need somewhere where we can build the two houses and still have a yard and places for the kids to play,” he added.

“And you guys were going to do this without telling Niall or me?” Zayn asked, and Louis shrugged, pulling his laptop back to his lap. The twins started to play around as Louis adjusted his positioning, kicking and punching each other in Louis’ tummy. He pouted, rubbing it in an attempt to soothe them and ease away the discomfort. It was like the Gate Control Theory: just rub away the pain.

“Well we were going to tell you guys, but we wanted to have everything ready to show you guys how everything is gonna look,” Harry explained, and Louis looked at him then to Zayn with wide, hopeful eyes.

“It’ll take 6 months to a year to have it all built but it would be worth it. We wouldn’t move to far from here, just far enough to have a little more safety.” Louis told him. Zayn looked over the two again and then nodded.

“Well, do what you want I guess. Just...think this over. It’s going to be shitty to move again, especially after Louis has the kids,” he told them, stepping back to leave the room.

Louis pouted and looked at his laptop. “He makes a good point.”

“Fuck his point, we’re doing this. Have you looked up a good lot? How big is it?” Harry asked after Louis' nodded, leaning to look at Louis’ screen. The pregnant man clicked on the tab with a nice large grassy lot was for sale. It wasn’t expensive for there wasn’t anything but a few scattered trees on the land. “Perfect,” Harry said. “Buy it.”

*~*

“Size of grapefruits,” Niall said while walking into the kitchen. His phone was in front of his face, and he was scrolling through Week 23 baby facts.

Louis glanced up from his bowl of strawberries and whipped cream while Harry was shaking the can in an attempt to get more cream to come out, and Zayn was standing next to the window, smoking. The metal on the windows and doors was lifted the week before, much to Louis' relief.

“And they can hear things. Like talking and stuff,” Niall added and then shouted in surprise. Fluffy was attached to his pant leg, gnawing on the fabric. “Fucking cat, stupid fuck!”

Louis laughed setting his fork down. He clicked his tongue, and Fluffy left Niall’s leg to pounce onto the kitchen island, purring and looking a sweet as an angel. “You’re such a good boy aren’t you? Completely innocent,” Louis cooed, running his fingers through the cats ridiculously long fur.

“Damn thing shouldn’t be on the counter,” Harry said, reaching to push the cat back onto the floor. It earned him a stab of Louis’ fork.

“Don’t you be mean to Fluffy. If you would give him more attention, he may not attack people for it!” Louis stuck his nose into the air with a huff, his arms crossing over his chest.

“Doesn’t mean you fucking stab me!” Harry cried, putting his hand under the tap. Louis didn’t really stab him that hard, just enough to break skin on the back of his hand.

“They’re kicking,” Louis murmured, and almost instantaneously, 3 pairs of hands were on his belly. No one said anything for a long moment and Niall was the first to pull back.

“I don't feel shit,” he said, and then Zayn laughed.

“I just got kicked,” he said, and Louis smiled happily.

“Speaking of babies. Where’s Aliannah?” Harry asked, looking at the two fathers. Zayn looked at Niall expectantly.

“She’s sleeping right now in her crib. What did you think I did with her?” He asked, somewhat offended by the seeming lack of confidence in him. Louis shrugged, rubbing his hands over his excited tummy.

*~*

“Alright, ready to look at these boys?” Harris asked, pulling the wand from the Ultrasound machine. He squirted the gel on the wand and moved it to Louis’ large belly.

“Oh, they’re getting so big!” Louis gushed, watching the screen carefully. Harris measured both babies and took a double check of their little penises to make sure that they were still boys. He could have misinterpreted their genders before.

“Okay, Baby A is 11 inches long and Baby B is 10. It's completely normal for them to be different sizes. That is, for one to be bigger than the other. Now, we’ve weighed you, and you’ve been gaining a healthy amount of weight. You weigh right around where you’re supposed to right now. However, you will need to keep gaining weight with these babies. You are large already, and you will keep getting bigger, hmm, maybe even two times bigger.” Harris warned.

Harry chewed his bottom lip, looking over Louis’ stomach and then his tiny body. His belly was already the size of a 34 week pregnant belly, and Louis was just 24 weeks.

“Your feet are probably swollen and aching a lot, so keep them elevated. Your legs may cramp, but that can be a sign of dehydration. So, make sure you have water near you at all times and that you drink a lot throughout the day. You’re getting a few stretch marks here,” Harris said as he ran a finger along Louis’ lower belly, “and lotion is great for that to keep the itching down and to help them heal so they won't scar. I’m sure you’ll get more and larger ones, so time in water can help that. Taking the weight off of your stomach and letting your skin soak up the water and will allow the skin to stretch more. In a month, when we meet again, we’ll talk about delivery options.” 

“You mean to tell me that there’s more than one delivery option?” Louis asked, moving a finger from one side to the other at the bottom of his belly, hinting towards c-section. He and Harry haven’t really talked about how the babies were going to be born.

“Well, yeah. C-section is the safest, but it has the highest rate of miscarriages for future pregnancies. I don’t know why, but the male uterus can’t handle the trauma of being cut into. Many pregnancies do not last after the 20th week. Now, the natural way is the way most doctors like to take it as pregnancy rates afterward skyrocket. There are little to no miscarriages.” Harris explained. 

“How would I push babies out of my ass?” Louis asked, taking the napkin Harris handed him to wipe down his belly.

“It would be a water birth, to help your body relax instead of being tense. They would exit your... vagina and then travel a few inches down to your anus, then exit into the world. Some males have torn and needed stitches, but most have been just fine.”

“That’s odd. But I’m sure I’ll want kids in the future,” Louis murmured, looking at Harry. The gang member was staring at his stretched tummy. “What are you thinking about?”

“Hm?” Harry looked at Louis’ face, eyes glassy. “Oh, nothing. I just want you to be safe. You’ve had twins once-” Harry looked at Harris “-what are the chances he’ll have twins again?”

Harris smiled, leaning back in his little swivel chair. “The chances Louis will have multiples again is very large. 87% actually. And only because this is his first pregnancy. First pregnancy and twins? His body is used to giving out two eggs to be fertilized rather than just one. He may be giving out more than two.” Harry almost choked on his spit, rubbing his hands over his face.

If Louis were to get pregnant again, they’d probably have twins...or more. “Good god,” Louis murmured, looking down at his stomach. “If I'm this big, at 24 weeks, imagine what I’d look like with triplets!”

“You are so not getting pregnant with triplets. No. Nope.” Harry was already in denial, and Louis laughed, holding his hand out to the man. Harry took it with a small smile on his lips.

“We can wait a few years to have more babies. Until these babies can at least dress themselves,” Louis nodded, and Harry smiled. Harris wrote out a doctor's note with the date of the next appointment.

“One month, 28 weeks.” He said, ripping the paper off its pad, handing it to Harry. The man folded it and put it into his back pocket.

*~*

“So you’re going to build a house?” Niall asked, looking over Harry’s shoulder. The man was looking at the blueprints he drew up for the house. Louis was lying down next to Harry, his head in the man’s lap, napping. Harry rolled his head back to look at the blonde man.

“Yes. Louis and I will live in one house, and then there’ll be a connector, and there will be your house. You and Zayn have to get together and draw it out. We’ll start the construction in a month or so,” he looked back at his laptop.

There was a loud screech and then a laugh from a little baby, and Zayn walked in with Aliannah in his arms, staring up at him with with a large smile on her face. He blew bubbles into her belly, and she laughed again, slapping her tiny hands against his face. Niall smiled, moving to kiss Zayn and blow on his babies belly also.

 

“You guys are sickly cute,” Harry said and Zayn chuckled, moving to sit on the couch adjacent to the one Louis and Harry was on. Niall snuggled into Zayn’s side, his index finger trapped in Aliannah’s hand.


	50. Chapter 50

2 month time jump

“Okay, you need to know the difference between a revolver and a semi-automatic pistol. They shoot differently,” Harry said. He and Louis were sitting across from each other at a tiny table. Two guns sat in the middle as they sat inside the Society’s gunrange. “Which one is which?” He asked Louis, motioning to the guns.

Louis pointed to one of the guns, “That one's a pistol and the other is the revolver,” he said, and Harry nodded happily. He got it right which was not a surprise as it wasn’t hard to differentiate between the two. The names and looks pretty much went together.

“A revolver only has 6 bullets. That’s it. A pistol, this one at least, can hold 9 in its magazine. You need to know how many bullets you fire off so you know when to reload,” Harry informed Louis. It could be the difference between life and death. He popped the compartment for the bullets open on the revolver, spinning it. “6,” he said and then took the magazine out of the pistol, letting Louis see how they were set in.

“Is that it? I want to shoot it,” Louis said, picking up the gun, pointing it at Harry. The gang member was quick to point the gun in the other direction.

“Don’t point guns at people unless you intend to shoot them. Pistols always have a bullet INSIDE of them. I took the mag out but there’s still a bullet in there,” he said, taking the gun from Louis and setting it back on the table. The pregnant man pouted, watching Harry’s movements.

The couple was at the shooting range for a few hours, at least until Louis finally got a hang of shooting the gun. Zayn was giving Niall lessons as well. The gang members had gotten together to talk about the safety of their loved ones and decided this would be the best course of action.

The new house had been under construction for a month already, and things moving by smoothly but quickly. Time was just flying by for the two families.

Once it hit June all the doors and windows were closed and the AC was on full blast to cool everyone down in the current home they were living in. The heat and humidity outside weighed everyone down and left them feeling exhausted after just short bouts outside.

It was three in the afternoon, 15 minutes before Louis was supposed to be checked in at the doctors office to be checked up on, when Louis was standing by the front door, waiting for Harry. Niall and Zayn were in the living room, watching their daughter as she flopped around on the floor. She was having tummy time and giggling excitedly.

“You’re late,” Louis told Harry, moving out the front door as the man joined him.

“Never late,” Harry took Louis' small hand in his to help him down the few steps. Once they were in Louis’ car he got for his birthday, Louis let out a sigh.

“You can tell Dr. Harris that,” Louis huffed, turning the AC on. He pointed all the fans at himself while he fanned himself with one of his hands. “It’s so hot out,” Louis complained. Harry shrugged and the rest of the car ride was silent.

Even the short walk into Dr. Harris's office was enough to make Louis eager to sit down again. His feet were slightly swollen and making him feel grumpy quite often. Both his hands were on his lower back as he walked, the ache almost too much to handle. He had two babies growing on his front and his back felt like it was going to snap any moment.

“Louis, how are you?” Dr. Harris asked as the couple walked into the room. Louis groaned, grabbing Harry’s hand as the man helped him up onto the table. “We are here on your 32nd week of pregnancy. Your due date is face approaching. We’ve talked a little on the delivery options and you’ve chosen a natural water birth, is that still true?”

Louis nodded, rubbing his hands over his belly, he was so glad that the boys decided to be asleep right now. He would probably start beating Harry if he had to go through anymore pain. The boys were big enough that they were squishing Louis stomach so he was always hungry, they kicked his bladder and Louis’ pissed on himself a few times, and the liked to get right under his ribs making it very uncomfortable.

“We’ve also decided who we want to be in the room,” Louis said, looking at Harry to make sure the man remembered what they had talked about the week before.

“Have you?” The doctor asked, clicking his pen, ready to write. “And who will it be?”

“Um, my best friend Niall Horan and his boyfriend Zayn Malik,” Louis informed and Harry’s eyes brightened, remembering the conversation.

“Okay, and we haven’t discussed the middle names,” Dr. Harris pointed out, looking at the names for the children. They had only given out first names, not middle or last ones.

“Oh, middle names?” Louis asked, turning to Harry. The gang member shrugged, looking back. “We’re giving them Harry’s last name, Styles, that’s for sure,” Louis said turning back to the doctor. He wrote the new information down, crossing one leg over the other.

“Well, I wont pressure you on middle names. With you being so far along I want to start seeing you every two weeks. Your babies have flipped over, you probably get a lot of kicking on your upper stomach rather than lower now,” Dr. Harris tapped Louis stomach as he spoke about it. Louis felt the twins flip over, they did it at the same time, contorting Louis stomach in a way that made him cry in shock. “That does not mean they’re going to come early or late. Just that they’ll be ready when you go into labor. Baby A-”

“Devereux,” Louis interrupted, earning a look from the doctor.

“-will more and likely be born first for his head is lower down than Baby B’s.” He explained. They are both relatively same in size, i’m going off of last weeks ultrasound, so that’s a good thing.” 

*~*~*

“Harry that doesn’t match the cabinets,” Louis huffed, pushing on the slate of marble the gang member really wanted to get. It was a week later, mid through Louis 33rd week of pregnancy.

“What do you mean it won't match?” Harry asked, putting a grey piece of wood next to the black marble.

“Well, it does match, but it’s going to make the kitchen to dark. We need a light grey or white counters,” Louis countered, pointing to the one that he liked. It was very light grey, almost white, and perfect with the darker grey wood Harry held in his hand.

“It’s ugly,” Harry simply stated, turning his nose up to Louis wants. The couple have been arguing over things for the home they were to live in for the past two hours and Louis was starting to hurt really bad and just wanted to get his way. He was getting irritated with the way that Harry wasn’t listening, Louis was listening to everything the man had to say but as soon as he wanted something different he was turned down.

“You know what? You choose it. Choose it all, fuck this.” With that, Louis was walking from the man and to the front doors. It was hot outside and the difference from the air conditioned store just irritated him more. What Louis was most angry about at that moment was the fact that his and Harry’s car was two blocks away sitting in the parking lot of another store, Harry had wanted to walk around instead of driving a block between every store they got too.

“I hate him,” Louis mumbled to himself, rubbing over his belly as he started the short but seemingly long walk to the car. He was going to leave Harry, just drive off and go home. Take a nap or something, let the man call Niall or Zayn to pick him up.

There were many people on the sidewalks of the tiny town the couple had stopped in. Many paper airplane necklaces, much like Louis, were around peoples necks but there were also many people with black, red, or white bandanas on their person also. A rival gang.

Both gangs immediately knew who Louis was and the society members discreetly stuck close to Louis side. “Where’s your car and Harry,” a larger man asked, the silver necklace around his neck shining in the sunlight. Louis didn’t know him but knew that he could trust him.

“Harry’s in the store back there and our car is about a block away,” Louis told him, not really understanding the danger that he was in. There were too many people around that wanted Louis and his babies dead and everyone that was apart of The Society was silently freaking out about the tiny pregnant man walking all alone with a rival gang so near and in an open area. Open areas were always better with gang murders for they have witnesses that yes, they did kill that person. Credit wise.

Everything seemed to go calm for the first half of the walk but then it all happened in what seemed to be slow motion. Someone with a red bandana wrapped around their forehead pulled out a large pistol, lifting it to point it at Louis. He was immediately shot by 4 Society members. At the gun shots both gangs were thrown into a gunfight, Louis was tore down and shoved behind a car for safety from the flying bullets.

“Stay down!” The man from before yelled, peeking his head up over the top of the car, aiming and taking a shot. Louis didn’t know if the man had hit someone but he was sure that he did.

It wasn’t long before the man keeping Louis safe was on the floor, bleeding from a single gunshot wound to the forehead. The pregnant man's heart was beating fast and he couldn’t catch his breath, feeling as if he ran 3 miles. There were loud deafening shots ringing out and Louis tried to stand to see what was going on.

“Louis!”

“Harry?” Louis cried, standing only to be tore down again, Harry by his side. The gang leader was holding his own gun in his right hand, pushing an extra one into Louis lap with his left.

“Use this if you need too,” he said poking his head over the top of the car to aim and shoot a few times. A bullet whizzed back his head and hit the window of the shop behind them, shattering it.

“Harry I don’t think I can do this,” Louis sobbed, emotions running high. He was feeling overwhelmed. The small man turned and came face to gun. A man, with a white bandana wrapped around his wrist, was holding the gun out, steadily. He watched Louis for a moment, glancing quickly to the gang leader behind him, then moved his gun lower to point the barrel at Louis very large and very pregnant belly.

The pregnant mans reaction was quick and completely out of instinct. He lifted the gun Harry shoved at him only a few moments before and shot the rival gang member, right in the face. Harry turned, seen the man on the floor and Louis holding the gun and dropped down again to pull Louis to him.

It was as if the world stopped moving for Louis. He couldn’t hear a thing, not the yells from Harry or the loud pops of the guns. His world spun and the blackout was almost instant.

*~*

“Is he going to be okay?” Niall asked, standing by the hospital bed Louis was lying in. The pregnant man has been out for a few hours now. Zayn was standing off to the side, whispering with Harry as if Niall couldn’t hear what they were saying.

“He’s going to be fine,” Harry broke from the hushed conversation to calm Niall who was about to freak out at seeing his friend in a hospital bed again. Zayns mother was watching Aliannah again, Zayn didn’t want to bring the baby into a hospital.

“Are you fine?” Zayn asked suddenly, stepping back from Harry to look over the man. They had all been so transfixed on Louis health that none of them bothered to see if Harry was harmed. The gang leader shrugged, looking over his body. He had blood on his clothes and luckily, none of it was his.

“‘Arry,” Louis mumbled from the bed, rolling his head from side-to-side. Everyone in the room crowded the bed, looking at the groggy man.

“Hey baby, you’re awake,” Harry started, taking Louis smaller hand in his. The pregnant man smiled, looking up at the gang leader.

“I’m awake, of course silly,” He joked, not fully realizing where he was and why. It didn’t take him long though. “Wh-Harry!” He gasped, pulling the man down with superhuman strength. “Harry I killed someone.”

Niall’s eyes went wide and he sat down in the chair next to the bed. He hadn’t been told that part of the story. He had just been told that Louis couldn’t take the shock of what had happened during the fight and passed out. Not that Louis killed someone, cold blood.

“You’re fine. You did it to save our babies. You were protecting yourself. You’re fine baby,” Harry assured though it was really not fine. The other gang would see all the blood shed that the Society caused and come back 10 times harder trying to get their own revenge. They had to make sure they were safe and Harry just didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t like Stalling gave him a ‘gang leader’ class or anything. He was going into his blind, he wasn’t raised to be a gang leader. He was raised just like any other boy born into a gang.


	51. Chapter 51

“I killed someo-” Louis was cut off by Harrys almost irritated voice.

“To protect our babies,” he said. Louis sighed, resting his gaze on Niall who was sleeping in the chair at his bedside. He didn’t want to leave his side, for anything, even a good nights sleep. Zayn was out somewhere getting food for the 4 of them. Louis wasn’t hungry but he knew he hasn’t eaten in a long while and his baby boys needed to be fed.

“I’m a murderer,” Louis said and Harry sighed, resting his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees.

“So am I,” He said in a muffled voice and Louis shook his head.

“That was your job. You made a living off of it,” Louis argued, pulling his blanket up higher. He was going to be allowed to go home that night, the doctors just had to make sure that the babies were fine and that Louis was in stable condition.

“That doesn’t mean it was right,” Harry peeked up at Louis and the man was now glaring at him.

“You were raised to do what you did. I wasn’t. I just learned to shoot a gun a week ago and here I am already having killed someone. Took their life Harry. They might have had a family, people to go home too. Like you,” Louis lifted his tiny hands to wipe at his wet face.

Harry understood where Louis was coming from but he just couldn’t understand why. Maybe it was just because he was raised to be hard and emotionless about killing someone. It was in his average every day life and it still is. He has to sign and file papers of people who are to be killed. Louis just didn’t need to know everything that he had to do.

Zayn walked back into the room with a soft, “I’m back,” then started passing the food around to everyone but Niall who was still asleep. He had gotten Olive Garden in take out and Louis was so grateful for his shrimp scampi.

“Thank you Zayn.” Louis and Harry said together and the man nodded, sitting down to softly shake awake his lover.

They all ate in silence, the only noise in the room was Louis and the twin’s heartbeat. Louis had this strap around his belly that detected the heartbeats of the babies and played them aloud for everyone to hear.

“I love you,” Harry whispered to Louis halfway through their meal. Louis looked at him for a moment, really looked at the man who was the father of his babies. The man that he was going to marry and spend the rest of his life with. The man that would take care of him until they died.

Harry looked tired, run down, and just done. His hair was greasy and unwashed, light purple bags under his eyes and downturned lips. Louis realized then that he hasn’t seen Harry’s dimples in such a long time. “I love you too,” he said back, honestly. He loved Harry. The man that tore him from his normal, boring life. The man that hit him when he found out that Louis could get pregnant. The man that wanted Louis to get rid of their babies but soon fell in love with them. The man that loved Louis with all his heart, yeah. Louis was in love with him.

Harry ate a bite of his large salad then put it down on Louis’ bed, staring at it.

“I just want you to be okay,” Harry said softly, looking up at Louis with tired eyes. The pregnant man nodded, leaning his head back and resting his food on his lap.

“I just want you to be okay. Harry you have been doing a lot. You’ve been doing everything,” Louis said, looking back down at Harry.

“You’re holding my babies. You’re depressed about killing someone. I want you to be okay,” It was the third time that saying has been said in the past minute and Louis didn’t know how to feel about it. ‘I just want you to be okay.’

“I want to go home. I want everything to level out. I don’t want to worry anymore. I want our babies to be here and I want to live a happy long life,” Louis told him, picking his food up again to start eating. The baby boys in his belly were happy about the meal they were getting and were kicking around at the plate Louis had sitting at the top of his belly, using it as a table.

“I’ll make sure that we’re safe,” Harry promised, looking to Niall and Zayn who were eating their food and listening in on their conversation.

*~*

“Home sweet home,” Louis said as he walked into the large home that he lived in. Fluffy was immediately on his legs, rubbing against him and purring. “Aw, did you miss me?” He asked the cat, bending as much as he could to pick the cat up.

“Fucking cat!” Harry growled looking at the couch leg the grey cat decided to claw on. Louis huffed, lightly slapping Harry’s arm.

“That is no way to talk to Fluffy. He was left home all alone, what did you expect him to do?” He asked, petting the cat between the ears.

“I don’t know, maybe not deface the nicest couch we had?” Harry threw his hands up. Louis was defending the cat, again, like usual.

“We can just buy another one, what are you so butthurt about. Usually you’re not like this,” Louis commented, putting Fluffy down. He moved to the next person that would touch and give him attention. Niall.

Harry didn’t answer him, just walked past and disappeared out of sight.

“Does anyone know what’s up his ass?” Louis asked the other two males who shook their heads. Niall put the cat down and moved past Louis as well. Zayn followed him.

Fluffy was the only person still with Louis and the pregnant man didn’t really know how to feel about that. His cat was the only person that wanted to be around him right now. Louis found himself taking a bath alone as well feeling pathetic.

*~*  
“Harry?” He called, running his fingers over his belly. The babies were asleep and for that Louis as forever grateful. The pregnant man was now in a nice bath, his body shaved. It took forever but Louis was dead set on doing it himself.

“Yeah?” The gang member peeked his head in, obviously only having been on the bed. 

“Help me out?” He asked, toeing the plug so the tub would start draining. The man nodded, moving across the bathroom. Once Louis was out of the tub and dried off properly both men walked back to their bedroom.

“What should I wear to bed?” Louis asked absentmindedly. Harry had rushed the order on the house and added double the men. Louis was 34 weeks pregnant and they weren’t sure when the babies were going to be born. After the house was done they would still have to move everything into the new home.

The pregnant man was standing, naked, in front of the glass double doors that led to the pool then the children's playground. Harry was having another one installed into the new homes backyard.

“Nothing if you don’t want,” Harry told him, typing away at his laptop. Being away from work and with Louis in the hospital the week before had gotten the leader behind and he still hasn’t caught up.

Louis shrugged and climbed into bed, back touching Harry as he pushed a fluffy pillow under his belly. “Baby boys,” Louis commented looking down at his large stomach. They were destroying Louis’ body but he could live with it. He gets twin boys out of the deal.

“Twin boys,” Harry corrected, clicking a few things before typing again. Harry’s bank account was rising, quickly. Stallings account had been given to Louis so the man wouldn’t feel as if he was leaching off of Harry.

“When is the house going to be done?” Louis asked, turning his upper body a little to try and get a look at the gang members face.

“I’d say...three weeks.” Harry told him, glancing down. There was a cry outside their bedroom door and Louis sighed. Aliannah had been having a hard time sleeping through the night the past week. Zayn and Niall weren’t sure what was up. Louis glanced at the clocked, it read 1am.

“Half an hour earlier than normal,” Louis stated and Harry shrugged.

“We wont have to hear any of it when we move into the new home. They’d have their own home to live in while we have ours,” Harry closed his laptop with a yawn. He had been fighting the urge to sleep for hours now. It may be only 1 am but the gang member didn’t sleep at all the night before.

*~*

The house was done in three weeks. Louis loved it and even gave Harry a thank you blowjob in the kitchen once he realized that the gang member went with his colour schemes. They had everything from the old home packed up and moved into the new one, all that was left now was getting the things put away.

Zayn would join them the next couple of days to repaint the babies room. The cribs were set up and the bedroom all nice when Zayn was done. Louis loved his new home for it wasn’t too big. Only two floors with 5 bedrooms. It was a lot but the twins would need their own bedrooms once they grew old enough. They had a basement that was large and finished.

The kitchen opened up to the left for the dining room and to the front for the living room. A sink separated the living room from the kitchen but it was enough so Louis could watch the kids while they played while he cooked or did dishes.

Niall and Zayns home was much the same but a bit smaller. They weren’t planning on having anymore children for a long time so they stuck to a simple 3 bedroom.

*~*

Louis was at home the 38th week of his pregnancy. He was in the bath when the first wave of pain hit. It hurt so much he couldn’t do more than clutch the sides of the tub and whimper.

“Fucking, Harry!” He screamed when the pain faded but didn’t completely go away. Louis was sure that he was going into labor and he couldn’t get out of the bathtub by himself. Where was Harry?

Another wave hit, only a minute after the first one, and this time Louis screamed. His stomach, back, chest, and legs were all tightening at once with the strong almost unbearable contractions. 

“Louis?” Harry walked into the room, brows furrowed. The pregnant man, heeved for air, his hands rubbing over his kicking babies.

“Labor Harry, i’m going into labor,” the pregnant man whimpered. Harry stood there for a moment, only thrown into action when Louis let out another ear piercing scream, curling over his stomach. His whole body was reacting to the pain these babies were giving him.

“Hold on Louis, let me-” Harry grabbed a large fluffy towel from the rack and moved to help pull Louis out of the bathtub. He knew he didn’t have much time, the contractions were already so close together. He set Louis on the bed while rushing into their closets to grab Louis clothes that would be easy to get on and off. A large pair of sweatpants and a huge sweatshirt. The pregnant man was whimpering on the bed, body trying to curl into a ball.

“It hurts ‘Arry,” Louis shivered as a minor contraction hit, his stomach tensing before letting loose. Louis was almost in shock at how quickly the contractions were to each other. It was as if his body skipped everything and just wanted the babies out now. Their hospital bags were already in the car and Harry was helping Louis waddle through the house with a phone wedged between his ear and shoulder. 

Harry had hung up by time they were both buckled in and ready to speed to the hospital.

“Harris has the water bath filling up for you, they’re ready for us anytime,” Harry told Louis, putting the car into reverse, speeding from their home and to the hospital. They weren’t freaking at the babies being born early, it was only two weeks and Harry had made sure to let Louis know before that it was fine if they were born a little early. It was normal.

“I need to check how dilated he is,” Dr. Harris said as soon as Louis was undressed, curled around himself mid contraction. They were standing next to the tub that Louis would give birth in, Harry being scrubbed down so he could be in the room without being a health hazard to Louis or their children.

Once Harry was back they lowered Louis into the bathtub and Harris’ hand disappeared under the water and between Louis’ legs.

“How is he?” A nurse asked, clipboard clutched in her almost shaking hands. She’s never dealt with a male pregnancy before.

“8, we’ve got to wait until 10.” Stalling informed her but looked at Louis who whimpered.

“How long is that going to take?” Harry asked, knelt by the tub, hand encased in Louis’ tiny one.

“With how fast he got to 8 i’d say...20 minutes. Maybe less?” Harris grabbed a wrap that he put around Louis stomach. It had two little plastic circle things that he placed over either baby and their heartbeats filled the room. Louis’ arm was poked for an IV and his blood pressure was taken. Harris was getting changed so that he could join Louis in the bathtub, something that wasn’t normal for a doctor to do but with Louis being pregnant with twins Harris wanted to be able to see everything that was going on, to make sure that there weren’t any complications. “Let me check him,” the doctor said 10 minutes later. Louis was limp in the tub, whimpering instead of screaming everytime a contraction hit.

“How far?” The nurse asked after Harris removed his hand from between Louis spread lets.   
“10, we’re ready. Get the beds ready, we need two more nurses in here now,” he ordered, kneeling closer between Louis knees. “Alright Louis, next contraction I want you to push until I count to ten, is that alright?” He asked the pregnant man.

Louis blinked, turning his head to look at Harry before the doctor. He nodded, “Yeah, sounds good,” he whispered. Harris put a little stiff pillow below Louis bum to push it up higher, giving himself a better look.

“There, push!” Harris ordered as Louis stomach and back tightened in a hard contraction. Louis squeezed Harry’s hand and pushed down with all his might.

“O-oh god it hurts,” Louis whined pathetically, his body going limp once Harris hit 10. The doctor had his fingers shoved up Louis’ bum, and he made a noise of happiness a moment later.

“I feel the head. You know what to do,” He said and everyone in the room waited until another contraction hit. It wasn’t long and it was hard and Louis screamed in pain, he felt as if he was splitting in two. He burned all over but it felt as if someone took a lighter and held it to his hole. “Give me your hand Louis, feel.” Harris said taking Louis’ free hand, pulling it around his stomach and to his bum to feel the hair of the first child to be born. “If you push hard enough i’m sure he’ll be out next contraction. You ready?” Harris asked Louis, looking up at Harry.

The gang member was watching everything that happened to Louis, eyes watery, knowing that his baby boys were being born. That Louis was in this pain for the sole reason of giving birth. “It’s coming,” Louis threw his head back, banging it against the tub and started pushing once Harris started counting.

“There there there, Louis he’s out. Stop,” Louis didn’t need to be told that his first baby was out, he felt the rush of the tiny body leave his own. The feeling of relief that the pressure was gone. Harris let the baby stay under the water for a moment, getting used to the coolness of no longer being in Louis’ womb. “Baby A born at 8:56pm.” Harris said loudly so the person taking records could write it down.

“Let me see him,” Louis pushed himself up, ignoring the fire that shot up his back. The tiny baby was floating in Harris’ hands, arms curled close to his body and legs tucked up. His brows were scrunched and lips pouted. “Bring him up,” Louis whispered, putting his hands under Harris’ as the doctor did as he was told. Letting the baby take his first breath while both of his parents were watching.

It took the baby a moment after intaking his first breath to know what was going on. But then he screamed, loud and proud. Letting everyone in the room know that Louis and Harry’s first baby would be a healthy one. “Leviathan,” Harry said, watching as Harris handed Louis their first born son.

“Harry do you want to cut the cord?” Harris asked as a nurse handed him the scissors made to do so. It took Harry a moment to pull his eyes away from his gorgeous fiance and child but when he did he nodded, taking the scissors, cutting between two clamps that were placed on the umbilical cord. 

“Look at him,” Louis cooed at the tiny baby lying on his chest. Leviathans was blinking his eyes slowly, lazily like he had nothing better in the world to do. His lips were tiny and pink, lashes long and black. He had a mop of hair on his head, dark with the water.

“Louis, you should be feeling another contraction any moment now,” Harris said watching the heart monitor. Dev’s heart was picking up, giving a warning that he was soon ready to be born also. Louis passed the baby off to a nurse holding a towel. She would properly clean the baby, circumcised him, cut his umbilical cord smaller, put a diaper on him, and dress him in the clothes she was provided with.

“There,” Louis whimpered, pushing down with all his might. He wasn’t ready so soon to be pushing another body out of himself. Luckley Levi was the bigger of the two babies and had ripped Louis enough that Devereux was out in the first push. Easy peasy. Lemon Squeezy.

“Baby B born at 9:08pm.” Harris said holding the baby under the water so Louis could sit up again to watch him take his first breath. Harris let him do it this time, slipping the tiny body into Louis’ tiny hands. Letting him bring up past the brink of nothing into the sting of life. The air was cold against the babies skin and the shock of air in his lungs left him screeching, arms and legs pulled tight to his body.   
“Devereux,” Harry said, watching as Louis instinctively pulled the baby to his chest, humming and cooing, trying to calm him down.

“Cut the cord Harry,” Harris said, handing the man the scissors again watching as the cord connecting the baby to his mother be sliced in two. Devereux was now on his own and would have to fight everything himself.

The baby calmed in Louis arms, whimpering. He didn’t open his eyes like his older brother did but he did rub his lips around Louis as much as he could, looking for milk. Louis could breastfeed, not much but he could. “Give the baby hun,” the nurse was back, ready to take care of the second baby. Louis handed her over, slumping back.

The water around him was red and dirty with blood but Louis almost didn’t care, just wanting to go to sleep. “Alright, I want you to push nice and hard, once more. Let’s get these sacks out,” Harris said, grabbing hold of the cords that were handing out of Louis. The once pregnant man huffed in irritation but did as he was told, pushing and glaring at Harry as he gave birth to the sacks that their children were homed in.

“This looks like a 3 stitcher,” Harris commented, looking up at a nurse who needed to grab the suture kit. Louis was stitched up then moved to a hospital bed. The babies were still gone, getting prepped and ready for life.

Harry was sitting at the side of Louis’ bed, holding the man's hand as they waited for their babies to join them. “They’re gorgeous,” Louis said, turning his head from the door to look at the gang member at his side. “We made some pretty babies,” he added with a nod.

Harry chuckled, leaning up to give Louis a kiss. “You were amazing. I love you,” Harry told him and Louis nodded.

“I love you too.”


	52. Epilogue

“Give me my baby,” Louis cooed at Harry who was rocking back and forth, trying to make the week old newborn stop crying. Harry smiled, handing over Leviathan. Devereux was curled in Louis’ lap, looking up at his daddy with wide eyes. He couldn’t see Louis’ face yet, still too young for his eyesight to reach that far. 

Louis lifted his loose shirt and let the tiny baby latch onto his sensitive nipple. He could breast feed but only 3 times a day for each baby. The rest of the milk had to be made with baby formula. Harry picked up Dev and the babies eyes went wide at the sudden movement. 

“Hows my baby boy?” Harry asked him, rocking like he did with Levi. Louis leaned back a bit, his back aching from sitting up too long. 

Harry had moved the babies cribs into the bedroom at Louis request. The tiny man wanted his babies close, at least until they slept all through the night. “Dirty diaper,” Louis commented, nodding down towards Levi. Harry nodded, moving across the room to grab the supplies to clean his bum. A diaper, wipe pack, and cream for his little circumcised prick. 

Once Levi was finished eating, Louis changed him, then burped him. Dev was quiet and content in his daddy’s arms. Levi loved attention and loved being held but hated having a dirty diaper and would cry even before he went to the bathroom just to let Harry and Louis know that he was soon going to be uncomfortable. 

Dev wanted to be near people. He didn’t have to necessarily have their attention but he did want to have the warmth of another body. Fluffy gave him much attention, usually curled at the babies legs while he slept in his crib. Louis was sure that was the only reason why the tiny baby didn’t sleep with the adults. 

“Hey, how are you guys?” The door to the bedroom opened slowly, Niall’s head popping in. The irish man loved the twins and almost seriously asked Louis if he could keep them. They had a good laugh over it. Zayn was more and likely at their place with Aliannah, they didn’t like bringing her around the babies too much for she was just a bit too rough and loud. 

“Hey Ni, how are you?” Louis asked, sitting up once again. Levi was lying across his chest, his face curled into Louis’ neck. 

“Bored. Aliannah got a little sick last night so she’s been sleeping all day. I think we need to get a pet,” Niall told him, moving across the room to sit at Louis’ feet. 

The once pregnant man laughs, rubbing his baby’s back. Harry moves around the 4 poster bed and sits down next to Louis, still rocking the baby he held. 

*~*

The twins were a year old when the wedding was set to take place for Harry and Louis. The couple almost wanted to reschedule because Louis was getting sick the week before hand. They went to Dr. Harris to check up on Louis and found that he was pregnant again. Twins, again. 

They decided that there was going to be no more waiting and got married on a beach, Louis’ tiny poochy tummy on display in the suit he wore. Dev and Levi both has said their first words together, ‘Aiall,’ for Niall that day during dinner. They loved their uncle dearly. Aliannah was getting prettier as she grew older, running around wreaking havoc everywhere she went. You just couldn’t get mad at her, even if you tried. 

Dev took on Louis’ looks, having fair light hair and bright blue eyes while Levi took on Harry’s eyes and Louis’ hair. Dev was the shorter of the two and does things a little slower than Levi. Dr. Harris made sure to calm Louis down and let him know that it was normal. They were two different people after all. 

Harry had made a pact with many of the other surrounding gangs for Louis’ protection to the man didn’t have to worry about letting his children out to play in the backyard. 

*~*

Azlynn and Blaine were born 3 weeks late, perfectly healthy. Azlynn was daddies little girl, always attached to Harry’s hip while Blaine was another Louis’ reincarnate with bright blue eyes and flat brown hair. Azlynn had thick curly hair, light like Louis and dark green eyes that could tint into brown when the weather was shitty. 

*~*

Louis cried when Dev and Levi started school. Cried just the same when Azlynn and Blaine did a few years later.

Dev had been very interested in the gang and how it worked once he turned 13 and started understanding what everything meant. Levi wanted to become a doctor and Louis helped him as much as he could. Azlynn and Blaine graduated high school 3 weeks after Louis found out he was pregnant again. Triplets. Dr. Harris stressed to Louis that it would be the hardest pregnancy yet. 

It was. 

Louis was constantly in pain and cranky. Harry was able to be with Louis more for Dev was old enough, at 19, to do most of his fathers work. Levi was going to med school and had moved out just after he graduated. Azlynn got with another woman and both moved away, half way across the world, to explorer. Blaine was a stay at home boy, in a nice relationship with his high school sweetheart by the name of Chance. They got married and eventualy moved out of Dev's childhood home to live a few states away. 

Aliannah got married at 21 to a man of another gang. Zayn and Niall weren’t very happy at first but became overjoyed when they found out their little girl was pregnant. With another little girl. They couldn’t wait to have a grandbaby. 

Louis had the triplets a month pre-mature. They were hospitalized for 2 months before allowed to finally go home. Michael, Abel, and Adrian as triplet boys were all identical. Three Harry’s. They were all tough and as they grew up Michael became an enforcer, Abel a drug dealer, and Adrian a drug smuggler. 

Louis couldn’t hate what his children did for a living. He had a husband and best friend that did the same. He did not raise any of his 7 children to become apart of the gang but he didn’t ban them from it either. 

It was a messed up family, people came and went. Grandbabies were born. Children moved out and in. Gangs fought and made up. It was an organized mess and Louis sure as hell would not change any of it.

FIN


	53. Authors Note / Extra Chapter

**Authors note from when I finished the fic back in 2014**

So the fic is done. 

There's no more *Instert messy crying face*

This has been my baby for so long and I thank you so much for being here with me all through the long ride. It's been month, maybe a year, of this fic being in my life and I wouldn't change any of it. 

Thank you for sticking around. 

There will NOT be a sequel or anything of the sorts.

I love you and again, Thank you. So much. 

(9/21/14)

////////////Extra chapter////////////

“He’s so tiny,” Louis whispered, looking down at his little baby boy. Dev was asleep, loving the warmth of Louis’ arms, the beat of Louis heart. Harry was shaking up a bottle, ready to feed Leviathan.

The twins were a month old now. Aliannah loved them, touched their faces, pet their feet, and cried herself every time they cried. Louis and Harry didn’t see Zayn and Niall often, they had stopped coming over. Both families were just too busy to hang out all the time anymore. They didn’t have it in them to send the children away to family, not that Louis and Harry had any, so they kept to themselves.

“What were we doing for dinner tonight?” Harry asked, rocking his body from side to side as he fed the hungry baby in his arm.

“I don’t know, I was thinking spaghetti. You’d have to watch the boys though,” Louis lied Dev down in his bed and started getting his and Harry’s laundry put in one basket so he could wash it. Dev never slept for long so he didn’t have more than a half an hour to get everything at least in the washer.

“We have to get more diapers soon too,” Harry told Louis, pulling the bottle from Levi’s lips to make the baby take a few breaths. He always got over excited about his food, he’s choked many times and Louis didn’t like it. The only time the baby ate like he was supposed to was when he was nursing from Louis.

“Do you want me to run to the store really quick?” Louis asked, moving from the room to the laundry room. Harry followed him, watching his son more than he was watching where he was going.

“If you’d like. I can stay here with them for a little while,” he said and Louis smiled, leaning up on his tippy toes to give him a kiss.

“Alright, let me throw the clothes in then i’ll go,” he did as he said, throwing the clothes into the washer, keeping the babies clothes separate for they were delicates and Louis hated the rashes Levi got after they did all the clothes together the first time. “Is there anything else you want me to grab while i’m out?” He asked and Harry shook his head.

“Not that i can think of right now, Dev is soon to be up. I’ll see you soon,” Harry kissed Louis, nipping the man’s bottom lip. The twins were only a month old but Louis was missing being pregnant, he wanted to feel babies inside of him again.

While Louis was gone Harry gave the twins a bath, their little baby baths next to each other in the tub. He gave them 5 minutes to soak and thought about what his life has become. He used to be a man that only thought of himself, he killed people everyday and night. Then he met Louis and things changed. Louis changed his life, then his father had to die, and Louis was pregnant. Everything seemed to happen a bit too fast but Harry wouldn’t change any of it for the world. If he did he wouldn’t have to amazing boys.

Harry just finished putting clothes on the boys when Louis walked into the room, two bags in his right hand. “Got diapers and some more onesies.”

“They should both knock out here soon,” the gang member said, looking down at the twins in their separate cribs. Dev was blinking lazily and Levi was rolling his head back and forth.

“I should start dinner then,” Louis put the diaper pack with the half empty one and hung up the new clothes in the closet.

“I love you,” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, kissing the man’s shoulder. Louis settled his hands on top of Harry’s leaning into the man’s chest.

“I love you too,” he whispered, turning his head for a kiss. Harry chuckled giving it to him, then sent Louis off to cook dinner while he cleaned up the room. The smaller man was always cleaning and Harry took it upon himself to start doing more so Louis could rest.

The babies slept for a while and only woke up because they were hungry again. Louis fed them that time, letting Dev eat from his left nipple and Levi his right. Harry had tried to suck and touch Louis’ nipples when they had sex but the smaller man shut him down. He didn’t want to sexualize it for he never wanted to get turned on when his babies were feeding, it would be wrong.

“I wish they would sleep through the night,” Louis told Harry as they lied down to sleep. They started going to bed earlier rather than later so they can get a few more hours of sleep before the twins woke up at 2 am wanting to be changed and fed again.

“They’ll get into the habit sooner or later, especially when they’re put into their room,” the twins slept in the adults room because Louis was a sap and wanted to be around them but they would soon move to theirs and Louis was hoping he didn’t get the feeling of empty nest syndrome.

*~*

“‘Addy!” Dev screamed running to the largely pregnant man. Louis laughed, bending as much as he could so he could kiss the top of his smallest sons head. They had shaved the sides and moosed his hair up into a mini mohawk, Louis just loved it.

“Yes love, how are you?” Louis asked, rubbing his thumbs over the child’s cheeks. Seems like someone gave him chocolate and Louis was going to stab whoever did it in the neck. He would really had liked to take a nap and it was not going to happen now, the child was just too riled up.

“Uncle Niall gave,” the child said, lips pulled tight in a large smile.

“I’m sure he did, where’s Leviathan?” Louis stood up straight, one of his hands on his lower back. Harry had been pulled off for important meetings with other gangs about money or something. Louis didn’t listen, he didn’t have the patience for it anymore.

“‘itchen,” the child said, grabbing onto Louis’ hand, lightly pulling it. Louis followed his son into the kitchen, sighing at the site of Niall scooping a spoon full of brownie mix into Levi’s open mouth.

“You’re watching them while I take a nap,” the pregnant man said, letting himself be known in the room. Niall stood up straight, eyes wide. He took in Louis frown and tired stature and laughed.

“I am soo sorry Louis. I couldn’t get them to quiet down so I found some brownie mix,” Niall explained himself hurrying to grab the spoon from Levi’s grabby hands.

“When are sissy and brudder ganna be here?” Dev asked, putting his tiny hands on Louis enlarged belly. Louis shrugged, rubbing over it.

“I don’t know. Any day,” he told the child. Levi finally realized that Louis was there and turned, waving a brown hand at him. “Hi baby,” he told him, moving forward to kiss the top of his head. The twins were already three weeks overdue and Louis just couldn’t wait until it was time to finally have them. If they didn’t want to come within the next 48 hours then Louis would have his labor induced.

It didn’t take 48 hours for the twins to decide they wanted to finally come into the world. No, they waited until Louis was in one of his best naps. They started by kicking, waking the man up, before making Louis body contract.

“Fucking shit, Harry,” Louis stood slowly from the bed, rubbing both of his hands over his large bump. Harry wasn’t in the room, he was a floor up in his office still. Louis huffed in pain as another contraction hit him, tensing all his muscles up. He waited it out then pulled his cell phone from the bedside table. He dialled his husband, leaning back to relieve his back pain. The phone rang three times before being answered.

“Hey babe, how are you?” Harry asked, typing heard.

“In pain. They’re coming babe, get the car ready? Call Niall to watch the boys?” Louis took a few deep breaths, a light contraction sliding by.

“Yeah yeah, you get out to the car. I’ll be there in a minute,” Harry ended his message quickly, and sent it. It was important and stood up, calling Niall.

They had talked about the babies coming for a while and decided they weren’t going to panic, no matter what. Louis didn’t want anything bad to happen to the babies, didn’t want his stress to put them in danger in any way. They were at the hospital quickly, Louis put into a warm tub and Dr.Harris joined them ready to give Louis his babies.

The twins were born easily, Azlynn being born first, her lungs making everyone laugh. Blaine was quiet, his cries more like whimpers. Louis breast fed them like he had his first set of twins but it seemed like the two put more pressure and pain on Louis than the first two did.

They were easy for the most part though, slept through the night, ate what they were supposed too.

*~*

“Oh, do they look okay?” Louis asked Harry, his hands on a shoulder of each of his older sons. Levi was in a pair of jeans and a spiderman t-shirt. Dev was wearing black skinny jeans for kids and a white t-shirt, he was simple, always had been.

“They look fine love. Take them to school,” Harry said as he brushed Azlynn’s unruly hair into the best ponytail he could. The girl’s nose was scrunched up in pain as Harry brushed through her knots. She hated getting her hair brushed and was horribly tender headed, something Louis could never understand.

“Where’s Blaine?” He asked, looking around for the quiet boy. While Dev and Levi were both 4, Azlynn and Blaine were just over 2 years old.

“He’s still sleeping. He’ll be up next. You’re going to make them late,” Harry told Louis, pulling the man down for a kiss before pushing him toward the door. Azlynn took her chance and ran from the room, her curls bouncing wildly. Louis sighed and rushed the boys out of the house. This was their second week of pre-school and Louis hated making them leave all day but he knew they needed the education.

Azlynn and Blaine were the same though Azlynn hated school and threw a fit every morning. Blaine didn’t care, he liked learning but didn’t like the other kids. He was sent home the 4th week of school because he bit some kid who only wanted to play.

*~*

“Triplets,” Dr.Harris said, moving the wand around Louis stomach. “With your age Louis, this pregnancy is going to take it’s toll on you. You need to take it slow,” he warned, clicking a few buttons to print out the picture.

“Triplets, as in three?” Harry asked, leaning back in disbelief. He had managed to help Louis raise two sets of twins and now they were going to have to deal with three babies, toddlers, kids, and teenagers?

“Yes Harry as in three,” Louis told him, throwing a hand out to lightly hit him in the arm. The gang member laughed, shaking his head.

“This is so, goodness,” he said and Louis chuckled, taking the picture from the doctor when it was handed to him.

“How do you want to tell the kids?” he asked, looking lovingly down at his newest babies.

“Want to have a family meeting?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged.

“Well, i’m sure Dev has already guessed that I was pregnant. He is with you everytime I go to talk to you,” Louis told Harry. Dev had taken a large liking to the gang, loving everything about it.

*~*

“Triplets dad?” Dev asked, nose scrunched the way Louis does. The pregnant man nodded, a large smile on his lips. The teenager, at 19, wasn’t really surprised, he had heard his dad talk about more babies but he didn’t think there would be three at once in the aging man.

“You’ll have more responsibilities while I take care of your father,” Harry told the boy, shoving a potato between his lips. He loved Louis’ cooking.

“When are you going to tell the others?” Devereux asked, looking down at his half empty plate. He wasn’t all that hungry anymore.

“Soon, I’ll call them today.”

*~*

All children were happy, ecstatic really. Azlynn promised that she would come and visit her fathers when she had time away from work. Leviathan had caught the soonest plane he could and Blaine fainted on the phone.

*~*

The triplets were born a month early, having had no room in Louis body anymore. They were all distressed and Abel, the smallest, had an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. They had to stay in the NICU for two months before allowed to go home.

Abel grew up being bullied by his brothers and for that he turned to dealing drugs for the Society. Michael, the asshole of the triplets, became an enforcer, wanting to do what his father did. Adrian became a drug smuggler, something Louis hated but didn’t object too. They were all the spitting image of Harry and could never find himself to be mad at any of them for long.

*~*

Louis died of old age.

Harry died of heart break.

Devereux died of being shot in the heart.

Leviathan died of a heart attack after losing a child patient.

Blaine died of old age.

Abel died of drug overdose.

Michael died of being shot 13 times.

Adrian died in prison, being caught for smuggling drugs.

Azlynn died during childbirth of twins.


End file.
